The Land Before Time: Sharptooth Valley
by Brekclub85
Summary: Chomper wishes he had more sharpteeth friends, and when The Stone of Cold Fire grants this, he finds himself in a whole new GV, where everyone's been transformed into sharpteeth, and he's the only one with memories of the past reality! Completed!
1. Life in the Mysterious Beyond

Prolouge:

"I got it! I got it!" Roarey (pronounced like Rory) called. Chomper had tossed a pinecone to him for a game the two sharpteeth were playing against two more of their friends. "Not yet you guys," simultaneously called Myra and Rita, two little girl sharpteeth. Rory was heading for the goal, but Myra pounced him and the pinecone fell. "Hah! My turn," laughed Rita who quickly grabbed it her mouth and ran toward the opposite team's goal.

"It's not over yet," Chomper laughed, and went to tackle Rita, but she gave him a look that he couldn't resist: she gave him a very fancy smile, and Chomper stopped running with a blush on his face. Just as he stopped, Rita crossed the goal. "We won!" called Myra, and she and Rita did a high-5.

"That's the same thing every time Chomper," Rory said slightly annoyed. "She justs has to smile at you and you'll do eveything she wants." "It's not my fault," replied Chomper. "You know I think she's...cute," he whispered to Rory. "Maybe if our teams were bigger someone would'nt be able to fall for her looks." Chomper sighed at that comment.

After spending several months in the Great Valley, the grownups decided Chomper was getting slightly bigger and that he should leave. Chomper obliged, and reuniteed with his parents at the exit. The thing Chomper missed most was his friends. He had lots in the GV, but he knew when he got older he probably wouldn't be able to see them again. It was hard to find friends in the MB, due to Redclaw always causes separation of sharpteeth herds. He did meet Rory, a fastbiter when they tried hunting the same prey unkowningly at the same time, and Myra, a girl fastbiter Rory likes, and then there was Rita...

Rita was a t-rex who lost her parents when a big longneck tried to kill her to prevent another sharptooth from growing up. He parents tried to save her, and payed the price. She managed to escape and met Chomper's parents. They adopted her, and chomper liked her. But he never thought of her as a sister, always someting more..

Rita came up to Chomper. "You aren't as tough as you look," she laughed, still bragging of her victory. "That's OK' Chomper replied. "I can always outhunt you," he laughed. " I just wish there were more sharpteeth are age around, our games would be funner if there were more friends to play them with." "You can't help that," Rita replied. "With Redclaw and all the other big meanies after all.." Rita walked off. "I'm heading home." "Tell mom and dad I'll get my own dinner, I want to spend some time to myself." "OK!" she replied running off.

Chomper walked over to a spot he found one day that hardly anyone knew about. It was a small cave with a weird shaped and colored rock in it. He was tired, so he lent up against the stone. "Man, I wish I had more sharpteeth friends," he said tired, as he fell asleep, not realizing the stone behind him began to glow...

That's the prolouge, what do you guys think? (I hope people will accept the fact that I want the gang to remain as sharpteeth, I don't want my story to be a repat of The Lonenly JKourney, if that's OK with you guys.)

(Ahead of time, just so you know, it's NOT going to be a dream sequence.)


	2. Something New and Something Familiar

The Land Before Time: Sharptooth Valley

The Land Before Time: Sharptooth Valley."

Chapter 1: Something New and Something Familar

Chomper started to wake up. He felt like he had been asleep for quite a while. He roared a little as he woke up, and then he noticed something odd. His parents were there, sleeping right next to him, but he knew that he had fallen asleep in his secret spot. "Must've sleep-walled," Chomper thought with a chuckle. His parents' eyes opened up. "Good morning son," his father said tired. "Morning dad," Chomper replied. "I'm gonna go play with my friends. "You do that," Papa Sharptooth replied. "And by the way, tell that belly dragger friend of yours to stop swiping our food."

"Belly dragger?" Chomper thought to himself. "None of my sharpteeth friends are belly-draggers." He took a few steps out of the cave his family was sleeping in, then he noticed something. "What the..?!" he gasped. He, along was his family, were in the Great Valley! He also saw that there were no other dinosaurs in sight. Actually, there were no leeafeaters, just various sharpteeth! He also noticed that unlike before, there were multiple passages into the Mysterious Beyond. "Don't tell me they got into the valley and ate everybody!" Chomper panicked, running further into the valley.

But Chomper noticed something else. All the sharpteeth seemed to be having fun and getting along. Young rexes, fast biters, and others all seemed to be playing together, playing cames like the pinecone game and hide-and-go-seek (Or as sharpteeth called it, Hide and go Hunt.) Chomper sniffed the air, and realized that there was not a trace of leafeater nearby, as if they were hardly ever here. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice. "Hi Chomper!" called the voice of...Littlefoot?! There was another weird thing: It was Littlefoot's voice, but it was spoken in sharptooth language. Chomper turned around, and saw another rex, same type as him but more of a gray color and slightly taller than him came up to him. "Did you sleep well, you look confused."

Chomper didn't know what to say. "Probably just a weird sleep story," he laughed mentally, and decided to play along. "I slept good, just bumped my head," Chomper laughed in reply. "So what's everyone doing?" Chomper asked. "While, Ducky's been winning all these races in the waterhole, Petrie's flying all crazy, Cera and Ruby are still trying to figure out who's better." "Same old stuf, huh?" Chomper said, though he had no idea to how this "sleep story" was going on.

Suddenly, two fastbiters were approaching Chomper and Littlefoot, apparentally in the middle of a race. One fast biter was orange, another was a dark, almost "ruby-ish" red. They stopped in front of the two rexes. "Yeah, I beat you Cerea, Cera, I beat you," said the fast biter,with Ruby's voice. "No, I won!" bragged the fast biter with Cera's voice. "Oh not this again," Littefoot laughed.

"This is the weirdest sleep-story I ever had," Chomper laughed. "This iosn't a sleep story," replied a confused Littlefoot. "Oh never mind," replied Chomper. Then, a young belly dragger walked up, chewing on a flattooth flyer it had caught, and seemed to be very untalkative. "Hey...Spike," Chomper guessed, hoping he guessed correctly. Spike of course couldn't reply, so Ruby spoke up. "So what are we gonna do todsay." "I heard Mr. Belly Dragger (Mr. Thicknose) is going to tell us a story," Littlefoot replied.

Chomper laughed a little. "Probably time to wake up. I've probably missed dinner." he thought. He took his claw, and pinched his arm. "Ow," he said as he felt the pinch. Then he realized. "This isn't a sleep story, it's real!"

(Here's a thought I have about the sharptooth language: Even though all the roars and stuff sound the same to the viewer, I think to other sharpteeth the sounds sound different, that's why the sharpteeth versions of the gang sound like the leafeater versions, just speaking the other language.)

Reviews?comments encouraged!


	3. The Sharptooth Valley

Chapter 2: The Sharptooth Valley

Chapter 2: The Sharptooth Valley.

Chomper didn't know what to think. Over the course of one nap, apparentally history had been rewritten so all his flattooth friends were now sharpteeth, as well as all the other Great Valley residents! He needed to figure out what had happened, and he figured his new/old friends could probably tell him. "Hey, I forgot how all of us sharpteeth eneded up in this Valley, how did that happen again?" he asked.

"You're younger than us, so you weren't there," Ruby began. "But before now, we all lived in the Mysterious Beyond, where food was scarce." "But then the biggest sharptooth of them all (The one from the original) figured out what the problem was," Littlefoot continued. "Sharpteeth back then were too self-centered and unwilling to share. He figured if every type of sharpteeth came together, we could stop starvation problems."

"So the big sharptooth and some of the other grown ups found this valley and drove the flatteath out of it." Cera than commented. "To bad you weren't born yet, you missed a great buffet." she added with a laugh. "so now," Littlefoot continued "All of the main sharpteeth herds live together in this valley, and we have exits to the Mysterious Beyond whenever it comes time for hunts." "Cool," Chomper said, quite impressesd.

Because of what he wished, Chomper deduced, he know had worldwide peace between all the sharpteeth herds. "And now I have more sharpteeth friends," he smiled. But it seemed weird that he couldn't see Rory, Rita, or Myra anywhere. "They're probably just in another part of the valley," Chomper figured. All of a sudden, he heard another familiar voice yell "LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Chomper looked up, and saw a flying sharptooth (Imagine the ones we saw in 5) falling from the sky, and he recognized the voice. "Petrie! Be careful!" Chomper and Ruby called. When Petrie was only about a foot above the ground, he quickly went into flight mode and glided gently throughout the air. "Surry guys, you knew I love doing that." "Well, that scared me Petrie," Chomper began, and suddenly realized "Did you just say "I"?" Chomper never knew the flyer to have correct grammar, but he suddenly did now.

"Of course, I've been saying I since I could speak," Petrie replied. Chomper had now noticed that his wish must've affected their personalities, but he didn't know what granted his wish. "So what do you guys wanna do next?" chomper asked. "Hunting? Playing?"

"Like I said, Mr. Belly Dragger is going to tell a story to us kids," Littlefoot said. "Cool," replied Chomper. "For a storyteller, he's not bad," added Cera. "For a non-fast biter." Chomper sighed happily. Some things never change, no matter what...

That's chapter 2. Unlike most fanfic writers, my chapters aren't that long, but I hope you enjoy them. Currently, my idea is about 10 more chapters long, unless I get more ideas or come up with more.

Again, comments/suggestions appreciated


	4. The Power of the Stone

Chapter 3: The Power of the Stone

Chapter 3: The Power of the Stone

Chomper, Littlefoot, Cera, Ruby, Spike, and Petrie walked around the Great Valley until they found Mr. Belly Dragger. Chomper loked all around him to see the full effects of his wish. "Wow..." he said under his breath so his friends wouldn't hear him. Chomper saw some other young flyers evidently practicing for the sharptooth equivalent of "The Great Day of the Flyers." A large swimming sharptooth was een doing amazing flips in the no larger waterhole. "That's right, sswimming sharpteeth can't stay on land like flatteeth swimmers," Chomper remembered.

But along the way, a rex, fast biter, and belly dragger blocked their path. "Get out of our way Hyp," Littefoot complained. "Yeah, what're you little biters going to do about it?" Hyp and Nod replied. Chomper grunted angirly. Back in the previous reality, mean sharpteeth kept calling him that name and it hurt his feelings. "Don't call us that," Chomper said angrily, sensative about his size. Even though they were now all sharpteeth, he was still the smallest in size.

"Little biter!" they kept repaeating. Chomper got angry. He roared, and pounced Hyp. "DON"T CALL ME LITTLE!" he yelled. Cera joined in, hating the bullies just as much as the next guy, but Littefoot said "We should just go guys, they're not worth our time." "Geez, let's get outta here!" yelled Hyp, and his trio ran off. "Sorry bout that," Chomper said to his friends. "Don't worry, it's good that you want to stand up for yourself," Littlefoot said. "But violence just isn't the best way to do it."

"There's Mr. Belly Dragger, mr. Belly Dragger is there," Ruby pointed out, pointing to a spot near the waterhole. "Oh boy," said the whole gang and ran up to join the other little ones for the old dinosaur's story. As they were running towards the show, Chomper looked at Ruby. He never told her this, but in the past reality, he found her kind of...cute. Although Chomper liked Rita now, he doesn't know if she liked him back, and since Ruby wasn't a sharptooth then, it would've been weird to say what he felt, but since she was a fast biter now, he didn't know how to act.

The kids gathered around in a circle to listen to the story. "Young ones, I'm going to tell you the story of The Stone of Cold Fire." "I didn't know fire could be cold," Petrei said. Everyone else laughed. "That's not what it literally means Petrie," Mr. Belly Dragger laughed "It's a stone that landed on our planet several cold times ago. It was colored silverish-purple." Chomper suddenly had a thought. "That sounds like..." "And the stone has a magical power," Mr. Belly Dragger continued. "What is it?" all the kids asked in unison. "The power to grant wishes," Mr. Belly Dragger concluded.

"Now it all makes sense," Chomper realized in his mind. "Yesterday when I wished for more sharpteeth friends I was leaning against that weird stone, it was actually the Stone of Cold Fire and it granted my wish!" "Any questions?" the teacher asked the group. Chomper raised a claw. "Can it really grant wishes?" he asked. "Who knows Chomper," Mr. Belly Dragger replied "No one's seen it." "Except me.." Chomper whispered.

Littefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ruby, Spike and Chomper began walking again. "It's a hot day, we should go cool off in the waterhole," suggested Littlefoot. "I'll race ya!" yelled Cera who got a running start. "You won't beat me," Chomper said, he was now laughing and having fun. He had changed the world, so he might as well enjoy it.

You know the drill: Comment? make suggestion

(I originally pot chapters of this story on the Gang of Five Message board. Every nre chapter will be there first, then here


	5. Waterhole Antics

Chapter 4: Waterhole Antics

Chapter 4: Waterhole Antics

It was a close race. Currently, the position of the friends, from first to last, was: Cera, Chomper, Ruby, Littefoot, Petrie, and Spike. The waterhole was in sight. "I told you fast biters were the best!" taunted Cera. "You just may be wrong Cera," smirked Littlefoot, who saw something she hadn't. Chomper started a stalking-like run, and took the front position. "Wah-hoo!" Chomper cheered as he took a cannonball into the waterhole. But unlike before, Chomper wasn't at a risk of drowning, in the past reality Ducky gave him swimming lessons before he left the Great Valley. "What a blast!" Chomper cheered.

One by one, Littefoot, Cera, Spike, and Ruby also jumped into the body of water. Due to the fact swimming sharpteeth were more bound to water, the waterholes in this Great Valley were more bigger and widespread. Chomper noticed Petrie had suddenly left the group. "Where'd Petrie go?" Chomper asked, not knowing where he went. "You'll see soon," Replied Ruby, who along with the rest of the gang knew the answer to the question.

While they were chatting, Cera took a claw and splashed a big amount of water on Ruby. "What was that for?!" Ruby said, spitting out some of the water. "Thinking you could beat me," Cera replied with a smirk. "So, a water fight eh," Ruby replied."There's five of us, let's get into two teams." Littefoot and Chomper joined Ruby while Spike got on Cera's team. "Let's go!" said Littlefoot, sounding like a referee. Ruby made the first move by diving underwater than jumping back up, causing a massive splash on Cera and Spike. Spike already had a plan, he spun around, and his belly dragger tail caused a massive splash to hit the opposite team.

As the kids kept up the water fight, Chomper's parents came by and lied down by the waterhole. "The bright circle is extra bright today," said Papa Sharptooth. "The perfect day for a nap." Chomper's mother laughed. "Again, lazy bones?" Chomper overhearing this laughed. His father: whenever he wasn't being a loving father or a vicious predator, he was a lazy biter. Chomper noticed something else. "Hey Ruby, where's Ducky?" he asked Ruby. "You'll soon see," she said in response. Under the water, a swimming sharptooth saw the gang's feet and began ascending upwards.

(Insert theme from Jaws here.)

A swimming sharptooth (Let's just imagine Mo's species) jumped up and did a flip in the air before landing in water. "Wow Ducky," Chomper said, recognizing her colors. "That was awesome!" "Thank you Chomper, that was cool, it was, it was," Chomper was happy to see that despite the new language, she had the same speaking habit. At this point the game had ended and everyone was now just playfully splashing. Spike looked up and made a noise to attract attention. When he looked up, Littefoot said. "Oh boy, here it comes..."

Petrie was standing on the edge of a cliff right above the waterhole. "Here I come! Take cover!" he yelled to anyone below, and jumped down, falling towards the water. When he landed head first, he made a decent size splashed which some of the water splashed Chomper's dad. "And I was just getting some sleep too," he grumbled. "Why does he do things like that?" Chomper asked. "Oh, Petrie just likes doing crazy things," Littefoot smiled back. Chomper laughed, the sharptooth Petrie was very different from the flattooth one.

(At this point, the gang would sing the Good Times, Good Friends song but I'm not gonna type that. )

You know what to do


	6. The Sharptooth Games Part 1

Chapter 5: The Sharptooth Games Part 1

Chapter 5: The Sharptooth Games Part 1

The gang was still swimming in the waterhole. "Hey, look what I found," the sharptooth Ducky called from under the water. Chomper, Cera, and Ruby all dived under, though Ducky came up showing what she found. "Wow!" they all awed in unison. "A shiny stone!" "You going to keep that Ducky?" Littefoot asked. "Not really, I won't get much use out of it, I won't I won't" replied Ducky. The gang looked st the stone admirably. Any dinosaur, flattooth or sharptooth liked owning a shiny stone. "So who gets it?" Cera suddenly said. There was about a 10-second pause, then everyone began swimming for it, trying to get thier claws on it.

Mama Sharptooth saw what the kids were doing and let out a sigh. "These kids today and their shiny stones." She walked over to the waterhole and picked it up with her massive claw, so it was out of the young ones' reaches. "How about this," she began speaking to the friends. "We'll have a few games, two teams of 3. Whoever wins 2 out of the games wins." "But I want it," Cera whined. "You'll have to win it little biter," Mama Sharptooth replied. The kids began taking teams. "Littefoot, will you be on my team?" Chomper asked. "Sure I will Chomper," replied Littefoot. Just like in the previous reality, Littefoot was especially close to Chomper. "So will I Chomper," added Ruby.

"So, everyone, meet back here in one hour," Chomper's mom said. ( I don't know if TLBT characters have words for all the time increments.) "OK," replied everyone. Everyone went to go get ready. Ruby and cera were doing a lot of running, so did Littefoot and Chomper after a little snack of some meat the grownups caught. Petrie was flying as hard as he could. Spike was doing the sharptooth equivalent of push-ups. Chomper's as well as the other gang's parents were watching them. "Good to see them working out," Mama Flyer said. "Yeah, Spike should get out of the waterhole more," Ducky's mom said. (In this reality, Spike and Chucky's connection was the same.) "Well, my Cera's in great shape." Veli said. (Topsy.) "You sure you're not just having a big ego?" Cira (Tria) said. "I mean, I'm rooting for Cera and everything, but still.."

The time came. Chomper, Littefoot, and Ruby lined up on one side, Cera, Spike, and Petrie on the other. Mama Sharptooth, Grandpa Sharptooth (Littlefoot's Grandpa) and Mama Flyer were working as the judges. "The first event," said Mama Sharptooth "Is a game of Pinecone." Chomper smiled, remembering how many times he played this with Myra, Rita, and Rory out in the Mysterious Beyond. "The first team to five points wins the first event." The friends nodded at the rules. "Good luck," the parents called to their children.

Mamas Flyer and Sharptooth let out a big roar to signal the start of the game. "Here I go!" Petrie cheered and flew to the pinecone and scooped it up. Chomper and Ruby tried to grab him but he managed to reach the goal. "First point, Cera's team!" Grandpa Sharptooth said. When the second round started, Ruby quickly pounced on Petrie so he couldn't fly and Chomper grabbed the pine cone and ran for the goal. He nearly got knocked over when Spike swung his tail, but he regained his balance and managed to the get a point. "So far, the teams are tied," Mama Sharptooth said.

The game went on, and soon it was tied 4-4. "Final point!" Mama Flyer called and the last round began. Littefoot got it, but when he saw Cera running towards him, he passed it to Ruby. Ruby almost made it but Spike tripped her and he scooped up the pine cone in his mouth and began dashing towards the goal. "It's not over yet Spike," Chomper laughed. When Spike was just inches from the goal, Chomper pounced him, but the impact of it caused the pine cone to shoot out of Spike's mouth...and across the goal.

"First game completed!" said Grandpa Sharptooth. "Winner: Cera's team!" At that point, Cera came over to gloat while Spike and Petrie were not the bragging type and respectively stayed behind. "See, I told youy fast biters are better." "Hey genius, I'm a fast biter," Ruby said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Why do you want the shiny stone so much anyway Cera?" Littefoot asked. Cera's face went from a bragging smile to a slightly nervous look. "Well, actually.." she began to say then suddenly walked off. Cera wanted to win the shiny stone for her parents as a gift, and Spike and Petrie would respect this fact, she wasn't THAT selfish.

Meanwhile, Chomper wanted to win for the same reason. In the previous universe, his mom always wanted to have her own shiny stone but they were scarce in the Mysterious Beyond. Chomper knew this was his chance to make her dream come true. Grandpa Sharptooth had come up with the next game. "A game of ide-and-go-Prey." (Despite the title, there is no actually harming or eating, the kids just came up with that name since it seemed like hunting.) "Each team will have two members hide, and the remaining member from the opposite team must track them. The first player to return with the other team's hiders wins!" "Chomper, you and me hide," Ruby smiled. "OK," Chomper blushed. "Littefoot, we're counting on you."

Cera's team was still deciding. "Ok, Spike should hide, but who would be the better seeker?" "You have the better sniffer, but I can cover more ground Cera" Petrie said. "Hm..." Cera pondered.

You know what to do. Comments/suggestions,


	7. The Sharptooth Games Part 2

Here's the next chapter

Here's the next chapter. Like I said before, the chapters will start becoming filler chapters, for lack of a better word. I want the new gang to have a few normal adventures before the storyline heats up.

Chapter 6: The Sharptooth Games Part 2

Cera's group had made up their mind. "Spike, you and I'll die while Petrie, you find Chomper and Ruby." "Got it," Replied Petrie. "Hiders will have a 5-minute head start." Mama Shaptooth called. "Let's go Chomper, Chomper let's go," Ruby said as she and Chomper took off into the valley. "Sure" replied Chomper, smiling at the fast biter's face. "We should split up, don't want them catching both of us at once," Ruby said. "Got it," replied Chomper and took off in a n opposite direction. Meanwile Cera and Spike were finding their hiding places. "Littefoot will never find me up there," Cera smiled, looking at Petrie's family's nest. Spike meanwhile had found a marsh to hide in, also the body of a swimmer there for him to snack on.

Ruby found an entrance to a cave. "I know this place," she smiled. "And I'm sure Petrie isn't a good finderer when it comes to big places like this." A short distance away, Chomper, unknowingly, found another entrance to the same cave. "It's light enough to see, better go in," he smiled. Chomper and Ruby began navigating the cave till they got to a point where they would stop. "Finders, go!" Called the judges, and Littlefoot and Petrie took off. "Gotta win this," Littefoot muttered. "If not, Cera's team wins the shiny stone." His sniffer, started acting up "Hmm.. Spike?" He said, following the scent.

Petrie was flying all over the GV trying to track down Ruby and Chomper. "There moved a lot, this might prove tricky," he commented. Back in the caves, Chomper noticed something sticking out from the ceiling. "Ooh, a ground crawler!" he smiled. (In this reality, even though meat is the main source of food, bugs would also be eaten. To use a metaphor, leaf eaters would be the cheeseburger and bugs would be the fries.) "Whoa," Chomper said. He satanding on an edge of about a five-foot fall. "Better be careful," he said. Unfortunately for him, the ground crawler was sticking out a little bit over the edge. So he had to try.

Ruby meanwhile was entering the spot of the cave right under Chomper and the ground crawler, but they didn't see each other. "Just..a..few..more," Chomper said, sticking his mouth out to grab the bug but he suddenyl fell...right on top of Ruby. "Whoa!" they said in unison. Now what made this weird was that when Chomper fell, his and Ruby's faces hit together, and they lips had touched... Chomper quickly got off, and both were laughing. "Well, uh hey, ya see," they said, not knowing what to say. "Just then, they heard Petrie cry. "I heard you guys!" "Oh no," said Chomper.

After Petrie brought Chomper and Ruby back, they saw.. that Littefoot had already found Cera and Spike. "Point for Chomper's team!" announced Mama Flyer. "Good work son," Chomper's mom smiled. "The final event," said Grandpa Sharptooth "Is a quarter of a mile race around the track the other grownups made. The first team who has all 3 racers cross the finish line wins!" "Just my kind of event," Cera bragged to the others. "We can do this guys," Chomper said to Ruby and Littefoot. "I really wanna give my parents that stone." Chomper was nervous beacause he wasn't the fastest due to his little legs.

All 6 of the friends gathered at the starting line. "At the sound of my roar," Mama Sharptooth called. "3..2..1..ROAR!" Everyone took off. Cera and ruby were the fastest, followed by Littlefoot and Petrie, then Chomper and Spike for the slowest. "That stone is ours," Cera taunted, charging at full speed. "Don't count your hatchlings before they hatch Cera," Ruby called back. At the back of the pack, chomper was getting tired. "This is getting hard," he panted. After a little bit, the two fast biters crossed the finish line, Petrie soon following. Littefoot was about to cross when he looked back and saw Chomper struggling to keep running. He then started running back towards him. "Littefoot, what are you doing?!" called Ruby. "Don't worry, we'll still win," the sharptooth called back.

Littlefoot ran back to Chomper. "Need a ride?" he smiled, leening down. Chomper nodded happily and jumped on Littlefoot's shoulders, then Littefoot ran back towards the hfinish line. In the previous reality, all the leafeaters said that Chomper and Littefoot seemed like brothers. Now because of the appearance similarity, you would've guessed they actually were. Littefoot crossed the finish line with Chomper just in time to beat Spike. "WE WON!" Chomper, Ruby, and Littefoot cheered. Cera sighed a little, but she accepted defeat. Chomper's team was given the shiny stone, then Chompe turned to his parents.

"Mom..dad.. I want you guys to have this." "Oh Chomper, really? That's so nice," Mama Sharptooth smiled, holding the stone in her claws. "You did good boy, so did you two," Papa Sharptooth said. "Thank you," replied Littefoot. Chomper smiled, this was the beginning (technically) of beautiful friendships.

(You know the drill, comments/suggestions. Hope you liked the ChomperxRuby moment, there will be much more )

Coming next: In honor of Halloween, a two-part horror-themed story lieu, almost a LBT version of "Scream."


	8. Hook, Line, and Screamer Part 1

(Here, it comes, the horror-movie chapter

(Here, it comes, the horror-movie chapter.)

Chapter 7: Hook, Line, and Screamer Part 1

It had been a week since Chomper made his wish, and things in the new sharptooth Great Valley were going pretty good. Pretty soon Chomper would go on his first hunt with his parents, so he was anticipating that. But tonight was scary-story telling night, and all the gang was looking forward to it. The gang was going to gather near the waterhole so Ducky could join and tell scary stories for a while. But the one everyone couldn't wait to hear was Ruby's. She was a great storyteller. The gang gathered at the spot, Littefoot and Ruby getting a ride from Grandpa Sharptooth

"And then, the two fast biters who were kissing in the cave, were slowly being followed by The Sharptooth Slasher, and then.." Ruby said, her audience waiting for the conclusiocn, "HE GOT THEM!" the gang gasped and jumped back in shock, except for Petrie and Cera. "Big whoop, all these scary stories are the same dumb thing," she scoffed. "They're always about some dumb teenage sharpteeth getting hunted by some psycho leaf eater or canibal sharptooth, who never dies despite everything the good guys do." "Oh come on, I remember the Hidden Runner incident," Ruby chuckled as a reply. (In this universe, that adventure did happen also.) "I know you can get scared, fraidy biter." "I am not a fraidy biter!" she replied "I'm going to bed, see you guys tomarrow." "Wait Cera!" called Ruby.

"Don't go Cera," added Ducky. "You know how windy it is tonight," "It's just like in the story before the Sharptooth Slasher would get his victim," Ruby continued in a spooky voice. "Oh come on," Cera scoffed. "You actually think I'll fall for that?" she said, and walked off. "Ooh, and the loudmouth one seals her fate," chuckled Petrie. "Wjhat do you mean Petrie?" asked Littefoot and Chomper. "You mean you've never heard the rules of a scary story?" Petrie replied, he flew in front of the group to gather their attention. "There are certain rules you must listen to if you wanna survive a scary story." "Like what?" Chomper, Ducky, Ruby, Littlefoot, and Spike (Non-verbally of course) replied. "Rule number 1: Never go off on your own. Rule number 2: Never be mean. Rule number 3: Never kiss anyone, and Rule Number 4: Never assume the bad guy is dead."

Meanwhile, Cera was walking back to her parents place, still thinking about what just happened. "Stupid them, thinking I'd get scared by a scary story...OOF!" she yelled when she suddenly fell down a hole. "Where'd this hole come from?" she said, she knew it wasn't there before. "Must've been a dumb joke by the guys." She also noticed several branches of trees in the hole with her. "What're these for?" she asked, noticing they were fruit trees. Suddenly, she heard a big dinosaur above her. "Hey, could you help me outta here.." she called. Suddenly, the dino roared loudly. "Who are you?!" Cera yelled.

Meanwhile at the group, they thought they heard a noise. "What was that?" Chomper asked. "Heh, maybe the Sharptooth Slasher got Cera," Ruby teased. "That's not funny Ruby," Littefoot replied. "Ok, I'll go look for her, how bout that?" Ruby responded. "Ill go with you," chomper added. "Guys wait!" Petrie yelled. "Don't you remember the rules?" "It's not a real-life scary story Petrie," Ruby said. "We have nothing to worry about, unless there was something to worry about." Chomper and Ruby smiled at each other, then walked off. "Didn't they say they accidently kissed when you played Hide and Go Prey? They did, they did," Ducky said. Petrie looked nervous.

"Cera? Cera?" Ruby and Chomper called. No reply. "She might already be asleep," Chomper suggested. "We won't give up just yet, you look over there by the Secret Caverns Chomper," Ruby pointed. "Sure Ruby," Chomper replied. Chomper went up to the entrance. "Cera?" he called again, but of course the fast biter could'nt heard him. "I might as well go back," he began when suddenly a pair of claws grabbed him! "Ruby! HELP!" Chomper cried as he was pulled into the shadows. Ruby heard his voice and came up into the secret caverns. "Chomper? Where are you?" she asked. "Probably just playing a trick on me," she laughed when she heard a big footstep. She turned around, and...

Back at the waterhole, the gang was getting very concerned. "Ok this is weird: Chomper, Ruby and Cera have't come back for a while guys," Littlefoot said nervously. The wind kept getting worse and worse. "Maybe Ruby was right when she said the story of the Sharptooth Slasher was true..." Ducky and Spike were noticably shaking in fear. "You know what this means guys," Petrie said. "Someone's out there, and we have to stop this psycho before he kills them or us!" he said. "Agreed," the remaining members of the gang said, and put their claws together.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Ooh, a cliffhanger. Read and review/comment on.)


	9. Hook, Line, and Screamer Part 2

(Here comes the resolution, hope you like it

(Here comes the resolution, hope you like it.)

Chapter 8: Hook, Line, and Screamer Part 2

As the group was thinking about what to do, Petrie suddenly commented. "You know guys, I've been thinking.." "What is it Petrie?" Littelfoot asked. "In the Sharptooth Slasher story, we find out at the end that it was the fast biter's mate, not just some random psycho right?" the sharptooth flyer began. "How do we know the psycho isn';t someone we know?" "During one of your stunts, you must've bumped your head PEtrie," Littlefoot said. "That's crazy, we don't even know if there's any slasher on the loose, let alone someone we know." "You never know..." Petrie said. Spike looked scared.

Just then, Cira (Tria), Grandpa Sharptooth, and Hyp came by. Petrie decided this was his chance. "How you seen Cera anywhere?" Cira asked. "Me and Veli haven't since she left to go play with you guys." "The little biter probably got lost," Hyp taunted. Littefoot and Spike grunted. "Hey, where have all of you been?" Petrie questioned, not trying to sound suspicious. "I've been with Veli all night," Cira responed. "Why?" "No reason," Petrie replied. "Ive been with Nod and Mutt," Hyp replied. "And I've been hunting with the other grownups," Grandpa Sharptooth replied. "Littlefoot, you and your friends should head home soon," "OK Grandpa," Littlefoot replied. "Just a little while longer."

"I don't trust them," Petrie said as they walked off. "Are your crazy Petrie?" Littlefoot asked. "Look, me and Spike will go find everyone and we'll never split up like your rules." The belly dragger looked nervous but decided to follow Littlefoot anyway. "Isn't it weird Ducky?" Petrie asked "What Petrie?" she asked. "Ever since today, some of the the branches of the fruit trees have been torn down, wonder if that has anything to do with the slasher." "You're smart Petrie, you are you are," Ducky commented. Petrie blushed at this comment.

Littlefoot and Spike had sniffed Chomper and Ruby's scents to the entrance of the Secret Caverns. "Chomper! Ruby! You guys here?" Littlefoot called. No reply. "But it's weird, the trail keeps going into the caverns. Spike looked more scared than ever. "Ok Spike, we can leave if you want to," he said. He sniffed "Wait a minute isn't that.." All of a sudden..a figure from the shadows grabbed Spike's tail! "Spike!" Littlefoot yelled, and raced to help his friend. He tried to hold onto Spike's claws, but whoever was pulling was too strong for them. "I won't give up Spike!" Littlefoot yelled, but the figure got a burst of stregnth and pulkled the rex and belly dragger down into the caverns.

Ducky and Petrie didn't know what to do. "This is getting bad Ducky," Petrie said. "I think the Sharptooth Slasher really IS on the loose." "I'm scared Petrie," Ducky commented. "I am, I am." "Don't worry Ducky," Petrie said, trying to comfort her. But he was very worried. He was the only member of the gang who could look for the others now. Luckily, he was braver than most of his friends. "I gotta go find everybody," Petrie explained. "If I'm not back in 20 minutes, go to the deepest end of the water and don't come back out until morning." "Ok Petrie,"replied Ducky, and the flyer flew off. As he left, Ducky could hear someone approaching behind her. She turned around, and...

Petrie arrived at the Secret Caverns. "Here goes nothing," he sighed, and flew inside quietly. "No psycho is going to get me," he whispered. He flew swiftly thre the tunnels so no one would be able to hear or see him. He soon noticed a weird smell. "Phew, it smells like dead leaf eater," he said. He kept flying. "I'm getting near the Cave of Many Voices," he thought. Then he heard a weird noise. It was a deep rumble, but it didn't sound like a roar. PEtrie was getting seriously freaked out. "I have to keep going, for my friends' sakes." He kept going till he reached the Cave of Many Voices, looked inside, and saw something shocking..

Littlefoot, Chomper, Ruby, Spike, and Cera were all lying on the ground not moving! Worst still, they were covered in blood! "Oh no!" Petrie yelled, and rushed to his friends' sides. Cera, Chomper, Spike, and Littefoot's bodies had blood all over, but Petrie didn't want to touch them. Ruby's body only had blood on her stomach. "This is VERY VERY VERY bad," Petrie thought. He looked at Ruby's body, when a thought started entering hhis head. All of a sudden, he heard a MASSIVE roar! Petrie screamed "Yah!" and flew out of the Cave as fast as he could. He had to find Ducky before it was too late.

After what seemed like forever, Petrie managed to get out of the Secret Caverns. "Dubky! Ducky!" he roared at the top of his breath, racing towards the waterhole. "What is it?" Ducky asked panicked. "Everyone's dead!" Petrie yelled. Ducky gasped. But then her eyes widened. "Petrie..behind you," she said, barely able to speak. Petrie turned around, aand noticed a mysterious big dinosaur in the shadows! He shut his eyes, as he heard the Sharptooth Slasher's laugh. It was menacing, but he also heard..someone else's laugh? His eyes opened happily. He looked at the shadows with a victorious smile. "You can come out guys," he laughed.

Chomper, Ruby, Spike, Cera, and Littlefoot all came out. "Good job Petrie," Littlefoot asked. "How did you know it was us?" Petrie laughed. "The blood, or should I say tree sweet sap," Petrie laughed. "That's why all the branches were down. But I knew it wasn't all of you together at first, it was just you...RUBY!!" Ruby laughed. "Nice work Petrie," she said. "But how could I have done this by myself? I was with you when cera "disappeared." "I knew you couldn't have been by yourslef from the start, so you had someone help you that we didn't know about." The flyer looked at the shadows. "Littlefoot's grandpa, you can come out of there.

Grandpa Sharptooth chuckled, and came out. "Why'd you suspect me?" he asked happily. "You said you went hunting." Petrie replied. "In the Cave of Many Voices, you hid dead and slightly eaten leafeaters to make the fake smell of blood and trick me, because you knew the tree sweet sap wouldn't be enough to fool me. Plus, Ruby arrived being escorted by you, that's when she gave you the idea, right?" Grandpa Sharptooth nodded. "Plus, Ruby put the sap on everyone in the Cave of Many Voices. The sap was only on one side of her, because she couldn't reach her back by herself. Oh by the way, that rumble in the caverns, that was you burping right? From when you took a bite?" Grandpa nodded again.

"But why did you o it Ruby?" he asked. "Well, I had this planned for a while," Ruby laughed. "At first, I wanted to scare Cera for being bossy sometimes, but the Hidden Runner thing did that for me." Cera grunted angrily. "So I thought you Petrie, since you like scary stories. Hope you're not mad." "Don't worry," replied Petrie. "But we should be going to bed. I want a good sleep story now."

"Goodnight!" everyone called to each other, and went back to their parents. Chomper smiled, in the previous reality, he remembered Ruby mentioning something like this once. Back at his family's cave, he saw his parents sleeping calmly, they probably had a peace ful night. "Goodnight mom and dad," Chomper said, nuzzling their faces, then went to sleep.

(So, what did you think? Review/Suggestions are open now!)


	10. On the Hunt

(Here comes a plot developing chapter, hope ya enjoy it

(Here comes a plot developing chapter, hope ya enjoy it.)

Chapter 9: On the Hunt

The Bright Circle was rising in the Great Sharptooth Valley one particular morning. It was a morning Chomper had been waiting for. When his eyes opened, he raced over to his parents. "Mom! Dad! Today's the day!" he cheered. "We know, we know," replied Papa Sharptooth, he clearly would rather be sleeping, but he had volunteerd himself and his mate on the event that happened this day. "Let's go, I don't wanna be late," Chomper smiled. The big sharpteeth yawned/roared and got up. "We're up don't worry," Chomper's mom replied. The family than proceeded towards the center of the Great Valley.

One think Chomper didn't like about the previous reality was the lack of cooperation among sharpteeth. Very few little ones would play together or share, or help each other. But that was different in this new reality. They all got along here. But today was a big day for the young sharpteeth: it was the first time they were going to be taught hunting for leaf eaters out in the Mysterious Beyond. Everyone was gathering to hear the opening message from the laeader of the Valley and biggest sharptooth of them all, one who was named Sharptooth. (In this reality, the original sharptooth never died and was the only sharptooth besides Chomper and his parents to exit in both realities.) Sharptooth roared to get everyone's attention.

"Greetings young sharpteeth of all kinds," Sharptooth began in a very dignified voice "Over your time in the Valley you have learned maybe of the skills you'll need to know when you reach adulthood. But over the next several weeks you will learn a skill every sharptooth must learn: hunting." All the children let out a few cheers. "We will have the first few days of training by having all of you stay with your respective species, after a while we'll have mixed herd hunting. Now, everyone get in a straight line."

"Hi Chomper," called Littlefoot joining him in the rex line. "You excited?" "You bet!" replied Chomper happily. Petrie got in the flying group, Spike got in the belly dragger line, and Cera and Ruby got in the fast biter line. Ducky was in a seprarate group for the swimming sharpteeth. "Good luck boys," Cera taunted. "You'll never bring back as much prey as I can." "We'l see Cera," replied Chomper. Meanwhile, Chomper's parents, Mama Flyer, Veli, and a grown-up belly dragger would be assisting all the groups. "Now remember children," Sharptooth called. "This is only your first hunt, so don't be disappointed if your results aren't that good. Now, everyone take off!"

"WAIT FOR ME!" they heard a voice calling. A sharpbeak (like Icky for 4) with a gren body and feathers sticking off all around him quickly joined the flyer group. Chomper recognized the voice and guess that it was.. "Guido!" "Sorry, I overslept," he said slightly out of breath. "I expected as much," replied Petrie with a laugh. The kids and their chaperones took off. (Mama Flyer with the flyers, the belly dragger with the belly draggers, Veli with the fast biters, and Chomper's parents with the rexes.) Cera, Ruby, and all the other young fast biters were the first to catch sight of prey. "Watch me catch those spike tails easy," she bragged to the others. "Uh Cera, should't you be taught more.." Ruby began to say But Cera interrupted. "I'm a fast biter, I don't need training." All the other kids sighed in disbelief, but Veli looked proud.

Cera began sneaking up on the spiketails but she stepped on several sticks, alerting them of her presence. They quickly ran off. "Darn it," muttered Cera. Ruby came over to her with a smile "Wow Cera, that was a great example, a great example that was," she taunted. "Be quiet," Cera muttered. Meanwhile Petrie and the other flyers were flying up on the higher cliffs to stalk leaf eater flyers. Petrie caught a whiff with his sniffer. "Ah ha," he laughed, and began flying to the source of the smell. He was ready to attack when Guido appeared, the two knocking heads. "What was that?!" Gudio said startled, not seeing who it was who he bumped into. He saw it was PEtrie. "Well Guido, since that's the third time...today we've knocked head, let's hunt as a team, OK?" Petrie asked. "Sure," replied Guido.

Chomper's parents were guiding the young rexes in the art of hunting."Remember young ones, a key thing to know is never make a sound," Papa Sharptooth began. "I know, I know," an annoyed Hyp muttered. "Whjat's Hyp doing here?" Chomper asked. "Isn't he older?" "He faiuled the test last year," Littlefoot replied with a slient laugh, which turned into a laugh between the two sharpteeth. "Chomper, Littlefoot, please be quiet," Mama Sharptooth commented. "Yes mom," Chomper replied obediently. Mama Sharptooth took a big sniff with her nose. "Can you smell that, that's the stench of longneck," she explained. All the kids did, and since they all have had longneck before, did recognize the odor.

Ducky and the other swimming sharpteeth were swimming through. "When stalking swimmers, be sure to stay at the bottom of the water so they aren't alerted of your prescence," the instructor explained. "Oh we will, we will," said Ducky. "I hope Spike's doing ok," she thought. Meanwhile the belly draggers were ging through a set of tunnels. "Our size makes it hard for the flatteeth in here to escape," the instructor explained. "That's pretty smart," one of the other young belly draggers said. Spike nodded, his mind of course only on food.

Petrie and Guido had caught the whiff of another flyer nearby. "Here's the plan," Petrie began. "We catch it from both sides. You bite one wing, I bite the other," "Agreed," replied Guido. After sticking to the shadows, they caught up with the flyer and attacked. They did just as they planned, and caught the leafeater. But...they had a problem. Even though they managed to kill it, the thickness of the wings got their teeth stuck in it! "Oh no!" said Petrie. "We can't fly with thjis stuck in our mouths, it's be too hard!" "They what are we gonna do?!" Guido panicked. "We're going to have to WALK all they way back to the valley," Petrie replied. "Ok," Guido sighed desperately. It was going to be a LLLOOONNNGG walk.

Elsewhere the rexes had split into two groups to take the longnecks, who didn't know they were there. "Stay close to me Chomper," Littlefoot smiled. "And I'll help you if you need it." "Thanks Littlefoot," replied Chomper. They groups were about to pounce when suddenly a herd of threehorn ran through. "DARN IT!" they heard a familiar voice yell. Papa Sharptooth smiled "Here's a nother part of hunting kids," he said with a grin"The thrill of the chase! LEt's go!" At this point, all of the sharpteeth charged. Littlefoot and Chomper headed after two teenage threehorns who were separated from the group.

The two rexes were closing in on their prey. Chomper, however, who knew leaf eater, could here what they were saying whilt they were in persuit. "Run Screech!" one of the threehons called. "OK Thud!" the other cried. "Huh?" Chomper thought in his mind. "Maybe if we make it to Redfoot he can protect us!" Chomper was confused, but still running at high speeds, so he didn't notice a root of a tree, which he slipped on and fell down a 6-foot fall, knocking him out cold.

"Chomper? Chomper?" he heard a voice say. Chomper reawoke, back in the Great valley. "You bumped your head silly," Littlefoot smiled "And I had to take you back here." "Here, i caught one of those threehorns for you," Chomper smiled, taking a bite of the prey. But he was still very confused. Sharptooth came in front of everyone again. "A good first day it has been!" he said proudly. "Take this time to celebrate and feast on your well-deserved meal!" he called to all the kids. Chomper looked around. Lots of fast biters, rexes, swimmers, flyers, and belly draggers had been succesful. Ruby, Cera, Spike, Petrie, and Ducky (From the water) gathered around the other two members of the gang.

"I heard you did good Chomper," Ruby smiled, giving im a little nuzzle, making Chomper blush. "Too bad about yourr accident." What did you guys catch anyway?" Chomper asked curious. What happened next was a sheer coincidence, but Chomper has found this event odd ever since. "I got a longneck," Littefoot said. "Threhhon," said Cera. Chomper noted it was a very small one. Spike motioned to the spiketail he had caught. "Huh, flyer," a tired but triumphant Petrie said. After the long trek back to the valley, Sharptooth managed to free Petrie and Guido. "Swimmer," Ducky smiled (Which looked oddly like the type of swimmer Ducky was in the previous reality.) "And I caught a runner." Ruby smiled. Chomper looked at the prey, breifly looking shocked but calmed down again. "Well, see you all tomarrow," Chomper called walking off.

Back at his family's cave, several thoughs were in Chomper's head. "Screech, Thud, and Redfoot? When I made my wish, did it transform all the sharpteeth into flatteeth?" he said mentally. "Did my wish do that too?" There were many thing to think about, but he decided to save them for later.


	11. The Mothers' Night Off

(Her's another filler chapter, but don't worry, the plot will start heating up PRETTY SOON

(Her's another filler chapter, but don't worry, the plot will start heating up PRETTY SOON.)

Chapter 10: The Mothers' Night Out

Thoughts were going through Chomper's head rapidly. "Screech and Thud, they were both threehorns, could it have been them?" he thought. "And Redfoot, that can't be a coincidence." It all made sense now why he hadn't been able to find Rita, Rory, or Myra anywhere in the Valley. "They're flatteeth now," he realized. "But maybe I'll see them again someday." "I guess the stone of cold Fire figured if all the leafeaters became sharpteeth, there'd be no leaf eaters. I guess it just wanted to balance things out." Mama Sharptooth opened her eyes. "Chomper, why aren't you asleep?" she asked calmly. "Soryy, mom," replied Chomper, and lied down on the ground.

Speaking of Chomper's parents, the next couple of weeks were like heck for them. Over the course of those weeks the gang had done the following: nearly get caught in a lava spill at the canyon of shiny stones, get stuck on a rock in the Mysterious Beyond during a hunting class, accidently destroyed the Hidden Canyon, Accidently blocked off (but managed to save) the valley's water supply, and had to deal with a bunch of sand creepers that had gotten in, worst of all, they had to listen to the Adventuring sng again, again, and again. Most of these things they needed their parent's help to get the problem resolved. Mama Sharptootg, Cira, and Mama Flyer were especially annoyed. Besides hunting and being there for their kids, they hardly had times to do the things they wanted to do.

But one day they had gotten idea. The 3 of them met over lunch. "You know what we should do?" Mama Flyer suggested. "What Tera?" asked Mama S. "At night one night soon the 3 of us should just sneak off and have some fun time." "Not a bad idea," Cira commented. "I need some time to relax. I mean, I love Cera and everything but she can be a bit of a burden, and now that Tricia's been born, my schedule's always full." "So it's settled," Tera commented "Her'es the plan." She began whispering it into their ears, not noticing that Cera was listening somewhere nearby. "So they want to have fun without us," she laughed silently. "We'll see what they're going to do."

Cera rushed back to the gang to tell them what she overheard. "So what?" asked Ruby. "Chomper, Petrie, and your moms just want to have some time off." "But they said they were going to have fun," Cera retorted. "And we want to have fun, don't we?" "I guess," replied Chomper. "So here's OUR plan," Cera began "When we hear them sneak off, we'll follow them." "But Cera, that's spying, and my mommy told me that it's wrong to spy on others, it is, it is," Ducky commented. "Then we just won't let them see us," Cera replied, using her Cera-logic.

Nighttime came. "Goodnight Cera, goodnight Tricia," Cira smiled to the kids. "Goodnight Cira," Cera replied, a grin hidden on her face. Cera kept one eye open watching her step mom's moves. When she saw her walk off, she began to follow. Then she heard Tricia make a noise. She looked at the baby fast biter beside her and said "Tricia, be quiet please," Tricia nodded and began to doze off. Cera went to the gang's meeting point where Chomper, Spike, Petrie, Littlefoot, and Ruby were waiting. "Now we just have to track their scent," Cera smiled confidentally. The gang agreed, so did Chomper, even though he respected his parent's privacy in the past reality. Chomper, Littlefoot, and Ruby sniffed the air. "They went that way, that is the way they went," ruby said, pointing east.

As they were walking to where Tera, Cira, and chomper's mom were, Chomper had a question. "Hey Ruby, where do you sleep every night?" Chomper asked. Since in this new valley, he lived with his parents, he had no idea where Ruby spent the night. Ruby suddenly looked nervous. "Oh, it's not important," she tried to assure Chomper. Chomper nodded, but he still wondered... The gang eventually reached the scent's stopping point. "They're at the mud pools," Petrie commented. (From TMTC) Let's sneak in the pools," Cera said. "But how can we do that Cera?" Littefoot asked. Spike motioned to some bamboo or whatever it is people use on TV whenever they have to stay underwater. "Good thinking Spike," Cera commented. Spike grinned happily. The gang all grabbed one and quickly went under the mud.

Tera, Cira, and Terri (That'll be chomper's mom's name in my stories.) were chatting. "And then he tried to knock a swimmer out of the tree but it tipped over on him," Terri chuclked. "I swear, that mate of yours can be the biggest goof sometimes," Tera laughed. The gang was trying to listen in on the conversation, but because they were under mud, they couldn't see. "And of course, Cera accidentally caused that entire herd of spiketails to run off once without anyone catching any," "Hey!" Cera thought in her mind. Unknowingly to her, Terri had moved slightly, stepping right on her foot. She tried to hold in the pain. "Let's move on girls," Mama Flyer suggested. "Agreed," Cira and Terri replied, and got out, wiping themselves clean on some leaves, and just as they got out of the mud's range, Cera jumped up and yelled "OW!"

The rest of the gang laughed. "We probably shouldn't follow them anymore," Littlefoot said. "We have to know what they're up to!" Cera said once again. "But I trust my mom," Chomper replied. "Maybe rexes aren't suspicious, but a fast biter has to know everything!" The gang groaned. "Even a magic wish can't change her attitude," Chomper laughed mentally. PEtrie picked up the trail. "I think I know where they're going." The gang followed silently, but the place Terri, Tera, and Cira had stopped at was a clearing, so there'd be no place to hide. "Up there," said cera, pointing to a little cliff that was sticking out. The gang scurried up there. When they got up their, they noticed a belly dragger join the group. "That's Mr. Belly Dragger's mate," Ruby commented. "That's right, he got married a little while ago didn't he?" Chomper replied. The gang listened in.

Mrs. Belly Dragger had all the story-telling skills that her mate had, and she was telling the trio what everyone called a "Girl story." (The LBT equivalent of a chick flick, a joke I thought of.) Cera and Ruby were very interested, but then they heard a weird noise. They turned their heads, and saw Chomper, Spike, Littlefoot, and Petrie were asleep! They woke them up. "Sorry, that is just so boring," Chomper commented. "No it's not!" the two fast biters reply. Then they heard what sounded like rocks crumbling, and realized the little cliff they were on was coming apart. "OH NO!" they all yelled as they rolled...right in front of the grown ups. "Chomper!" Terri said. "Petrie!" Tera said. "Cera!" Cira said. "And the rest!" Mrs. Belly Dragger said. The gang looked embarrassed. "We were just...checking how the weather was over here," Cera lied. The mothers of course didn't believe her.

The gang had no choice but to confess. "Kids, we just want you to realize that we want some time to ourselves," Mama Flyer smiled. "We love you very much, don't worry," Mama Sharptooth continued. "And I hope you learned that spying is wrong," Cira concluded, eying Cera slightly. "OK, we understand," the gang said, and began to walk home when Terri sauddenly said "Wait just a second...you didn't think you'd be off the hook that easily?" she smirked.

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

"This is the life," Cira smiled, lying on her back, Cera and Ruby fanning her to keep her cool, the rest of the gang doing it to the others. "I knew following you guys was a bad idea," Cera grunted. "Wasn't it your idea Cera?" Chomper laughed. Cera grunted again.

(Read and review/comment. Coming up soon... the return of Rita, Myra, and Rory, as well as more ChomperxRuby moments


	12. An Unexpected Reunion

(Here's the next chapter, I haven't been getting many comments, so when you read it, could you please tell me what you think,

Here's the next chapter, I haven't been getting many comments, so when you read it, could you please tell me what you think, ok?)

Chapter 11: An Unexpected Reunion

Chomper and the gang were playing Tag one morning, and chatting about whatever came to their minds. "It's been really hot these last couple days hasn't it?" Petrie sighed, rubbing some sweat off of his face. "Want to swim in the waterhole guys?" Ducky asked politely. "The water's cool, it is, it is." "Yeah!" they all cheered and jumped in. Chomper accidentally swallowed too much water and had to spit a lot out when he resurfaced. Cera laughed. "Ah be quiet Cera," Chomper replied. Petrie was taking a nap on Spike's back due to him being tired. "We should all rest up," smiled Littlefoot. "Our next hunting class is soon." "Agreed," Chomper, Cera, Ruby, Ducky, and Petrie replied.

To recap the previously unmentioned hunting progress of the gang, it's been improving quite well. Sharptooth ha some especially positive comments on Chomper and Littlefoot's use of teamwork, the lack of hindered the progress of sharpteeth in the previous reality. Cera, well... Sharptooth has commented how Ruby would be a good example of a hunting pack leader, and Cera could afford to listen to her more. Petrie and Spike have been doing just fine in the belly dragger and flyer packs. But today, since the groups have had plently of experience, it was time for the first attempt at a solo hunt.

"Fellow sharpteeth," Sharptooth called to the group. "Over the past couple of weeks you have learned to hunt in packs. But today, you will learn how to hunt, in case your in the emergency situation, by yourself. I recommend sticking to smaller leaf eaters until your skills have developed fully." Chomper and Ruby were listening intently, ready to try out the new challenge. Ruby chuckled a bit. "Poor Cera, maybe I should secretly help her out a bit." "Nah," Chomper replied. "Do you want her to think any more of herself?" The two sharpteeth laughed. "You're pretty funny Chomper," Ruby complimented. "Thanks," Chomper blushed in reply. "Good luck to you, may ou have good luck," Ruby said as she walked off.

Chomper and Littlefoot gathered with some other young rexes. "OK guys, this is a big moment, so let's make sure no one messes up." Littlefoot said. The rexes all put their claws together including a reluctant Hyp, who still needed to pass the hunting test. "See you later," they all called to each other. "Oh yeah, bring lunch," Chomper added with a chuckle. Chomper walked over to his parents. "You'll do fine son," Terri smiled. "I'm sure you will, I have high hopes for you Chomper," Sharptooth complimented after he walked over. "Thank you Sharptooth," Chomper said, honored by that comment, and set out towards the Mysterious Beyond. "I like your kid's attitude," Sharptooth said to Chomper's parents.

Chomper waved to his friends as they took off, and started using his sniffer to find a trail. Hmm, a swimmer," he noticed, and went in the direction of the odor. "Might as well have a mid-morning snack," (A little joke based on the comment Cera made in five.) H followed the trail to a little puddle of water, he noticed it wasn't very big. "I probably won't get good remakrs if this is all I bring back," Chomper thought. His belly growled. "But I might as get it anyway." After a breif meaty treat, his sniffer started acting up again. "Is this, five different trails?" he said, "I wonder what they are." He got in stalking mode and began tracking down the trail, waving to PEtrie and some of his siblings as he flew overhead. "Good luck Chomper," one of his flying friend's brothers called.

Chomper eventually found the source of these odors. 4 dinosaurs were all walking together: 1 longneck, two threehorns, and a spike tail. None of them too big. "Oh boy, here's my chance!" he thought happily. He hid behind some trees, then made a charging motion, but the spiketail turned around and noticed him. "Run!" he yelled in leafeater. Chomper sighed and gave persuit, gaining steadliy. The 4 flateeth jumped over some trees, but Chomper managed to stal on their tails. Eventually they had been cornered by a big stone wall. As Chomper closed in, one of the threehorns cried. "This is it Rory!" "I'll miss ou Myra," the other one yelled. Chomper stopped, the girl longneck looked at him and suddenly her eyes widened. "Chomper..?" she asked surprised.

Chomper was thinking "It couldn't be?" "Rory, Rita, Myra?" he asked in flattooth."It is you," Rita the longneck replied relieved. "This is Greg," Rita said, pointing to the spiketail. Myra looked nervous. "Rita, how can you trust him, we haven't seen him since he was a hatchling." "What happened between you guys and me?" Chomper asked, not sure how it happened in this reality. "Well one day back when our herds lived in the Great Valley," Rita began. "When the sharpteeth invaded, the 4 of us found an egg. We thought it was a leaf eater's, so we took it with us when we fled, but it turned out you were a sharptooth, and your parents tracked you down. They really care about you." Myra sighed. "Why are you telling him this? We're his diet, not his friends!" "Hey, all sharpteeth aren't mean," Chomper replied offended. In the previous reality, he tended to get into arguements with Myra occasionally. "It's just instinct. So, where do all of you live?"

Rory, who wasn't completely distrusting of Chomper answered. "After wandering the Mysterious Beyond for a bit, our herds eventually found another valley. Not as good as the Great Valley, but still." Myra could be seen mouthing "Don't tell him this!" "Hi Chomper, I'm Greg," the spike tail. "Don't worry Myra," Rita commented. "I'm sure Chomper doesn't eat meat." Chomper let out a nervous laugh. Yeah, I don't eat leaf eaters...who are my friends." (He added that last part silently.) "So how have you been Chomper?" Rita asked politely. "Great!" chomper smiled. "I've made some...new friends, and I'm doing well at hunting.." "Ha! He admits it," Myra called. "Knock it off," Rory said.

The groups' nerves had eased down by this point. As the conversation continued, chomper suddenly heard Littlefoot cry "All right Chomper!" "Oh no," thought Chomper. "Go get em!" Chomper quickly thought of a plan. "Play along," he whispered in leaf eater. Chomper then let out a roar, and the 4 understood what he was planning. They started to panic fakely and ran off. When they were out of Littlefoot's sight, Chomper smiled. "Bye, hope to see you guys again," "Yeah, as appetizers," Myra said under her breath. Rita gave her a look, and called "Bye Chomper!" the 4 headed back to the leafeater valley. Meanwhile Chomper realized to make it seem suspicous why he didn't come back with anything, he quickly sniffed out another threehorn.

After catching his prey, Chomper reunited with his friends. "Wow, preety impressive Chomper," Littlefoot commented. "I just got two swimmers." "I"m sure you'll do better next time," Chomper said. "It's getting late, we should head back to the Great valley," commented Ruby. ""Im all for that," PEtrie said, having caught a flyer. Cera looked slighty mad. All she was able to catch was a tinysaurus. All the young sharpteeth were complinted by their parents and Sharptooth when they got back. "Very well done," Sharptooth began "But just remember, hunting is better done as a team." The young ones nodded, and began chowing down. The Bright Circle was going down soon after this.

"Goodnight," the gang called to each other. As Choper got back to his family's area, he had thought about what had happened today. "So, my former sharptooth friends are still out there, glad to know they're OK" Chomper thought happily. "I hope I'll see you guys again," he said, Rita, Rory, Myra,a nd Greg on his mind, then went to sleep.

(Read and review, coming up next, ChomperxRuby chapters!)


	13. A Night Under the Stars

Here comes the long-awaited ChomperxRuby Chapter

Here comes the long-awaited ChomperxRuby Chapter!

Chapter 12: A Night Under the Stars

It was another day of fun at the waterhole. The Gang was plaing a game of "Biter in the Center" (Monkey in the Middle) Ducky and Cera were on one side, Chomper and Littlefoot on the other. Spike and Petrie were in the center, trying to catch the rock the two teams were tossing to each other. "Littlefoot, here it comes!" called Cera tossing the tone. It barely avoided Petrie's claws and managed to be caught by Littlefoot. "Ducky! Here!" called Littlefoot. But when he tossed the rock, Spike rose his big tail and knocked it down. "Guess I'm in the center," Littlefoot chuckled. The young rex swam to the center and switched places with Spike. "I like this game, I do, I do," said Ducky. Chomper smiled, he never played this game before. The belly dragger gave the rock to Chomper, and he tossed it hard. Cera managed to catch it. But something was on their minds.

After a few more rounds of the game, they decided to take a break. Petrie looked around. "Guys, have you noticed we haven't seen Ruby all day?" he commented. The gang nodded. Chomper especially found that odd, as she always joined the gang whenever they went on adventures or played games. "Gee, I hope she isn't sick, I don't I don't," Ducky said. "Maybe we should go look for her," Chomper suggested. "Good idea Chomper," Littlefoot replied. In the bck of Chomper's mind, there was something he should be rememberig about this day, but he just couldn't put a claw on what it was.

The gang (minus Ducky, bound to water.) were using their sniffers to find a trace of Ruby anywhere. Eventually Chomper caught her trail. "Follow me," he said. They soon found Ruby, just walking around the valley by herslef. "Hey Ruby," the five friends called. "Oh hey guys," Ruby called calmly. "Where have you been Ruby?" Cera asked. "Oh, nowhere special," Ruby replied, although that looked like it wasn't the truth. "We were just playing Biter in the Center Ruby, wanna join us?" Chomper asked. "Maybe later, I'm a little tired," Ruby responded. Ruby looked as if she was waiting for something to happen, but then she walked off after a few moments. "Weird," said Cera. The gang resumed their game at the waterhole, though there was that thought that still was bugging Chomper in his mind. He decided to stop thinking about it for now.

LATER THAT DAY...

Dinner time came. While Chomper was eating with his parents, Ruby showed up again. "Hey Chomper, sorry couldn't play with you or the rest of the gang today," she apologized. "That's ok Ruby," Chomper smiled back. Ruby then came close. "But could you do me a favor?" she whispered in his ear. "What?" "Could you meet me at Saurus Rock tonight? So me and you can just talk?" Chomper didn't know what to think, so he replied. "Sure I will." "Thanks Chomper," Ruby said, and walked off. "I wonder what she wants to talk about?" Chomper thought. "What did you friend want son?" Papa sharptooth asked. "Oh nothing," replied Chomper. Chomper waited for nightfall to come before he left. "Goodnight son," Terri said as she was falling asleep. "Goodnight mom," Chomper replied, and waited a bit till her heard his parents snoring. His dad was a big snorer, so he could always tell when he had dozed off. Chomper softly snuck out of his family's cave and went off.

It was weird, as Chomper couldn't find Saurus Rock anywhere. The longneck-shaped rock was nowhere to be seen. But when he got in it's general area, he looked up and grinned. "Of course," he laughed. In this reality Saurus Rock was shaped like a sharptooth, not a longneck. "What took ya?" Ruby asked with a grin. "Oh nothing," replied Chomper. "I got to show you this," Ruby said. She pointed at Saurus Rock. "The back of the rock is just right for climbing to the top of the rock." "Cool!" replied Chomper. "Follow me," Ruby said. The two sharpteeth carefully navigated to the top of the rock. When they reached the stone sharptooth's head, Ruby quickly glanced around. "Ta da!" she called, pointing her claw back towards the valley. Chomper looked amazed.

From where they were standing, they got a PERFECT view of all of the Great Valley. They could see practically every sharptooth that was still awake, as well as the sight of wind going through the trees, hearing the echo of it coming from the caves. "This is incredible," Chomper said in awe. "I know," replied Ruby. "They valley looks lovely here at night." Chomper kept looking around. "Look! That's Petrie's nest... and the Secret Caverns, and where we found Hidden runner.." Ruby looked at Chomper. "Yeah, I come up here a lot. It always makes me feel better." Chomper found that comment odd. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Oh nothing," Ruby suddenly replied. Ruby then lied down on her back, staring at the sky.

Chomper looked up, wondering if she was watching something, but there was nothing up there, just the stars. They seemed extra bright tonight, actually, it seemed like only 4 were shining very brightly compared to the rest. "They're very pretty," Chomper commented. "I know," replied Ruby. "I love the night, the night is something I love. You see just how peaceful the world can be sometimes." "I know," commented Chomper. He atared up at the massive night sky. He noticed a few of the stars from some shapes. "Look, a tree." Ruby nodded. "I saw that. There's one that looks like those thing the flatteeth eat, and one that looks like the Smoking Mountain." Chomper also noticed these, they were all pretty cool. "This is my own secret place, I haven't told anyone else about it until now. Chomper felt flattered, as she was willing to share her little secret with him.

Chomper sighed a happy sigh. "The weather tonight is just prefect, warm but a little wind." Ruby looked at Chomper. "Chomper," she began "I've wanted to say this for a while, but thank you." "For what?" "And not just you," continued Ruby. "Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Petrie, and Ducky too, I just wanted to say thanks.. for being there. You're the best friends a fast biter, or anyone for that matter, could ask for." Chomper felt honored. "I'd give anything for these days to last forever." Then it hit Chomper: GIVE. Today was Ruby's star day. "Oh no," Chomper said. "We forgot your Star Day, didn't we?" Ruby nodded, but said. "It's OK, it's not like you needed to give me anything. Just your friendship is enough." Chomper felt relieved but a little disappointed in himself. Then the weirdest thing happened: the 4 extra bright stars from before all seemed to be shining on..Ruby. "Whoa, that's cool," Chomper said. "How'd they do that?" "I think I know how," Ruby replied under her breath. Ruby then gasped. "Oh no, I forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Chomper asked. "I forgot something I wanted to give to you." Chomper laughed a bit. "It's YOUR Star Day Ruby, you don't have to give ME anything," he said. "But trust me, you'll love it," Ruby said. "Just stay here, and wait for me. I left it at my cave." "Speaking of which," Chomper started to say, but Ruby had already taken off. "Where does she sleep anyway?" the little sharptooth wondered. "I haven't seen her parents or siblings anywhere since I made my wish." He then got an idea. "When she doesn't see me, I can just follow her trail and she'll lead me to where she stays the night." Chomper then slid down the back of Saurus Rock like a slide. "Whee!" he cheered, then landed on the ground. He started using his sniffer. "Ok, let's see... she went that way!" he said, then followed the scent. His sniffer was leading him towards the center-most part of the Great Valley, and he could tell he was closing in on the end of it.

But when Chomper reached the end of the trail, he stopped suddenly. "While this can't be right," he said a little confused. Ruby's trail had led him...right to the outside of Sharptooth's cave! "My sniffer must've made a mistake. It probably just followed someone else's trail by accident." But his theory was quickly proven wrong when Ruby emerged from the cave. "Chomper!" she said surprised. "Did you just follow me?" Chomper looked nervous. "Yeah, but I wasn't trying to be mean or anything, I just wanted to know where you sleep every night." Ruby sighed. "Well, I guess you found me out. Well, some of the grown-ups know too, but you're the only kid who knows." Chomper looked confused. "Ok, but still, why does Sharptooth let you stay with him? He leads the Valley." Ruby then sighed. "It's not so much I don't want to tell the others that I do live with him, I just really don't want to tell them why. But I guess I have no choice but to tell you Chomper." "What's going on Ruby?" Chomper asked, knowing there was seriously something going on here.

Ruby started to look sad. "Well, let's just say...if it weren't for Sharptooth...I probably wouldn't be alive right now."

(A cliffhanger! Remember, Read and Review/comment. Next chapter should be up before Friday.)


	14. Ruby's Revelation

Next chapter is up, more comments (if you pleases

Next chapter is up, more comments (if you pleases.)

Chapter 13: Ruby's Revelation

"WHAT?!" Chomper yelled. He was lucky he didn't wake anyone up with that tone, but that was quite a bombshell to him. "It's true," Ruby replied somberly. Chomper looked concerned. He needed to know what had happened to his friend long ago. "Ruby, exactly what happened to you?" he asked slightly horrified. Ruby kept a frown. "I really don't like telling others about this, but I feel there's no getting out of it now." Chomper nodded, he had no idea what to think about now. "But..I don't want anyone else to hear this. Let's head back to Saurus Rock, Ok?" "Agreed," replied Chomper. The two friends silently navigated back to the point where they started the night together, and scaled the sharptooth-shaped rock. When the two reached the top, Ruby double-checked to make sure no one else was around. "Ok, here I go," Ruby sighed. "But I don't remember exactly when all this started happening, so I'll just start my tale from the best place I can."

YEARS AGO, IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND....

"Ruby! Watch me!" a young fast biter laughed. "Ok Howler, I'm watching," a younger Ruby replied, watching her younger brother do a curved jump (cannonball) into the little pool of water nearby. Howler caused a big splash, soaking his sister. Ruby laughed after spitting some of the water out of her mouth. "Hey, watch it next time," Ruby laughed. Sorry sis, it's just that since mom and dad are busy all the time I need someone to watch me dive." "That's ok," Ruby said. "Hey sis, can you teach me how to hunt?" Ruby laughed a bit. "You're too little to get meat by yourself, how about I just show you how to get some stinging buzzers al right?" "Sure sis," replied Howler. Ruby sniffed around, and saw a buzzer's nest a short distance away. "Follow me," Ruby instructed.

Ruby and Howler hid behind a rock, and Ruby informed Howler about what to do. "Ok, when you see buzzers outside the nest and not too high off the ground, just go for it and chomp on them." "Got it!" Howler replied happily. Howler wasn't exactly the most listening fast biter there was, so he kind of misunderstood his sister's instructions. He charged for the nest. "Howler wait!" cried Ruby "Don't bite the.." but it was too late. When Howler jumped up, he bit into the nest, not just the bugs. "OW!" he cried as he landed on his back. Ruby ran over. "You OK bro?" she asked. "Yeah, but my tooth.." Howler replied. Howler opened his maw wide, and one of his teeth fell out. "Oh great, it fell out," he complained. Ruby laughed. "Don't worry Howler, all of us sharpteeth lose our baby teeth before we get our big ones." "But that was my biggest tooth," Howler complained. "I"m gonna keep it." "Whatever you want," Ruby laughed as a reply.

Ruby's parents eventually arrived. They had a good laugh after being told of the tooth incident. "Be careful next time," Ruby's dad said. "Ok dad," groaned Howler. Ruby's other brother, Edge had shown up. "Look, I caught a little swimmer," he bragged. Howler groaned again. "See, even Edge knows how to hunt!" he complained to Ruby. "Don't worry Howler, I'll teach you one day," Ruby replied. All in all, Ruby's life back then was pretty good. Even before Sharptooth had united all of the sharpteeth herds, Ruby had enough fun playing with her younger siblings. "It seemed nothing could go wrong in my life," said the present-day Ruby, narrating the story. "So what happened?" asked Chomper, listening intentively. "Well..." Ruby began. "It all started a few months before we took over the Great Valley."

"I started noticing that whenever my parents came home, they would have these weird marks on them. I could tell they were injuries, but they always said it was just hunting trouble. The weird part was...I could tell they were lying somehow, but I just never spoke up about it."

THE PAST....

Ruby's star day had came. Her parents had caught a spiketail for the main course when Howler walked up to her sister looking nervous. "Hey sis, I wanted to get you something really special, but all I could think of was this," he said shyly. He stuck out his claw, and dropped something into Ruby's: It was the tooth he had lost earlier! "Howler, I'm..flattered," Ruby replied, she thought it was cute that he actually DID hold on to it. "Just promise me you won't get me the same thing on my Star Day," Edge laughed. "Ok," replied Howler. That night, the parents were saying goodnight to their kids. "Goodnight Ruby, goodnight Howler, goodnight Edge," Mama Fast biter said. "Goodnight mom," the siblings replied in unison. Shortly after they fell asleep, the parents snuck off. Ruby, however, had kept one eye opened and secretly followed them.

"I didn't know where they were going, but I had to find out," Ruby said to Chomper.  
"But I'm still not sure what I heard or saw back then."

THE PAST....

By the time Ruby had caught up with her parents, they were talking with someone (Ruby couldn't tell who or what it was) in a little canyon, and she had hid behind a rock a little distance away. But all of a sudden, she could tell her parents sounded afraid and were in a heated arguement with whoever they were talking to. "I can't believe you two! It's been almost a year, and you STILL haven't yielded any results!' "We have a family to take care of!" Ruby's father yelled at the mysterious figure. The dino laughed. "Family eh? I figure you'd have more time avaible if they were out of the way.." "DON"T YOU DARE!!!" Mama Fast Biter yelled, and started to attack the unknown dino, but whatever it was slashed it's claw, and it hit Ruby's mom...right in the throat. "NO!" Ruby's dad yelled. Suddenly he turned around and noticed Ruby. "What are you doing here.." he looked back. "RUBY RUN!" her father yelled as the mysterious dino attacked him. Ruby stared in fear as her parents were murdered in front of her eyes. She ran back to his brothers, she needed to save them.

Ruby had reached Howler and Edge. "Guys wake up!" Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs. "What is it?" Edge asked concerend. "Mom and dad..." Ruby said, her tears making it hard to say the next part.."They're dead!" "WHAT?!" Howler and Edge shrieked. Suddenly, they felt the ground shake. "Oh no," Ruby said in silent fear. "EARTHSHAKE!" they all yelled. Very unfortunately, the siblings were right at the point where the ground began splitting. "Run!" yelled Howler, but it was too late. The 3 young fast biters were being caught up by the crack in the ground. Edge was panting. "I..don't think I can.." then he fell. "Edge NO!" Howler yelled, seeing his brother fall to his doom before his eyes. Howler was soon to follow. "Howler! Take my claw!" Ruby yelled, but her efforts proved to be useless, as the vibrations of the earth caused Howler to fall.

"I can't remember exactly what happened next," Ruby cried. "And sometimes, I wish I would just forget all of this. All I remember was waking up the next morning, and beside me was Howler's tooth. His gift hadn't fallen into the ground, so I kept it in memory of him. I walked for what seemed like forever until I passed out. When I woke up, I felt someone was carrying me. I opened my eyes, and saw that it was a big sharptooth. I first I was scared, I thought he was going to kill me. But I could just tell he had a good heart, and I was right. Shortly afterwards, all the herds had moved into the Great Valley. The big sharptooth, who I had always thought it was funny that his name actually was Sharptooth, let me live in his cave. He told me how he saw me lying on the ground and managed to save me from dieing."

Chomper meanwhile, had remembered something. In the past reality, he wasn't quite sure, but one day after he left the GV he and his parents were walking around and found 4 corpses of what were Ruby's species. Chomper thought they weren't her family, but he though differently now. The weird part then was that, it didn't look like a sharptooth killed them, it looked like a leafeater did... "And so I met you guys one day, and here we are," Ruby finally concluded. Chomper was moved to tears. "Ruby, I'm....so sorry." He couldn't think of anything else to say. Ruby managed to hold back her tears. "Don't worry, I think I've been able to think about good things, not just the bad things in my life. But I swear sometimes, sometimes I swear, I smell him."

"Who?" asked Chomper. "I didn't see who or what killed my parents, but I caught his scent. Sometimes, I just randomly smell him nearby, but then it goes away. I feel scared." Chomper walked over to Ruby. "You want me to walk you back to your cave?" he asked. "That would be nice," replied Ruby. The sharptooth and the fast biter slid down Saurus Rock and returned to Sharptooth's cave. When Chomper waved goodbye, Ruby came back out, holding a small tree branch with blue leaves. "What's that?" Chomper asked. "What I wanted to give to you," Ruby replied. "Sharptooth told me about these. See, you hold them over someone you like and.." All of a sudden, to his surprise, Ruby kissed Chomper! "Goodnight Chomper," Ruby smiled, and walked back into the cave. Chomper went back to his parents, a process made surprisingly hard by his inability to focus on that.

Meanwhile, a strange looking fast biter was standing atop the stone walls surronding the valley, giving a tern-looking glare down at Sharptooth's cave..

(Hope ya liked it! The next couple of chapters will be filler, though. Read and review!)


	15. Bad to the Beak Part 1

(Here's the next chapter, thank Dark Fox Tailz for the idea to bring Pterano into the story

(Here's the next chapter, thank Dark Fox Tailz for the idea to bring Pterano into the story.)

Chapter 14: Bad to the Beak Part 1

Chomper enjoyed spending time with his friends, especially Ruby now after their night at Saurus Rock. Ruby felt that Chomper was the friend she could always come to.. "You're pretty nice Chomper," she had told him more than once since. That day, Chomper came up to her. "Littlefoot told me that all of us should meet at the waterhole, he has something cool to tell us." "That sounds neat, neat it sounds," Ruby replied. As they walked off, Chomper's parents looked at them. "Our son is growing up," Papa Sharptooth smiled. "Ok," said Terri "Who's gonna give him the Flyers and the Buzzers speech?" "That's not for more cold times," Papa laughed in reply. Terri looked slightly embarrassed. "Don't worry about it for now," he added. Mama Sharptooth looked better, watching her son run off.

Ruby and Chomper ran all the way to where Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Spike were waiting. Petrie currently wasn't around. "Here's something I think we could do for fun guys," Littlefoot began. "What?" asked Chomper. "As you probably already know, we've been seeing a lot of the kids forming Pine Cone teams right?" "Yeah," they all replied. "I thought, maybe we should start a team. We're all good friends, and we've all played before, except Ducky of course." "I know I know," Ducky sighed in reply. Her water-boundness affected a lot of the things she could do, but there still were plenty of things she could do. "That sounds fun," Ruby said. Cera looked around. "Guys, has anyone seen Petrie? I swear, those flyers always get themselves lost." "Cera!" said Littlefoot. The fast biter Cera was just as arrogant as threehorn Cera.

"But that's not the best part!" Littlefoot smiled. "Sharptooth heard about all of the teams, so he decided to make a tournament out of it! He said the winning team members each receive a Shiny Stone!" Chomper smiled. His parents loved the shiny Stone he won them a while back, and thought it would be cool if all of his friends had one. "What do you say guys?" Littlefoot asked. "Sure!" they replied. Chomper, Ruby, Cera, Littlefoot, and Spike all put their claws together, and raised them in a cheer. Spike went to eat a swimmer Ducky's mom had caught. At this point, the gang got curious. "OK, where is Petrie already?" Cera complained. "This is getting annoying." Suddenly they heard wings flying towards them. It was Petrie, looking excited. "Oh, sorry I'm late guys!" he called from above. He landed on a branch near the gang. "I have great news?" "What is it Petrie?" Chomper asked.

"Well, when I woke up this morning I was about to leave to catch up with you guys when my mom told me and my brothers and sisters that…" Before Petrie could say what it was, the answer came to the gang. "Hello down there!" a voice called from above. Chomper and Ruby looked confused, it was a voice they hadn't heard before, but Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, and Ducky had. "Oh don't tell me…" Littlefoot muttered. "You gotta be kidding me," said Cera, putting her hand on her face. "Oh no no no," said Ducky. They looked up. It was Petrie's uncle Pterano! "That's Petrie's uncle?" Chomper asked, having heard about him now in both realities. "It is, it is," Ducky replied. The big flying sharptooth landed near the gang. "Uncle, I haven't seen you in a while!" Petrie said, giving him a hug. "I know, I know," replied Pterano.

Tera and the rest of Petrie's siblings arrived. "Are you going to do another stunt uncle?" one of the girls asked. Littlefoot sighed. "It's because of his uncle that Petrie loves doing all these dumb stunts." He explained to Chomper and Ruby. "You mean like…."

FLASHBACK

Petrie was showing his friends his latest stunt: The "Fly In-and-Out of A Sleeping Grownup's Mouth trick. In Chomper's family cave, Petrie timed it carefully as Chomper's dad snored on. As the mouth opened and closed, Petrie swiftly flew in, then waited till it opened again to fly back out. "Petrie, stop this!" Chomper whispered not wanting to interrupt his parent's sleep. "Don't worry," Petrie laughed in reply. He kept doing this until eventually his wing got caught in Papa Sharptooth's mouth. "oh no," said Ruby, but Petrie managed to pull himself free. "Mmm….tasty," Chomper's dad muttered, but it was luckily him just sleep-talking.

ANOTHER FLASHBACK….

Petrie was standing atop Black Rock in the Mysterious Beyond. "Petrie this is stupid," criticized Cera. "Just wait, this'll be awesome," replied Petrie. "But isn't this dangerous?" Chomper asked. "Just wait for it," Petrie responded. As if on cue, a rock slide occurred. "Here I go!" As the gang was rushing to get back to the ground, Petrie landed on one of the rocks, and rode it through the rock slide like a human on a surfboard. "RUN!" yelled Littlefoot as the gang managed to get out of the way just in time as Petrie kept riding the rock. After that stunt, he was punished by his mother of course.

THE PRESENT…

"And don't even get me started on the attempt at the "Eat a Longneck From Inside-Out" stunt," concluded Cera. "Good point," Chomper replied. "So what does Pterano do if he doesn't live here in the valley?" the young rex asked. "Well, from what Petrie tells us," Littlefoot replied. "Pterano likes to travel the world, performing his stunts for all the other young sharpteeth in the world, they all seem to enjoy them." "Cool," commented Chomper. "But, you can probably guess that the grownups don't like him," Cera said. "I heard Cira say that she can't believe he's related to Petrie's mom." "That wouldn't surprise me," Ruby chuckled in reply.

Petrie and his siblings were asking Pterano a lot of questions. "So why'd you come back to the Valley uncle?" Petrie asked, eager to know. "Well nephews and nieces," Pterano said. "I think I have finally come up with the best stunt ever." "What is it?!" all the flyers asked. "Well, I'm sure all have heard of Crumbling Rock in the Mysterious Beyond right?" "Yeah," replied Petrie. "The one where rocks are contstantly falling over the edge?" "The very one," replied Pterano. "I was thinking: I'm going to fly from the surface to the top of Crumbling Rock admist all those falling rock.s"

"Pterano that's crazy!" complained Tera. "Sister, you have no sense of excitement," Pterano retorted. "Could I do it too?" Petrie asked. "Nephew, this is too extreme for a young one like you," Pterano said, he wasn't that crazy when it came to these. "That sounds cool," said another voice. It was Guido who had just flown in now. "But I bet anyone could do it," he commented. Petrie looked offended. "That's not true! My uncle does the most extreme things that only an extreme dinosaur could do!" he retorted. "Oh please," replied Guido. "I bet I could do it no sweat." "You're on," replied Petrie. Guido had different motivations when he said this. In both realities, he was a bit of a laughing stock for some of the other young dinos, so he felt if he could do something cool, the others will finally respect him. Littlefoot, Chomper, Ruby, Cera, Spike, and Ducky already did, but still…

Petrie and Guido flew over to the gang. "Ok, here's the plan:" Petrie began. "When my uncle does his Crumbling Rock trick, Guido and I will secretly do the same thing from the sidelines," he laughed. "Petrie, that's not a good…" Littlefoot began, but Petrie ignored him. "Then I'll prove to Guido that he is not ready for these awesome stunts." "And when I win," Guido replied ""I'll prove that all these things Petrie and his uncle do are nothing but falling-with style." Petrie hmmphed. "We'll see who's right," Petrie chuckled, and flew off. "See you guys soon," Guido waved to the gang, and flew off. "You guys smell that?" Littlefoot asked. Chomper sniffed the air. "You mean the swimmer Spike's eating?" Chomper asked.

"No, that's the smell of trouble," Littlefoot replied.

(That's Chapter 14. Dark Fox Tailz helped me with some ideas to add more of the canpn characters to the story. Hope you like it, and if you have any suggestions for plot or characters, I'd be glad to here them )


	16. Bad to the Beak Part 2

(Conclusion of the two-parter, as well as a little plot development 

Chapter 15: Bad to the Beak Part 2

"I can't believe there actually going through with this," Chomper laughed. "We should talk them out of it," Littlefoot agreed. "But what are we gonna do? IF Petrie and Guido do this, they'll stop arguing, but if they don't they'll continue fighting," Ruby commented. "Good point Ruby," replied Littlefoot. "Chomper, me you and Spike will talk to Petrie while Ruby, Cera, and Ducky, you guys talk to Guido." "Agreed," the gang said, and went off to find their fair flying friends. Littlefoot could see that Pterano was with his nephews and nieces. "Maybe we can change Pterano's mind too," Chomper suggested.

"Oh hey there Petrie," the rex called to his friend. "Are you sure you want to do this?" "I'm sure," replied Petrie. "I'll prove to Guido that my uncle and I are tougher than he'll ever be," he laughed. "But Petrie," Chomper replied. "Everyone knows you're tough, and Guido's seen your stunts before." Petrie chuckled. "You know Guido, he's such a skeptic loser," the flyer explained. "Once I prove to him me and my uncle can do this, he'll stop doubting." Chomper sighed. "This isn't working," he thought. Littlefoot tried talking to Pterano. "Um…Mr. Petrie's uncle, have you heard about this little bet that Petrie and Guido have?" Pterano laughed. "I know, but I doubt they'll go through with it. My nephew's smart enough to know not to try something THIS extreme." Littlefoot felt relieved, but only slightly. Suddenly they saw the shadows of 2 other flyers appear overhead.

Pterano looked up. "Well, haven't seen THOSE two in a while," he said. "Rinkus and Sierra! How ya been?" Rinkus sighed. "Fine…considering that injury me and Sierra got the last cold time." "Who are these two uncle?" Petrie asked. "Rinkus and Sierra," replied Pterano. "They're two flyers I met while traveling the world. They joined me in my stunts, but after one went wrong they got injured and decided to travel on their own." "Don't worry P," replied Sierra "We know that accident wasn't your fault." Pterano smiled. "See you around," called Rinkus.

Meanwhile, Ducky, Ruby, and Cera managed to find Guido. "Guido wait up!" Ducky called from the water. "What is it guys?" Guido asked. "We don't think you should do this dumb dare you have with Petrie," Ruby said. Guido scoffed. "But if I back down, Petrie will never let me hear the end of it. I'll prove to everyone that I'm the most super sharptooth, the coolest carnivore, the mightiest meat-eater, the fantastic…est flyer!" Guido than flew off, laughing triumphantly. "Well that didn't work," Cera commented matter-of-factly. "Let's just let them get their commupance." "Cera, Petrie and Guido are our friends!" Ruby said slightly angrily. "So? Those flyers are being dumb today. Let's just see what happens."

Guido went on to practice flying and gliding. "Finally, I'll be able to stop Petrie's bragging," he chuckled to himself. He did some impressive swooping through small gaps in some rocks. "Beat that Petrie," he chuckled.

The gathered again at dinner. Chomper, Littlefoot, Ruby, Cera, Spike, as well as Tippy (who was also a belly dragger in this reality). Sharing a clubtail the grownups had caught, Tippy asked. "What's this Tippy heard about the flyers?" "Oh, Petrie and Guido are having a bet involving another stunt Petrie's uncle is doing," Chomper explained. "Tippy says that doesn't surprise Tippy," Tippy replied. Petrie eventually flew in. "After a day of practice, I'm ready to prove Guido wrong!" Petrie laughed. The gang sighed. "Oh just give it a rest Petrie," Cera said. "I will…after I beat Guido," Petrie laughed, and flew off. "Huh, you guys tell me if my ego ever gets that big," Cera said. "Uh…yeah," the gang responded, and walked off. "What?" the fast biter asked confused

The next day came. Despite their parent's orders to not watch the event, Littlefoot, Chomper, Ruby, Cera, and Spike gathered at the top of Crumbling Rock. Spike was a little nervous. Watching the falling rocks, he was worried the surface he and his friends were on would eventually crumble. It hadn't happened before, but the belly dragger just had a feeling. They looked down and could see Pterano talking with his nephews and nieces (minus Petrie) explaining his upcoming trick. "Gather round young ones," he called. "Watch as I, your brave uncle Pterano, who will now fly among the barrage of falling rocks all the way to the peak of Crumbling Rock!" "OOOHH!" all the little flyers said in unison. As stupid as the idea was, it would be considered impressive by whoever would be able to pull it off.

Meanwhile Petrie and Guido were off on the sidelines. "Here's the idea:" Petrie whispered, "After my uncle starts up, we enter from the side, and then I beat you to the top well you lose and hit the ground. "Oh ha ha," Guido laughed sarcastically. "Anyone can do this, it's so simple," he said. "I already told you…" Petrie began to say, but decided not to bother. He noticed among the crowd of flyers was Rinkus and Sierra. "Better stay out of their sight," Petrie commented, "Knowing them, they'll probably try to stop us from doing this."

Back at the top, the gang was watching the Pterano and the the younger flyers prepare for the death-defying flight of fate. "Want some ground crawlers?" Chomper asked his friends, eating them like a human eats popcorn at the movies. "I"ll take some," said Cera, and Chomper gave her a handful. "I could use dinner AND a show," she said as an attempt at a joke, but it didn't work. "Oh never mind," Cera said, and continued looking over the edge. Chomper was slightly nervous. In both realities he had a fear of heights that acted up sometimes, and now was one of them. But he tried his best to ignore the feeling this time. "I'm sure everything will turn out OK," he said. "For Pterano maybe, but those two…" Ruby laughed. "Good point," smiled Chomper.

Pterano took a few steps in front of the falling rock pile. One of Petrie's sisters was giving the signal for "go." "On my mark…get set……GO!" she called, and Pterano took off. A straight flight from the bottom to the peak would take about 45 seconds considering all the rocks that had to be dodged. Pterano lived up to his reputation, he began by avoiding a rather large boulder that everyone thought would crush him. "Awesome!" one of Petrie's brother called. "Now's the time," said Guido, and the young flyers took off.

"Here they go," Littlefoot said nervously watching from above. Not too surprisingly, Guido and Petrie avoided the center part of the falling rocks for two reasons: 1. Pterano and everyone else would see them, and 2. They wanted to stay away from the REALLY BIG rocks. "I'm gonna beat you!" Petrie called. "Don't count you eggs before they hatch," Guido taunted back. The two fyers flew upwards in what could be called a figure-8 pattern considering they way they dodged most of the walks. Both of them had worked up a sweat. It was getting difficult. "Maybe this isn't so easy," Guido thought to himself. "Maybe Guido and my friends were right," Petrie tought. "But I'm not going to let Petrie/Guido know he was right!" they both thought. Little did they know, trouble was about to happen up above. Littlefoot started to feel the ground they were on shake. "Oh no..." he said.

"We gotta get outta here!"" Littlefoot yelled. Spike's fear had come true. The ground was crumbling, and if they didn't get out of the way, the gang would all fall down! Ruby, Cera, Spike, and Littlefoot managed to get to a safe zone, but Chomper had tripped! "Help!" shrieked chomper. "NO! CHOMPER!" Ruby yelled, and tried to grab him, but it was too late, the ground had crumbled, and Chomper was falling. "AAHHH!" screamed Chomper at the top of his Sharptooth lunges. However, Guido and Petrie managed to hear him. "Oh my goodness! We have to save him," Guido panted, and they flew to the rescue. The got right under Chomper, however…Chomper's weight only forced the flyers down too! "HELP!" all three of them yelled. Luckily, their screams were overheard by Pterano. "On no, the children!" he yelled, and quickly flew to where they were falling. "WHOA!" all of the flyers watching below. Pterano swiftly dodged many falling rocks and managed to catch Guido, Chomper, and Petrie.

SOME TIME LATER….

"Uhh….uh…" Petrie sighed. He and Gudio had been knocked out cold by the fall. The two flyers began to slowly open their eyes. "Petrie…Guido?" Chomper said, smiling while staring down at them. "Chomper?" Petrie said weakly, "You're alright?" Chomper nodded. "Yeah, your uncle managed to save us." "I'm so glad you're alright," Ruby smiled, and the fast biter gave Chomper a big hug. Chomper blushed at the sign of affection. "That's good to hear," Guido smiled, but suddenly, when he tried to get himself up, he felt a stinging pain. "OW!!!!" cried both flyers. "Yeah," Littlefoot laughed nervously. "You see, what happened was…" To explain it more clearly, since Chomper fell head-first, Petrie and Guido landed between a t-rex's head and Pterano's back. Since a sharptooth's skull is harder than metal, they were lucky the impact didn't kill them. Pterano only got a few bruises meanwhile.

"Anyway, after we found you," Ruby said. "We took the 4 of you to Mr. Belly Dragger. He got a special juice from some fruits in the trees. Pterano should be ok in a little while, but you two…" Chomper laughed. "Let's just say Petrie that your mom didn't ground you because you'll be _grounded_ for quite some time. "Nonsense," Petrie chuckled. "I'll be back and flying in no time," he said, avoiding movement. "Or quite some time," Cera said with a smirk. "We should probably go to bed now, the Bright Circle's going down," Littlefoot said. "Agreed," the rest of the Gang smiled, and headed back to their caves.

On the way back to Sharptooth's cave, Ruby's path was blocked by the fast biter herd returning from a hunt. "Um...excuse me, pardon me, coming through," Ruby said, navigating her way through the group. Suddenly, she froze in her tracks. She felt SOMEONE give her an icy cold glare, but she couldn't see who or what. She looked around nervously for a second, than quickly ran over to Sharptooth's cave.

(I wonder what that was….. Read and Review!)


	17. The Trouble With Tricia

(Next chapter, thanks for all the reviews guys!)

Chapter 16: The Trouble with Tricia

Ruby quickly got into Sharptooth's cave, looking nervous. "Ruby? Is something wrong?" Sharptooth asked, waking up from a nap. Ruby shuddered. "I think….someone's watching me," she said nervously. Sharptooth was concerned. Ever since he saved Ruby's life, he had become her legal guardian, and cared deeply for her safety. Sharptooth took a few steps outside. He sniffed the air. All the other sharpteeth had headed to their sleeping places. There was currently no one around. "I'll stand guard if you want," he smiled at Ruby. "That's ok," replied Ruby. Sharptooth was tough. He could spent a week without sleep if he wanted too. If something worried Ruby, he could stand guard all night. By that point, the mystery Velociraptor had slipped away.

Over the course of the next week, Chomper, Ruby, Littlefoot, Spike, and Cera were busy practicing for the upcoming Pine Cone Tournament. Spike, Ruby, and Cera were already pretty good while Chomper and Littlefoot needed to improve their skills. "Go long!" called Cera and tossed it out of her hand. Ruby and Littlefoot jumped up, but Cera threw it a precise angle to avoid their claws. "I got it!" called Chomper. He opened his mouth and caught the pine, and rushed to his side's makeshift goal. "All right! The score's 8 to 6!" Chomper bragged. His day was going great. He had a lot of practice playing this with Rory, Rita, and Myra in the previous reality. He hope they hadn't got caught or anything. "That's right," Cera laughed. "With our combined skills, the 5 of us will beat every team!" Even though Cera had a tendency to be a braggart, Littlefoot almost agreed with her this time. However…..

THE NIGHT OF THE GAMES…..

"What da ya mean I can't compete in the games?!" Cera asked Veli and Cira shocked. "I'm sorry Cera," Cira replied. "Your father and I have some grownup things to do, and we can't find anyone else to watch Tricia." "But that's not fair!" complained Cera. "Could be worse," replied Veli. "That flyer friend of yours won't really be moving for a while," he added with a laugh. Cera thought about that. Pterano, feeling guilty about Petrie and Guido's injuries, decided to stay in the Valley and help out his family until Petrie got better. Rinkus and Sierra also decided to stay around. "Ok, ok," Cera said, giving in. Veli and Cira gave the two little fast biters kisses. "Bye girls," called Veli. "Bye Daddy, bye Cira," Cera called back.

Tricia went up to her sista and rubbed her leg. "Sistuh.." she said smiling. Tricia was able to speak words now, but only a few and she couldn't really say them properly. Cera sighed. "Yeah, I guess your OK Tricia," Cera smiled back. "It's just that I want to play but Cira and Dad want me to watch you…." Suddenly, Cera had an idea. "They just want me to watch you…," she smiled cleverly. "But they didn't say WHERE……" She put her sister on her shoulders. "Hold on Tricia, you're going for a ride," Cera smiled, and ran to where the Pine Cone tournament was being held. "Whee!" Tricia said as Cera went to her destination. The games had already started. "Just stay in the crowd Tricia," Cera advised. "Hope I'm not late.." Tricia nodded and walked to the other really little sharpteeth.

Turn's out, the Gang's team had made it into the finals. Ruby, Chomper, Littlefoot, and Spike managed to hold their own against their first couple of opponents. A big swimming sharptooth (image Elsie from 5) named Watra was serving as another judge along with Sharptooth. After some negotiation, Sharptooth allowed Cera to join as a late entry. "Great to see you Cera," said Littlefoot. "Great to be here," Cera replied. The team that the Gang's team was taking on in the finals consisted of 3 belly draggers and 2 of Petrie's siblings, Glider and Dacty. "I don't care who wins," sighed Petrie, who had been carried their by Tera and Pterano. He liked his friends and siblings equally, so it didn't matter to him.

"On the count of 3, start," called Watra to the players. "3….2…..1…..GO!" Sharptooth dropped the pine cone into the center of the playing field. The game had begun, and both teams were ready. Meanwhile, Tricia and the rest of the crowd was cheering on whatever team they were rooting for. But Tricia's eyes soon caught sight of a stinging buzzer. It was about double the size of a regular buzzer. Tricia tried to chomp on it, but missed. It was lying low to the ground, so Tricia tried again. She still missed. Tricia didn't want it to get away, so she followed it. She had left the crowd, and since everyone was focusing on the game, no one had noticed. Anyways, it was a close game. The score was 5 to 5, and the first one to 6 won. "You can do it friends, you can, you can!" Ducky called, watching from the water. Cera passed the pine to Spike. Dodging the other belly draggers, he reached the goal. "WE WON!" Chomper, Ruby, Littlefoot, and Cera cheered.

Sharptooth gave the shiny stone prizes to the winning team. "Congratulations Ruby," Sharptooth smiled. "Thanks Sharptooth," Ruby replied. "What was that about?" Littlefoot asked surprised. "Oh nothing," Ruby replied. She and Chomper gave each other a smile. Only they knew. Suddenly, Cera came running up to them. "I can't find Tricia," she said. "Last time I saw her, she was in the crowd, but now sh'e gone!" "Don't panic Cera," Littlefoot said calmly, "We can just follow your sister's trail and we'll locate her." "Good idea," replied Cera. The gang sniffed the air, and Spike started making noise. "I think Spike's found her trail," Chomper smiled. The gang went to a point at the other end of the GV.

Tricia had followed the buzzer, and she was now trying to bite at it from a log that was suspended over a part of the waterhole where the waters got very rapid. "Tricia! Careful!" Cera shrieked. She ran over to the log. "I'm coming!" she called. At this point, the buzzer had flown away, and Tricia carefully made her way off the log. Cera, however, since she was running fast, caused the log to roll over! "AGHH!" Cera yelled. "Hold on Cera!" called Littlefoot. "Spike, stick out your tail!" he said. Spike nodded. Even at his young age, Spike's tail was long enough to be dipped into the water enough for Cera to grab it. Being careful to avoid hurting Spike with her claws, Cera was pulled back on to land before being whisked away by the current. But they had a problem: Tricia was on one side of a gap, while they were on the other.

"Cera, you and me can make this jump," Ruby strategized. "Chomper, you, Littlefoot, and Spike stay here and see if she finds her way back to this side." Chomper and Littlefoot nodded. "Got it," they both said. The two fast biters took a few steps back, then dashed towards the water and managed to jump the gap. "See ya guys soon!" Cera called. Tricia had gotten a little lead on everyone else. The buzzer, trying to avoid being eaten by the baby fast biter, was trying to reach it's nest among some trees. The trees were on a lower plateau than where Tricia, Ruby, and Cera were now. Ruby and Cera had finnaly caught up. "There she is!" said Cera. "Oh no, she's gonna fall over the edge," panicked Ruby. "I'll save her!" called Cera, and dashed forwards. Tricia was about only 3 feet from the edge….

"TRICIA STOP!" screamed Cera. Tricia started to go over the edge… "WAIT!" Cera shrieked again, and jumped to stop her sister. Suddenly, both vanished from Ruby's sight. "On no," said Ruby, and quickly ran over. But when she saw what was next, she could only say. "You have to be kidding me.." Turns out, there was a small muddy path on the side right over the edge that Tricia managed to safely follow all the way down. Cera however, in her panic, over shot it and landed on the ground. "Uhh….," she muttered. She was still conscious, but a little bruised up. Tricia walked over to her. She finally had managed to catch the buzzer. "Sistuh," she smiled again, chewing on the insect. Tricia had never realized once that she was in danger, probably because she was more careful than her sister. 

When the current in the waterhole calmed down, Ruby was able to help Cera and Tricia back to the other side. "She was just chasing a buzzer, who knew?" Cera said, almost finding the situation at this point. "Anways, me and Tricia should get home. Dad and Cira could be back any moment now," she smiled. "Night everyone," the gang said to each other. Chomper decided to walk with Ruby back to Sharptooth's cave. "Hey Chomper…" Ruby said to him. "A few nights ago, I felt a weird presence. Like someone was….watching me," Chomper looked concerned. "But why would anyone be watching you?" he asked. "Besides thee fact you're pretty.." Ruby blushed at that comment. "I'm probably just being paranoid," Ruby said. "Well, goodnight Chomper," she said, and went back to her cave. "Goodnight Ruby," Chomper called back, and ran back to his parent's cave.

Veli and Cira had returned. "What a night," Cira said. They saw Tricia. She ran over to them happily. "Oh, I'm happy to see you too Tricia," Cira said, getting licked by her stepdaughter. "She Cera, babysitting your sister for a night isn't so terrible, is it? Veli asked. But he saw that Cera had already fallen asleep, and that her body was slightly muddy. "What happened to her?" he asked. Tricia made an "I dunno?" motion with her head and arms.

Sharptooth, meanwhile, was confused about what Ruby had told him earlier. Why would someone be watching Ruby? And the weird part was that…besides the flyers who had arrived last week, all the scents he had sniffed that night were of sharpteeth he knew….

(There's chapter 16. 17 and 18 will be a two-parter, and you'll be surprised about what they'll be about.!)

PS: Dark Fox Tailz has an idea actually about those 2, and

PPS: Read and Review.


	18. Turning Over A New LeafEater Part 1

Here's the next chapter: hope you like the direction it goes in 

Chapter 17: Turing Over A New Leaf-Eater Part 1

SOMWHERE MILES AWAY FROM THE GREAT VALLEY…

"Oh will you shut up?!" a feathery flattooth flyer yelled. (Hey, alliteration.) "It's your fault anyway!" a large grown-up spiketail retorted. "You stupid spiketail," the flyer complained. "Not this again," a little spiketail said, walking into the cave where they were arguing. "Mom, dad, do you have to argue everyday?" Greg sighed. "It's all your father's fault Greggy," Dil replied. "As if," replied Icky. "So what's for dinner?" Greg asked, trying to brighten the mood. "Treestar salad," Dil replied, she was rather good at gathering green food. Now at 9 sentences into this chapter, you may or may not be wondering what's going on. Even if you've figured it out based on evidence from the previous chapters, I will now take the time to explain exactly what is gong on here, hope you like it.

When Chomper made his wish on the Stone of Cold Fire and altered reality, the universe had to balance out the sharptooth: flattooth ratio. So, all the former sharpteeth (minus Chomper, his parents, and Sharptooth) were transformed into leaf-eaters. Before the sharpteeth moved in, the leafeaters did live in the Great Valley, but the sharpteeth were too strong and they were forced out. They eventually found a not quite as big but decent-sized valley (like the one the characters found at the end of 5.) There was enough greenfood for the leaf eater inhabitants to survive. The dinosaurs were satisfied with the new living conditions, but that wasn't the case for one of the leading longnecks, Redfoot. (Redclaw.) He had come up with constant strategies to get revenge on the sharpteeth, but none had been successful.

"Well, I guess I'll go play with my friends seeing dinner isn't ready," Greg smiled, and ran off. "See you later son," Icky called. Greg's actual father/Dil's mate died when Greg was still an egg, Icky, for a reason no one could figure out, started hanging out with Dil a lot and became Greg's father in a way. The situation was made even weirder besides the species difference because of their constant bickering. Still, both the flyer and the belly dragger both cared for Greg, so that's the one connection they keeps then together all these cold times.

"Myra, Rita, Rory, where are you guys?" Greg asked, looking for his friends. Since he wasn't able to use his sniffer, finding them would be quite hard. "HERE WE ARE!" the longneck and two threehorns laughed suddenly, jumping on top of him. "Come on guys," Greg laughed from under the dino pile "Playing Sharptooth Attack again?" he sighed. "You know we like the game," Rory chuckled in reply. The 4 friends got off each other. "So what's the plan guys?" Myra asked. "I was thinking…" Rita began. "What?" asked Greg. "I always wanted to see the valley from atop the Great Walls surrounding it, I heard from Strut that it's an amazing view." "Cool," her friends said in reply. "Lead the way Rita," said Greg. The 4 friends began walking around the leafeater valley, passing Redfoot's cave eventually. "Don't wanna go in there," Rory said nervously. "Agreed," everyone said.

Redfoot had his heart in the right place, but he mind wasn't exactly the most stable. Ever since getting the news that Screech and Thud had been hunted down, he had grown slightly more bitter than usual. He thought the typical leafeater way of thinking that sharpteeth were nothing but heartless killers, although some had noted that the only leateaters who were hunted down were ones who had wandered out of the Valley, and they all occurred during what Redfoot deduced were the regular hunting hours. "They're all gonna pay.." some of his fellow dinosaurs heard him mutter repeatedly. Redfoot did get along with a lot of the other leafeaters, but they were really concerned about him. They hoped he'd never do anything drastic.

Rory, Rita, Myra, and Greg arrived at the base of Edge Path, which led up to the walls surrounding the valley. "Oh hi Mrs. Clubtail," Rory called as the elderly clubtail walked down from the path. "Oh hello children," she smiled, "Be careful when climbing up here. Some of the paths get really bumpy," she advised. "OK Mrs. Clubtail," Rita replied, then the gang and the grownup walked passed each other. As they were walking up, Myra had a comment. "So what do you guys think of Chomper?" she asked. "I don't trust him." "Myra," Rita replied, "We met Chomper again not too long ago, he didn't want to hurt us." "That just what his sharptooth mind wants you to think." "Man you're paranoid Myra," Rory laughed. "Come on Rory, you know you can't trust a sharptooth," Myra replied. "I'm sure Chomper nice, and maybe he has sharptooth friends who are also nice." Rita said, almost confidentally.

When the leafeaters were chased out of the Great Valley, the gang of four had found what they thought was a leaf-eater egg, but it was actually Chomper's. Even after they found out it was a sharptooth egg, they still cared for it. Rita had just a motherly-instinct in her that she showed around Chomper. Her friends thought this was weird till Chomper's parents tracked him down and got their son back. "I just trust him," Rita concluded to her friends.

Just then, Greg caught sight of something. "Hey…some tree fruits over there." "Wow!" said Rory, and Ran over to get them. They were suspended on a branch on a wall "I can't get them down," Greg sighed. "Neither can I," added Rita. "I can," smiled Rory. "Myra, help me with this." "Sure, Rory," Myra smiled. The two threehorns took a second to gather strength, and charged the wall, the impact was just barely enough to knock the tree sweets down. "Alright!" smiled Rita and Greg. "You were a big help Myra," Rory said. Myra blushed. For a while now, she liked Rory, but to her, as her mother put it, it felt more like she "_liked_" Rory. She decided to just ignore these feelings for now, but maybe, in the future, there'd be more.

MEANWHILE…..

Two oviraptor brothers were walking around: Ozzy and Strut. (From movie 2.) Strut looked concerned. "Brother, why does everyone seem uneasy around us?" Strut asked. "Because we're omnivores you moron," Ozzy replied. "They think one day you and I are just going to randomly gobble them up." "Can't they trust us at all?" said Strut. "I've never eaten meat in my life, and the still don't even seem to like ME." Complained Ozzy. "Well…you know that I ate meat before we came here, but why can't they just accept the fact that I don't have to have to rely on both," said Strut. "Well you know Redfoot and all the other leaders of this gosh forsaken place," commented Ozzy. "They can never be too careful." Strut began chewing on a few treestars. "Ya know….despite what they do, I don't hate sharpteeth," he commented. "Are you crazy brother?" Ozzy said, upset by that comment.

"It's just that…I can't blame anyone for following their instinct." Strut explained. "Talk like that, and all the longnecks and threehorns would kill you," replied Ozzy. "You know everyone here has to hate sharpteeth, it's an unwritten rule." "I know, but…" Strut sighed.

Rita, Myra, Greg, and Rory arrived at the top of the stone walls. "This is amazing," Rory said. "Yeah, you are…I MEAN, IT IS." Myra commented and quickly corrected herself. Rory looked oddly at her, but shrugged. "You feel something weird guys…" Greg began to say, when suddenly, they slipped down the side of an angled rock wall! "WHOA!" they all yelled. Luckily, they never fell straight down, so they were fine except for a few bumps. "Oh great, we're in the Mysterious Beyond now," Myra complained. "Don't worry," replied Rory. "We'll get back soon."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Read and review. Hope ya liked this chapter.

PS: From ideas me and Great Valley Guardian shared in PMs, eventually (I can't give you an exact point, he would write one chapter featuring his OC, Longtail. I'll give him credit when he PMs it to me and I post it. Can't wait to read as much as you do.


	19. Turning Over A New LeafEater Part 2

(The next chapter, is has some more comedy in it. Hope you like it!)

Chapter 18: Turning Over A New Leaf-Eater Part 2

Icky and Dil were walking around the valley. "Greg! The treestar salad's ready!" Dil called, but of course, Greg didn't show up. "That's weird," commented Icky, "You just need to mention food and that kid's here faster than you can say food again." "He's probably just off with his friends. It's not like he would run away or anything," said Dil. "And if he ever did, it would've been because of you," the flyer insulted. "Hey!" the spiketail yelled. "At least I'm the same species as the boy, not to mention his mother!" "Huh, but I'm the one who spends time with the boy!" Icky retorted. "Oh who needs you?" Dil yelled. Once again, the odd couple was in the middle of bickering. Most of the other dinos had gotten used to this. It was like hot and cold to them. They learned it's better to ignore it.

Back in the Mysterious Beyond, it was about a 10-15 minute walk from where the 4 friends were back into the valley. "I just hope no sharpteeth come after us," Myra said nervously. "You know they're nothing but a bunch of evil, killer, carnivores." "What about Chomper, Myra?" Rita sighed. "Maybe not now, but when he gets bigger…" Myra began, "Mmmm…longneck," she said, imitating Chomper and rubbing her belly. "Knock it off Myra," Greg said. "Let's just get home." Meanwhile, one of Chomper's father's friends, a rex named Growley was just walking around, enjoying the exercise. A scent got into his sniffer. "Hmm…leafeaters, eh, I'm not hungry," he said, and kept walking, but still in the direction the 4 were going in. He was just going to let them pass. But when Myrs, Rita, Greg, and Rory saw Growley, they all shouted "SHARPTOOTH!" and ran off. Since Growley only spoke sharptooth, he had no idea what they were saying. "Man those leafeaters are natural cowards," he chuckled.

The friends saw an opening into the ground. "Into those caves!" panicked Rita, and everyone nodded and quickly followed. After taking a few deep breathes, Myra took a peek outside. "It's still coming this way!" she said nervously. Growley caught a glimpse of Myra's eyes and laughed a little. "Did they really think I wouldn't be able to see them?" he thought to himself, and walked passed. It was about suppertime in the Great Valley, and he wanted his share of the prey anyway. "I'm not going to waste my appetite on a few small ones," he commented. Myra laughed. "See?! That sharptooth was too stupid to be able to find us!" "Be quiet!" Rita shushed. "We're not out of the Pine Cone arena yet. (Out of the ballpark.) "We should see where these tunnels lead," thought Rory. "Good idea, it might be too risky to head back up there," added Greg. "So, let's go!" Rita smiled. "I'll lead," said Myra. "No, I'LL lead," replied Rita.

Back in the leafeater valley, Strut had walked off by himself leaving Ozzy behind, he wanted to have some time to himself. "What these past couple of weeks have been," he thought to himself. "Everyone here is either nice or extremely biased. Sure, I can speak both languages, and sure, there have been some mean sharpteeth, but geez, these dinosaurs can get on your nerves sometimes." Then, Mrs. Clubtail and Rory's parents came up to Strut. Have you seen Rory and his friends anywhere?" Rory's mother asked. "I know they headed up the sides of the walls, but they haven't showed up since," Mrs. Clubtail recalled. "Sorry, I haven't" replied Strut. "Thanks for everything thoug," Rory's father said. After they walked off, Strut sighed. "I just wish I could live in a place where people wouldn't automatically judge me." He said to the wind, although he secretly hoped someone heard.

BACK IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND:

Rita, Rory, Myra, and Greg had reached the end of the Underground Caverns. "There's the surface," smiled Myra. However, since they were running and Growley was walking, they saw each other again. "RUN!!!!!!" yelled Myra. Growley chuckled. "I bet if those flatteeth could talk they'd probably be telling each other to be stupid right now," he laughed at the sight of the longneck, spiketail, and threehorns running from a sharptooth who wasn't even chasing them. "Simply pathetic…" he sighed. He looked up, and noticed the Bright Circle was going down. "Better get back or the herds will have eaten all of the food," he said, and began running. Greg looked behind them "Now it's trying to kill us for sure!" he yelled. Rory saw some small gaps on the sides of the rock walls they were walking through. "In there!" he pointed. Myra and Rory got into one, while Rita and Greg got into the other. "That was so brave Rory," Myra smiled relieved. "Oh, it was nothing," Rory blushed back.

Rita still looked nervous. "Look, we gotta stop that sharptooth before he can hurt anyone," she said. "But how?" asked Greg. "Look ahead," Rita motioned with her neck. A short distance ahead was a big rock atop a cliff. "If we can hit it on the head with that we can kill it," Rita strategized. "Think we can do that?" asked Rory. "It's our best chance," replied Rita. Myra pointed to a small stone path. "If we follow that we can get to the tops of these walls," she said. Everyone nodded and preceded up the walls, trying to avoid having Growley see them, even though he didn't care about what they were doing. They were just annoying him, if anything. The gang got to the top of the wall. "Ok, stay off the bumpy paths, they might collapse," cautioned Myra.

Back in the valley, Icky and Dil met up with Julie, Rita's mom. (In this reality, her parents never got killed like they did in the prologue.) "This is getting ridiculous," Julie said. "I'm sure they wouldn't have been lost if you could've just had dinner ready faster," Icky said to Dil. "Oh, you're too small to do anything right," Dil retorted. "This is even more hopeless," Julie sighed. No one could figure out why this flyer and spiketail stayed together after all these cold times. "You don't think they ended up in the Mysterious Beyond, do you?" Icky asked. Dil and Julie gasped. "If a sharptooth hurt them I'll….." both mothers said in unison. Say what you will about about Dil and Icky's relationship, but Dil was as good a mother as Terri, Grandma Sharptooth, Cira, and Mama Flyer, she was devoted.

Myra, Greg, Rory, and Rita had made their way to the boulder. "We gotta just wait for that big, mean sharptooth," Rita said, "And when I say "now" we push this rock over the edge, and knock him out." "Got it," Rory, Greg, and Myra replied. Growley, meanwhile, sniffed the air. "So those little ones won't give up?" he said. "And I hear they think us sharpteeth are dumb." Growley, however, didn't notice the giant round rock they were near. "On the count of 3 guys.." Rita began. "1…….2……3…..NOW!" The leaf-eaters put all their strength into moving the boulder. "Come on, come on.." strained Rory. A few more pushes did the trick. The kids succeeded in knocking the rock off the cliff, but thankfully, it didn't hit Growley on the head. It did however, graze him on the nose. He was furious now.

"WILL YOU DUMB KIDS JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Growley yelled loudly, which to the gang sounded like a MASSIVE roar. "IT DIDN"T WORK!" shrieked Myra, "RUN! RUN AND DON"T LOOK BACK!" Rita yelled. After 5 non-stop minutes of running, the gang finnaly arrived back at the leafeater valley. "Greg!" the spiketail heard his mother call. He ran up and nuzzled her. Rita, Rory, and Myra did the same thing with their parents. The touching parental love was soon broken when Icky yelled "Where were all of you?!" After the friends gave their answer, you can probably guess what their parents' reactions were: No leaving the Valley for a month, no leaving their parents sight for two weeks, and no random snacks, only the 3 basic meals of the day. Rory could see Redfoot walk past. "At least someone's in a good mood," he said, noticing the big longneck's smile.

MEANWHILE, AT THE GREAT VALLEY…

An angry Growley got back to the center of the Valley. "Gosh, what happened to you?" Papa Sharptooth asked him. He was eating a large spiketail with Chomper and Terri. "You won't believe this Dein," Growley replied. (As in deinonychus, even though they are t-rexes.) "Some dumb, not to mention little, leafeaters dropped a rock on my sniffer. I hope it's not broken or anything." "You should go see Mr. Belly Dragger," Chomper smiled. "He helped a lot when Petrie got hurt." (For the next couple of chapters, Petrie is still in his state of dino-crippledness.) "I'll take that advice kid," Growley smiled. "Here, I'm full, you can have the rest of my share of the prey," Chomper offered.

Back at the leafeater valley, Mrs. Clubtail walked up to Redfoot. "What are you so happy about?" she asked. "I just figured it out," Redfoot said. "Figured out what?" Mrs. C asked. "How to get rid of the sharpteeth once and for all." Redfoot replied.

(There's 18, read and review. I'm still open to suggestions.)

Next time, on the Land Before Time: Sharptooth Valley: While cleaning his family's cave with his mother, Chomper is told by Terri the story of how her and Chomper's father first met.


	20. Parental Bonding

(Here's chapter 19, like I said, reviews are always encouraged.  )

Chapter 19: Parental Bonding

The Bright Circle was high in the eky, shining bright on the Great Valley. There were also no puffies in the sky that day, so the weather was absolutely perfect for just doing what you would want to do, right? Well, for most of the sharpteeth, yes, but not for Chomper. His mother had asked him to help out with a big chore in the cave, and Chomper knew declining the question wouldn't work. He had nothing against helping his mother, he loved her very much, but like most kids, he'd rather be hanging out with his friends. Chomper heaved a bored sigh as he was cleaning his family's cave out of anything that would make it dirty; IE dead insects, leaves, any blood from prey, etc… Chomper even hummed a one-man version of the boredom song from 9. The job was that boring.

Terri was also cleaning out the cave, because tonight was her and Dein's 9th anniversary of when they became mates. "Oh don't complain Chomper," she called to her son. "You know this night is important to me and your father." "I know, I know," Chomper replied, eating leftover insects and cleaning out any gooey slime they may have left behind. "I just wish I could be playing with my friends now. I can even smell Ruby and the others nearby." "Look, how about we do something that can lighten the mood?" Mama S. asked. "Like what?" Chomper asked curious. "How about I tell you a story when we do this? Then the work won't seem so hard." "What story?" Chomper asked. Terri suddenly had a problem: at ths point in Chomper's life, he had pretty much heard all of the normal stories told to young sharpteeth (Notable examples being The Sharptooth Slasher, the Sharptooth Who Cold Swallow a Longneck Whole, and The Fast Biter Who Ran So Fast He Spun the Earth Around.), and Terri wasn't exactly good at improve.

Terri finally had a story idea come to her head. It was fitting for the day, anyway. "How about the story of how your father and I first met?" Chomper looked intrigued. In both realities, he never really asked about this. When he was younger, he even used to assume that his parents always lived together since the moment they were both born, but now he knew better than that. "Sure, that sounds cool," Chomper smiled. "Tell me," he said. Terri started thinking about where to start. There were many things to tell. "Well, about…I'd say 12 cold times ago…"

12 YEARS AGO, IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND….

Times were rough for the sharpteeth back then. As mentioned before, most of the predator species were on each other's nerves and their was no cooperation back then. Terri had just come back from a hunt, her sister/Chomper's aunt Rennie, and her mother/Chomper's grandma Rexie. Her father left when Terri was younger. He wasn't doing it for selfish or evil purposes, but he never said why. "Good job sis," Rennie said sarcastically "If you're a newborn hatchling." "Shut it," Terri replied. "Girls, quit fighting," Rexie said to her daughters. "You shouldn't be fighting each other, you should only be fighting those who bother you." Rexie was good at being a mother when it came to the protected and being devoted parts, but her personality could be described as a bit…crazy. She prefers the term "eccentric", but yea, she was a bit "nutty." (10 million theoretical dollars to the first person who can figure out movie that's referenced there.)

Terri huffed. "Look, I'm getting thirsty, I'm gonna go see if I can find a water hole, sis, you wanna come?" she asked. "I got nothing better to do," Rennie replied. "Just be back before the Bright Circle goes down," their mother ordered, "Someone would probably pick a fight with you if you were out then." "Yes mother," the sisters replied. Since a sniffer wouldn't really work on finding water, it would take a while before Rennie and Terri would have successful results. After walking for 16 minutes, they caught sight of a waterhole. "Score! Looks like no one else's here," Rennie laughed. "I wouldn't say that," Terri replied, eyeing another sharptooth getting some water. It was a male, and about their age. "Just ignore him and he'll ignore us," Rennie said. The sharptooth sisters walked down to the waterhole and began drinking, minding their own business just as the male had finished. He seemed to be walking past, when suddenly, Terri tripped on his tail and fell into the waterhole.

THE PRESENT…..(Which is still technically the past to us.)

"You mean dad did that on purpose?" Chomper laughed a little, cleaning off a few blood marks for last night's dinner. "Chomper, you do notice when I say what I like about your father, I never really say he's the most polite sharptooth I know." Mama Sharptooth replied. "Good point," Chomper chuckled in reply.

THE PAST…..

"What was that for?!" Terri asked angry, her sister laughing a little while helping her out of the water. "You were in my way," the rex replied. "I wasn't!" retorted Terri. "Who are you, anyway?!" "I'm Dein," the sharptooth replied. "You're going to pat for that!" Terri yelled, and pounced on him. She didn't intend to kill him or anything, she just wanted him beat up…badly. Both rexes surprised each other with their strength. "Pretty tough for someone as whiny as you," Dein laughed. "Not bad for someone as much of a jerk as you," Terri said, struggling to pin him to the ground. Eventually the fight ended. "Let's go home already sis," Rennie said. Terri nodded. Then, Dein took a big sniff of the air. "I now know your scent," he looked at Terri, "You'll never be able to get me off your back.' And it turns out he wasn't lying.

THE PRESENT…

"I thought I wasn't going to see him again, but boy was I wrong." Terri chuckled. "For the next several months, the sharptooh was practically _stalking _me. Some times, when I went hunting, he would show up out of nowhere and beat me to the leafeaters I was going for, clearly just to spite me. I remembered his trail, and I could tell he was around even when I didn't see him. Also, sometimes when I went to get a drink, he would show up with a friend of his or two and jump in the waterhole, completely soaking me. But it was weird: the entire time these things were happening, I never really hated him. And soon, that fateful cold time came…"

THE PAST…..

Terri was hurrying back to her mother and sister through the heavy snow. "I should've listened to Rennie, it's a dumb idea to try to hunt in _this _weather." What Terri failed to notice was that a mound of snow was covering a hole in the ground, big enough for a sharptooth to fall through. After a few more steps…"AGH!" Terri yelled as she fell through the hole and landed in a small cave on her bottom. "Ouch!" she said. She looked back at the hole above. Her height was a little over halfway between the ground and the hole to exit. "This is bad," she thought. Suddenly, she heard a voice. "Hey? What happ…AGH!" Dein said as he fell in. "This is worse," Terri mentally sighed. "Surprised to see you down here," Dein laughed. "Just admit it, you've been following me all this time!" Terri yelled. "Maybe I have," Dein replied, in a teasing way. "Why?" Terri asked. "I dunno...maybe to see your reaction, maybe I find you strong and cute." Terri's eyes widened at that comment.

"He likes me?!" Terri thought. "No way!" "Look, that doesn't matter right now, what matters is getting out of this cave." Terri nodded in response. "I have an idea," Dein said. "What?" Terri asked. "I hope your strong, so I could stand on your shoulders, climb out, then help you out of here." Terri wasn't sure it would work, but she didn't have any other method planned. "I'll try," Terri said. "You sure this won't hurt you?" Dein asked. "I once carried a dead grownup longneck on my beack, I can handle an overweight sharptooth." "Hey!" Dein laughed.

THE PRESENT….

"And that is why I don't have the ability to shrug anymore," Terri explained to Chomper.

THE PAST…

After a little straining, Dein managed to get back into the Mysterious Beyond and pulled Terri up. "Uh…thanks," the young adult female rex said. "Don't mention it," Dein replied, and began to walk off, when Terri said out of nowhere. "I think you're cute and strong too."

THE PRESENT….

Chomper was almost finished with the cleaning just as Terri was finishing the story "So, in conclusion, your father formally introduced himself to grandma and your Aunt son," Terri smiled, "And soon after, we became mates. And then you came along." Chomper smiled. "I never would've guessed that's how you guys met," he said. Chomper wondered if this was the same case in the previous reality, since he deduced his wish didn't affect sharpteeth who were related to him. He also saw that the cave was completely spotless by dinosaur standards. Teri grinned. "See? Work just flies by when you're enjoying yourself," she said. Chomper nodded in agreement. "You can go play with your friends now," she smiled. "Thanks mom," chomper said, and began to run off. When he was only a few steps out of the cave, he was jumped on by omeone. When he opened his eyes, it was Ruby! "Oh hey Chomper," Ruby grinned. "We were missing you," she laughed. "Don't worry, I'm here now," Chomper said, still a little surprised by her introduction.

"I'm glad," responded Ruby, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "Let's go," she smiled. Terri watched from the cave as Dein returned with their anniversary dinner. "They grow up so fast.." she smiled

(You know, the drill, read and review. Hope ya liked the little ChomperxRuby moment, I wanted another one.)

Next time on TLBT: Sharptooth Valley: We meet the sharptooth versions of Shorty, Bron, Ali, and even Littlefoot's mom (shock), homper has a little adventure with Rory, and more of Redfoot's plan begins to come to light…


	21. Chomper and Rory's Unexcellent Adventure

(Here's the next chapter, a teeny bit of plot development at the end..)

Chapter 20: Chomper and Rory's Unexcellent Adventure

"I'm gonna beat you!" Chomper called to Littlefoot, the two tyrannosaurs were having a little race. "Don't count your hatchlings before they hatch Chomper," Littlefoot chuckled back. They both saw the makeshift finish line a short distance ahead. The two charged, then jumped for the ending. After rolling around, they both shared a laugh. "Who won?" Chomper asked with a dizzy smile. "I don't know….maybe one of the multiples of you Chomper," Littlefoot replied, his vision briefly messed off. Next to Ruby, Chomper liked hanging with Littlefoot the most. In the previous reality, Littlefoot and Chomper were pretty much brothers who weren't related, as they always were there to support each other. In this reality, due to both being rexes now, some people who didn't know them kept assuming they were. Chomper noticed Littlefoot kept looking around. "What are you looking for Littlefoot?" he asked. "Well, actually…" Littlefoot began to reply, when suddenly, he said, "There they are!"

3 more sharpteeth came walking up. Two grownups and one Littlefoot-aged kid. "Dad! Mom! Shorty! Great to see ya!" Littlefoot called. Chomper smiled. "Oh good, his family visited again," he thought. "But wait.." Chomper looked at Littlefoot. "But didn't your mom…" "Huh?" said Littlefoot. "Never mind," replied Chomper. (**Author's explanation**. In this reality, Littlefoot's mom never died. The reason Bron (Wh will be called Tyran), Shorty, and Littlefoot's mom (who will be called Saura), don't live in the valley is because they preferred to travel, but Littlefoot didn't want his grandparents to be lonely, so he voluntarily stayed in the GV.) "Great to see you've been doing well son," Tyran smiled. "Same here," replied Littlefoot. "How you been Shorty?" the sharptoot asked. "Just fine," replied Shorty. In this reality, Shorty was still a bit of a braggart, and his attitude still had its problems. Saura gave a smile. "Tell him Shorty.." she said. "Mom…" Shorty replied in nervous embarrassment. "Seems Shorty likes a sharptooth he met on our travels." Littlefoot laughed, but only lightly. "It's not embarrassing Shorty," he said. "There's a girl…I kinda like…too," Littlefoot explained. "What's her name?" "I'll tell you if you tell me," Shorty replied.

Littlefoot sighed. "Ok, her name is.." the brothers said at the same time. "Ali." Suddnely, both sharpteeth's eyes widened. "Did you just say…" Littlefoot began. "You know her?" Shorty replied. "But I…" Littlefoot gasped. Chomper laughed a little, he knew what was happening. "I'll see you around," Chomper called, walking off. "Take care Chomper," Tyran said. Chomper grew to like Littlefoot's brother and father in the past reality, even though his experience with Shorty was a little uneasy. (see the episode, "The Big Longneck Test.") Chomper wondered what to do next. He remembered that Ruby, Cera, Spike, and Ducky were busy in another part of the Great Valley trying to find medicinal plants that Mr. Belly Dragger mentioned would help heal Guido and Petrie faster. "What to do…" he sighed. He felt like taking a nice, calm, walk. "A quick stroll around the Mysterious Beyond wouldn't hurt," Chomper thought, walking towards the valley's exit. He waved the belly dragger herd, who was doing the hunting that day.

The part of the Mysterious Beyond just outside the GV was unusually peaceful, maybe because leafeaters never dared to walk this close to the predators. It was a perfect place to go for peace and quiet. Chomper just smiled as he walked around. "Oh dang, I feel it again," he mentally complained. There was something stuck between his teeth since breakfast, and he just couldn't get it out. It was really annoying him. As he kept moving, he sniffed the air. "Hmm…a threehorn.." he commented. He took another sniff and realized, "No way," he laughed in flattooth. He folled the trail where he eventually caught up to a familiar face. "Rory!" he smiled. "Huh, AGH! A SHARPTOOTH!" the threehorn screamed, but then he saw Chomper's face. "Phew, oh Chomper, it's just you," he said in great relief.

"What are you doing here Rory?" Chomper asked curious. "I thought you would know it's dangerous for you to get this close to the Great Valley." "I know," Rory nodded. "But Redfoot asked me to do a favor." "Redfoot?" Chomper asked. "Yeah, this big longneck with a scar from his left eye to the bottom of his left foot." "I would've guessed," Chomper whispered in reply. "Anyways, I'm surprised I was let out of the valley, my parents grounded me a few days ago." Rory explained. "But Redfoot came to me with a favor: He wanted me to find something: this weird, rare, black flower." Chomper thought about it. "It's probably just a rare food for you leafeaters that he thinks is very good," Chomper said. He hadn't seen Redclaw/foot since he made his wish, so he didn't know what his personality was like. "So, Redfoot told me the directions, and here I am now," the threehorn concluded.

Chomper smiled at his friend. "I got plenty of spare time, I'll help you find them," the sharptooth grinned. "You'd do that for me? Thanks," replied Rory. "Hey, what are sharpt…I mean friends for?" Chomper said. They gave a nod to each other. "Well, let's go," Rory said.

(At this point, Chomper and Rory would sing Adventuring, but you probably don't want to hear that song any more times then you already have in the TV series.)

Chomper was still fiddling with the bit of food stuck in his teeth. "Darn it," he muttered. "What is it Chomper?" Rory asked. "Oh, just something that got stuck between my teeth at breakfast," Chomper explained. Rory looked creeped out by that comment. "Don't tell me…you ate…" he said, aware of what the answer would be. "Yeah," Chomper replied with a monotone sigh. "You know that…." "I know Chomper," replied Rory. "When me, Greg, Rita, and Myra saw you again a while ago, we all thought you were a completely good sharptooth who never ate meat and didn't hang out with other sharpteeth for a brief moment, but your friend, whatever you call him, soon showed up and proved us wrong, I guess." The friends kept talking while they walked. "Not every sharptooth is mean Rory," Chomper explained. "It's just…instinct. Sort of like how all of your kind only eats green food."

"Not all sharpteeth are mean, most of the ones in the Valley are pretty cool, it's just that, well…" "I know, I know," Rory replied. "But despite our dietary differences, we can still get along, right Chomper?" Rory commented. Chomper smiled, and remembering his own words from a long time ago "You are what you are, and I am what I am. We can't change that, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends." "That's right," Rory replied. The two were able to concentrate on the adventure again. "How close are we to those plants Rory?" Chomper asked. "If I remember Redfoot's instructions clearly, not too far now," the threehorn responded. The two kept going, doing the occasional bit of small talk, until they came up to a raging river. "Oh great, the plants are on the other side of this," Rory complained. Chomper looked down the river, and saw some logs rolling downstream. "I got an idea," he grinned.

"Don't tell me…" Rory gulped. In both realities, Rory had a fear of fast-moving water. "If we time it right, we can just jump onto the logs, and make it across, I mean the river's not that wide," Chomper explained. Rory clearly had a look suggestion "I don't wanna do this," but he knew he had to complete his take. "Just follow my lead," Chomper said. Chomper waited a few seconds, jumped to one of the logs, caught his balance, then made it to the other side. "Come on, you can do it," the sharptooth encouraged. Rory looked at the water for a few moments, then nodded "OK." Rory took a few steps back, and then the threehorn made a charge towards the gap and jumped onto the log. He made it onto the log, however, since he was a 4-legged dino, he was unable to retain his balance when it rolled forward! "Help!" Rory called to Chomper. Chomper panicked, he had to do something.

"Hang on! I'll find something!" Chomper called to his friend. Chomper looked around the immediate area. "Come on, come on," he thought. Suddenly he saw a tree right by the river with several vines hanging off it. "Score." Chomper said, ripping one of the vines off. "GRAB ON!" Since threehorns didn't have hands, Rory had to grab it by placing his two front feet together. "Got it!" he gasped, briefly going under the water and coming back up. Chomper summoned all of his sharptooth strength to pull his friend up. As he got closer and closer to saving the day, he noticed that the vine was starting to break. "Just a few more seconds…" he thought nervously. Rory's front feet managed to touch the ground again. "I gotcha," Chomper sighed, lifting him out of the water completely. They deep many deep relieved breaths. "Thanks Chomper," Rory panted. "Don't mention it," replied Chomper. "Now let's go find those plants," he smiled.

They eventually found the field with the black flowers. "How many do you need?" Chomper asked. "Well, Redfoot said about 10 would be necessary," Rory replied. "Ok," Chomper smiled, and went to grab some. "Just wait a second," Rory advised. "Redfoot instructed me to make sure to not ingest any of them," he said. "Don't think I would eat _these_" Chomper laughed, picking up the plants. He gave Rory the plants. "Thanks buddy, I know the way back from here," Rory smiled. "See you around!" Chomper called. Chomper jumped across another log and ran back to the Great Valley, getting some insects as a little snack. He went to see how Littlefoot was doing with the whole Shorty issue. "Oh hello Chomper," Ducky called from the waterhole. "Hi Ducky," Chomper replied.

Meanwhile, Rory had made it back to the leafeater valley. "Finally, I thought this job be never done," he huffed in accomplishment. Rory's father came by. He knew that Rory was asked to do a favor, so he temporarily allowed him to be un-grounded for the day. "But you know what happens when you're all done with this," he reminded his son, even though Rory didn't need the reminder. "I know dad," Rory replied, walking over to Redfoot's cave. When he got there, the big longneck was waiting. "Here's those flowers you wanted sir," said Rory, who was carrying them on his back. "Thank, you may go now," Redfoot replied. "Sure, whatever," Rory said, and walked off. As he was leaving, Redfoot looked down at the plants and smiled.

"All according to plan….all according to plan…"

(Hope ya liked it. R and R please. )

Next on TLBT: Sharptooth Valley: A two-parter dealing with ChomperxRuby, Littlefoot(or Shorty)xAli, and maybe another pairing or two. 


	22. They Call It Sharptooth Love Part 1

(If you like pairings, this next chapter is for you 

Chapter 21: They Call It Sharptooth Love Part 1

Petrie, still suffering from his injuries, was lying down in his family's nest. "These past days have been really stinking," he complained. For almost two weeks now, he was barely able to move, let alone fly. Eventually, his mother came by. "You have to cheer up Petrie," Tera advised her son. "Mr. Belly Dragger says you should be better in about another week or so." "Thanks," said Petrie. Tera sighed, she wanted her son to be able to do things despite the fact he was temporarily handicapped. "I know," she said eventually, "I heard your friends are going to be hanging at the waterhole, I'm sure your uncle would be willing to fly you down there. "Well, Pterano is blaming himself about all this, 'm positive you're right about that mom," Petrie chuckled, a bit jealous watching his siblings flying around the valley.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot was still catching up with old times with his family. "So what brings you guys back to the Great Valley?" the young rex asked. Well, we heard from a fast biter we met that the Time of the Great Giving was coming up, so we thought it would be the perfect time to see you again," Tyran explained. Littlefoot nodded. Shorty and Littlefoot each looked at each other, smiling. "_Shorty likes Ali?"_ Littlefoot said mentally. _"Littlefoot likes Ali?"_ Shorty thought. _Well, she likes me more,"_ they both thought at the same time. "Well, you two boys probably have a lot of catching up to do, so your father and I will let you have some alone time," Saura said. "Thanks mom," the brothers replied, and walked off. "_I can't believe this,"_ they both thought. "_I wonder what this jerk's thinking right now._" They both gave each other a smile that the other could tell was fake. "So, what's new bro?" Shorty asked.

Meanwhile, Ruby was walking around Sharptooth's cave, practicing the occasional pounce or two. When Sharptooth came by, he gave a little laugh. "If that's what your like when no one else ia around, I'd hate to be a leafeater," Sharptooth said sarcastically. "Oh, give me a break will ya?" Ruby chuckled. "You know I'm one of the best hunters in the fast biter class," "You're right there," Sharptooth replied, but noticed Ruby looking odd. "Anything the matter?" the big rex asked the young velociraptor. "Hey Sharptooth…" Ruby began to say, "Have you ever cared deeply for someone?" Sharptooth briefly misunderstood the question. "Well, I care for you, all your friends and the Valley residents, but…." Ruby explained more. "You know, it's weird. Whenever I'm hanging with my friends…..no, mostly when I'm hanging with Chomper, I get this weird feeling in my stomach. It feels like I ate something bad, but at the same time….it feels good…" It only took Sharptooth a brief moment to realize what she was saying.

AT THE WATERHOLE…..

Chomper, Cera, Spike, and Ducky were the only members of the gang there presently. "Wonder where everyone is?" Chomper asked. "Who cares, looks like we got the whole water hole to ourselves," Cera smirked. "You have a point there Cera, you do, you do," Ducky laughed, doing several jumps out from below the water, an impressive sight, although Cera, Chomper, and Spike got soaked. "Could you try to be less extreme with the splashes please?" Cera said. "I am sorry Cera, it's just that I always found Petrie's stunts really amazing, I did, I did," Ducky smiled. Chomper laughed. "Oh great, now we got a swimming version of Petrie," he laughed. "But haven't you noticed Ducky; being stuck in water really limits your ability to do many tricks," Cera informed. "I know," Ducky admitted. "But these are pretty cool." Spike meanwhile, was just happilt swimming around.

Spike had swam a little distance off from everyone else, and somebody had caught eye of him. This certain someone went mostly underwater, her eyes being the only part sticking out of the surface. Slowly but surely, she began secretly swimming up on Spike….

(Once again, insert theme from _Jaws_ here.)

Then, the young belly dragger showed her complete form to Spike, but he just smiled happily. It was someone he knew well: Tippy! "Tippy didn't know you'd be playing here tonight Spike," she laughed surprised. Spike made some noise back, suggesting he was also happy to see her, but of course Tippy couldn't make them out. "Great to see you too," she replied. Spike looked back and saw that his friends had already seen Tippy, so it was Ok if he wanted to go play with her. "Hey Spike, follow Tippy," Tippy said, swimming in one diection, Spike following. "Tippy just found the coolest thing in the water today, and Tippy wants to show it to Spike," Spike looked quite intrigued: eating and having fun were probably his two favorite things in life, his 5th or 6th most favorite thing was also Tippy….

"Love?" Ruby asked in surprise. "You mean what I feel around Chomper is love?" she asked Sharptooth. "Yes Ruby, I know what love is like, and that's what you're feeling," he said, with a smirk saying. "You know I'm right." "But I didn't know you could feel love when you're young," Ruby said, "I thought it was something only grownups felt," Sharptooth let out a happy sigh. "Oh Ruby, Ruby, Ruby," he said in a father-ish voice. "For someone as intelligent as you, you still have a lot to learn in life." "Like what?" Ruby asked. "While, sometimes even sharpteeth as young as you have these feelings towards another sharptooth," Sharptooth explained. "While, I have kissed him a few times, but…" Ruby stopped, Sharptooth grinning right after the 4th word in her sentence. "So you **do **care deeply for him, don't you?" Sharptooth smiled. "Yeah, I guess.." Ruby finally admitted with a smile. "I mean, he's very cool and he's always been nice to me," she explained.

Up in the sky, Pterano was giving Petrie a ride on his back. "Where to nephew?" he asked. "The waterhole, uncle," Petrie said. "Understood," replied the flying sharptooth. "When you want to come back to the nest, just let out a roar, and I'll come back for you," he instructed. "Got it," Petrie replied. Pterano got sight of Chomper, Cera, and Ducky, and flew to the ground. "Hi guys," Petrie waved. "Petrie!" Chomper and Ducky said happily. "We made this for you while we waiting," said Chomper, and he pointed to some leaves and branches that he and Cera stuck together. "You can use it to float on the water without sinking," Chomper explained. "Really?" Cool," replied Petrie. "Guess what Petrie," Cera said, thinking he would laugh at what she was about to tell him, "While we were waiting for you, we saw Ducky doing some stunts of her own." Petrie looked at Ducky, and smiled. "That sounds awesome, show me what you got." Ducky nodded, then swam underwater, and then with all her might leaped into the air.

Shorty and Littlefoot were still chatting, each with Ali on their minds. "So, how's hunting been?" Shorty asked. "Good. Chomper and I are among the best in the hunting class," Littlefoot replied, trying to remain to small talk. "While, I managed to take down an adult spiketail all by myself," Shorty bragged. "Boy, was Ali impressed…" that finally made Littlefoot stop pretending. "Where did you meet Ali?" he asked. "When me, mom, and dad visited the Land of Mists," Shorty explained. "Did she mention me?" Littlefoot questioned. "No, I didn't tell her that you and me were brothers." "I'm sure if she knew that she would've mentioned that she already likes me," Littlefoot grinned. Shorty frowned angrily. "No way, she totally liked me more than you," the rex said confidentally. "Why would she? Ali is the type of dinosaur who likes really nice people, which is a little more than I can say about you." "Well, I'm least I'm more brave and tough," Shorty retorted. "Take that back," Littlefoot grunted.

Tippy and Spike meanwhile were almost at the place Tippy mentioned earlier. "Tippy can't wait to show Spike this," she said in anticipation. The two belly draggers eventually arrived at their destination: a decent-sized circular-shaped part of the waterhole with a whirlpool spiraling in the center! Spike looked nervous, but Tippy soon calmed him down. "Don't worry Spike," Tippy comforted, "Tippy's done this several times before, there's nothing to worry about, watch." Tippy swam under the water. It was about only 8 feet deep, so they weren't at any risk of drowning, but then the cool part came: If you swam into the whirlpool, it was a pretty AWESOME ride. "Ya hoo!" Tippy cheered as she was spun around, this was an experience for a dinosaur like a waterslide was for a human. Spike made some happy grunts and quickly swam forward, joining Tippy in the fun.

Chomper was wondering where Ruby was. "I wonder why Ruby hasn't shown up," he asked, thinking about her. "Everything's better when she's around," Chomper quickly put his hands over his mouth, but luckily Cera misunderstood this comment. "What do you mean when she's around? If I'm around, anything's better," Cera bragged. "_Thank goodness for over-inflated egos,"_ he thought thankfully. "Rock jump!" Chomper cheered, and jumped into the waterhole in the style a human would do a cannon ball. "Careful, will ya?" Petrie asked, holding onto the makeshift flotation device. "I don't wanna drown." "Sorry Petrie," Chomper smiled back. Ducky began swimming several laps around the area the gang was gathered at, Petrie watching her all the while. "That's great Ducky," he smiled. "It is Petrie, yup yup yup," Ducky replied whenever her mouth wasn't underwater. Chomper was doing some backstrokes, he had gotten swimming lessons from Ducky in both this and the previous reality, and they had had a great pay-off, there was never a repeat of the incident where he nearly drowned. (See The Mysterious Island and the episode The Missing Fast-Water Adventure.)

Shorty and Littlefoot kept arguing. "I'm am more Ali's type," Shorty said. "No I am," Littlefoot said back. "Well, let's just ask her who she likes more next time we see her," Shorty said sarcastically. Then, the brothers started calming down. They realized how dumb they were acting over a girl. "We shouldn't let this get so important Shorty," Littlefoot said. Shorty started smiling. "Yeah, I shouldn't have brought this up bro," he said. "Truce?" Littlefoot said, holding out his hand. "Truce," replied Shorty, and the two sharpteeth shook hands. "Now let's go find my friends and play," Littlefoot smiled. But just as they were about to leave……

"Shorty? Littlefoot? I haven't seen you guys for a while!" The brothers turned around.

It was Ali.

(Hope you liked the pairings, wonder how the Ali love triangle will end. Sorry if Littlefoot was a bit OOC. Anyway, read and review!)


	23. They Call It Sharptooth Love Part 2

(Here's the conclusion of the two-parter.)

Chapter 22: They Call It Sharptooth Love Part 2

A young girl t-rex was looking at the two brothers. "Ali?" Littlefoot asked surprised. "Yeah, it's me," replied Ali. "You two friends or something?" she asked. "Uh, no…..actually we're brothers," Shorty replied. "Wow, that's cool!" Ali commented. "My herd and I came here for the upcoming Time of the Great Giving," she explained. "Wow, me too!" smiled Shorty. "Great to see ya," Littlefoot commented. Suddenly, Littlefoot felt Shorty tap on his shoulder. "Hey bro, could you follow me over there?" Shorty whispered, with some anger hidden in his voice. "Yeah….." Littlefoot nodded, playing along. "Where you guys going?" Ali asked. "Oh, just some brotherly stuff," Littlefoot smiled back. "See you later!" Ali waved, and walked off, Shorty and Littlefoot smiling at her. "Oh Littlefoot…" Shorty began.

Back at Sharptooth's cave, Ruby was still talking with the leader of the Sharptooth Great Valley. But, she was at a little loss for words. "Chomper's always been my friend, even though I'm a little older than him," she explained. "His positive attitude, his good strength, his sense of humor, that's what I like about him A lot." Sharptooth gave a happy sigh. "And how do you think Chomper feels about you?" the big sharptooth asked the young fast biter. Ruby blushed. "He likes me, and I know it," she smiled. "Ever since the night I told him about my family…" Sharptooth frowned. Ruby had told him what happened to her parents as well as Howler and Edge, and he knew she didn't like talking about the tragedy. Ruby felt grateful to Sharptooth and all her friends, simply because they cared about her. "Yeah, I don't think my feelings are one-sided," Ruby smiled, thinking about Chomper's face. :- )

Tippy and Spike were still having fun in the whirlpool. "Tippy knew Spike would like this!" Tippy cheered happily. Spike made noises that suggested he was agreeing with that comment. Tippy meanwhile, was remembering something _"Tippy should go get them,"_ she thought. (Yes, I think Tippy even talks in the 3rd person when she thinks) Using a little muscle, Tippy got herself out of the whirlpool. Spike made a sound that suggested "Where are you going?", and Tippy replied. "Tippy's just going back to her sleeping place to get something," she explained. The belly draggers smiled at each other and Tippy walked off. "Tippy really likes the gifts Spike gave Tippy." She thought, remembering what she had discovered a few days ago. As she was heading back, she passed by where Chomper, Cera, Petrie, and Ducky were.

Chomper looked bored, tossing a few stones up into the air. "What's going on with you?" Cera asked. "I just wish Ruby was here," Chomper replied, staring up at the full moon. "Why her? I'm the better fast biter," Cera replied, again using her own brand of Cera-logic. Chomper laughed a bit at Cera's reputation problem, but it wasn't teasing laughter. It was nights like these that reminded Chomper of the night he and Ruby went to the top of Saurus Rock. Ruby and Chomper had grown close over the past couple of weeks, and it was different from the "nanny" type relationship they had in the past reality. "Headus up," he suddenly heard Cera's voice call, as she jumped into the waterhole, creating a big splash. "Watch it Cera," Chomper laughed, getting a little drenched by the jump. "Can't help it," Cera smiled mischievously. "I guess you're right there," Chomper replied with a little laugh.

In a small alcove on one side of the valley, the two sharptooth brothers were still arguing about Ali. "She likes me more," Shorty said. "No, Ali likes me more," Littlefoot retorted. "Well it's clear we aren't getting any results arguing like this," Shorty said. "You have a point there," Littlefoot replied. "So let's settle things right now." "How?" asked Littlefoot. "Simple," repliedShorty. "We wrestle each other. The first one to pin the other down for 5 seconds wins the game…..and Ali's heart." "You're on," replied Littlefoot, jumping up and down a bit to prepare. The two brothers DID care for each other, but they loved to get into tussles about the most pointless things before Littlefoot decided to live in the Great Valley. "Let's have our battle over there, at the Pine Cone Arena," he laughed.

Tippy made it back to the area of the Valley where the belly draggers slept. "Tippy? I thought you were going to play at the waterhole with your friends," Tippy's mother said. "Tippy is mom," Tippy replied. "Tippy just wants to thank Spike for the gifts he gave me." Tippy's mother nodded. Tippy walked over to the place where she spent the nights. For some time now, someone had been taking rocks, and using a careful process, made them into the shapes of hearts. (For my story, the heart is still used as a symbol of love in TLBT universe.) Tippy thought that it had to be Spike who made them, since she always suspected that Spike liked her. She lifted them up with her tail, and put them on her back. "See you later mom!" Tippy called. "Be back before it gets too dark," the belly dragger mother advised. "Tippy will," she replied.

Sharptooth was giving Ruby some advice. "Well, I personally believe, you don't have to do this, but if you care deeply for Chomper, I feel admitting it to him is the best thing you can do." "You really think so?" Ruby asked. "I do," Sharptooth replied. "I guess I should join my friends now before it gets too late to play," Ruby commented. "See you later," Sharptooth waved. "I will," Ruby replied, hugging Sharptooth's foot. Ever since she began living with him, Sharptooth was like the father Ruby had lost all those years ago. The fast biter than quickly hurried off.

Cera had gotten board, so she decided to head home. "Dad and Cira are probably worried about me by this point," she explained as she left. Petrie was watching Ducky happily swim around. He let out a sigh. "Ya know, I think after I get better I'm going to give up stunt flying." "Don't do that Petrie, oh no no no," Ducky replied. "I think you're very good at that. You just had a bad day. Everyone has a bad day once, they do, they do." Petrie let out a smile. "Thanks Ducky," he smiled. Petrie never knew why, but he found Ducky extra cute for some reason. It was odd, especially considering he was a flying sharptooth and Ducky was a swimming sharptooth, but he still liked her. All of a sudden, Ducky leaped out of the water and did a few flips before she landed back in the water again! "That was amazing!" Petrie complimented, clapping a bit, "Thank you," smiled Ducky, who proceeded to do another jump.

However, the ripples of the water unintentionally knocked Petrie off his floatation branches! "Agh!" he panicked, going under the water. "Sorry, sorry!" Ducky said, quickly swimming under him and carrying him back to the surface. "You guys better be careful," Chomper said, as Petrie was put beside him. "We know," Petrie said, apitting out a little water. "Anyone else getting hungry?" Chomper asked. "I could go hunt down some swimmers," Ducky said. "I could, I could." "I'll come with you," Petrie smiled, but when he tried to move, he quickly said. "Never mind."

Shorty and Littlefoot were in the middle of their battle for Ali. "Get off," Shorty laughed, as Littlefoot tried sitting on him. He was able to force his brother soon off of him. "I'm not done yet," Littlefoot said. They rushed toward each other and tried knocking the other over in a sumo-like stance, shorty even trying give a little bite to Littlefoot's arm. "Ouch," said Littlefoot. Shorty then managed to trip him with his tail. "This is it!" Shorty said triumphant. "1….2….3…" Suddenly, they heard footsteps. "Hi Shorty, Littlefoot, are you guys play fighting?" Ali asked. "Uh…..yeah," they lied, not wanting to tell her the truth. "There's someone I'd like you to meet," Ali smiled. "Who?" the brothers asked confused. Then, another young sharptooth walked up to her. "This is Rhett," she smiled. "He travels with my herd." "Hello Rhett," Littlefoot and Shorty said confused. "Ah, you're Littlefoot and Shorty, Ali's talked a lot about you two," Rhett smiled. Then……Ali gave Rhett a kiss! "See you around," Ali smiled, and she and Rhett walked off. Shorty and Littlefoot just stood there, eyes wide open. Later, when Tryan and Saura caught up with them, Tyran asked. "So how was your day boys?" "Surprising, dad," the both replied, still in the shock of the moment.

Tippy had gotten back to the little whirlpool. "Tippy wants to thank you for these Spike," Tippy smiled, showing him the heart-shaped rocks. But when Spike saw them, he made a confused grunt. "You mean these weren't from Spike?" Tippy said confused. Spike made a noise that suggested. "That's right." Tippy still liked the rocks, but she still asked. "If they weren't from Spike, then who gave these to Tippy?"

Pterano and Tera arrived to take Petrie back to the nest. "Bye Chomper," Petrie waved as he was taken off into the sky. "Bye Petrie," Chomper called back. Chomper looked around. He was all by himself. He was just about to hgead back to his family's cave when he heard Ruby's voice. "Chomper! Wait up!" the fast biter called. "Ruby," Chomper said, feeling lucky he hadn't left earlier. Ruby took in a deep breath, and she finally said. "Chomper….I like you," she admitted. "And I like you too Ruby, you know that," Chomper smiled back. "A lot…." Ruby added. "A lot?" Chomper said, surprised, but then the most surprising part of all came. Ruby leaned over a bit, then kissed Chomper……..directly on the lips! And it wasn't a brief kiss either. It was a deep kiss, hat lasted over 10 seconds. Chomper at first was caught off-guard by it, but then he started kissing back . He never felt so happy.

Meanwhile, on the stone wall near by, the mysterious fast biter from Chapter 13 was watching them carefully…

(Hope you liked this chapter, especially if you love pairings. Dark fox Tailz gave me the idea for the Rhett part. Also, the identity of Tippy's secret admirerer will be revealed in a later chapter. I also wanted to bring back the mysterious velociraptort, you still don't know his purpose….)

Next Time on The Land Before Time: Sharptooth Valley: When some of the valley member's personal belongings go missing, Cera takes it on herself to solve the mystery, but is what she discovers much more mysterious than a simple thief?

:-0

Read and Review!


	24. Inspector Cera Part 1

(If you like mysteries, these next 2 chapters will be fore you.)

Chapter 23: Inspector Cera Part 1

Petrie was still cooped up in his family's nest, nothing to do. Luckily for him, Mr. and Mrs. Belly Dragger said he'd be healed in time for the Time of the Great Giving. "This place is so dull," he sighed. Pterano, Petrie's mom, and his siblings were all gone somewhere else, so he didn't really have anyone to talk to, right now. However, he did have his snuggling stick. (From the "Days of Rising Waters" episode.) It was a good luck charm for him, and he liked having it whenever he felt scared. (Which, in this reality, was not as often, but still.) This time of the day, most of the herds were out hunting, so he had a lot of peace and quiet in the part of the valley he was in. "No sense staying awake," he chuckled, "Might as well take a nap." Petrie lied with his back on the ground, and tried to doze off. After a little while, his eyes began staying shut, and he began to snore. But as he was sleeping, a mysterious shadow appeared near him….

Meanwhile, Chomper, Ruby, Littlefoot, Cera, and Spike were returning from another successful hunt. Actually, scratch that. A _mostly_ successful hunt. Cera hadn't really caught any prey in the recent hunts. Her big ego as finally catching up to her. Ruby had shown of the two fast biters in the main gang of seven, she was the far more talented one. The others wouldn't say Cera was bad….it's just that Sharptooth suggested that Hyp might be a good hunting coach for her. (Chapter 9 reference.) "Whatever," Cera grumbled. "You didn't do too bad Cera," Ruby commented. "You lured that spiketail into position for the rest of us." "Yeah, but that's all," Cera complained. As they got back in the GV, Chomper's mom looked confused. "Hey mom, what's going on?" Chomper asked. "The shiny stone you won for me is missing son," Terri said. "It is? Did you lose it?" asked Chomper.

"No, that's weird, someone must've taken it," added Dein, who had just walked up. Then, Petrie's mom flew up. "You're Petrie's friends, have any of you seen his snuggling stick. It's gone missing." "Another missing thing?" Littlefoot said, surprised. "Maybe there's a thief going around," suggested Terri. Cera smiled at this comment. If she didn't have the most brawn out of all her friends, maybe she could use this opportunity to prove she has the best brains. She always loved mystery stories told to her by her dad, Veli. Ruby and Chomper said, "We'll go look for everything this way, you guys take everything that way." "Got it," Littefoot, Cera, Terri, Dein, and Tera said; while Spike nodded. The rex and fast biter took off. "Let's head to your cave first, Mrs. Chomper's mom," said Cera. "OK, follow me," said Mama Sharptooth. Chomper and Ruby were having a discussion while searching for the stick and the stone.

"That was really weird," commented Ruby. "Who would want to steal your mom's shiny stone or Petrie's snuggling stick?" "I'm just surprised her still holds onto that," Chomper said. The two love-biters (lovebirds) shared a laugh. "Maybe Hyp, Nod, and Mutt," Chomper said, "those bullies don't really like us." "What about Guido?" Ruby suggested. "He seemed jealous of Petrie." "He learned his lesson, plus he still is also hurt a bit," Chomper replied. At this point, Chomper and Ruby had arrived at Sharptooth's cave. "Hey Sharptooth," called Ruby. "What is it Ruby?" Sharptooth asked. "Chomper's mom's shiny stone is missing, and so is Petrie's stick. Do you know where could find those?" "No idea, I'm afraid," Sharptooth replied. "Our sniffers don't work on things like that." You're right….HUH?!" Ruby went over to her sleeping place. "Howler's tooth! It's gone!" she screamed. "I gotta find it!" Chomper looked concerned. Chomper knew how important Ruby's little brother's tooth meant to her.

MEANWHILE, AT CHOMPER'S FAMILY'S CAVE…..

The group had arrived at the scene of the theft. "You notice anything weird befre you found your shiny stone missing?" Cera asked. "Whoa, you sure want to take charge of this, don't you Cera?" asked Littlefoot. "I've always wanted to be a mystery solver," Cera explained, memories of Veli telling her many stories about Sherjaw, the greatest fast biter mystery solver of all time. "There was one thing," Chomper's mom commented. "Someone had placed some of those disgusting tree fruits near our cave's entrance." "Ah ha!" Cera deduced, "Our bad guy used those to cover his scent and hide his scent." The group agreed with Cera there. Spike made a noise suggesting: "Hey, check this out," the friends and family came over, and they noticed a weird track in the mud near the entrance. It looked like a straight line, but it didn't look like a print from a hand or foot. "That's odd," Cera commented. "Come on, let's head to my nest," Tera said.

Petrie was waiting impatiently for his mother and friends to arrive. "Have you seen them?" he asked Rinkus and Sierra, who had been flying past. "Just Chomper and that fast biter friend of his," Rinkus commented. "Thanks anyway," replied Petrie. Soon, everyone arrived. Littlefoot noticed something along the path leading up to the nest. "More of those gross tree fuits," he noticed. "So chances our, the person who took the stone and the stick are the same guy," commented Cera. "You mean someone's going around robbing us sharpteeth?" Petrie said in surprise. "Looks like it," Cera said, although the adults didn't want to say something that far. "It's probably someone who doesn't like us," Petrie said. "Like I think," Cera said, talking while seemingly imitating Sherjaw. "I've narrowed it down to 4 suspects."

Chomper, Sharptooth, and Ruby were searching the Great Valley, meanwhile, for Howler's tooth. "I just can't lose it, it I can't lose," Ruby said, sounding almost scared. "That little tooth is all I have left of my brother!" Chomper and Sharptooth both understood Ruby's pain better than perhaps anybody else in the Valley. "We'll help you, don't worry," Chomper said. "We're always here for you Ruby." "Thanks Chomper, and thank you too Sharptooth," Ruby smiled. But then her faze turned to one of puzzlement. "But besides you guys, who even knew about the tooth?" Ruby asked. That was a good question. "Maybe there was someone else," Chomper suggested. "Someone who knew you before you came here to the Great Valley." But that created even more questions: Ruby's family didn't really know many sharpteeth back in the Mysterious Beyond that Ruby knew of, so….how?

Meanwhile, the Dinosaur Detectives were formulating a plan to solve the thefts. "We should split up, and each look after a different suspect," Cera suggested. "Mrs. Chomper's Mom and Dad, and Petrie's mom, you find Guido. Littlefoot, me, you, and Spike will track down the bullies." "Got it," replied Terri. Cera could be a good leader if she was in the mood. The sharpteeth divided into 2 groups of 3, and took off. "So, looks like two adventures in one day huh?" smiled Littlefoot. "First the hunt, now this." "And I'm gonna be the one who solves it all!" Cera bragged. Littlefoot and Spike let out a sigh. This fast biter could just not pass up the chance to brag, could she? The sharptooth and belly dragger had gotten used to this, though. Cera was as much of a braggart asa some of the other kids in he GV.

"What do you little biters want?" Hyp asked, coming into view. "Oh nothing," Cera said in a tone that made the trio realize something was up. "We want to just, just cause we're curious…..where were all of you earlier this afternoon?" "Just hanging out by the Secret Caverns," Mutt teplied. "Can anybody besides you prove that?" Cera asked. "What's with the questions dweeb?" Hyp asked. "No reason,' Cera replied, though they could tell there was a reason. Littlefoot, feeling a bit embarrassed about Cera's questioning skills, put his hand over his face and sighed. "This isn't getting us anywhere," he said under his breath. He wanted to help Teei and Petrie too, but he was beginning to doubt if these methods were working. Spike was sniffing the ground around them, then he noticed something odd. He looked up at Hyp's hand, and Littlefoot and Cera noticed this. They had a new question for him.

Meanwhile, the parents had arrived at the nest of feathery flying sharpteeth like Guido stay. "He's around here somewhere," Dein said. "But I doubt it could've been him," said Tera. "Even if he's got better, he still couldn't fly at this point and I'm sure someone would've seem him." "But if this is the kid who took the prize my son won for me, I want to find out," said Terri. Soon, Guido's trail was picked up by Tera's sniffer. "Oh hey there Petrie's mom," Guido waved. "Ok small guy," Dein said slightly impolitely. "Do you swipe my mate's shiny stone? "Me? Of course not," Guido replied. "First of all, even though I can't fly, someone would see me if I walked all the way to your cave." "Maybe you took a secret path," Dein retorted, but Guido chuckled. "Come on…what kind of path is there that can get me across the valley?" The grownups admitted he had a point. Then, Terri noticed something. "Why does your foot claw have blood on it?" "Stepped in the prey Glider caught for me," explained Guido.

Back with Spike, Cera, and Littlefoot, they were still in the middle of their mini-interrogation. "How come all your claws on your right hand are broken Hyp?" Cera asked. "Was climbing the Great Stone Wall, and I nearly slipped, and my claws got suddenly broke on a branch, you understand?" Hyp replied matter-of-factly. "Sure we do," Littlefoot and Cera replied sarcastically, while Spike made a noise that sounded sarcastic. "Well, then maybe you'll understand this!" Mutt laughed suddenly, throwing a big pile of mud at the gang. "Whoa!" Littlefoot said, managing to jump out of the way, but unfortunately, his fast biter friend was completely covered in mud. "Ha ha!" the bullies taunted "Now leave us alone, will ya?" and walked off. Cera huffed. "You guys keep looking around, I'm gonna go to the waterhole and wash this off, OK?" "Sure thing Cera," replied Littlefoot.

Cera grumbled angrily on her way to wash the mud off. "Big meanies," she complained. "I hope it was them, just so we can rub it in their faces." As she was getting close to the waterhole, she suddenly bumped into a big fast biter. "Excuse me," Cera apologized. "Whatever," the fast biter replied in a monotone voice. Cera looked up and noticed this fast biter looked completely serious and didn't seem to care. Cera also didn't recognize him. So, using her Cera-logic, she decided, why not question him? "Where were you this afternoon?" she asked like a mystery solver "Go away young one," he replied in a stern-but-not mean voice. "Hmph, whatever," Cera muttered and went off to find her friends.

The fast biter looked in his right hand. He was holding a tooth. "It's better to not get involved in things much bigger than you are."

(Hope you liked the chapter/ Hope you liked the main plotline mystery and the stolen stick and stone mystery, the filler mystery will be solved next chapter. Reply or PM with thoughts or theories, since I want to kow what you think, and then I'll know if you'll be surprised by the truth.

Read and Review! :- ) )


	25. Inspector Cera Part 2

(This is the point in the story when the plot really starts picking up. Hope ya like it.)

Chapter 24: Inspector Cera Part 2

Ruby was looking all around the Great Valley, panicked. "It can't be gone!" she cried. "It just can't!" Chomper felt bad for his close friend. "Even though they are always in my memories, if Howler's tooth is gone, it's like another part of him is gone." A tear began to form in Ruby's eye. "Ruby…" Chomper said, not knowing any other words to say. Ruby managed to sniffle the tear. (At this point, she sang the Remembering song, but I just don't like retyping the songs, ok?) Chomper came up to his fast biter friend and gave her a hug. "It'll be ok," Chomper tried to comfort. He gave Ruby a hug, as did Sharptooth who had to lean down greatly, but he still attempted it. "Thanks guys," Ruby smiled. "Don't worry, we won't give up on finding that tooth," Sharptooth explained. "Ok, let's go," Ruby smiled, gaining confidence, and the two little sharpteeth and the one big one took off again.

Meanwhile, Cera caught up to Littlefoot and Spike. "You look mad Cera," Littlefoot said, noticing the mad look on his friend's face. "Something happen?" "Yeah, I met this really rude fast biter when I went to clean this mud off of me," Cera replied. "He wouldn't answer my question." Spike laughed a little. "Don't tell me you suspected some random dino of being the thief," Littlefoot said. "Good mystery-solvers don't jump to the conclusions." "I AM a good mystery-solver," Cera replied. "We just haven't had results yet." Spike made a noise that suggested, "Let's go." Cera and Littlefoot agreed with him there. "Maybe Chomper's parents and Petrie's mom have been more successful than we have been," Littlefoot suggested. "Couldn't hurt to find out," Cera smiled, and the trio took off. (Hey, two consecutive paragraphs ending in the same two words. Gets repetitive, doesn't it?)

The friends met up with Dein, Tera, and Terri back at Chomper's cave. "Nothing?" the grownups asked, forwing slightly. "Nothing," Littlefoot and Cera sighed. The two groups of mystery-solvers did decide to share the information each one found out. "So, there wass leafeater blood on Guido's foot claws and Hyp's claws were completely broken," Cera and Terri said in unison. Tera flew over to the weird print outside the cave. "This is odd," she soon deduced. "Look at this everybody." "What is it?" Cera asked. "This print came from something dragging across the surface." "You mean a belly dragger did this?" Cera asked, again jumping to conclusions. "No, too small to be from a belly dragger," Tera replied. "Looks like a foot print."

"Ah ha," Cera said confidentally. "We can just match the footprint size to the size of our suspects' feet and we have our answer." "Alight problem Cera," Litllefoot commented. "This print is too small to be from either the bullies or Guido." Cera frowned. Her investigation wasn't bringing any results. "Oh just great…" she started to complain. "My friends' stuff is missing, our suspects have both been proven innocent just now, and we have no leads whatsoev…..AGH!" This entire rant, Cera was walking around in angry circles, so she failed to notice the entrance to a hole hidden amongst the grass, so she quickly fell down it. "You OK Cera?" Littlefoot called, Petrie's mom flying down to check on her. "Yeah, don't worry," replied Cera. "Where'd this stupid hole come from anyway? " However, in the back of Cera, Spike, and Littlefoot's minds, this felt somewhat familiar…

Chomper, Ruby, and Sharptooth meanwhile, were continuing the hunt for Howler's tooth. "Who else knows that you live with Sharptooth Ruby?" Chomper asked. Sharptooth responded to this question. "Your friend Littlefoot's grandparents do," he explained. "But we know them, they'd never do something like this." Ruby thought about that comment, as it raised another question: Why would anyone swipe her brother's tooth in the first place? It didn't make sense at all. "Let's split up," Chomper suiggested, and Ruby and Sharptooth agreed with this idea.

MEANWHILE…..

A flash of insight hit Cera, Littlefoot, and Spike. "I think I know what happened," Cera laughed in a small bit of triumph. She looked up at Littlefoot. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" "Yeah," Littlefoot nodded and smiled in response. "Hey Petrie's mom," Cera said. "Could you do me a favor?" "What is it?" Tera asked, not figuring out what the children had figured out. Cera whispered something into Tera's ear (Mainly so I don't tell you the solution beforehand.) "Sure," Tera replied, and flew deeper into the underground caves. Terri lowered her big t-rex tail, and Cera climbed up it to get out of the hole. She and her friends had figured out who the thief was, and the proof would be arriving shortly. "So what's our next move, Mystery-solver Cera?" Terri asked as if it were a game. The young rex, fast biter, and belly dragger all shared a similar smile. "Our next move is catching the culprit," Cera laughed in silent victory.

A FEW MINUTES LATER…..

"Hey what's up guys?" Guido asked, as Littlefoot, Spike, Cera, Dein, and Terri gathered around him. "We know it was you Guido," Littlefoot said. "Who? Me?" Guido laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about." "You might want to change your story boy," Dein laughed in a stern way. "But how could I have taken the shiny stone and Petrie's snuggling stick without anyone noticing?" Guido retorted. "Someone would've seen me since I can't fly right now." "Simple," Cera replied. "You used the underground caverns to navigate without being seen or sniffed." "It was such a simple trick," Littlefoot went on. "And you planted the treesweets to cover your tracks." Guido clapped his hands. "Nice mystery-solver work, but two more things: Where's your proof and how did I cover my footprints?" Soon, they heard a voice coming from underground. "That's coming right up kid," Terri laughed.

"Hey! Lemme go!" a voice said. Tera flew up from the underground caverns…..holding a little t-rex. "You had our friend Lizzie help you." "You stood on her back when you got out of the caverns, and she put her feet together and dragged them across the ground to confuse us with that footprint." Guido looked nervous at this point. "But where's your proof?" Spike made a noise suggesting "Right here," and the belly dragger pointed to Lizzie's shoulder. There was a little cut on it. "Mrs. Chomper's mom, please sniff and compare." Terri put her sniffer next to Guido's foot, than the cut on Lizzie's shoulder. "A match," she confirmed. Guido sighed. He walked over and pulled off some leaves that were covering a hole. He took out Petrie's stick and Terri's shiny stone, and threw them to the gang. "Here ya go," he gave up simply. "But why did you do it?" "Because of Petrie," Guido replied. "Huh?" went everyone.

"A few days ago, I was in the waterhole when Ducky came up to me. She told me that Petrie considered giving up stunt flying, and she wanted me to help him convince him not to." "I don't get it," replied Littlefoot. "Even if you didn't find me out, I was going to tell him that he wouldn't get his snuggling stick back unless he could do something really impressive. It wasn't that mean." "But why did you take my shiny stone also?" Terri asked. "Just so it wouldn't be obvious." Guido replied. Soon afterwards, Guido was given a punishment by the leader of the feathered flyers, and Cera began jumping up and down happily. "All right! I AM a great mystery solver. I'm the smartest fast biter there is!" Dein was about to make a comment, but Littlefoot said. "Eh…let her brag. She deserves it." Cera ran off, still bragging over-cheerfully.

Meanwhile, Chomper, Sharptooth, and Ruby were slowly losing faith in their efforts. "It's no use," Ruby sighed, looking up in the sky watching the flying sharpteeth herd return from the daily hunting trip. "I'll never find…huh?" she looked inside Sharptooth's cave. Howler's tooth was there! "Oh my goodness," Ruby said, running over to it and giving the little fang a hug, even. Chomper and Sharptooth smiled. "Glad whoever took it was gracious enough to return it," Sharptooth smiled, but he still didn't know who took it.

Cera meanwhile was still laughing in victory. The Bright Circle had gone down, so she decided it was time to return home. "This has just been the most perf…..AGH!" Suddenly, a big tail swooped out of nowhere from one of the exits to the Mysterious Beyond and slammed Cera against the stone wall! "What the?" Cera said, in pain and shock, looking up and seeing a big longneck! She screamed in terror as she just managed to roll out of the way of a stomp. Chomper and Ruby, now glad about finding her brother's tooth, were having a nice csual stroll, when Cera, getting a scrape on her stomach recognized their scents. "CHOMPER! RUBY! HELP!" she wailed. Chomper and Ruby heard their friend's scream and came running. When the longneck realized that reinforcements were one the way, it gave one final tail swipe, slamming Cera into the wall, and then it quickly retreated into the Mysterious Beyond.

Chomper and Ruby arrived just in time. "Cera?!" they both screamed, and ran over to her. Ruby checked her breathing. Cera was still alive, bleeding from the head and stomach a little. "Some….psycho longneck attacked…..me," she huffed, still conscious. "And I…..don't even…get why." Cera then passed out. "We gotta get her help!" Chomper panicked. Sharptooth soon arrived, and they high tailed cera over to Mr. and Mrs. Belly Dragger. Littlefoot, Spike, Ducky, Petrie, Veli, and Cira soon arrived. Veli was horrified at the news. "If I find that longneck…" Veli vowed angrily. "I am gonna kill him so painfully for what he did to my innocent daughter!" Mr. belly Dragger looked at Cera's parents. "She's going to be OK Veli," he assured. "The herbs I've collected will heal her wounds, and she'll just need more rest." That comment helped with the pain, but it didn't take Cira and Veli's anger away.

MEANWHILE, IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND……

The longneck that attacked Cera walked over to a shadowy spot. "There…I took care of it," he panted. A mysterious figure in the darkness laughed, in a "yeah right," tone of voice. "You'll let my family free now?" the longneck asked. "Pitiful fool," the figure responded. "Not only is that girl fast biter still alive, but you didn't even attack the right one, I guess I can't trust your type for simple plans….or my overall goal." "NO!" yelled the longneck "You can't!" "Oh, but I can…" the figure replied, and before the longneck could do anything, the figure attacked it.

(By now you're wondering: What the heck's going on? Well, just keep Reading and Reviewing and you'll eventually find out….)

Next time, on The Land Before time: Sharptooth Valley: Petrie and Guido finally recover, and it a multi-chapter story arc, Redfoot puts his master plan to eliminate all the sharpteeth into action….


	26. The River of Life Part 1

(This is it. The "redfoot's plan" Chapter arc. I got the title and the concept of the plan from a Fraggle Rock episode.)

Chapter 25: The River of Life Part 1

Redfoot, Icky, Ozzy, Kevin ( a spiketail), and Platy (A swimmer) were walking through the Mysterious Beyond. "So when are they supposed to show up Redfoot?" Icky asked. "When we need them," the longneck grinned back. "How do you know they won't get hunted down or anything?" Kevin asked. "Don't worry, I'm sure," Redfoot grinned. "This is their "Time of the Great Giving", they'll all be gathered in the valley today." On Redfoot's back were all the black plants from chapter 20. "So what are here for?" Icky asked. "You out of all the leafeaters knew this place the best before the sharpteeth took it over." "Icky, I need you to stay high in the sky and make tell me if any of the sharpteeth look like they're about to leave the Valley." "Got it," nodded Icky flying off. Redfoot smiled. His plan would go down as one of the greatest moments in leafeater history, in his mind.

Petrie, meanwhile, was very happy. After several weeks, the little flying sharptooth had finally recovered. "I'm back in action!" he cheered. "That's great to hear," Littlefoot smiled. He and his friends were now all perfectly healthy now, so they could play and go on more exciting adventures. "This is the life," Cera sighed happily, floating in the water. The gang was watching the grownups prepare for the Time of the Great Giving, gathering prey for a big feast, setting up games for themselves and the children, and preparing the waterhole for the annual Big Swim. Chomper took a big look around the Great Valley, and let out a big smile. Life has been good since he made his reality-altering wish. He had more friends of his own kind, he was still able to see Rory, Rita, Myra, and Greg once in awhile (there meetings were done in secret), he had a girlfriend now, and bes of all, if he said he was having friends for dinner, no one would be creeped out or find that comment odd!

Littlefoot was hanging with his grandparents now, as well as his parents and Shorty. The two brothers looked embarrassed when Ali walked past, waving "hi" while holding Rhett's hand. "What's wrong boys?" Saura asked, curious about her children's lifes. "Nothing special mom," Littlefoot replied, laughing a bit at the memory of the Ali incident. Petrie, his siblings, as well as his mom and Pterano were flying all around. Petrie was staying around the waterhole, showing Ducky some tricks he had thought up while in was in his state of dino-crippledness. "That's amazing Petrie, it is, it is," Ducky complimented. "I know," the flyer blushed. Chomper was eating with his parents. "Thanks for catching this mom and dad," Chomper said. "Thanks for helping us son," Dein replied. In the middle of chowing down, Ruby came into the cave. "Hey Chomper," Ruby said. "I wanna show you something." Chomper looked at his parents. "You can go son," Terri smiled. "Thanks mom!" called Chomper, waving and running off with Ruby. Terri smiled: seeing her son and Ruby reminded herself of a younger her and Dein, minus the fighting part.

Outside in the Mysterious Beyond, Redfoot, Ozzy, and Platy were secretly patrolling the outside of the GV. "So where's this secret spot?" Ozzy questioned. "Hidden in the southern most side of the valley," Redfoot explained. "It's a spot none of the sharpteeth know about." He let out a chuckle….a laugh of evil, to better describe it. Soon, footsteps could be heard. Eventually, 14 big longnecks came into view. The leader of the group stepped forward. "Been awhile since we heard from you Redfoot," he said sternly. "But my sources tell me this strategy of yours can't fail?" "You got that correct," Redfoot replied. "While, we're glad to do our part," another one of the longnecks in the group said. Redfoot took a look at the valley walls and laughed. "Those bloodthirsty dimwits won't know what hit them until it's too late. Now, go guard all of the exits to this place," he said to the longnecks. They nodded and walked off.

Cera was hanging with her sister, father, and Cira. Veli had always been slightly overprotective to her daughters, and since the night Cera got attacked by the longneck, that quality went into overdrive. Even though Cera was fine, Veli kept her oldest daughter with them for now. Tricia was jumping up and down happily. "Swimming! Swimming!" she cheered. The baby fast biter was starting to learn words (in her native tongue, of course.) Petrie meanwhile, smelt Guido coming up behind him. "Hey Petrie!" Guido laughed, zipping past him. "Hey Guido," Petrie laughed with a side back. Ducky's plan had worked: Petrie was eager for stunts again, because he wanted to prove to Guido that they weren't easy. He could tell by the flyer's expression what he wanted to do. They flew off, and Tera caught a glimpse of her son. She heaved a sigh. Pterano was nearby. "Brother…you just make sure they don't do anything stupid again." "Of course," Pterano smiled, and flew after his nephew.

Ruby showed Chomper to a secret wall in the valley. "I've been working on it for a while," Ruby commented. "Working on what?" Chomper asked, eager to know. "You'll see," Ruby smiled. As they walked along the path, Chomper noticed a lot of smashed tree sweets in the ground. He soon found out why. On the wall in front of them, there were several stains from the tree sweet bubble juice. The marks seemed random, but then Chomper looked closer. The markings looked like a rex and a fast biter….kissing. Chomper was still young, but her knew what this meant. "Ruby…it's beautifu," Chomper smiled. "I call it a wall marking," Ruby said back. (I think the term "picture" doesn't exist in the LBT universe.) Chomper then gave Ruby a kiss. But for the first time, it was him who gave the initial kiss. They suddenly heard footsteps. "How cute," smirked Sharptooth, who had just come by. "Sharptooth? How come you're not with everyone at the celebration?" Ruby asked. Sharptooth chuckled a bit. "You know I'm always busy being one of the leaders of the valley. Now that I know everyone's having fun, I like the opportunity to relax." "Good point there," Chomper smiled. The 3 decided to take a walk. Chomper smelled a longneck in the far distance, but he decided it wasn't important.

Icky, meanwhile had kept to the skies. Staying in the shadows, he noticed that pretty much all of the sharpteeth had gathered in or around the waterhole. He flew to the southern-most wall where Redfoot, Kevin, Platy, and Ozzy were. "All clear," Icky said. "Thanks, you can head back to our valley Icky," Redfoot said to his associate. "_But that won't be our valley anymore_" he laughed mentally. Icky saluted Redfoot and flew off. Aqfter a few more minutes of walking, the group arrived at their intended destination. "None of the sharpteeth know about this location," the scarred-eyed longneck explaine. The 4 had arrived at what seemed like one wall, but Redfoot knew more. As he was doing his job, Kevin kept placing fruits around the area so they couldn't be traced by anyone. Redfoot then applied all his muscle to lift up a giant rock. Under that rock, in a little cave, was a small stream of water. "What's so important about this?" Ozzy asked angrily. Redfoot chuckled, still holding up the rock. "What you don't know Ozzy, is that water from this little bit flows into the rest of the valley's waterhole." Ozzy thought for a minute, then he finally figured out Redfoot's plan. "Ingenious…." He complimented in an evil tone. "Now drop the plants in!" Redfoot ordered, straining. Ozzy, Platy, and Kevin agreed. The black flowers fell into the water. When they did…. A weird pollen began flowing out……

In the water hole, everyone was having a good time swimming. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Tippy, Shorty, Ali, and the rest of the kids were splashing each other and having "who can hold their breath underwater the longest" contests. The only ones not near the water were Chomper, Ruby, Sharptooth, Petrie, Guido, and Pterano. Tippy swam up to the gang. "Can anyone tell Tippy who keeps giving Tippy these heart-shaped stones?" the belly dragger asked. Everyone nodded no. "Oh well," smiled Tippy and swam off. At this point, Ali noticed something. "What's that?" she asked Rhett, noticing weird specks appear in the water. "No idea," Rhett replied. Ali started feeling weird. "Something wrong Ali?" Rhett asked. "I think I need some rest…" Ali replied. The two sharpteeth helped each other out of the waterhole. Soon enough, Rhjett began to feel odd too. But they weren't the only ones.

"On the count of 3," Guido began. He and Petrie's next stunt was this: The had placed a dead swimmer high on a cliff at an angle where it would eventually fall off. They were trying to see if an, for lack of a better word, in-flight meal was possible. "You two!" Pterano called, laughing a bit at the sight "You're missing the celebration. Stop this nonsense at once." Petrie looked a bit disappointed, but he was still in a good mood. "Ok uncle, you're right," he admitted. Pterano planned to do more stunts when he returned to traveling the Mysterious Beyond, but he didn't want his nieces and nephews following in his foot steps quite yet. Flying near ground level, they eventually saw Sharptooth, Chomper, and Ruby. "Hi Petrie! Hi Guido! Hi Petrie's uncle!" Chomper smiled, waving to his friends. "We're heading back to the celebration," explained Pterano. "So are we," responded Ruby. But when the 6 got back to the main valley, something was wrong. Everyone was on the side of the waterhole, looking sick and weak!

"Chomper…? Ruby….?" Littlefoot called, tired. The friends rushed up to him. "What's wrong?" Chomper asked nervously. "Tippy doesn't know…" Tippy replied. "We were just swimming in the water when these weird specs started showing up," Cera finished, coughing a little. "And we don't feel so good, we don't, we don't," Ducky finished, still in the water. Sharptooth and Pterano soon had an idea of what's going on. "Don't tell me…" Pterano whispered horrified. He flew inches over the water, making sure none of it got in his mouth. He noticed the specs everyone mentioned. "Mom?! Are you all right?" Petrie said, flying over to his mother. "I don't feel too good son," Tera replied. "I feel very dizzy." Pterano examined the specs, and noticed they were black. "No…" he muttered, "The Black Plant of Death?" "The what?" Ruby asked. "The Black Plant of death," Sharptooth replied. "It's a rare plant in these parts. If you ingest it's pollen, you get sick, and if you eat the flower directly, you die in 24 hours without the antidote." "But how'd it get in our water?" Chomper screamed. Sharptooth had a bad feeling he knew. "Wait here," he ordered everyone.

Sharptooth dashed over to one of the Valley's exits, staying beside the wall. When he got close to one of the exits, he eyed out of it carefully. He could see several big, yellow longnecks. "I was right," Sharptooth thought. He quickly returned to the herds. "The Fearsome 14." He muttered. A lot of the adults gasped, but the kids mostly looked confused. "Who?" asked Chomper. "Tfe Fearsome 14," Sharptooth said again. "A group of evil longneck who devote there lives to killing sharpteeth." The children gasped. "That's horrible, it is, it is," Ducky coughed. Sharptooth and Pterano looked at each other. "It has to be Redfoot behind this," Pterano muttered, "He's always been trying to get rid of us." "BUT WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Guido panicked. "There's only of us in good condition to fight, but there's no way we can take them all on!" "Then we have to solve this problem at the source," Sharptooth said. "We have to track down Redfoot and make him get rid of these flowers. He knows that if one of the sickened sharpteeth try to live, the 14 will kill them." "But how do we get out of here?" Chomper asked. "Petrie, his uncle, and Guido can fly, but us…" "There's a secret exit to the Mysterious Beyond from my cave," Sharptooth explained. "Chomper, you, I, and Ruby can take it." Sharpteeth looked at all his fellow valley members.

"Everyone, you must stay strong," he said, sounding like a true leader. "You must not give up hope and surrender to the enemy. The 6 of us WILL solve the problem, and save your lives." "But we'll need help," Chomper said. Sharptooth thought a moment. Most of the sharpeeth who lived in the Great Valley area gathered here and got sick. Then he remembered… "We could find Doc."

(Hope you like it.! Read and Review, or PM me with your comments. From this point on, it's all plot development.)

Sharptooth-version of Doc comes next chapter!


	27. The River of Life Part 2

(Hope you like the next part.)

Chapter 26: The River of Life Part 2

Before embarking on their quest, the 6 sharpteeth in good health had one task to complete: They had to gather up every bit of prey they had in the Valley and gather it in the central area. (In this reality, sharpteeth only eat leafeaters, not other sharpteeth, since it seems like Redclaw wanted to kill Chomper just as much as his friends in the previous reality.) Luckily, they had had a lot gathered for the Time of the Great Giving. It was about 5 day's worth of food, if everyone ate only what was necessary. "You'll be fine Ducky, I promise," Petrie said, flying to the swimmer. He let out a smile, he wanted to try his best to improve the mood of the moment. "Here, I grabbed this one just for you." Petrie handed Ducky a rather decent-sized swimmer corpse. "That's nice Petrei, it is, it is," Ducky said. "Yup yup yup." Petrie tried to smile even though he could tell there was a tickle in the swimmer's throat. The swimming sharpteeth managed to swim into an area of the water where the current went in an opposite direction, so they could avoid the toxins.

It was time to depart. Sharptooth, Chomper, Petrie, Ruby, Guido, and Pterano gathered in front of everyone again. "We will get read of these bad plants," Chomper promised his friends. "I believe in you Chomper," Littlefoot said. The two rexes shared a brotherly smile. Dein and Terri weakly walked over to their son. "W've seen you grown since you were a hatchling so," Terri comforted. "We have faith in you." Mother and son shared another hug. "Thank you mom," Chomper cried slightly. "We have to go now, because we can't go later," Ruby commented. "Yeah," said Guido. Everyone sick sharptooth took a look at the 6. They said their goodbyes, and Sharptooth led them back to his cave. "This wall here…" Sharptooth said, pointing towards a rock with little cracks on the side. Sharptooth then used all his strength to move the rock. It was revealed a large tunnel was hidden behind it. "And to think I thought I would never have a use for this," he commented. Pterano and Petrie flew ahead.

"So what's the plan?" Chomper asked Sharptooth as they walked through the secret tunnel to the Mysterious Beyond. It's about half a day's walk to the leafeater valley," Sharptooth explained. "Once we get there, we'll find Refoot or one of his cronies when they're alone, and force them to tell us where he planted those deadly plants and where we can get the antidote." "But how will we find that out?" Ruby asked. "Simple," Sharptooth replied. "I have the ability," he said in sharptooth, "to speak flattooth," he said…..in flattooth! Chomper looked amazed. "You can speak leaf-eater too?" h said surprised. "Of course, it's a talent I learned before coming to the valley with all the herds." "As can I," added Pterano. "You don't think physique is the only talent I got from traveling the world." "But first we need to find Doc for another ally in our journey." Chomper wondered about that. He was afraid of Doc in the previous reality ever since he left the GV, so what was he like now, as a big t-rex? Chomper knew he'd find out eventually. Soon, a light was seen in the distance. "The Mysterious Beyond.." commented Ruby. The 6 emerged into the wide open space. None of the other exits faced this side of the Valley, so the Fearsome 14 were unaware that six sharpteeth managed to escape. "So where's the Lone Dinosaur?" asked Guido. "Give me a minute young glider," Sharptooth said. Sharptooth stood perfectly still, and concentrated. He began sniffing the air _very carefully._ He didn't want anyone else making a noise or movement. Scent after scent went through Sharptooth's sniffer until one very one was traced. The smell of the order was small, meaning Doc was a distance away, but the odor was still there. "Follow me," he ordered his group. Pterano could also track Doc so he stayed ahead too.

A DISTANCE AWAY…..

A grinning Redfoot, Platy, Ozzy, and Kevin returned to the leafeater valley. "What are you smiling about?" asked Rita, who was playing with Greg, Myra, and Rory. "I'll tell you soon young one," he chuckled in his slightly evil tone. Rita shrugged. Redfoot acted like this all the time, so it didn't bother her now more than usual. "Redfoot's sure been happy lately," commented Rory, who had just been found in his hiding place by Greg. "Ever since I found those black plants for him, he's always been in a good mood." "Maybe he got over Screech and Thud's deaths," suggested Myra. But a weird feeling was coming over Rita. "What's wrong Rita?" asked Rory. "You ever….feel like something bad's happening around you?" "Why do you ask that?" Greg asked confused. "I…don't know," Rita replied honestly. She decided to ignore the feeling.

Meanwhile, in a small canyone in the Mysterious Beyond, a BIG (rivaling the size of Sharptooth) sharptooth was practicing his fighting skills. He smashed big rocks with his tail like they were nothing. "No sweat," laughed Doc. Then, the big dark-green rex had a scent reach his sniffer. "Could it be?" he asked with a smirk, recognizing the smell. Surely enough, Pterano, Sharptooth, Chomper, Guido, Ruby, and Petrie came into view. "Sharptooth!" Doc grinned. "Haven't seen you in a while!" Sharptooth gave a little smile towards his old friend, but his expression turned serious again. "I'm afraid we can't catch up on old times now," Sharptooth said, "We have a major crisis on our hands." As the two big rexes were talking, the kids were sharing a conversation. "I can't believe that any leaf eater would do something this terrible," Guido said. "They just don't understand the Circle of Life, Ruby muttered. "We don't kill just to kill, we kill because we need to _survive_, but none of those leafeaters understand that." Chomper was surprised, how Ruby knew so much on a deep suggest. "Ruby, can I talk to you for a second?" Chomper asked. "Sure Chomper," Ruby replied.

A few moments earlier, Chomper had found a unique rock, and it looked even more nice than a shiny stone. But one neat thing about the rock was that there was a tiny hole in it. "I wanted to show you this," Chomper said. He took a long, thin vine from a tree and put it through the hole. He then tied the vine. "A gift," Chomper said. Ruby smiled. "Chomper…I'm flattered," she said. "It's a shiny stone you can always have with you. It's like always having a part of me with you." The fast biter and rex grinned at each other, and kissed. However, Petrie and Guido saw them. "Oooh…" Petrie laughed. However, they didn't look embarrassed. "We have to stop Redfoot," Chomper said, remembering their goal. Chomper took this mission very personally. In the previous reality, he and Ruby's efforts to save the Mysterious Beyond proved unsuccessful, so maybe he could make up for it now and save every sharptooth in the Great Valley. Sharptooth and Pterano meanwhile had finished explaining the situation to Doc.

"Sounds like something Redfoot would do," Doc commented, "I just never imagined he'd be able to accomplish it." "We'll need your help to infiltrate their Valley and find some answers." Pterano. "You didn't even need to ask," the scarred-eyed rex said. "Children, it is time to leave," Sharptooth called. Chomper, Ruby, Guido, and Petrie nodded. "What's that Ruby?" Sharptooth asked, noticing the rock attached to the vine. "A gift from Chomper," Ruby smiled back. Sharptooth remembered the discusiion they had a while back about Chomper, so he knew what this meant. Petrie then asked "Where are we going to spend the night?" Pterano knew the answer. "A short distance outside their valley is a place called Pointy Canyon. It was one of my first stops on my world travels with Rinkus and Sierra," he explained, "and in that area there are many big caves we can rest in." Everyone nodded. As the 7 kept walking, Chomper looked up at Doc. This rex's strength was just as impressive as the longneck-version of Doc in the previous reality. And best of all, in this reality he's on Chomper's side. :- )

MEANWHILE…..

In the leafeater valley, Redfoot had called a meeting for all the flatteeth dinos. "What's this about mom?" Rita asked confused. "I heave no idea dear," Julie replied. Redfoot stood on a place that made him higher up the rest of the dinosaurs, except for the flyers of course. Redfoot took a second to clear his throat. "My fellow leafeaters," Redfoot called loud. "I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that in a matter of a few short days, the Great Valley will be ours again!" A lot of the dinos looked confused, they didn't get how. "Myself, Ozzy, Platy, Icky, and Kevin recently infiltrated the outer wall of the Great Valley and found the water source." Everyone listened intently, however, Greg, Rory, Rita, and Myra wondered one thing: _what about Chomper?_ "Then, with the help of the Black Plant of Death, we infected the water there. Now, all of those stupid predators are sick from the pollen released. And if they try to leave, one of the members of the Fearsome 14 will kill them." The reactions of the crowd were mixed. Some were overjoyed, some doubted the plan would work, and a few looked shocked. Rory was one of those ones. "What's wrong Rory?" Myra asked. "He….used me," Rory said wide-eyed.

Meanwhile, back in the Great Valley, the land sharpteeth could still walk around, even if their strength wasn't that high. ""This is hopeless," sighed Cera (Who I believe in both realities was a bit of a pessimist.) "You can't give up on your friends Cera," said Shorty who had just walked over. Shorty liked to tease most of his brother's friends, but he knew that this was jokes. "How are mom and dad doing?" Littlefoot asked. "Good, they're sharing their portion of the rations," Shorty explained. Littlefoot looked around. The kids were doing their best to entertain themselves by playing verbal-only games in an effort to keep happy. Tricia was being cuddled by her parents, Cira singing a fast biter lullaby. At this point, the sharpteeth were noticing that their voices were changing. This was another sign of the sickness. Littlefoot took a little drink from the small water sources they could find. Everyone had to be careful to not take anymore that necessary. "_Wherever you guys are, we believe in you,"_ Littlefoot thought. He was the optimist typically.

Eventually, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Sharptooth, Doc, Pterano, and Petrie arrived at Pointy Canyon. "Here we are," said Pterano. Sharptooth and Chomper squinted, and in the distance, they could see big stone walls. "The flattooth valley…" Chomper said. "Correct, young biter." Sharptooth responded. The 3 adults looked at each other. "When we were right outside of the Valley, we could recognize the scent of 5 leafeaters who most likely were the ones who poisoned our waterholes." Pterano explained. "Really uncle?" Petrie asked, surprised his uncle was able to figure that out. "Correct nephew." "Now we should gather inside and rest," said Doc. "We're going to need all our power for tomorrow."

(Hope you liked Part 2.)

Next time on TLBT: Sharptooth Valley: The 7 make their strategy to break-in to Redfoot's valley, Chomper and Ruby get some time alone (while acting as spies.), and the identity of Tippy's secret admirer will be revealed!

A LITTLE BONUS……(Just something I thought would be cute, and holiday appropriate.)

The sharptooth version of the gangs walked on stage and faced whoever is reading this.

Chomper: Happy celebration time everyone!

Ruby: Over here, it's the time of the Great Giving, and we hear from some human called "Brekclub85" that you humans are celebrating a celebration called "Thanksgiving."

Cera: We hope you and your family and friends and any other sharpteeth you now have a safe and happy celebration time.

Ducky: Yup yup yup!

Spike: (Grins.)

Littlefoot: And as a little gift to you, we had Brekclub85 send a fresh, prepared, good tasting longneck carcass to each of your families for a nice Time of…I mean Thanksgiving meal.

Petrie: Happy Thanksgiving to all, and…

EVERYBODY (Shows their teeth.) To all a good bite! (They all laugh happily, and walk off.)

(Read and review!)


	28. The River of Life Part 3

(Here's part 3 of the Redfoot storyline, hope it's more dramatic and action-packed!)

Chapter 27: The River of Life Part 3

It was nearing sunset. The 7 sharpteeth were still planning their "search-and-discover-information" mission. The kids were eating a clubtail that Sharptooth had went out to get for the group. Even though it was enough to fill their stomachs, they still felt weird inside. "I'm scared guys," Ruby admitted. "What if we don't succeed? What if every sharptooth…you know…" Everyone shared a moment of silence to think about that horrifying thought, as much as they wanted not to. "And what if we never see our friends again?" Petrie asked. "I know," Guido continued. I want to be able to see…." He paused. "Who?" asked Chomper. "Ip," Guido said, talking fast so the words he said weren't very clear. "Who?" everyone asked again. Guido sighed. He finally muttered: "Tippy." Everyone went wide-eyed. "Guido…you mean it was you," Petrie smiled in anticipation. "Yes, I like Tippy." Guido huffed. "I sent her those heart-shaped rocks." "But she's a belly dragger, and you're a flyer," Petrie laughed. "So what? A belly dragger and a sharpbeak. I'm sure it could work." "Yeah right," laughed Petrie. "Don't give up hope Guido," Ruby smiled. "Just because you and Tippy are different in appearance….very much…doesn't mean you can't like each other." She wicked at Chomper when she said this comment. "Thanks Ruby," Guido smiled back.

Meanwhile, Rory, Rita, Myra, and Greg were walking through their valley, eating a few berries. "I can't believe this," Rita commented. "I mean, I know Redfoot despises sharpteeth, but I never thought he'd go this far." "I worried about Chomper guys," Rory said, "He even helped me get those plants…before I knew what they were." "But what canwe do?" Myra asked, jumping into the waterhole. "Do what brothers?" asked a swimmer, emerging from the water. "Oh, hey Mo." Rita said. (In this reality, Mo is a Ducky-type flattooth swimmer.) "We're not your brothers ya know," Myra commented. "Well, you guys know we're all brothers in some way," Mo smiled. The gang stayed silent for a few moments. "What are you kids talking about?" a bigger swimmer asked, emerging from the water. "I don't know mom," replied Mo. "Oh, hello Elsie." Greg said. "Hi Greg," Mo's mom replied. "Would you mind stop stealing treestars from us sometimes?" Greg laughed. "You know I'm just hungry, it's like instinct."

"Children, come here," Sharptooth instructed, calling from outside the cavern the group had camped out in. "What is it?" asked Chomper, hoping they had a plan figured out. "You see this mud?" Pterano asked, pointing his claw towards a puddle of pure-black mud. "What about it uncle?" Petrie asked, confused. "It's called the No-Smell Mud," Pterano explained. "Why's it called that?" Chomper asked. "See for yourself kid," replied Doc. "Cover yourself in it." Chomper thought these were weird instructions, but he obliged. He coated himself with a leayer of mud, only his eyes were seen clearly. "Now everyone, can you smell Chomper?" Pterano asked. Everyone nodded yes. "Now then Chomper, will you walk a distance that away?" Pterano requested. Chomper agreed, and walked about 55 feet away. "Can you smell him now?" Pterano questioned again. Everyone used their sniffers, they could still smell Chomper's trail…but only to where he was before he applied the mud.

Meanwhile, outside two of the Great Valley, two of the Fearsome 14 were having a discussion. "Why can't we just go in and pick them off one by one?" he asked annoyed. "Patience Aster," Legend, the leader of the pack instructed. "Redfoot specifically instructed us to let the sharpteeth die of starvation and only attack if they try to leave." "Yeah, but I just want to see those moronic poachers suffer." Aster replied. "You just can't wait," Legend commented.

The group was amazed at the discovery Doc, Sharptooth, and Pterano had just made. "So what's going to happen?" Guido asked. "Here's our plan kid," explained Doc. "Step 1: Myself and Sharptooth will track down Redfoot, but we'll need the help of the flyers. Step 2: one of you kids will assist Chomper in tracking down one of the 5 leafeaters that we have deduced are behind the poisoning of the water. Step 3: Pterano will be the "Flyer in the air" (Eye in the sky) for Chomper and his partner to make sure they're safe, and Step 4: Whoever doesn't go with Chomper will come with us and stay on the sidelines." Everyone listened intently. Sharptooth let out a sigh and looked down at the children, "However, if any of you want to back out because you might be afraid, we will let you." Chomper, Ruby, Petrie, and Guido all thought for a moment. They all had some fear inside them, but they knew they _had_ to do this if they wanted to save everyone back in the Great Valley. "We're ready," they all said in unison. Sharptooth looked proudly towards all of the children. "Now, who will volunteer to accompany Chomper?" "I will," Ruby replied only a second later. Petrie and Guido grinned, they knew why.

Meanwhile, back in the Valley, Tricia started to cry from her sickness. "Tricia…you'll get better. Our friends will save us, I promise," Cera said. The fast biter held her little sister close to her. In her mind, however, Cera was having doubts. She knew that life isn't like a good sleep story, things don't always turn out just fine in the end. Cera carried her sister over to her parents. "Daddy?" Cera asked. "What is it, my daughter?" Veli asked, coughing a bit. Cera turned her head and squinted to see outside one of the valey's exits. "Why are the leafeaters being so mean?" Cera started to cry when she said that. Veli and Cira looked down at their daughters, then they held them close. "I don't understand them Cera," Veli replied, speaking the most honest answer he could. From what I've heard, they believe in a so-called "Circle of Life", but they totally disregard us sharpteeth and just classify us as dinos who kill just for pleasure and selfishness." Cera teared up more at that comment. "Then daddy, Cira…isn't what they're doing exactly that?" For once in her life, Cera didn't feel like bragging, she didn't feel like she knew everything. She was confused….as a lot of the sharpteeth were by all this.

"Ok, just a little more hear," Guido muttered, using his feathers to make the mud coatings over Ruby and Chomper move even, so they wouldn't leave a trail of drops. "That tickles," Chomper laughed a bit. Guido smirked, and deliberately tickled him a bit more. "Luckily this mud doesn't smell bud, because my sniffer would feel bad," commented Ruby. Sharptooth looked up at the sky. "The Bright Circle is starting to go down," he commented. "We must put our plan into action tonight." "Agreed," the group nodded. Pterano would go with Ruby and Chomper to protect them, and Guido and Petrie would go with Sharptooth and Doc for protection. Pterano was coming down from the sky after taking a brief examination flight. "I overheard someone say…" Pterano began to explain, "That Redfoot is planning to take a walk alongside the Valley walls on the Mysterious Beyond side. He thinks we've all been infected." Sharptooth grinned. "Typical of Redfoot to make a miscalculation." Pterano looked at Chomper and Ruby, covered in the smell-blocking mud. "I found a side entrance and there are many thin paths along the valley for navigation." Chomper and Ruby nodded, knowing their goal. "This is it team. Now's our best time to strike." Redfoot and Doc leaned over, and the 7 all put their hands together. "For us sharpteeth," Chomper said. "For us sharpteeth!" he group all roared, lifting their hands up. They then went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, the Bright Circle was going down. Ozzy saw his brother leaning against a wall. "Well brother, I'm sure you're pleased with the announcement earlier today." "Don't talk to me," muttered Strut, and wandered off. "What's your problem?" Ozzy said, slightly offended. Strut walked angrily away. He felt Redfoot, his brother, and the others were being completely out of line. As this happened, he passed the leafeater gang. "What can we do about this?" Rory asked, concerned for Chomper. "We can just hope Chomper doesn't live in the Great Valley," said Myra. "Myra," said Rita, who could tell the threehorn was being helpful. Mo and Elsie were also with them. "I wish Redfoot didn't have to go this far, but you know him, he's incorrigible," Elsi said. "Yeah," Mo, Rita, Rory, Greg, and Myra replied. "While, I hear my mom calling," Greg said. "Talk to you tomorrow guys." "Good night Greg!" his friends called back, the spiketail rushing back to his family's cave. After this, the group split up. And at this point, a mud covered t-rex and fast biter were navigating their way behind some bushes. "The flyer's scent..I smell it coming from that cave," Chomper pointed.

Elsewhere, Redfoot was walking around the outside of the valley, soaking in the triumph of his plan, if you will. However, a short distance away, Doc and Sharptooth were following him, Petrie and Guido staying for safety. "We must do a two-sided attack, we must have him cornered," Doc explained. "Got it," replied Sharptooth. He looked at Petrie and Guido. "In case this doesn't work, we need you two to never make your presence know." "Why?" asked Guido. "You'll understand later," replied Sharptooth. A few moments later, they got into attack position. Redfoot, however, began sensing someone near them. "Who's there?" he yelled, swinging his mighty longneck tail, but no one answered. "Hmmph." He grunted. Then, Sharptooth and Doc jumped out from behind some rocks. "Sharpteeth!" Redfoot yelled at the top of his dino lungs. "Redfoot…" Sharptooth said in leafeater. Redfoot's eyes widened. "You… you were the one who lead the sharpteeth in the struggle which ended up in you taking the Great Valley from us!" Sharptooth laughed. "Took it from you, you biased buffoon?" he laughed. "You were running it pretty terribly." "Why you..!" Redfoot muttered. "Now, tell us where you infected the valley's water!" Doc yelled. The struggle began soon.

"Hey mom, where's dad," Greg yawned. "Knowing your father, he's probably bragging to his friends about how is assisted in the sharpteeth's inevitable demise." Dil replied. The big mother spiketail and her kid shared a laugh. "Yup, that's how dad would act," Greg said, starting to fall asleep _"But how you would probably act too mom_," he mentally added. Dil gave her son a nuzzle, then proceeded to go to sleep. Icky soon flew down. "What a day!" he laughed. "A good breakfast, and I helped.." before he could wake his "family" up, someone grabbed him. Ruby jumped in and covered his mouth with her hands, and she did something very careful with her teeth. She bit his legs, but her teeth didn't bite them, more like, she trapped his legs in the gaps between his teeth so he ouldn't move. "HEY?! WHAT THE?!" he yelled muffled. "we gotta go," Chomper said, worried they might wake someone up. He then saw the sleeping spiketail. "Greg….?" Chomper muttered surprised. "Who?" asked Ruby. "Never mind," replied Chomper. Pterano was waiting for them outside the cave. "We have to go kids," Pterano called, eyeing the valley to make sure no one saw them. He lied down so Chomper and Ruby could climb on. Pterano had gained a lot of muscle over his time traveling the world doing stunts to impress the young sharpteeth. Chomper and Ruby climbed on, Ruby holding Icky down and silent. However, before they could take off….

A tired Rita walked up and saw a flyer, which she thought was a flatooth flyer, with two other dinosaurs on it's back. Chomper stared at her, and recognized her. He went wide eyed. Rita couldn't recognize the figure at first, but those little red eyes…she'd recognize them anywhere. "Chomper…..?" she asked, in surprise. Chomper didn't know how to react. He started sweating. "Go, go," he whispered to Pterano, and they took off. "huh?" Rita said, watching the 3 (actually 4) dinos be taken away. "What was he…?" she thought, not getting what was going on. She just stood there. "Coming Rita?" she heard Julie, her mom call. "Yeah mom," Rita replied back, a little unsure.

Meanwhile, the battle of Sharptooth and Doc Vs. Redfoot was raging on. "Relying on tail whacks? What a pathetic line of attacks," Doc laughed, though Redfoot didn't understand him. Redfoot was struggling, he could tell he would lose the fight at this rate. The only wound he could inflict was one on Doc's leg. Even though it was very noticeable, Doc, with his years or training, could withstand any pain. Redfoot was getting desperate, when he looked up at the stone wall. At the top, there was a MASSIVE amount of losse rocks that were kept in place by the fact that nothing had disturbed them. "Heh," Redfoot laughed evilly. "What's so funny?" Sharptooth asked in flattooth confused. "This," replied Redfoot, and with all his might, swung his tail at the stone wall. The two big rexes looked up, and saw the rocks falling down! "Oh no!" Petrie and Guido panicked from the sidelines. "Get outta the way!" the two rexes yelled to each other. When the rocks laned, they created a massive dust storm that filled the air for a few minutes. When it cleared, Redfoot saw that rocks formed a massive pile on the ground, and on some of the rocks…was blood.

Meanwhile, Pterano, Chomper, and Ruby returned to Pointy Gorge, holding Icky captive. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" he yelled in that kind of obnoxious voice of his. "Quick, tie him up with a vine!" Ruby yelled, still holding him still with her teeth. Ppterano flew over, and with Chomper's assistance, tied Icky up. "What are you going to do to me?" he said scared, "What I am I saying, they can't talk." "Oh yes we can," Chomper and Pterano replied in leafeater. "You can talk?!" Icky yelled shock. "Yup, and you're going to tell us everything we need to know to stop Redfoot's plan." "Hmph! Why should I help a bunch of sharpteeth?!" Chomper chuckled. "I can give you 4 good reasons: Mouth, throat, stomach, and intestines." Chomper, in both realities, would never be a mean or evil sharptooth, but that didn't mean he couldn't act the part if necessary. Icky started to panic. "Ok, all I know, is that he found the secret spot that was connected to all of the waterholes of the valley," Icky said. "Look, I only know that's it's somewhere along the walls, but I don't know where it is and how he found it. I swear!" Icky cried. Pterano looked at Icky, after eyeing him, he said. "I can tell he's telling the truth." "Ok, but what do you know about the antidote?!" Chomper yelled. "Think hard!" Icky thought for his life. "There is a plant that neutralizes the effects…" he panted. "But Redfoot and some of the others have it guarded. You'll never get past it, at least as far as I know!" Chomper knew this was all the info they'd get for now. "What should we do with him now?" Ruby asked in sharptooth. Chomper and Pterano looked down at Ickyy. "We'll just leave him tied up," Pterano said. "Yeah, I don't want to be like a leafeater and be a _heartless murderer."_ Chomper concluded. Icky just stood there, while Chomper angrily tossed him some berries. He couldn't believe what the little rex had just said.

Meanwhile, back at the sight of the battle, Redfoot looked victorious. "Now, none of these stupid sharpteeth can stop me!" he laughed evilly, and walked off. When he did, Petrie and Guido quickly flew up to the rocks. "Oh no, they're dead…" Guido began to cry. "No, we're not," called Doc's voice suddenly. He and Sharptooth emerged from a gap in the wall that Redfoot did not see. "You're alive!" they cheered, and the rexes flew up and hugged the rexes' heads. "But how?" asked Guido. "We jumped back there when we saw the rocks," Doc explained. "But what about the blood?" Petrie asked confused. "Simple," replied Doc. "I trained my eyes to be able to see in dusty mists or the dust was around us, I rubbed my hand over the wound on my leg and rubbed blood over some rocks. Now Redfoot thinks we're dead." "How will that help us?" Petrie asked. "He'll let his guard down,." Sharptooth concluded.

(There, so far the longest chapter yet. The drama is really picking up! Read and Review!)

(Bet I tricked ya into thinking Doc and Sharptooth were dead, didn't I?)


	29. The River of Life Part 4

(Here's Part 4, hope you enjoy it.)

Chapter 28: The River of Life Part 4

Sharptooth, Doc, Petrie, and Guido managed to make it back to Pointy Canyon. "We're back," Petrie called to Chomper, Ruby, and Pterano. When they got inside the cavern, Doc noticed Icky tied up. "We caught him," Ruby explained, "He was involved with the poisoning of the waterhole, but he doesn't know where Redfoot put the plants." Icky gulped nervously "_7 sharpteeth?! One of them is gonna eat me for sure!"_ But he was confused, not to mention shocked, by what Chomper did and said earlier. Icky's essentially his enemy, but he gave him food instead of letting him go hungry while he's tied up. "But he did however," Chomper said "Told us where we can find the antidote." Sharptooth looked down at Icky. "Is that true, flyer?" he grunted in leafeater. "Yes, it is!" cried Icky. "It's in Redfoot's cave, but he always has someone guarding it, I swear!" Icky panicked more as Sharptooth eyed him closely, but Sharptooth said, "He's telling the truth." And Icky was. But Sharptooth thought about something else, "Pterano, I need to fly into the valley next morning and spy on Redfoot. If I'm right, I'll know how we can get the cure."

Rita had a hard time sleeping that night, ever since she saw Chomper's eyes. Rita and her mother (Julie) had a special ability, similar to the one Sharptooth had: the ability to look into someone's eyes and tell how they feel. When she saw Chomper, she could see in those red eyes that he had a great burden inside him, and that he was desperate to accomplish his goal. She was tired when she met up with Mo, Rory, Greg, and Myra. "You look tired Rita," Rory said. "Hey…could I talk with you guys in private?" she whispered, hoping no one else would hear. "Sure brother," replied Mo. "She's not your bother!" Myra yelled, but not in a mean way, "And she's not even a boy!" "Just come on…" muttered Rita, taking them to a shady part of the leafeater valley. "I saw Chomper here in the valley last night." "WHAT?!" Greg, Myra, and Rory yelled. "What's he doing here? Trying to grab a quick bite I bet," Myra said. "Myra," Rory said angrily. The two threehorns did like each other, but Myra could say some mean things sometimes. "But when I saw him…I could tell he was scared. Scared by Redfoot's plan. He doesn't want the sharpteeth to die." "As he should be," a voice said from beside them. It was Strut.

"Who are you?" asked Greg. The friends had seen Ozzy and Strut around the valley, but they never really (And it seemed like no one) ever talked to them. "My brother assisted Redfoot in poisoning the water of the Great Valley, and I want to stop it and save them." Myra looked confused, she didn't want Chomper dead because she knew that he could "speak." "But what about the rest of the sharpteeth?" Myra asked. "Don't they make this world only worse?" Strut laughed, kind of bitterly. "If you children only knew.." he laughed. "What?" they all asked. "About the importance of the Circle of Life." "We've heard of that already," Rory sighed, remembering a long talk from his parents about it. "But they don't know the whole story," Strut replied "They only see the importance of themselves, not sharpteeth." "What do you mean?" asked Mo. "I got a question," Strut began. "About how much food in these areas are there for leafeaters?" "Enough for everyone to survive," Myra replied. "And how many flatteeth get hunted down a day, do you think?" Everyone felt awkward by these questions, but Rita replied, "Lots…?" "Exactly," Strut replied. "If all the sharpteeth in the area died, leafeaters would keep repopulating, but there'd be less food. Eventually, probably in only a few cold times…..you'd all be dead." Strut concluded. "That's not true!" Myra yelled. Mo didn't know how to react, but Rory and Rita said "You…you're right." Suddenly, they heard Redfoot shout out "May everyone in the Valley gather in the center area please?"

Redfoot stood atop a rock, looking proud at himself. "I'm sure all of you will be pleased to hear that last night I disposed of the two sharpteeth who managed to escape the Great Valley!" "Chomper, oh no!" Rita yelled, but only Strut and her friends heard her. "Correct, two big sharpteeth who tried to ambush me, I crushed them under some rocks." Rita, Rory, Greg, and Myra looked relieved, they knew Chomper wasn't a big sharptooth. "And to celebrate our soon retaking of the Great Valley, we will hold a celebration feast tomorrow night. " Pterano was secretly perched atop one of the Stone Walls. "Just what we need," he grinned. One particular thing about the leafeaters in this valley, is that Icky is the only flyer. All the rest are land walkers. Pterano looked around. Atop the walls were the same kind of slightly loose rocks Redfoot used to escape. Sharptooth had explained the concept of his plan, but he didn't know how'd they be able to pull it off. Pterano flew back to his fellow sharpteeth.

Back in the cave, Sharptooth came up to Chomper. "Pterano told me…that a leafeater saw you last night, and called you by name. How is that?" Chomper looked nervous, he didn't know how to respond. Should he tell how he made a reality-altering wish, and how he knew Rory, Rita, and Myra from the past? That probably wouldn't work. Chomper remembered his connection in this reality. "You see…when I was an egg that longneck thought I was a leafeater egg, so she and her friends took me away when the we took over the Great Valley. They hatched me, ya see, and well, I learned the flattooth language a bit, then my mom and dad were able to find me and took me back." Sharptooth grinned. "I'm glad to hear you have friends of both kinds, young one," he commented. Chomper looked confused, but he replied "Yeah…I'll admit I eat leafeaters like every other sharptooth, but I, unlike Redfoot and his meanie helpers, don't just kill everyone of the other kind." Sharptooth smiled at Chomper's wisdom "For someone so young in life, and still have many things to learn in life, you already know many things." Chomper felt proud about himself. Pterano came flying in. "It's just as you guessed," he said to Sharptooth and Doc.

Nightfall came. Strut had decided to take a walk outside the leafeater valley, when he heard footsteps coming behind him. He had a feeling he knew whose they were. It was Rita and Rory. "We want to find Chomper," they both said. Strut let out a smile, "I figured as much." "But how are we gonna find him?" the threehorn asked. "Leave that to me," Strut replied, "I willing to bet there are other sharpteeth with your friend." Strut began sniffing the air. "Strut, what are you doing?" they asked the fast runner, "Using my sniffer to find any group of sharpteeth nearby." "How can you do that?" Rita asked confused. "I'm an omnivore," Strut replied. Rita and Rory looked confused. "It means I eat both vegetables and meat." Rory and Rita looked disturbed for a second. "Yes, I'll admit I've had meat before, but I can choose. I have both kinds of instincts."

Greg, Mo, Elsie, and Myra, meanwhile, walked over to Redfoot's cave. The longneck was just lying down, basking in victory. Greg decided to walk in first. In addition to being the one to kindly ask Redfoot to stop (fat chance that'll work, eh?) his plan, he was wondering where his dad went. His mom said that "The useless flyer realized he was of no help and decided to leave." It was like his parents to talk like that to each other, but he just felt something wrong. "Uh…Redfoot?" he asked in his most polite voice possible. "What is it, young spiketail?" Redfoot replied. "Myself, and some of my friends were wondering….what do you think you're plan will accomplish?" Redfoot grinned, another chance to brag. "A glorious new age, where we'll be free of the sharptooth threat, and us flatteeth will live on for many generations!" Greg chuckled nervously, about to play Sharptooth Supporter. (Devil's Advocate.) He tried to explain to Redfoot the correct reasoning that Strut had used, but Redfoot only laughed. "Foolish child, you really believe that there would be not enough green food and that we'd starve to death too? What a joke." "We're not joking," Mo said, walking up. "We're asking you…to make the sharpteeth's water clean again?" Redfoot laughed, minor anger in his voice. "Are you insane? Letting the sharpteeth live would ruin the Circle of Life." "But you don't.." Elsie tried to say, walking in, but Redfoot replied. "Out. OUT!" the 4 nervously ran off.

Back in the Great Valley, Cera, Littlefoot, Spike, and Ducky were sharing a clubtail that Mr. Bladeback (a spinosaurus, not based on any of the original valley residents) had given them. "Thank you very much," Littlefoot said, his throat still feeling bad. "I hope our friends can save us, yup yup ypu," Ducky said, trying her best to stay in a good mood, as hard as it may seem. The sharpteeth had clean water, but they could only drink little amounts so the swimming sharpteeth could stay alive. Outside along the GV walls, Aster was getting more annoyed. "Seriously, can't we just finish them off already?!" "I don't even know why we accepted you into this group," Legend chuckled, "We only accept competent sharpteeth killers" "Shut up," Aster muttered angrily in reply. He thought it was ridiculous how they just couldn't go in and finish the job.

In the cave in Pointy Gorge, the sharpteeth were eating a longneck who did not live in the leafeater valley. "Tastes good," Guido said. "We must satisfy our appetites tonight young ones," Sharptooth explained, "Tomorrow evening before the Bright Circle goes down we must make our move." "We have one problem though," Doc said, "How will get everyone besides Redfoot into the necessary positions?" Sharptooth thought for a moment, but then suddenly Chomper smelled something. "I smell… a longneck, and a threehorn, and a fast runner," he commented, but then he sniffed again. "Rita? Rory?" he said, wide-eyed. "Who?" Petrie, Ruby, and Guido asked. "The leafeaters who accidentally stole his egg, and taught him how to speak leafeater," Sharptooth explained for Chomper. _"And former t-rex and fast biter before my wish,"_ Chomper thought. "Let me handle this," Chomper said. He ran out of the cave. "Rory? Rita?" he called in leafeater. "Chomper?" Rita's voice called in the distance. "Rita! It's me!" Chomper yelled, running over to her, Rory, and Strut. "Chomper, it's great to se ya!" Rory said, but it was hard for a threehorn to give a hug, so he did't try that. "What are you guys doing here?" Chomper asked surprised. "We want…to help you stop Redfoot's plan and save the sharpteeth." Rita said. Chomper looked surprised. "Really?" he asked his friends. "Really," Rory nodded. "And who are you?" Chomper asked Strut. "I'm Strut," the fast runner smiled, "And next to your friends, I probably have the most common sense in that joint." "Follow me," Chomper said, leading them back to the cave where everyone was staying.

Meanwhile, Greg, Mo, Myra, and Elsie couldn't believe what they just heard. "Redfoot's….really that clueless?" Myra said, semi-horrified. "We have to stop him," Mo said, "Otherwise….we'll all be doomed sooner or later." "Where's Rory and Rita?" Elsie asked. "And, has anyone seen my dad? This is getting really odd," Greg commented. "I haven't seen him since last evening." His friends nodded no.

Chomper led Rita, Rory, and Strut into the cave. "Is this more food?" Guido asked, forgetting Sharptooth's earlier words. "No, they're my friends, don't hurt them," Chomper replied in sharptooth. "We want to help you," Rita said, gulping at the sight of two big sharpteeth, 3 flyers, and a fast biter, but managed to keep her cool. "And I think we know how you can help," Pterano said in sharptoooth. "HEY?! Aren't you my son's friends?! Help me!" called Icky. Rita looked surprised. "Isn't that Greg's dad?" Rory asked. Chomper chuckled nervously. "Yeah…we needed him to get information, but we didn't hurt him or anything." Rita and Rory felt relieved, and Rory even laughed a little at the sight, Icky had annoyed him in the past. "So here's our plan," Sharptooth began explaining in leafeater, Rita and Rory amazed by his ability to do that.

"Thanks to Petrie's uncle Pterano, we now know of Redfoot's call for a celebration. As you two already know, the leafeater valley is divided into 2 sections, with a narrow gorge separating them. Ironiclly, Redfoot gave me the idea for the next phase of our strategy. You lure everyone into this side, leaving Redfoot by himself in the other half, his side with the cave. After you do that, we'll block the divide with rocks from atop the tone wall. Then we'll battle Redfoot with all of our allies." Rita, Strut, and Rory listened carefully. "But what if we're not strong enough?" Ruby asked. Sharptooth had an idea.. "I thought about that Ruby…" Sharptooth began, "Let's just say, compared to Redfoot…we are in a better state mentally."

Later that night, after giving Icky some leaves from the cave, our heroes decided to go to sleep and rest up for tomorrow. Chomper and Ruby cuddled with each other. Rita and Rory saw this. "Heh, Chomper has a girlfriend," Rory laughed. "Maybe I do.." Chomper laughed in leafeater, slightly sleepy. "Aren't you the same way with Myra?" Rita taunted. "Shuddup," Rory laughed.

(There's part 4.)

Next time on Sharptooth Valley: The River of Life story arc concludes. Will our heroes defeat Redfoot, and if so, will it be in a battle of strength or a battle of logic?


	30. The River of Life Part 5

(Here it is: The final Chapter of the Redfoot arc.)

Chapter 29: The River of Life Part 5

Greg, Myra, Mo, and Elsie were gathered near the exit to the Mysterious Beyond. "Our sniffers don't work so well," Greg commented, smelling the air, "But I can tell that Rita and Rory went into the Mysterious Beyond." "I hope they're all right," Myra muttered. "They went to find Chomper, let's just hope no other sharpteeth found them first," Mo said. The 4 flatteeth realized they had to stop Redfoot's plan, or it would mean the eventual death of all the dinosaurs in the area. They had to stop that. "We have to find our brothers," said Mo. "THEY'RE NOT YOUR BROTHERS!" Myra yelled, getting annoyed by Mo's traditional saying, not realizing the deeper meaning. "But finding your friends will greatly help us," Elsie smiled, concerned for both types of dinosaurs. Myra nodded. "Ok Greg…use your sniffer and try your best to find everyone, all right?" "Got it," the spike tail nodded. It wasn't going to be easy. The 4 leafeaters, without anyone else knowing, took off out of the leafeater valley to find Rita, Rory, and Chomper. They knew this was their best (and only) bet.

Back in the cave where the sharpteeth group was staying, everyone was waking up. Icky was still tied up, and Ruby gave him his mealtime leaves, which he ate well still being in fear of being eaten. "Don't worry," Chomper smiled with a laugh. "We'lll let you go when this is all over," he said in flattooth. Icky nearly passed out in shock. Rory and Rita, meanwhile, we slightly disgusted by the sight of 7 sharpteeth eating meat (Well, Guido was actually only having bugs), but they had learned one thing from this entire ordeal: it was only their _instinct._ They knew they couldn't help that. Sharptooth came over to his new leafeater, albeit only temporary, allies. "So you know how to lure all of the other valley residents into the other half of the valley?" "We do," the threehorn and longneck nodded. "Since most of the dinos there believe anything he says, we'll just say he told them to go there." Sharptooth smiled, "That's using your brains." Petrie, Ruby, and Guido looked confused. "What's he saying?" asked Ruby. "I don't know, probably just gibberish that leafeaters understand," commented Guido. "Yeah, I mean, leafeaters can't talk," Petrie concluded. Chomper overhearing this just laughed slightly and put his hand on his face. Just then, another smell reached his nose. "_Don't tell me…"_ he thought, walking out of the cave.

Meanwhile, back in the Great Valley, times were getting hard. The supply of prey, bugs, and clean water was running low. Littlefoot, Ducky, Spike, Cera, Shorty, and Tippy hanging together. "This is getting bad," Littlefoot muttered. "Yeah, if they don't get the cure soon, either we'll die of starvation or those longnecks will kill us!" Shorty yelled, the stress of the situation starting to get to him. Ducky frowned, and started to tear up a bit. "I hope they make it back soon, I do, I do…" "We just can't give up on them guys," Littlefoot said. Outside the valley, Aster was getting impatient. "I don't know about you, but if Redfoot doesn't show up when the Bright Circle goes down tonight, I'm just going in there and killing them myself!" Legend wanted to live up to the code of this group, but he could tell the younger longneck wouldn't listen, so he didn't say anything.

Greg, Myra, Mo, and Elsie arrived in the general area of Pointy Canyon, Greg sniffing the ground while Chomper was doing a similar thing just around the bend….when they bumped heads. "Hey?! Watch it will….Chomper?!" Greg said in happy surprise. "Greg! Myra!" Chomper smiled, "And you two are?" "I'm Mo, and this is my mom Elsie," Mo smiled. "I remember you!" Chomper said. "How?" Elsie asked. Chomper went wide-eyed, realizing he probably wouldn't be able to explain his reality-altering wish he made. "Er….I think Rita mentioned you once," he laughed nervously. "We wanted to help you stop Redfoot's plan," Greg said. "Really, thanks, we'll need all the help we can get." "We?" they all asked. Then, Sharptooth, Doc, Ruby, Guido, Petrie, Pterano, Strut, Rita, and Rory came into view. "Hey guys," the leafeaters smiled at their friends, but gulped when they saw the sharpteeth. "Don't worry, they are my friends. They wouldn't hurt you." "Ok…" Myra said nervously. Sharptooth and Pterano began speaking flattooth, which amazed the new arrivals. "You can talk?!" they said surprised. Pterano laughed, "Hey, for many cold times I didn't think your kind could talk either." Then they explained their strategy for getting the cure for the Black Plant of Death's toxins.

Sharptooth, Pterano, Chomper, and Strut told them everything they had thought of. "Can we count on you and your leafeater friends to accomplish this, threehorn?" Sharptooth asked Myra. "Yeah…you can." Myra gulped. Despite the fact this big sharptooth could speak her language, he was still the BIGGEST sharptooth she had ever seen, and next to him was Doc, the second biggest! "Then we must get into action before Redfoot announces that the celebration is starting," Pterano said in both languages. "Good thinking uncle Pterano," Petrie replied. Pterano looked at Chomper and Ruby. "I can give you two children a ride, if you feel it'll help you keep your strength," he commented. "No thank you," they replied. The group set off. As they were walking towards the epic showdown, Rory made a comment. He knew this was no time for laughs, but he felt he had to say it. "It's funny, in the past we'd go along with whatever Redfoot said, but know, our lives depend on us stopping him." The other 13 in the group nodded, though mostly just the leafeaters, the younger sharpteeth had never seen Redfoot before (In this reality, at least.). They stopped at the wall just outside the leafeater valley. "OK, Strut and I will handle blocking off the space between the two halves," Pterano said in both tongues. "That means you kids won't be able to help out in the battle." "We understand," Rita, Rory, Myra, Greg, and Mo replied. Chomper, Petrie, Ruby, Guido, Sharptooth, and Doc would wait right outside the valley's entrance, and enter as soon as Pterano and Strut did the deed. "Now children…hurry!" instructed Sharptooth.

The leafeaters rushed into the valley, and Strut held onto Pterano's back while he flew to the top of the wall. Greg soon saw his mother. "Hey mom?" he acted. "Yes Greggy?" Dil smiled back. "Redfoot came up to me earlier this morning, and he told me to gather all the spiketails in the western half of the valley for some reason," he lied convincingly. Dil nodded, and said "Sure…I'll help you find everyone, besides you're lazy, no-good not to mention not-here father!" Greg laughed, remembering where Icky was, but of course didn't say anything. He and Dil managed to track down all the spike and clubtails. Rita found her mother, and gave a similar lie." So could you help me find everyone?" she smiled politely. "Sure dear," Julie smiled back. "I'll just get Redfoot.." "No! Uh, he says he doesn't want to be disturbed until the celebration's ready," Rita lied, and her mother believed her. Rory, Mo, Elsie, and Myra all did their part, leading the remaining threehorns and swimmers to the other section of the valley. As they were walking through the narrow gorge that divided the two halves, Rory looked up and could see Strut and Pterano out of the corner of his eye. "What do you see son?" Rory's father asked. "Nothing," replied Rory. Soon, every leafeater besides Redfoot was all round up in the western part of the valley.

Redfoot was in his cave all day, failing to notice the mysterious movement of his fellow flatteeth. He looked proudly at his collection of plants that supplied the cure for the black plant's toxins. "My pretties….no sharpteeth will ever get your hands on you and save their stupid species." Just then, he started to here a rumble. Pterano and Strut, seeing that it was all clear, began knocking rocks into the narrow gorge. "What's going on?!" Dil and Julie yelled. Their children laughed nervously. "Yeah…sorry about this mom," they said in unison, "We'll explain it to you later…" Redfoot rushed out of his acve. "What was that noise?!" he yelled, but then saw that the giant portion of the valley in front of him was abandoned practically. "Huh?!" he yelled, but his confusion was soon answered: Sharptooth and Doc charged in, in full-on battle mode! "YOU! I thought had finished you off!" Redfoot yelled, swiping his tail, but the two rexes managed to dodge it. "Like usual...you thought wrong!" Sharptooth said. (Doc only knows sharptooth in this reality.) Petrie and Guido flew towards the cave, as they were told (with Chomper translating) by Icky that that was where the plants with the cure were held. "I see you!" Redfoot yelled, and knocked the two flyers against the wall, knocking them out. He was about to crush them with his foot when Pterano flew into action. "DON'T YOU DARE ATTEMPT TO HURT MY NEWPEW!" he screeched, biting Redfoot's foot, preventing the stomp.

Back on the other side of the valley, everyone was confused, but they could tell that sharpteeth were fighting Redfoot. "Did you help them?!" Julie yelled at her daughter, kind of figuring things out. "MOM! You don't understand about the Circle of Life! If all the sharpteeth die, then we'll eventually die!" Julie looked taken aback. Then, Rory and Myra came up. "Greg and Mo just found a tiny tunnel we can use to get back to the other side!" Rita nodded, and ran with her friends. "Rita!" her mother yelled, shocked again. "Sorry mom!" Rita yelled back. Indeed, there was no way anyone besides little dinosaurs could fit through this tunnel. The 5 leafeaters quickly scurried back to where the action was taking place. Chomper and Ruby were staying along the alley walls. Chomper, even in the heat of the moment, did admit he wanted the sharpteeth to be saved without having to kill someone. "I'm going…to try to reason with Redfoot," Chomper said. Ruby looked shocked "No! Chomper! I don't want to lose you too," she cried slightly, remembering he mother, father, Howler, and Edge. Chomper gave Ruby a kiss. "I'll be fine, you just hide," he smiled. "Don't you understand Redfoot?" Chomper yelled in leafeater. "If you go through with your plan, everyone will die sooner or later!" "That's not true!" Redfoot yelled, swiping Doc with his tail, temporarily knocking him out. "The world would be a much better place without you pathetic scavengers!" Sharptooth looked angry, but noticed something. Redfoot was weakening….but not physically, psychologically. Sharptooth then decided to play a little mind game. "You think that just because that sharpteeh killed dinos you knew, it gives you the right to kill them back?!"

"SHUT UP!" Redfoot yelled. Redfoot went to crush Chomper, but Sharptooth tackled him. "You think sharpteeth don't know the difference between right and wrong? What about your kind, depleting the world of all it's plants!" "THAT'S NOT THE SAME!" Redfoot yelled, sweat developing on his head. "How?!" Pterano laughed, still in battle. "In both cases, both types of dinosaurs are taking life away, it's no different at all." "It is different!" Redfoot said, knocking Pterano to the ground, while Petrie and Guido had managed to wake up. "WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY REDFOOT?!" many voices suddenly called. Everyone turned their heads. It was Mo, Myra, Rita, Rory, and Greg. "You don't know anything about how the world works!" Greg called. "You can't understand the concept of instinct!" Rory yelled. At this point, even when dodging Sharptooth's attacks….a tear was developing in his eye. "And if your definition of a sharptooth is a heartless murderer….You're no better than one!" Rita yelled to finish off the trio of insults. Then, Redfoot froze in shock. His stillness caused everyone else to stop moving too. Then, he fell to his knees. It wasn't the result of a blow inflicted by an of the sharpteeth….it was the realization that they were _right._ Sharptooth looked down at Redfoot. "Go ahead….finish me off," the longneck muttered sadly. "I won't do that," Sharptooth replied, "You still have something to do if you want to truly save the leafeaters."

It was almost time for the Bright Circle to go down. Legend was waiting outside the Great Valley, when he noticed Redfoot approaching. "Ah! Come to watch the demise of the…huh?" he said, noticing the 7 sharpteeth behind him. "I gave up. Call off the Fearsome Fourteen." Legend looked surprised, but he was a wise longneck, he soon understood. "I think I know why you're calling us off," he commented, but didn't sound angry. "But there's one particular longneck the sharpteeth should know about." Over the next few minutes, Redfoot, Legend, Sharptooth, Chomper, Ruby, Petrie, and Guido walked over to all the longnecks and said (The ones who could speak leafeater at least) to leave. Aster, meanwhile, was by himself when he spotted a perfect opportunity to attack some sharpteeth: two young t-rexes, two belly draggers, a young fast biter, and a young swimming sharptooth were close by each other (Sound familiar?) "You're dead sharpteeth!" he yelled, and began charging. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Tippy, and Shorty, all too weak to fight back or run began to scream, but suddenly a big rex jumped in from the sidelines and fatally bit Aster on the neck. "Huh…?" Aster went with his dying breath, his last sight being a old, dark gray rex that attacked him. "Didn't you know?" Doc asked. "You mess with any sharptooth, you mess with me." "DOC!" the little kids cheered, and went over to him "YOU GUYS MADE IT!" cheered Cera.

"You did, you did," smiled Ducky. "It's all over kids, you'll be fine soon." Doc comforted. He went over to Aster's dead body. "You'll need this, you probably haven't had a good meal in awhile I believe." Everyone nodded, and Spike of course began digging in before anyone else. Meanwhile, Redfoot showed the secret rock with the stream that connected the Great Valley's waterholes. "You put in the healing herbs," Redfoot sighed. Petrie and Guido nodded and dropped them in, causing the black plants to shrivel up, and the specks they left behind began to clear. Soon enough, they spread to all the major waterholes. All the sharpteeth saw this sight, and tears of joy began filling their eyes. After the job was done, Redfoot turned to leave. "I hope you're more aware of how the Circle works," Sharptooth said. "Yeah.." Redfoot said, slightly depressed. As he was walking away, Chomper quickly rushed up. "You did the right thing," the little rex smiled, he honestly didn't want to see Redfoot feel sad after he finally understood. "Whatever…" was Redfoot's last word before setting off for the leafeater valley again.

Sharptooth looked at Redfoot as he set off into the distance. By the expression on the longneck's face, he couldn't tell if he was half the longneck he once was…or more than the longneck he once was.

Over the next few days, the sharpteeth of the Great Valley began to recover. "Chomper, Ruby, Petrie, and Guido did it!" Tippy cheered when the 4 heroic young sharpteeth rejoined their friends. "Yeah, we did," Guido smiled, giving the belly dragger a big hug. "Thanks Guido," Tippy replied confused. She didn't quite get it. "So what should we do now?" Littlefoot asked. The regular hunting parties were back and running again, so they had time for fun. Chomper remembered why he initially made his wish: to have more sharpteeth friends to play with. "Race ya to Saurus Rock!" Chomper laughed, getting a head start. "Hey!" laughed Cera, "Get back her!" the friends all began running the race.

(There! The Redfoot saga is finally complete. But don't worry, the story isn't over quite yet. There's at least 9 more chapters, we still have Ruby's backstory to resolve, remember. Anyways, Read and Review!)

(Also, a later chapter will explain more clearly what happened next to the leafeatters in their valley.)

Next time on The Land Before Time: Sharptooth Valley: With things pretty much back to normal, Cera and Ruby, with their rivalry picking up again, decide to have a contest to see who is the better fast biter. Who will win?


	31. Fast Biter Face Off

(Here's a more filler, comedic chapter, hope you enjoy it.)

Chapter 30: Fast Biter Face-Off

With the Time of the Great Giving over, it was time for some of the sharpteeth to leave the valley. "Bye mom, dad, and Shorty," Littlefoot said, smiling at his brother and parents. "I love you son, I promise we'll visit soon," Saura said, picking her son up and giving him a nuzzle. "Mom…" Littlefoot muttered, the little rex blushing. "See you around bro," Shorty grinned, the brothers' little feud over. Littlefoot and Shorty did a Hi-5, and soon Shorty, Saura, and Tyran took off. Ali, Rhett, and the rest of their herd had already left. Chomper and the rest of the gang were waving goodbye to Doc. "Just remember kids, if any leaf eater gives you trouble, just roar for me and I'll come." "Thanks Doc...for everything," Chomper, Ruby, and Petrie smiled. "Don't mention it. It's how my life goes," Doc grinned, and then the Lone Dinosaur took off.

Chomper was now happy he could just hang and go on adventures with his friends…but there was a teeny problem now. Cera and Ruby's rivalry, which for a while everyone thought had gone away, had resurfaced. Ever since Ruby now had bragging rights (Even though she wasn't the bragging type) for being one of the 7 sharpteeth who had helped save the Great Valley, Cera got jealous because she now wasn't the most popular fast biter girl, even though Ruby didn't want all the extra attention. One day later, the gang was hanging out in a VERY big tree, it's branches strong and wide enough to support the whole group. "This place is cool," Petrie grinned, slurping up a few ground crawlers who emerged from holes in the tree. "Yeah, we never would've found it if it weren't for Spike," Littlefoot smiled. The belly dragger grinned proudly. "Hey guys, I'm coming," they overheard Ruby call. She climbed up the tree and joined her friends. "Sorry I took so long, you know how everyone wants to talk to the "Amazing Fast Biter Girl." (Sound familiar?) "Don't rub it in," Cera muttered jealous. Ruby could see what Cera was feeling right now. "I don't really want all this attention Cera," Ruby replied, "But you know how everyone is. I can't really stop them."

Cera calmed down a bit. However, as the day went along, the following things occurred: 1. They were playing at the waterhole and most of the young fast biters wanted to talk to Ruby. 2. The gang was going to go out for a hunt, but once again, young fast biters (Plus a belly dragger or bladeback or two.) wanted to talk to Ruby. 3. Chomper's hunt was unsuccessful. 4. Spike accidentally knocked over some trees and it took a while for the gang to climb over them to get back to the GV. But those first two things really annoyed Cera.

The next day, the gang decided to hang out at Littlefoot's sleeping area, hoping their would be any more of the sharpteeth equivalent of the paparazzi. "Glad we're out of the way," Petrie smiled. Cera still looked jealous. "Cera, what's wrong?" Chomper asked. "It's no fair," she complained aloud, waking up Littlefoot's grandparents. "Why should Ruby get all the attention, she's no stronger or faster than me." "Well, she did help save us," Grandpa Sharptooth noted, overhearing the conversation. "Yeah Cera, don't worry about it," Ruby said, trying to get her friend in a better mood. "There has to be a way to prove which one of us is the better fast biter. "Cera, you shouldn't…" Littlefoot began to say, but Ruby had an idea. Ruby didn't really like having a rivalry with one of her friends, but Cera had just given her an idea. She liked competition, even though she wasn't extremely competitive. "Yeah, I have an idea for a contest…" Ruby smiled.

"Oh no," muttered Chomper, Littlefoot, and Petrie (As well as Spike making anoise suggesting that) and putting their hands on their faces. "We'll have two challenges," Cera said, catching Ruby's drift. "One to see who is faster and one to see who is the better hunter." "Oh no," the guys repeated again. "Agreed!" smiled Ruby. "We'll start today after lunch." "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go prepare," Cera grinned, and ran off. "You kids today and all your competitions," Grandma Sharptooth laughed. "While, it's just that Cera's jealous of Ruby," Littlefoot explained. "And the only way to get her to stop is to have this little challenge," Ruby finished. "That'll calm Cera down." Petrie had an idea. "Hey Littlefoot's grandpa and grandma, want to be the judges?" he asked. "Certainly Petrie," Grandpa Sharptooth replied, "I used to judge all the Pine Cone teams when we first came to the Great Valley." "Cool," replied Chomper. Even if there might have been some changes to the adult's pasts in this reality, Chomper was able to find out more about them in this reality.

Veli and Cira saw their daughter preparing for her little contest. "Don't wear yourself out before the game," Cira advised, watching Cera run around. "Don't worry about it Cirs," Cera replied. "I'll prove I'm faster than Ruby." Veli didn't know what to say: usually he would tell her that fast biters are the best, but this time her opponent WAS a fast biter, so he was at a loss for words. "Just try your hardest," he instructed. Cera grinned. "Don't worry, I will," she laughed. Just then, she smelled Petrie coming up. "The games are about to start," he said. "Hope you already had lunch." "Yeah, a little longneck I caught by myself," Cera replied. "Meet us by the waterhole," her flying friend called, and flew off. "Heh heh, Ruby's going down.." Cera laughed. Cira frowned. "Cera, she's your friend…don't let this go to your head, OK?" "Sure Cira," Cera replied, but she didn't sound 100 percent sure.

Petrie and Grandma Sharptooth were waiting by the waterhole, as was Ruby. "OK, here's the first part of what your friends call the "Fast-Biter Face-Off", a race from here to the Hidden Canyon," Grandma S. explained. "There won't be an official winner of the contest until we see your performances in both the race and hunting portion of the games, understand?" "We do," Cera and Ruby nodded. "Your friends and my mate are waiting for you there," she said. "Take your positions." Meanwhile, in the Hidden Canyon, Chomper, Littlefoot, Spike, and Grandpa Sharptooth were standing by the exit. "Did we have to have the race go here?" Littlefoot asked, holding his nose to block out the occasional stench of tree sweets. "It's the spot in the valley that's furthest from the waterhole," his grandpa replied, "It's our best bet." Then they heard a big roar coming from Grandma Sharptooth which meant "Go!" "And it begins…" laughed Chomper.

The race was neck and neck. Cera and Ruby were following a mostly straight path, though Cera attempted a short cut by jumping over a few belly draggers. "Watch this Cera!" Ruby laughed, and managed to make an impressive jump over a big pool of water. "Darn it," muttered Cera, who had managed to keep up though. The two fast biters were right beside each other, and they were nearing the tunnel to the Hidden Canyon. Suddenly, Terri walked by the entrance. "Get outta the way!" Cera called, the two velociraptors were going to fast to stop in time. Chomper's mother managed to move just in time. "What was that?" Terri asked, not knowing about the game. Inside the tunnel, there was barely any room for one fast biter to be ahead of the other, so they were neck and neck once again, and they were only speeding up. Soon, their friends saw them emerge from the tunnel.

"It's going to be close," Chomper smiled, though he was rooting for Ruby of course :- ) Then the friends rezlied something: They were standing in the middle of a narrow gorge, and that they took up every inch of space, and that Cera and Ruby were rushing towards them and didn't look like they were going to be able to stop themselves. "Move!' Littlefoot yelled, and he, Chomper, Spike, and his grandpa quickly made it into the Mysterious Beyond to avoid the collision. The two fast biters managed to stop themselves. "So, you are about equally fast," Grandpa Sharptooth smiled, "But for the final portion of the Fast Biter Face-Off: You both have an hour to go into the Mysterious Beyond and hunt down only one leafeater for prey. Whoever brings back the bigger leafeater wins." "That'll be me," Cera bragged. "Then…GO!" Grandpa S. roared, and Ruby took off. "No fair getting a head start!" she complained, the two fast biters running in different directions.

Ruby was familiar to these parts of the MB when it came to hunting, she knew what to look for. She began sniffing the air. "Hmm… just like I thought, there are spiketails nearby." She then got into stalking mode, trying hard not to make a sound. 3 spiketails were eating leaves, and they looked about Hyp's age. "Perfect…" she said under her breath. Cera, meanwhile, was having know luck. She had walked down into a gorge, and she couldn't smell any leafeaters nearby. "Oh no…everyone's going to think Ruby's better for sure…" she thought nervously. Then a smell caught her sniffer. "A clubtail?" she realized, following the trail. When she found the source she saw a rather big clubtail….that was already dead! Cera sniffed the corpse closer, it couldn't have been dead for more than a day, so she had a plan. "If I bring this back, everyone will think I caught it…" she laughed in her mind.

Ruby meanwhile, went in for the kill. Two of the spiketails managed to scramble out of the way, but one was rather unlucky. He tried to run off, but Ruby pounced on it's head. The spiketail's attempts to shake her off proved to be in vain, as Ruby bit down into it's neck. It's life was over soon. The other two spiketails quickly fleed in terror, but Ruby didn't need to chase after them, she had gotten her prey. "Now to get back to the Great Valley," she said, dragging the spiketail's body. It wasn't a too far walk back, so she had no trouble hauling the body. Cera meanwhile was having a little trouble, but she knew it would be worth it. "Maybe everyone will start paying attention to me for once," Cera thought happily. Back outside the Great Valley, the rest of the kids were just running around having fun while Littlefoot's grandpa was taking a nap. Soon, Spike smelled the two fast biters, and motioned towards his friends. "Wake up grandpa," Littlefoot smiled. "Huh? Wha? Oh your friends are back," Grandpa Sharptooth said, waking up. Ruby and Cera dropped off their prey for the judging.

"Let's see… a decent sized spiketail was caught by Ruby…but an even bigger clubtail was caught by Cera. I guess she wins the contest." "All right!" cheered Cera jumping up and down. Ruby didn't look disappointed thought. However…..Chomper noticed something. "I think I've seen that clubtail before," he commented. Cera quickly and briefly let out a nervous frown. "Yeah, remember that hunt that went wrong last night I mentioned? I was chasing down that clubtail and it fell down a gorge. Look…that was a bite mark from me on it's hind leg." Cera looked humiliated. She had lost. "Yeah Cera…you didn't hunt that down at all, did you?" Littlefoot frowned. Cera gave up. "Ok…I was just jealous of all the attention Ruby was getting, I wanted people to just pay attention to me for a little while, ya know?" she frowned. Ruby walked over to Cera. "It's ok Cera, it doesn't matter if one of us is faster or better at hunting than the other. We are still friends."

Chomper smiled, "Yeah, that's all that's important." "Let's go get Ducky and Petrie," Littlefoot smiled, "We should play a game of Biter in the Center." "Yeah!" Chomper, Ruby, and Cera smiled, as did Spike. Ruby and Cera's rivalry was finally over.

(Read and review. I wanted to have the next few chapters have a lighter feel to them.)

Next time on The Land Before Time: Sharptooth Valley: A flattoth flyer sneaks into the great valley and begins annoying the gang, and it's clear he isn't going to stop. Will the gang be able to solve this problem calmly, oir will the flyer taste good with ground crawlers?


	32. Pest From A Nest

(Here's Chapter 31, a more comic-intended one.)

Chapter 31: Pest From a Nest

You know, in the time of the dinosaurs, intelligence was measured differently then it is today. Most of the dinosaurs' decisions were driven by instinct, so you couldn't really call one dinosaur stupid and another dumb. However, there were some choices made they could be described as just flat-out dumb, as I will describe in this chapter. One thing the leafeaters should know, is that no matter how confident they are in their strength, wit, or cleverness, it was NEVER a good idea to sneak into the Great Valley and try to annoy the sharpteeth just for your pleasure. Now I will tell you the story of one Guido-type flyer who learned this lesson…..

It was a nice sunny day in the Great Valley. "Come on," Cera waved to her friends, the fast biter leading the way. "Where are we going anyway?" Littlefoot asked. "Cira's secret mud pool, she's letting us use it," Cera smiled to Littlefoot, Chomper, Ruby, and Ducky (Who was following in a small stream nearby.) Petrie was out with his uncle, mother and siblings as that day it was the sharptooth flyer herds' turn to hunt. "It's just through this small canyon." Cera said. "Too bad Spike can't come, " commented Chomper. "Well, my mommy said Spike ate a bad swimmer last night and he has a tummy ache and he should spend the day sleeping, he should, he should," said Ducky. The 5 friends went through the canyon, though Ruby looked a little concerned. "What's wrong Ruby?" Chomper asked. "Those logs…I'm worried they could fall and block are path," "Don't worry about it Ruby," Cera grinned. "Last one in's a rotten hatchling!" "Get back here," Chomper and Littlefoot laughed, following here towards the mud.

Meanwhile, out in the Mysterious Beyond, a flattooth flyer was bragging to his friends. "I don't believe you Guider," one of the flyers said. "It's true," Guider replied. (Guider is Guido's flattooth type, though there's no connection between him and Guido, I just couldn't think of another "dino-ish" name.) "It's true," Guider replied. "I've beaten up and scared off dozens of sharpteeth," he bragged. The two flyers looked unimpressed. "Prove it," they muttered in unison. "How?" Guider asked in reply. "Simple," one of his friends replied, "Sneak into the Great Valley, and get a tooth from one of the sharpteeth's mouths, then we'll believe you." "That's easy," Guider laughed. "I'll be back before the Bright Circle goes down." Guider then flew off. The two flyers still standing on the ground looked at each other. "Yup, he's sharptooth food," they said in unison once again. Up in the sky, Guider gulped. "_Yeah…heh heh, this is much easier said then done,"_ he thought nervously.

Meanwhile, the gang was relaxing in the mud pools. "You're mom knows the best mud holes Cera," Ruby complimented, "Because if she didn't know them, we probably wouldn't be here." Cera looked slightly flattered, though she said "She's technically not my mom, ya know…" Suddenly, they heard a rumble. "What's that?" Chomper asked. Turns out, Ruby's past concern was right. The logs on the side on the canyon tumbled off the cliffs they were on and into the canyon, blocking the gang's way out! "Oh no," said Chomper and Ruby, trying in vain to push them away, but it didn't work. "What are we going to do?" Cera didn't look nervous. "Don't worry, my dad and Cira know we went here. When they realize we've been gone for a while, they'll come for us, don't worry guys." Chomper and Ruby looked relieved. Chomper remembered one instance from the past reality where he and Littlefoot had gotten trapped with Littlefoot's grandpa's friend Saro behind some rocks. Luckily he knew this time the problem would be solved shortly. "Yeah, let's just have some fun guys," Littlefoot said, swimming in the mud while Ducky did a few jumps in the small waterhole nearby. "Ok," Chomper and Ruby grinned, diving in and making a big splash.

Guider was up in the air, trying to avoid being seen while trying to find a sharptooth whose tooth he could attempt to yank out. "Maybe there's a dead one somewhere in the valley," he whispered, but he could tell that wouldn't be the case. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself nervously, "If I don't return with a sharptooth tooth, I'll be the laughing egg (laughing stock) of all the flyers." Then Guider noticed logs that were blocking a canyon, "_What's over here?_" he wondering, gliding down and stopping atop one of the logs. He looked down, and noticed two t-rexes, two fast biters, and a swimming sharptooth all either in a mud pool or a waterhole, and that they all appeared to be kids. Guider realized something. "Heh, this'll be my chance…" he said. "If I can trick one of these sharpteeth into biting something hard, that'll make a tooth fall out." Guider knew that fact because his parents told it to him once. "But what can I use?" He then spied some rocks. "Ah ha," he grinned.

Chomper's sniffer started acting up. "I smell something guys," he informed his friends, "It smells like…a flyer. A leafeater flyer," he figured out. Littlefoot also smelled the air. "You're right Chomper," he noticed. Cera then grinned mischievously. "So who wants a little lunchtime snack?" she asked. Just then, Guider flew across the log and onto a cliff above. "There it is," Ducky noticed. "I saw it, I did, I did." Chomper noticed the cliff where it landed on. "I'll handle this guys," he told his friends, and climbed out of the mud pool. He wasn't hungry, so he was hoping he could tell this flyer to get away. Chomper carefully scaled the cliff to where Guider was. "Look…I don't know you, but you probably should get out of here," he whispered to Guider in leafeater. Guider looked surprised. "A…..talking sharptooth? Is this a sleep story?" Guider said, confused. "No, it's not," Chomper laughed silently. "Well….I guess you're not as stupid as all the others." Chomper looked offended. ""Sharpteeth aren't stupid!" Chomper said angrily. Guider let up a smug grin, "Lemme guess…you wanna eat me now?" he asked. "No!" Chomper said angrily. "I'm not dumb enough to try to eat you, I know you're just going to fly away and make me look dumb." Guider frowned. "Now just get out of here!" Chomper yelled angrily.

Guider flew away, but only to a nearby edge. "Well, that was weird," he muttered to himself. "How am I going to get a tooth out of one of their mouths?" Then, he noticed something weird lying on the ground near him. It looked like a stick, but it was covered in a weird, rock-like substance. In fact, it was probably just an oddly shaped shiny stone. He felt the stone, and realized something. "I heard about these rocks…..they're the hardest things in the world. If I can trick one of those dumb sharpteeth into biting these, a tooth will fall out for sure!" Guider laughed to himself, he was sure his plan would work. Meanwhile, Chomper got back into the mud pools. "So what happened?" Littlefoot asked. "Eh, I scared him off," Chomper replied in sharptooth. The gang was trying to continue to relax, when all of a sudden… "OW!" Cera yelled. "What was that?" Ruby asked. "Someone through a rock at me from above!" Cera replied. Everyone looked up. It was Guider.

"Why is that flyer back?" Littlefoot asked, dodging a few rocks that Guider through down at the gang. "Because he's a meanie," Ducky said, diving underwater. "Come on, you dumb scavengers I know you want to try to eat me!" he taunted, though only Chomper understood. The gang looked around, they was nothing to take cover under besides the mud and water, and only Ducky could stay under there. "What are we going to do about this annoying flattooth?" Cera complained, running away from the falling rocks. "Chomper, you can speak his language, can you tell him to stop please?" Ruby asked. "Certainly," Chomper replied, wanting to help his friends. (Especially Ruby :- ) )

"Um…could you please leave me and my friends alone?" Chomper asked, trying to be polite as possible. "I can't!" Guider laughed back, throwing a stone that hit Chomper's foot. "I'm trying to prove to my friends that I can slay sharpteeth, so I need to bring back a sharptooth tooth!" Chomper looked angry. "Well, you're not getting mine, or any of my friends, or the teeth of any sharptooth in the Valley!" Chomper yelled. "We'll see," Guider laughed meanly.

"Littlefoot, Chomper, Ruby, help me with this!" Cera called, trying to throw the rocks back at Guider. "Yeah, that'll get him off our backs!" Littlefoot smiled. Chomper decided to go along, because even though he didn't want to se guider dead, he wanted him away from his friends. What the gang wasn't focusing on, however, was that Guider had the long rock held in his feet. "Take this!" Cera yelled, and managed to graze Guider with a rock. Guider came up with a plan. He fell to the ground like he was knocked out, but he was secretly only acting. "Yeah, that's show you!" Cera laughed. "I get to eat him, since I got him down." The fast biter ran over to the "knocked out" body and was about to bite the flyer's feat when Ruby yelled, "Cera wait!" She ran over to Cera. "If you bit his feat, you would've bitten into that rock and maybe loose a tooth." Guider slightly opened his eye, and noticed his trick didn't work. "Darn it," he muttered, and quickly flew into the air. "What are we going to do?' Littlefoot asked. Ruby began thinking of an idea. "I have a plan, a plan I have…" she smiled.

Meanwhile, Cira, Dein, Terri, and Veli were gathered around the waterhole. "It's weird, I haven't seen Chomper in a while," Terri said, thinking about her son. "Oh, Cera took him and the rest of her friends to a mud pool I know," Cira explained. "But don't you think they would've come back by now," Dein commented. The two sharpteeth and two fast biters began thinking about something. I remember hearing what sounded like logs falling earlier this afternoon," Veli said. "You don't think they got trapped at the mud pools do you Veli?" Cira asked concerned. "I'm not sure, but we should check it out," Veli said. "Agreed," added Terri. "Show us the way," Dein said. Cira nodded, and the 4 sharpteeth set off to find the kids. They hoped nothing had happened to them. Cira showed them how to get to the mud pool.

"Come on, I know you wanna bite me!" Guider taunted, bopping Littlefoot on the snout. Since he figured out tossing rocks wouldn't work, he figured a more direct way of taunting the gang would work. Littlefoot was extremely tempted to make the feathery flyer his next meal, but he didn't want to risk loosing a tooth and satisfying the flyer's demands. "Ruby, is your plan almost ready?" Cera asked, not wanting to have to tell everyone later that a feathered-flyer was able to escape from her, a fast biter. "Almost…" Ruby whispered in reply. "Just have to aim right…" Littlefoot was following instructions Ruby had given him earlier, and walked near the edge of the water. Ruby was standing atop the cliff Guider was on earlier. "Be careful Ruby.." Chomper advised nervously. Littlefoot was in position. "Here I go!" Ruby yelled, jumping off the cliff in a pounce-like stance. "Huh?" said Guider, hearing Ruby's words as roars, of course. Ruby landed on Guider, knocking him into the water, while Ruby landed safely on her feet.

Ducky smiled, Guider was knocked out cold yet again. "That'll show that meanie that sharpteeth aren't stupid, it will, it will." Then the swimming sharptooth felt her stomach rumble. "I'm hungry," she commented. "You can have him Ducky," Chomper smiled. Thank you Chomper," replied Ducky, and began swimming over to Guider. But then Ruby noticed something. A small smirk appeared on Guider's face! "Ducky wait!" called Ruby, but it was too late. Ducky had bit right into the stone which Guider had hidden on his stomach (Which was camouflaged by the water), and one of her front teeth loosened, and fell out. "HA!" Guider laughed triumphantly, grabbing the tooth and quickly flying into the air. "You sharpteeth will never outsmart a leafeater!" he laughed, and flew off. Chomper, Littlefoot, Cera, and Ruby quickly ran over to Ducky. They could tell she was in pain. "It hurts, it does, it does," Ducky said, slightly crying. "It'll be ok Ducky," Chomper comforted. "When we loose a baby tooth, a grown up tooth takes it place." "Thank you Chomper, but I just feel bad that that flyer got away with taking it." "Yeah, those leafeaters make me mad!" nodded Cera. "Well, there's something Sharptooth once told me…" Ruby began to say.

"What did he say Ruby?" Littlefoot asked. "He says that if you do good things, good things happen to you, but if you do bad things, bad things happen to you." "Is that for real?" Chomper asked. "Who knows," Ruby replied back. Just then, they heard some voices call from the other side of the logs. "Kkids, are you back there?" Dein and Terri called. "Yeah mom and dad, we need help," Chomper called back, glad to see his parents were there to help them.

Meanwhike, Guider was getting thirsty. After managing to successfully take a sharptooth's tooth, he was getting cocky. He looked at a waterhole, and since he saw that no other sharpteeth were around, he decided to get a drink from there. He landed beside the waterhole. "Ha, no sharptooth can outsma…" CRUCNH. A belly dragger emerging from the water stepped right on Guider, crushing him. "Be back before dinner Spike," Mama Swimming Sharptooth called to the belly Dragger. Spike looked back and nodded yes. As he was taking off, Mama S S called "Um, there's something on your foot." Spike looked down and saw a dead, slightly bloody and drushed feathered-flyer stuck to his foot. He smiled and tossed it in the air and ate it in one gulp. That my friends, is what you call karma.

(There's 31, Read and Review. Remember this chapter was mainly for laughs.)

Next time on Sharptooth Valley: Chomper meets up with his leafeater friends and tries to teach them the Sharptooth language. Will he succeed? Also, Chomper cathces a better look of the mysterious fast biter….


	33. Welcome to Sharptooth 101

(Chapter 32 is here!)

Chapter 32: Welcome to Sharptooth 101

The cold time was nearing. A few, tiny bits of snow could be seen on the ground all over the Great Valley and Mysterious Beyond. Out in the Mysterious Beyond, Rory, Rita, Myra, and Greg were taking a walk. "You guys sure it's safe to wander around these parts?" Myra asked. "Don't worry Myra," replied Rita, "The last time Chomper ran into us out here he told us no sharpteeth go around these parts when they hunt." "You sure?" Myra said nervously. "Myra!" Greg said, annoyed. Ever since Redfoot's plan was stopped, Chomper had only seen his flatteeth/former sharpteeth friends a few times. Both sides were aware that it would be risky to keep seeing each other as time went on, but they wanted to see each other as many times possible before that. "Speaking of Redfoot…" Rory commented, "Has anyone seen how he's been doing? I haven't heard him say a word in weeks." "Yeah, I mean, the longneck's a jerk….but I hate to see him like that," Myra concluded. This has been what the leafeater valley has been like since the foiling of Redfoot's plan:

Redfoot had stepped down as one of the major leaders of the leafeaters, he prefers to just be by himself now. Icky, Dil, and Rita's parents were now in higher positions of power (although Icky and Dil are sure that the power is going to go to the other's head.) Mo and Elsie have commented that Redfoot seems to spend most of his time at waterholes, just staring at his reflection…. Strut said that "he is learning." Ozzy, furious at his brother for defending sharpteeth, left the valley, and was soon hunted down by the belly dragger herd on their day for hunting. Strut said that Ozzy walked himself into that. The 5 friends occasionally visit Chomper in some secret spots out in the Mysterious Beyond, but they know those times can't last forever. In the present, Myra suddenly froze. "Did you hear something?" she asked nervously. "What?" asked Rita. "Sounds like a…" A big roar was heard. "SHARPTOOTH!" they all yelled. They began to run when they started to hear laughter. "Don't tell me…" Rory realized. Chomper then came out of a bush, laughing slightly.

"That wasn't funny Chomper," Myra sighed angrily. Chomper smiled back, "Actually, that's why I came here." "What do you mean?" asked Greg. "Well, if you guys knew how to speak sharptooth, you would've known that all I said was "Hey guys, it's me."" "So what are you getting at Chomper?" Rita asked. Chomper let out a grin. "I was thinking…would you guys like it if I taught you how to speak sharptooth?" Rory, Rita, Greg, and Myra looked confused. "I didn't know that sharptooth was a language. I always thought you communicated just by your actions." Chomper frowned, but only a teeny bit. "Of course it's a language. Besides, a lot of the sharpteeth I know don't think leafeaters can talk," he explained. "Really?" Rory said, amazed. "But how will knowing how to speak sharptooth help us?" Myra asked. "Just think…." Chomper replied, "Probably one day you'll be out here when there's a sharptooth hunting nearby, and I won't be around to help you, you _just might_ be able to trick him into thinking you're sharpteeth, which could save your lives." Rita looked intrigued. "Good point," she commented.

"But how much will we get to learn?" Myra asked doubtfully. "We won't have much time before we have to head back to our valleys." Chomper let out a smile. "Don't worry, I mean, I managed to learn how to speak flattooth after only a day with Little….I mean, you guys, so teaching you how to speak sharpteeth can't be too hard," Chomper laughed, just barely managing to have to explain his wish to anybody. "So where should we start?" Rory asked, more eager to learn than the rest of his friends. "Let's start off with something simple: Hello," Chomper replied. "Now pay attention everyone," he instructed. "Listen carefully." Chomper then proceeded, as slow as he could, to say "Hello" in sharptooth. Myra, Greg, Rita, and Rory listened hard. "You guys try now," Chomper smiled. Rita went first, it was hard for the longneck to imitate roars. On her first attempt, it sounded like she was doing a "Joke" roar instead of a real roar. "You just said: High, low," Chomper explained. "Hey, this is hard!" Rita replied, not angry at Chomper at all, she just wanted to explain her mistake.

"It's hard learning how to speak differently, I'll admit," Chomper nodded. "But you guys can't give up just yet." "That's the spirit," Greg agreed, while Myra was still doubtful. "This is hopeless," she said under her breath. "Come on Myra, I know we can do it," Rory encouraged. Myra looked back at Rory, the threehorns sharing a smile. "Ok Rory….I'll try," Myra blushed. Chomper climbed atop a rock, making him look like a teacher more. "Learning how to speak sharptooth isn't hard. All you need to know is how to roar correctly, with the occasional growl or click." "Sounds peaceful," Myra said sarcastically, but Rita shot her a look. "Ok, now I'll teach you guys how to say "I am" in my language," Chomper explained. Chomper let out a short roar with a little click following it, which meant, as he explained, was "I am" in Sharptooth. Greg tried to imitate the language first. It was a rather impressive attempt. "Well done Greg," Chomper said the spiketail, impressed.

Myra hadn't given up hope, but she did think the day was getting boring. She looked around the nearby area and noticed that there was a big mound of snow on a cliff right above where Chomper and her friends were. She secretly smirked, wanting to play a joke. "I'm going to get some green food," she said to Rita, Rory, and Greg. "You guys want anything?" "I would like some sweet bubbles please," Greg commented. "You ALWAYS want sweet bubbles," Rory teased. "Hey, I'm not fat," Greg replied, getting the context of Rory's joke. "I dunno, if I was a sharptooth, I'd think you were the tastiest looking." Chomper looked annoyed, he was hoping they weren't making a "sharpteeth are mindless killers" joke. "Be serious guys," Chomper said. "We will," Greg and Rory replied. Chomper began teaching them more complete sentences in sharpteeth, some important ones (To use in the whole "Save your Life" method Chomper suggested earlier) were "I'm just hunting a longneck." Rita seemed creeped out that Chomper chose that sentence to teach them, but Chomper's explanation was:

"Most sharpteeth think longneck is the tastiest kind of meat." Rita looked freaked. "Don't worry, I prefer flyers," Chomper said, realizing that _probably_ wasn't the best line to use to calm her down, but Greg let out a smirk. "My mom would probably like it if you said that to my dad," he laughed, his parents still quite the VERY odd couple. The mood then calmed down again. Chomper was impressed at how successful he was. Despite failing at being able to teach the sharpteeth of the previous reality how to be friends, he was more successful here at his teaching position. Ducky, he guessed, was right when she called him a good teacher. Rory noticed that Myra had been gone for a while now. "Does anyone know where she went?" Rory asked concerned. "I'm UP HERE!" they suddenly heard Myra laugh. Rory, Chomper, Rita, and Greg all looked up, and saw a big snow ball falling towards them! "Oh no…" Rita muttered, it was too late for the 4 friends to get out of the way. The snow landed on them, covering them completely. Myra chuckled to himself as she came back down. "Very funny Myra," Rita muttered annoyed as she climbed out of the pile.

"I thought that was cool," Rory laughed, the threehorn jumping out of the snow. "I didn't Chomper said, "This cold stuff really bothers my tail if some gets on it." "Same here Chomper," Greg agreed. Rita looked at the sky, "The Bright Circle will be heading down soon. We should all head home." "Good point Rita," Chomper said. Suddenly, they all heard a big roar. "A bigger sharptooth?!" Myra said nervously. "Let me handle this," Chomper smiled, and he roared back with a sentence he had taught them earlier. The bigger sharptooth was Growley (from Chapter 18), and he replied. "Ok, I'll go somewhere else to find dinner." "Thanks Chomper," Rory said thankfully as they heard Growley walk off. "Don't mention it," Chomper said, running back to the Great Valley. The friends of both kinds knew that their visits couldn't last forever, or much longer, for that matter, so they knew they had to enjoy the time they could spend together as much as they could. Chomper soon returned to his home.

When Chomper got back, he decided he wanted to take a walk along the Great Walls so he get see from its awesome view again. "I love this place," Chomper smiled, happily watching all the sharpteeth/former leafeaters getting along. He was a little distracted by watching some bladebacks in a game of Biter in the Center, so he didn't notice a fast biter standing by himself on the walls standing a few feet in front of him. Chomper bumped into him, and fell down. "Ow, sorry Mr." Chomper apologized, hoping he didn't disturb the fast biter. "It's all right young one," the mysterious fast biter replied, even though he never actually looked down at Chomper. Chomper thought that this fast biter was acting weird. "What are you looking at?" Chomper questioned, he could tell there was something up with him. "Nothing that you should get yourself involved with little biter," he said sternly. "_How rude,"_ Chomper thought to himself as he walked away. But as he was heading down to the Valley's ground levels, he looked back and noticed something odd. The fast biter was staring….in what seemed to be the direction of Sharptooth's cave. "Huh?" Chomper silently muttered, confused by what he had just seen.

Chomper arrived at the Hot Waterhole, where the swimming sharpteeth would stay as the days got colder. Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Spike, Guido, and Tippy were all playing there. "Does anyone know where Ruby is?" Chomper asked. "Tippy doesn't know," the belly dragger replied. Littlefoot got out of the water. "When she woke up this morning, she wasn't feeling too well so Sharptooth told her to stay in whatever cave she stays in," he explained. (The kids, besides Chomper, still aren't knowing of the fact that ruby lives with Sharptooth.) "Oh, Ok," Chomper smiled back, but then frowned at the memory of his recent encounter. "What's bothering you Chomper?" Littlefoot asked concerned. "Well, you see.." Chomper began, then explained the mysterious fast biter he saw. After his story, Cera suddenly went wide-eyed. "What is it Cera?" Guido asked. "3 weeks ago, before the Time of the Great Giving when Guido stole those things, I saw a fast biter exactly like that at the waterhole," she explained. Chomper looked intrigued. 'Did you notice anything about him Cera?" Chomper asked. "Well, there was one thing odd. He was holding a tooth, and it looked to small to be from a grownup's mouth." After a few seconds, Chomper remembered "_Ruby's brother's tooth!"_ "Something wrong Chomper?" Littlefoot asked. "No, nothing," Chomper quickly replied. "Come on, let's play!" Chomper jumped in the water and enjoyed playing with his friends, but this fast biter thing was bothering him.

"_So that fast biter is watching Sharptooth and Ruby's cave, and he also stole Howler's tooth and returned it. What exactly is going on here?" _he thought.

(There, Read and Review. More answers to the mystery are on the way!)

Next time on Sharptooth Valley: With Ruby still sick, Chomper gets his friends to help him track down the mysterious fast biter. His identity and intentions will soon be revealed…..


	34. The Secret Revealed

(Here's the next chapter, and it's probably one you've been waiting for….)

Chapter 33: The Secret Revealed

That evening, Petrie, his mother, and siblings, all gathered at their nest to say farewell to Pterano. He had decided to travel the world again. "There's still many parts unexplored, and more young sharpteeth to impress with my stunts," he said, all his nieces and nephews hated to see him go. Petrie gently flew over to him. "I'll miss you so much uncle," the little sharptooth flyer said, giving his uncle a hug. Pternao started to slightly tear up right now, but he didn't want the children to think he was a "Sentimental Tree Goop" (Sentimental Sap). "Farewell sister," he smiled to Tera. Tera stayed silent for a bit, but she finally said "See you around Pterano." The siblings had finally stopped being annoyed by each other. Tera still didn't like the thought of her children following in Pterano's stunt flying claw prints, but she accepted the fact he enjoyed doing them. "Goodbye," Pterano smiled, and flew out of the valley. He was eager to continue his personal journey of impressing every sharptooth he could.

Sharptooth, meanwhile, was trying to make Ruby feel better, as she still felt unsually warm on the forehead. "Are you sure you don't want anything else?" he asked, concerned for the young fast biter. "No, I'm fine, I just need rest," Ruby smiled back, sounding different in the voice a bit. "Hi Ruby," they heard Chomper's voice call. Chomper walked into Sharptooth's cave holding a bigmouth carcass, which Chomper knew was Ruby's favorite. "Thanks Chomper," Ruby coughed a bit. "No problem," Chomper smiled back. "My parents and I were full, so they said I could share that with someone, so I wanted to let you have it." "That's sweet of you young one," Sharptooth grinned. Sharptooth, Dein, and Terri were the only ones aware of the fact that Chomper and Ruby were pretty much in love. "So how was your day Chomper?" Ruby asked. "Good, got a lot of things done," Chomper smiled, remembering his little "class." But then he remembered the mysterious fast biter he saw, and started to frown. "Something wrong?" Ruby asked. "Uh…no, nothing is," Chomper replied. If something was going on here, he didn't want Ruby to be worried. "See you tomorrow," Chomper smiled, kissing Ruby on the cheek then walked home.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

"Goodnight Chomper," Terri smiled to her son, falling asleep beside her mate. "Night mom," Chomper said back. As the two bigger sharpteeth had fallen asleep, Chomper however, stayed awake. _"The fast biter I saw…could it be?"_ he thought to himself. He was remembering everything Ruby was able to tell him the night they were at Saurus Rock about her past. He had felt terrible about finding out her siblings were dead and that her parents were murdered, but the scary part was that Ruby didn't know who or what species was the killer. And the EXTRA scary part was that whoever it was is still out there! "And she did say she thought someone was spying her, it has to be…." Chomper deduced, thinking of the biter he saw atop the Great Wall. "I have to make sure nothing happens to Ruby or anyone else." Chomper thought about how he could do that. He remembered the fact that none of his other friends were aware of Ruby's past. "We just have to track that fast biter down and make him confess what he was doing.." he planned, beginning to doze off.

The next morning, Littlefoot, Spike, Petrie, Cera, and Ducky were at the waterhole. Littlefoot, Cera, and Petrie were playing a little round of the Great Log-Running Game. "I'm gonna beat you guys," Cera laughed. "Don't think so yet Cera," Petrie replied. "I'm used to stunts like this." And the sharptooth flyer was correct. Littlefoot and Cera eventually lost then balance and fell into the water. When they surfaced, they spat out some water and shared a laugh. "That was great Petrie, it was, it was!" complimented Ducky. "Thanks," Petrie blushed, happy to here compliments from her especially. Chomper soon caught up to his buddies. "Good morning Chomper," greeted Littlefoot. "Morning guys," Chomper replied. "You should jump in the water in these parts is fine," Ducky said, because the upcoming cold time limited the areas of warm water, but this part was particularly nice. "Ok," Chomper grinned, jumping in. After creating a little splash, his thoughts from last night started to resume. "Thinking about something?" Petrie asked.

"Hey guys…..remember that fast biter that I saw last night and that Cera saw a while ago?" Chomper asked his friends. "Yes," Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, and Cera replied while Spike made a noise that suggested "Yes." "What about that weird biter?" Cera asked. Chomper was thinking about how to word this. "I just….have a bad feeling about him. He creeps me out," Chomper said. "What are you getting at Chomper?" Littlefoot asked. "I just have a feeling…that he's up to something." The gang looked surprised, that had never seen Chomper so worried about something before. "So what should we do?" Petrie asked. ""I hate to say this….but maybe spy on him," suggested Chomper. Cera laughed a tiny bit, remembering the little incident that occurred on the night they followed Terri, Cira, and Tera on their little mother's night out. But Littlefoot looked into Chomper's eyes, and since they shared a brotherly bond despite not being related, he could tell this fast biter, for whatever reason, was seriously bothering him. "I'll help you Chomper," Littlefoot assured his friend. Spike nodded, and so did Ducky and Petrie. But Cera had a point to make.

"If we are going on another spying adventure, we have one little problem," Cera commented. "What?" asked Littlefoot and Chomper. "Do you remember his trail? Be cause I sure don't." Cera replied. Chomper paused, that was a good point. Cera then grinned. "Well then…I guess we'll just have to track this fast biter down just by his appearance!" Chomper let out a little smile, maybe he was wrong about what the fast biter was doing..but he didn't want to risk it. Chomper and Cera then described the fast biter's appearance to the rest. "He's mostly blue, with a green stripe from the left side of his belly to the right." Cera remembered. "Yeah, and he eyes are the same color as the Bright Circle," Chomper recalled. "Ok, we should probably split up so we can cove the whole Great Valley," Littlefoot suggested, taking his role as the unofficial leader of the group. "I'll take the skies and along the Great Walls," Petrie smiled. Spike made a noise. "Spike and I will look around the waterholes, we will, we will," Ducky said. The swimming sharptooth and belly dragger took off into the water. "Where should we go?" asked Cera. "We could check all the caverns," Chomper thought. A fast biter living by himself could easily be comfortable in one of those. "I think I'll look around the main parts of the valley," Cera said, then fast biter ran off. "Guess it's just you and me buddy," Littlefoot smiled. "Yeah," replied Chomper.

Back in Sharptooth's cave, he and Ruby were trying to enjoy themselves despite Ruby's temporary sickness. "Is there anything else I can do?" The big rex asked. "No, I'm fine," replied Ruby. But there was something on Ruby's mind. "Actually, there IS one thing bothering me.." she admitted. "What is it?" asked Sharptooth. "A few weeks ago…I just felt this evil glare," Ruby said, although she felt she exaggerated that. Sharptooth looked surprised and worried. He had a theory who could have been the one who had did that, but he wasn't sure of the dino he was thinking of's identity. Meanwhile, a distance away, atop the Great Wall, the fast biter was still staring down at the cave of Sharptooth and Ruby. However, he could feel…two presences by him. He knew he couldn't afford to be discovered, so he slid down a slight angled side of the wall into a far-off entrance into the Secret caverns. About 30 seconds later, Petrie flew near the the part of the Great Wall where the fast biter was just moments earlier. "Darn, I could've sworn I saw a fast biter by himself here, but I guess he either wasn't or he left."

As Cera was looking around the main, out in the open parts of the valley, she suddenly heard her parents calling her. "What is it daddy?" she asked Veli and Cira who had just approached her. "Could you baby sit Tricia again Cera? Your father and I have business to take care of," Cira explained. Cera sighed, she'd rather be on a cool spying adventure than babysitting her little sister, but she obliged nonetheless. "That's my daughter," Veli smiled, and the two adult fast biters took off. Cera saw Tricia nearly instantly try to chomp on a few passing stinging buzzers and dragonflies. "That's a good biter," Cera smiled, Tricia looking fierce in a cute, infant-type way though. "Let's go sis, I have something important to do." "OK sistuh," Tricia replied, her words still not completely clear. Cera smiled and put her sister on her back. "Hang on Tricia," Cera instructed friendly, and began running off. Elsewhere, Littlefoot and Chomper were walking through the Secret Caverns. Littlefoot's sniffer began catching a trail. "What do you smell Littlefoot?" Chomper asked. "Hold on," Littlefoot replied. The two t-rexes took a few more scents. "A fast biter, a grownup too," Littlefoot realized. "good, we have to find out who this guy is," Chomper said hopefully. At the same time, Littlefoot's curiosity about something was beginning to perk up. "Hey Chomper…why is finding this fast biter so important to you?" he asked. He didn't sound rude or suspicious, just curious.

Chomper paused. Besides Petrie and Guido, none of his friends really had an idea that he and Ruby liked each other a lot. Also since he realized that before he made his wish, he wasn't able to further help his friends because he was forced to leave the original leafeater Great Valley, he wasn't able to help his friends anymore, so he wanted to help everyone he could in this reality. He felt he could trust Littlefoot with this knowledge. "Littlefoot…You know how your grandparents like each other and my mom and dad like each other?" Chomper began. "Yeah…." Replied Littlefoot, getting a tiny idea of what his friend was getting at. "While, me and Ruby…we kind of like each other like that." Chomper finally concluded. Littlefoot smiled, he knew what it's like to when you like someone like that, even though he wasn't as successful as Chomper. Suddenly, the two little sharptooth got knocked over. The mysterious fast biter quickly dashed pass and bumped into them, knocking them down. "I'm ok," Littlefoot said, getting back up. "That was the fast biter!" Chomper realized. "Then we got to follow him!" Littlefoot said. But as the two rexes were chasing the grownup, Littlefoot asked "But what does this guy have to do with it?" "I'm afraid he wants to hurt Ruby!" Chomper called back, not wanting to lose the fast biter. Littlefoot looked scared, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt his friends!

The fast biter dashed out of the Secret Caverns and stayed along the walls of the GV. "_I can't let them find out who I am,"_ he thought. "Because if it gets out, _they'll_ find out." But as he went along, he passed a younger girl fast biter carrying an even younger one on her back. It was someone he recognized. He tried to run past unseen, but his trail caught Cera's sniffer. "Wait a minute…" she realized, and then she saw the fast biter trying to sneak away. "Get back here!" she yelled, Tricia struggling to hold on. Littlefoot and Chomper soon caught up to Cera. "We saw him!" Littlefoot panted. "I know!" Cera replied, still running. "But where's he heading?!" "Probably to Sharptooth's cave!"  
Chomper yelled. "But why would he be going there?!" Cera yelled. "Because that's were Ruby is!" Chomper yelled, suddenly getting a burst of speed and pulling ahead faster than the rest of his friends. Cera and Littlefoot exchanged a brief confused glance, but kept on dashing. Petrie had landed near the waterhole, where Spike and Ducky had unsuccessful results. "I didn't find the fast biter, I didn't, I didn't," Ducky sighed. Suddenly, they saw the fast biter zoom by, followed by Chomper, then Littlefoot and Cera. "Petrie, Spike, come on!" Littlefoot yelled as they passed by. "That's the fast biter Chomper and Cera were talking about!"

Most of the herds were either hunting right now or in the part of the valley not near Sharptooth's cave, so the gang was on their own (As they always are when something bad is happening.). The fast biter was nearing Sharptooth's cave. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Chomper roared at the top of his young lungs, and pounced. The commotion attracted Ruby and Sharptooth's attention. "What's going on?" asked Ruby, coughing slightly. "I'll go check it out," Sharptooth said, proceeding to walk outside out of the cave. Chomper had managed to pounce at the fast biter's feat, knocking him down. "Don't you dare get near Ruby!" Chomper yelled, ready to attack. With the hunting training he had in both realities, he could attempt to injure a grown up. "Kid, you don't understand!" the fast biter panted. Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, and Petrie soon showed up. Sharptooth immediately saw the commotion. "Chomper wait!" he said firmly. "But…but.." Chomper breathed in deeply, "This fast biter wants to hurt Ruby!" "That's wrong Chomper," Sharptooth said. "You see… a few cold times ago…I was asked…."

"Asked by who? And what, asked to hurt Ruby?!" Chomper yelled, rage in his voice.

The fast biter was catching his breath. "No…her parents asked me….to protect her."

(And that's how that chapter ends. Read and Review! Don't worry, more things will be explained in the next chapter.)


	35. Search and Do Not Destroy

(Here's the next chapter, more of the plot will start becoming clear.)

Chapter 34: Search and Do Not Destroy

The 9 sharpteeth who were right outside Sharptooth's cave right now were now all confused in some form or another. "Protect Ruby?" Chomper said, surprised at what he just heard. At the same time, Littlefoot, Petrie, Cera, and Spike were unaware of Ruby's past. "Ruby…what's going on here?" Littlefoot asked. "I want to ask that question as much as you do Littlefoot," replied Ruby. "You live with _Sharptooth?"_ Cera said surprised. Ruby realized it was time to fess up about that part to the rest of her friends. "Yes Cera, I live with Sharptooth, and he's like a dad to me." "But what about your parents?" Petrie asked, having completely no idea about what happened to them. Ruby looked at Chomper for a few moments with a face suggesting "I'm going to tell them about them." "They…..they……died a few cold times ago, back in the Mysterious Beyond, along with my brothers." Everyone who was hearing this info for the first time gasp, except Tricia who didn't really understand what they were saying. Chomper, Sharptooth, as well the fast biter who everyone had just met knew about this.

Ruby began explaining everything that had happened. "One night, so long ago, on my star day, I was beginning to notice that my parents had been going off many nights without my knowing why, I decided to follow them. When I found them, they were in a canyon. They were talking to somebody….somebody who I couldn't see who they were or what kind of dinosaur they were. The weird, evil figure was saying something to them that sounded like "You weren't successful." I still don't know what that means," Ruby explained, coughing a bit sadly. The gang looked sad at this story, but they knew the worst part of it was yet to come. "And then…the mysterious one threatened to kill me and my brothers! My parents tried to fight them, and then…..and then…..the mysterious dinosaur attacked then…and then they……ki-ki-killed them. " Everyone looked horrified, including the sharpteeth who already knew this story. Chomper put his hand on Ruby's shoulder, trying his best to comfort her. "Ruby, that's horrible," Littlefoot said, he couldn't believe that tragedies like that happened to one of his friends! "But I still can't figure out one thing…" Ruby said.

Cera had set Tricia down gently on the ground, so she could go play. The little fast biter ran around and play-growled. "I still don't get who you are," Ruby said to the mysterious fast biter. The fast biter stood up, lying down since Chomper pounced. "I am sorry I have remained secretive for all this time, but with what I am about to tell you, you will understand why, young fast biter." "Who are you anyway?" Cera questioned suspiciously. "Again, I apologize for my anonymity." The fast biter responded. "My name is Zidane." (Main character's name in Final Fantasy IX, I used it cause I thought the name was cool.) "Ever since I was born, I've been an orphan. I managed to learn how to survive by myself, and I applied those skills to my life in the Mysterious Beyond." "Look, we don't want to here your past, we just want to know how to you're connected to Ruby!" Cera said annoyed. "Don't rush me little one," Zidane replied calmly.

"Back then, sharpteeth were selfish unlike now where they get along perfectly. But I wasn't like that. Over my life, I had developed my agility, strength, and intellect to high levels, and I wanted to use these abilities for a good cause. I began to develop a reputation for myself…" "You mean like my uncle and his stunts?" Petrie asked. "Ah yes, I've heard of your uncle Pterano young flyer, but my reputation was quite different. I let myself become a bodyguard," explained Zidane. "What's a bodyguard?" asked Petrie, never having heard the term before. "Someone whose goal is life is to protect someone else or others," Sharptooth replied. "Oh," Petrie understood then. "For multiple cold times, a few sharpteeth asked me to protect their family members or friends if they sensed danger was around me. The one thing they could tell about me was that I had a good heart and not go back on my word." "Whoa…." Ruby, Chomper, Littlefoot, Petrie, and Cera said, while Spike also looked in awe. Ruby still felt a bit sick, so she was laying on the grass, not wanting to spend the extra energy to stand up. "And one day, many cold times, they came to me."

"My parents?" Ruby asked, something still bothering her throat. "Correct," Zidane replied.

FLASHBACK…..

Zidane was staying the night in an old unused cave. He was used to spending nights in conditions like this, so it didn't bother him. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a voice call "Um…are you the fast biter known as the Sharptooth Protector?" a male adult fast biter asked nervously. Zidane looked at the FB who had just entered and could tell his mate had came with him. "That is correct," Zidane replied, getting up to appear more respectful to his, for lack of a better term, future clients. "I am Zidane, who are you two?" he asked with respect to the two fast biters who had entered. "I am Allo (pun on allosaurus) and this is my mate Poda." (Pun on theropoda.) "Pleased to meet you," replied Zidane, "I take it that you are here asking for my services?" "Yeah, but not for us….for our children." Poda replied. "You see, I'm afraid we can't give you much information. We believe we are being watched."

THE PRESENT….

"Watched? What did they mean?" Ruby asked, finally knowing that there was something odd going on with her parents long ago. "I've made some deductions since then, but…"

THE PAST….

"Two dinosaurs, we're afraid to say who, have forced us to work for them. They….they threatened to kill our children if we don't assist them in their deeds. We need you to watch them…in case we can't protect them," Allo said, showing clear fear in his voice. Zidane looked at the fast biter parents, and he knew he just had to accept this request. "Don't worry, I promise I will protect your children," Zidane assured Ruby's parents. "But I need to know where I would be able to find them." Aloo and Poda then told their of their usual nesting areas."

THE PRESENT…

" And for around an entire cold time, I watched over you Ruby, and your brothers, making sure no one tried to attack them." Zidane said. "Then what happened?" Cera asked, wanting to know what happened next. "Then, that one particular star day of Ruby's came," Zidane sighed, hating the memory. "I was watching her brothers Howler and Edge when I saw Ruby come running up in terror. The bad feelings I had been having that day. From your fear I realized that your parents had been murdered." "Don't remind me," Ruby said somberly. And then the earth shake occurred. I was knocked out, and when I awoke, I was afraid you all had perished. I went on with my life feeling bad about failing to protect Ruby and her siblings. But one day while hunting, I saw the fast biter hunting class track down a herd of threehorn, and I saw that Ruby was still alive. I realized my duty was not over, so I decided to stay in the Great Valley watching over her."

"Bye why would you think Ruby is in danger?" Littlefoot asked. "I think whoever killed her parents would assume she's dead too." Zidane looked sternly at Littlefoot, "I guess I didn't mention one of the comment Ruby's father made," he explained. "He told me that the two dinosaurs who they were threatened to work for are **NOT** risk takers. They probably figured out that Ruby survived and was saved by Sharptooth." "But why would they come to the Valley trying to hurt Ruby?" Petrie asked confused. "The only reason I can assume is that they thought Ruby saw who they were and figured that can't risk Ruby identifying them to someone." Zidane explained "But why would they be worried about that?" Chomper asked. After a moment of silence….the sharpteeth began to realize something. "Unless…it's someone we already know," Littlefoot said in grim realization. Ruby looked afraid. "But who?!" she asked scared. "Do you children have any theories?" Zidane replied.

The gang stood still for a moment contemplatively. "Well, it would have to be someone who hasn't been here since we took over the Great Valley," Chomper noted. (During this entire sequence, imagine very brief flashes of every character in the story's faces, to make it more action-packed.) Little did Chomper, his friends, and Zidane know that two particular dinosaurs, more evil than normal dinosaurs, were watching them from atop the Great Wall, hearing every word…… "And even if it wasn't someone who lives here, it has to be someone who we don't know personally or go with a herd," Littlefoot commented, ruling out his parents, Shorty, and Ali's herd as the possible villains. "And somebody," Ruby coughed, "That if they weren't around, we wouldn't wonder why." "But who could that be?" Petrie asked. Petrie knew that his uncle couldn't have been a bad guy, as he knew his uncle well and could tell there was no evilness inside him. "I don't know, but I have a suggestion," Zidane commented. "Maybe Sharptooth, since you're the leader here, you should have some of the sharpteeth, preferably some of the adults form some sort of group devoted to protecting Ruby." What happened next took them by complete surprise.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary," the group heard a voice call from above. Everyone looked up. It was Rinkus. "Hey, you're one of those flyers who traveled with my uncle," Petrie commented. "What are you talking about?" "I was guessing you were about to figure me out," Rinkus laughed. There was a moment of silent realization. "It…..it….was you…who killed Ruby's parents?!" Chomper yelled angrily. "Correct brat," Rinkus laughed. "You monster!" Sharptooth yelled. "But….why?" Ruby asked sadly. "Why? Why you ask?" Rinkus asked. "Your parents were nothing more than useless assistants to me." Chomper, Ruby, Sharptooth, Zidane, Cera, Spike, and Petrie all were feeling rage at this moment. "WHAT DID YOU EVEN FORCE THEM TO HELP YOU WITH?!" Ruby asked enraged. "To locate the stone," Rinkus grinned evilly. "What do you mean stone?" Littlefoot asked. "The Stone of Cold Fire," Rinkus concluded.

"_The Stone of Cold Fire?"_ Chomper thought in shocked remembrance. "_That's what granted my wish back then!" _"Why would you kill dinosaurs over a stupid stone?!" Cera yelled angrily. "Because it can grant the wishes I desire," Rinkus said. "But that's just a myth!" Chomper yelled, but he knew that wasn't quite the truth. "But what are your stupid wishes?!" Cera yelled. "Simple. Myself and a lot of the other flyers in the Mysterious Beyond realize that it's finally time for our kind to rule supreme as we've always meant to be!" "But I'm a flyer, and I think that's crazy!" Petrie yelled, staying beside his friends. "You'll thank us later," Rinkus laughed. "Your uncle little flyer was completely unaware of our REAL intentions for following him on his world traveling mission. Myself and my associate Sierra needed an excuse to go for point to point in our search for the ancient stone without being attacked or questioned. Then when we got news of the general area of the Stone of Cold Fire, we staged that accident so we could have an excuse to stop following that moronic daredevil." Now Petrie was offended.

"But why did you threaten my folks into helping you?!" Ruby coughed again "You never heard of the saying "Two heads are better than one"?" Rinkus laughed, "It was quite simple. Myself, Rinkus, and our secret army of flyers realize our quest be made much easier if we having the weaker, and less intelligent dinosaurs of both types be forced into this little labor of ours," Rinkus laughed. "And when we found out about the Great Valley, we thought it would be a perfect base camp for our group, we have all the time in the world to search for the Stone of Cold Fire without a threat of assault. No one would suspect us, everyone here is to nice and too dumb." Now EVERYONE hated Rinkus more than you could imagine. "But we thought all our efforts would be blown when we found out that that little girl fast biter saw us and survived the earth shake." "But I didn't even see you!" Ruby retorted sickly. "We couldn't take that risk, could we?" Rinkus laughed. "That's why that day at Crumbling Rock we attempted to destroy the surface you were on and plunge you to your death!" "You heartless fiends!" Zidane yelled, looking into the face of his enemy. "And when that failed, we tried having a longneck we had forced to working for us attack you one night, but there was a little mix-up."

Cera remembered something. "That night, when I was attacked by that longneck," the fast biter realized. "Correct…..we intended it for your friend Ruby there to die but that stupid longneck made a mistake because of the darkness," Rinkus concluded. Chomper, as much as he was angry and shocked, was curious about one thing. "But why would your tell us these things?" He asked, "Now we all know all about you!" "Because now we have a reason for all of you to look for the Stone." "You're crazy!" Cera yelled, she, like all of her friends, was horrified that any dino could be this cruel. "Oh, believe him, you have a very good reason to help us," Sierra commented, flying beside Rinkus. In his claws was a little pink fast biter…. "TRICIA!" Cera screamed in terror. "Lemme go, lemme go," Tricia cried, still not that good at words. "We have a little ultimatum for you: Find the Stone of Cold Fire and bring it to Black Rock in 3 days, or the baby fast biter dies!" Rinkus laughed, and the evil flyers took off, the gang looking terrified at what just happened.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…………..**_

(Read and Review! This chapter answered a lot of things, eh?)


	36. Cold Hearts and Cold Fire Part 1

(Here's the next chapter. This will probably be another 3-5 chapter arc probably.)

Chapter 35: Cold Hearts and Cold Fire Part 1

"Tricia! TRICIA!!" Cera screamed at the top of her lungs watching the two diabolical flyers disappear from sight. Every sharpteeth who was present at the scne was horrified by what had just transpired. "Those monsters…" Sharptooth said with rage in his voice. Ruby was just staying still in shocked silence. Those two flyers, those two fiends, were responsible for the loss of her family so long ago. And now they had abducted the little sibling of one of her friends?! "I…I can't believe this…" Ruby said in a silent yet horrified tone. Chomper came up to Cera and Ruby. "Cera…we'll stop them, we'll get Tricia back," he and Littlefoot tried to comfort, but it wouldn't help Cera at all. "But they have a huge army on their hands, what are we going to do?!" Cera yelled. She couldn't keep calm in a situation like this, but could you really blame her? "We have to inform all the adults in the valley," Zidane commented. "I have a feeling we'll need all the help we can get…." The gang gave a somber-and-serious nod.

Up in the sky, Rinkus and Sierra were flying towards their lair, Sierra holding Tricia in his claws. "Lemme go!" Rinkus looked down at the little pink fast biter and chuckled. "Sure we could let you go brat…but you realize how big of a fall that would be, correct? You'd never survive." Tricia couldn't quite understand the flyer's words, just starting to speak herself, but when she looked down, she saw that it was QUITE a distance down. She started to cry silently and decided to stay quiet, she didn't want to die. Smiling at the fact the little fast biter had finally shut up, Sierra looked at Rinkus. "You certain this'll have everyone finding the Stone of Cold Fire for us?" Sierra asked. "Of course, you know those fools back in the valley. They'll do _anything _to protect one of their own, instead of realizing that the only one in life you can help are yourselves." "I'll admit, I'm glad we don't live in that valley of fools anymore," Sierra laughed. "Playing "Buddy-Buddy" with all those non-flyers was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life." They shared a laugh.

Soon, Rinkus and Sierra were coming up on a mountain. It looked like every other mountain for the most part, but there was a cave in this mountain. How does this vary from other caves-in mountains? While, the entrance to the cave/ the hole is in mid-air, so it was impossible for any type of dinosaur, sharptooth or leafeater, who isn't a flyer to enter. Waiting at the entrance to this cave was a flattooth flyer named Dack who was in Rinkus and Sierra's group devoted to having flyers take over the entire world. He soon noticed the leaders of the army approaching. "Good day," he grinned evilly. He soon noticed the little fast biter in Sierra's clutches. "Another hostage?" he asked. "Not just another hostage," Rinkus grinned back, "This one may be the key to our ultimate goal of finding the magical stone that will grant our wish." Dack looked impressed. "Really? I never thought a mere child could be that important." "She's not a flyer, how important could she be?" Sierra laughed evilly." Take her to the holding caves," Rinkus instructed to Dack. "Understood," replied Dack. Sierra set Tricia down, but Tricia knew trying to run was hopeless.

That night in the Great valley, Sharptooth had called an emergency meeting for all the grownups, and the kids who had witnesses the kidnapping (Chomper, Ruby, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike.) Veli and Cira had been informed about what happened to Tricia beforehand, because Sharptooth knew that had a right to find out about all this as soon as possible. Everyone at the meeting could tell Veli was trying to not let his rage slip out, but he wasn't being successful. "Everyone…I have some unfortunate and urgent news," Sharptooth sighed, beginning the meeting. "For the past couple of weeks we have been deceived." "Who are you talking about?" Mr. Belly Dragger asked confused. "Two flyers, by the names of Rinkus and Sierra have been using the Great Valley as a resting place while they've been secretly doing evil deeds." "Evil deeds? What were they?" Mama Swimming Sharptooth asked from the nearby waterhole. "They've been trying to locate something known as the Stone of Cold Fire that can supposedly grant a wish that they will use to have their gang of flyers take over the world." All the sharpteeth looked either horrified or confused. "Magic? Don't they know there's no such thing?!" Growley yelled from among the crowd. "What else did those 2 do?" Terri asked, standing by her mate and son, Chomper hadn't told them about the Tricia part yet. Sharptooth paused, then he finally said "In a cowardly move, they abducted one of our own. They kidnapped a young fast biter named Tricia." There was a big gasp.

MEANWHILE, AT THE LEAFEATER VALLEY…..

It was a pretty basic evening. But, at the leafeater valley, for the children at least, that meant it was a pretty dull evening. Rory, Rita, Myra, Greg, and Mo were sitting on a log by a little pond, throwing stones in it to amuse themselves. "There's nothing to do," Rory sighed bored. "If we had more friends, we might've had more to do," Myra nodded. Outside of this little gang of five, most of the leafeater kids stayed to themselves. Unlike sharpteeth kids, leafeater young ones were very independent and preferred sticking to themselves. "Well, we have each other, right guys?" Rita smiled to her friends, trying to brighten the mood. "Yeah, you have a point there Rita, "Greg said, the spiketail knowing on some yummy treestars. "Being around others close to you makes everything better," Mo agreed. "Tell that to my mom and dad," Greg laughed. You could still hear the sounds of the flyer and spiketail arguing about another pointless subject. "But I love em anyway."

"Yeah.." Rita laughed a bit. The longtail got up to take a sip of water, but then she froze. She stood perfectly still, and began to shake. "Rita, what's going one?" Myra asked, rubbing to her side. "It's those feelings again," Rita shivered. Rit had inherited another trait from her mother, the ability to "feel" danger when it's in the area. "I feel so cold," Rita shivered again. "It's like….there's something very bad, I mean VERY BAD out there in the Mysterious Beyond," Rita said, no other description to how she was feeling. "Maybe we should find Strut," Myra suggested. "Good point Myra," Rory agreed. The friends took off to find the fast runner. "Just stay with us, you'll be alright," Rory tried to ensure. But the leafeaters were nervous. The last time Rita felt this way was when Redfoot had set his plan into action….

Back at the lair of the Evil Flyers, Dack was taking Tricia to the Holding Caves. At this point, Tricia could no longer hold in her tears. "Pathetic…" Dack muttered to Tricia. "I know you're too small to comprehend this, but tears don't help you. Crying only makes everything look more useless than it already is." Dack pushed a boulder blocking a little tunnel out of the way. "In you go," he smirked sinisterly. Tricia tried to bite Dack's wing, but the evil flattooth flyer managed to fling her into the little cave beforehand. Tricia landed with a little impact against the wall, giving her only a little bruise thankfully. Before Tricia could run back out of the cave, Dack moved the boulder he had initially had the cave blocked with pushed back into position. It was clearly too big and heavy for Tricia to move by herself. There was enough space from the rock for Tricia to breathe, but that was about it. "You better consider yourself lucky," Dack cruelly called to the young fast biter. "We typically kill our hostages and don't give them any chance. But I'm feeling…._generous_ today, he laughed." Tricia only continued to cry.

Back at the meeting in the Great Valley, Sharptooth was explaining about that demands Sierra and Rinkus had left them. "THOSE………!" Veli laughed. (I probably shouldn't type the words Veli had used, because I would probably get in trouble for cussing in one of my stories.) Normally Cira would try to calm her mate down, but this time she understood. She decided to stay quiet, worried to death about her daughter but didn't know how to handle the situation right now. Sharptooth let out another sigh. "I'm afraid that, until anyone can think of an alternative method, the only way to ensure Tricia's safety is to find the Stone of Cold Fire within the time limit they gave us." Veli at this point had gone into fits of rage saying what he would do if he ever ran into Rinkus, Sierra, or one of their gang. Chomper meanwhile noticed Ruby slip off by herself from the crowd. "Can I go talk to Ruby mom?" he asked hoping she'd say yes. "You may son, that is alright," Terri replied. Chomper quickly followed Ruby to a small field where she lied on the ground. "They're out there Chomper," Ruby said sadly.

"I know," Chomper replied somberly. "It was _**them.**_ They were the ones who killed my parents. They were the reason I lost my brothers and nearly died myself. They were the reason I nearly lost you that day at Crumbling Rock. They were the reason Cera nearly got killed by that longneck." Chomper never saw Ruby looking so serious before. But he knew she had all the reason to be. "Ruby…we'll stop them," Chomper tried his best to assure. "We'll avenge your family and anyone else who was hurt by those flyers." "We will," Ruby replied, "We _**must.**_" Ruby then looked at Chomper's eyes. "I know this may not be the time to focus on this, but I really want to…" "Huh?" Chomper asked. Ruby then proceeded to give Chomper another kiss on the lips! Chomper blushed briefly, but proceeded to kiss Ruby back. The rex and the fast biter were truly in love. However, this entire time Chomper was thinking up a plan on how to stop the flyers, and he wanted to gather his friends….

Speaking of flyers, Petrie and his siblings were back at their family nest. "I can't believe those evil flyers tricked Uncle Pterano!" one of Petrie's sisters said. "Uh huh!" everyone else nodded. Petrie noticed that his mom was standing a little distance away by herself. "I'm going to talk to mom," Petrie said to his brothers and sisters. When he flew over to his mom, Tera could tell it was Petrie without even looking. "It's started," she said sternly. "What's started?" Petrie asked confused. "I didn't think he was right at the time, but now…" Tera said, thinking about everything she had just learned. "What are you talking about mom?" Petrie asked still confused. Tera paused. She then said "A while ago when your uncle came to visit us, he had something to tell me…."

FLASHBACK…….. (To about the end of the Bad to the Beak two-parter.)

"Pterano, I don't want you to stay here. You're a bad influence, and now Petrie and one of his friends has been hurt!" Tera argued to her brother. "You make excellent points sister," Pterano commented, "But I have an alternate motive for returning here." "What do you mean brother?" Tera asked confused. "Those two flyers you met today, Rinkus and Sierra…" "What about them?" Tera questioned. "Ever since they joined me on my travels around the world, I've had a bad feeling about them," the big sharptooth flyer said. "I need you to promise me that if you see them act oddly, you'll inform me immediately."

THE PRESENT……..

"At the time I thought your uncle was just being paranoid, but now…" "Then why would Uncle Pterano leave if he was suspicious of them?" Petrie asked. "Actually…." Tera began.

FLASHBACK……… (Shortly before the beginning of The Secret Revealed.)

"So you're finally setting off eh?" Tera asked her brother. "To tell the truth sister," Pterano said in response. "I'm not going far. I'll be within an hour' distance of here." The mother flyer sharptooth looked surprised. "If you see Rinkus, Sierra, or both do anything suspicious, promise me you'll track me down and report it." Tera looked amazed at how much her brother was concerned about this, but nodded in agreement.

THE PRESENT…..

"So Uncle Pterano felt they weren't good from the beginning?" Petrie asked. "Yes Petrie, and I'm afraid he was right." Tera concluded.

Chomper and Ruby meanwhile were gathering up all of their friends and meeting by the waterhole. They had Ducky, Spike, Littlefoot, Tippy, and Guido come with them to the waterhole. "Tippy wonders where Cera is," the belly dragger commented. "She's staying by her parent's side, they need all the support they can get now," Littlefoot explained, hating the memory of the pain he saw on Veli and Cira's faces. "Can we have your guys' attention?" Chomper asjed politely, climbing atop a rock to make himself looking more powerful. "We've been thinking of a way we can stop the evil flyers and rescue Tricia," Ruby explained. "How?" Guido asked "They have a large amount of flyers in their group." "That's our plan," Chomper replied. "If we're going to save the day, we are going to need help." "I'm sure most of us here in the valley would gladly help," replied Guido. "It's not just that Guido," Ruby replied.

"This may be the most dangerous thing we've ever done guys," Chomper reminded them. "We're going to need ALL the help we can get. We'll need everyone we can get: even ones we might not have gotten along with…" Ducky thought of Hyp, Nod and Mutt. "We'll need everyone we know who is on our side…" Ruby thought of when Doc joined them to help stop Redfoot's plan. "We need to find every friend or family member who lives out in the Mysterious Beyond that we can…" Littlefoot thought of his father (Tyran), his mother (Saura), Shorty, as well as all the rexes in Ali's hered (Yes, even Rhett.) "Simply put, we need everyone we know." Chomper thought of Myra, Greg, Rita, Rory, Mo, and Strut, who he was sure would still be willing to help him, because if the flyers got ahold of the Stone of Cold Fire, everyone would be in danger. The gang shared a smile of agreement. "Yeah, we're all in this together guys," Littlefoot smiled. "We are, we are," added Ducky. Chomper, Littlefoot, Spike, Ruby, Tippy, and Guido all put their hands/claws together. Ducky just looked towards the group, being bound to water.

(There's that chapter, hope it's a good start to the story arc. Read and review!)

Next time on the Land Before Time: Sharptooth Valley: everyone splits up to find their friends while others search for the stone, and the leafeater gang (plus Strut) go out into the MB to find out what Rita's bad feelings are.


	37. Cold Hearts and Cold Fire Part 2

(Here's the next chapter, as usual :- ) )

Chapter 36: Cold Hearts and Cold Fire Part 2

Back at the leafeater valley, the Gang of Five was trying to locate Strut. "I'm….so cold g…g…guys," Rita said, you could clearly see the shiver's on the longneck's neck. Her friends wanted to solve this problem.

Just then Rory saw a fast runner resting beside a tree. "It's Strut!" Rory smiled, the threehorn running ahead of the rest of the group. As everyone caught up, Rory noticed he was sleeping. "Hey Mr. Strut, wake up!" Rory called, giving him a few nudges.

Strut's eyes began to open. "Oh, it's you children," he smiled, getting up while sounding like her clearly wanted to still be asleep. "Is there anything you need my assistance with?" he asked. Myra came in front of everyone.

"Yeah…..Rita's having some problems," Myra explained. Strut looked surprised, but then nodded. Ever since the Redfoot incident, most of the flatteeth realized he was wise, and often came for him with advice. They also came to him asking for relationship advice for some reason, even though he says he's no good in that category. "What trouble are you having Rita?" Strut asked.

"It's something I inherited from my mother," Rita began. "Ever since I was little….I had these weird feelings. Whenever something really…..bad, evil, or scary was happening around me….I would get very cold. And it wouldn't go away until I knew what was going on or until the problem was solved." This made Strut intrigued. He was thinking of what they should do, as he had a great respect for Rory, Rita, Greg, Mo, and Myra, as they were the first ones in the leafeater valley to really understand the world besides him.

Meanwhile, back at the Great Valley, the friends were figuring out where they would be able to find everyone they were looking for. "Littlefoot, do you know where your parents and Shorty would be?" Ruby asked.

The little sharptooth nodded yes. "Yeah, they didn't leave too long ago, and there's this spot I know they love to visit: The Meadow of Jumping Waters." "Never heard of it," replied Ruby.

Chomper was about to make a comment, but he remembered that unlike the previous reality, none of his friends (Besides Littlefoot apparently) had been there before. "Tippy knows where her aunt and uncle are," the belly dragger then said. "They are part of a heard of belly draggers and sharpbeaks."

Guido let out a happy sigh. "Sharpbeaks and belly draggers……what a good mix." "What does Guido mean?" Tippy asked. "Nevermind," Guido smiled to Tippy. Chomper was wondering something else. "I wonder why Petrie hasn't come here," he said.

Back at Petrie's family's nest, Tera was still explaining things to her son. "I was intending to leave tomorrow morning before everyone else set off," she said to Petrie. "I know where to look for Pterano, and I know we'll need his help." Petrie looked at his mother, surprised by this information. "I want to come with you mom," the little sharptooth flyer said.

"Petrie, I feel this journey would be safer if you stayed with your friends. If those flyers were suspicious that Pterano knew about them…." Tera tried to say, but Petrie kept saying he wanted to come along. Tera finally gave in."Ok, but you'll have to stay by me," Mama Flyer instructed.

The friends had gathered at Sharptooth's cave, where the leader of the Great Valley as well as Zidane had showed up. "How'd the rest of the meeting go?" Ruby asked, wondering if the adults had came up with a plan also.

"Progress wise, we did make some," Sharptooth replied. "However, Veli was so infuriated he had to walk off by himself." "We all could understand why," Ruby frowned. "I know," Sharptooth replied. "We decided to split up into two groups: One for fidning the flyer's hideout and the other to search for this "Stone of Cold Fire."

"We have a plan too!" Chomper said, running up to the big rex. "We know that we need all the help we can get to stop those mean flyers right and rescue Tricia right?" "Correct," replied Sharptooth. "Well, what if we tracked down all our friends and family members from the Mysterious Beyond and get them to join us, kind of like how the flyers have an army?"

Zidane took a moment to think about what the little rex just told them. He looked at Sharptooth. "Chomper has a point," he said. "If the clues Ruby's parents gave be about the flyers are accurate, they may be more dangerous then we realize." Sharptooth looked back at Zidane.

"They have a point. We'll announce this strategy to everyone tomorrow morning," Sharptooth said. "Right now, I feel we all need our rest for tomorrow," he said to the kids. Littlefoot, Spike, Tippy, and Guido nodded, then walked off. "Um…could I spend the night with Ruby?" Chomper asked. "That is alright young one," Sharptooth assured.

That night Zidane decided to guard the outside of Sharptooth's cave even though the danger wasn't currently in the Great Valley. As the big sharptooth settled down to sleep, Chomper went over to Ruby. "It'll be ok Ruby," Chomper tried to comfort. "We'll stop Rinkus and Sierra, we won't let what happened to you happen again." Ruby looked at the rex she was in love with.

"I dunno Chomper……I never knew anyone who could be that mean before. They have to dangerous, and I'm sure they are ready to kill us if they wanted…" she began to cry. Chomper looked sad, and cuddled Ruby close. "You must believe Ruby," he said, remembering an incident in the past reality where he, Littlefoot, and a longneck named Saro were trapped behind some rocks and it seemed hopeless but they were eventually rescued.

But at the lair of the flyers, Dack spoke to Tricia again. "Ok runt, I'm required to give you food, so here you go," the flyer said, throwing something into the small dark cavern. Tricia ran up, but she saw that it was something disgusting: green food! "It's either that or you can starve yourself," Dack called cruelly. Tricia continued to cry and sadly bit into the horrible-tasting leaves and berries. Just then, Rinkus and Sierra flew up to Dack.

"Well, it's only a matter of time," Rinkus grinned. "Soon, we'll have those fools back in the Great Valley searching for the Stone, and they couldn't use it if they found it since we, the almighty flyers are the only one who knows the chant needed to use it's magical powers." "What about the fast biter?" Dack asked.

"We'll take her to Black Rock for the time limit we set for everyone," Sierra explained. "And wheter or not they have found the stone, murder is always more fun if there's someone there to witness it." Tricia couldn't understand their words, but they knew these flyers were pure evil……

THE NEXT MORNING……

At the flattooth valley, Rita, Rory, Myra, Greg, and Mo woke up earlier than everyone else on purpose so they could get Strut to come with them out into the Mysterious Beyond. "Hey Strut, where are you?!" called Myra. "Hhh, we don't want to wake anyone up," Myra whispered. Strut soon came into view.

"I'm here, don't worry," the fast runner smiled. "Thanks Strut, we figured we'd need a grownup to help us with this, but we doubted our parents would let us do this," explained Rita.

"Especially my mom and dad," laughed Greg. "So where do your feelings lead you Rita?" the spiketail asked. Myra also wanted to help, though she personally didn't belief in any kind of sixth sense, she felt this would at least be an adventure. "Let us go brothers," Mo said.

"We're not your brothers already!" Myra said, still not understanding Mo's deeper meaning. But as the 5 walked out of the valley, someone saw them.

"What's Greg doing with his friends and that weird fast runner?" Icky asked himself, watching his son walk out of the valley. The one thing he and Dil could agree on was that Greg was important, but they each kept trying to "out-parent" each other. Icky considered to wake up Dil, but he realized this was another chance to prove he was the better parent, so he decided to follow in secret.

BACK AT THE GREAT VALLEY…….

As the Bright Circle began to arose, so did all the sharpteeth. Ruby walked out of the cave and noticed that Zidane was wide awake. "Don't tell me you fell asleep.." she yawned.

"No. Never went to sleep actually," Zidane replied. Ruby looked amazed. Was it possible for anyone to stay awake that long and not even look tired? "In the years I spent improving my strengths in the Mysterious Beyond, I heightened my other abilities. I won't say I'm the greatest fast biter ever, just a very unique one."

But there was one thing Ruby still wanted to ask Zidane. "What did you take my brother's tooth? It was very important to me, important it was to me, even though you returned it…." Zidane let out a sigh.

"Another thing your parents had told me is that some of the dinos working for the ones that threatened them had been watching you, and they probably noticed that you held onto it, and I figured they had not found out what cave you lived in here. I deduced if they found the tooth inside the cave, they would know where to attack you. I tried to protect you by doing it, but I regretted taking something important so I returned it." Ruby didn't feel mad at Zidane for this after he explained. "It's ok, I'm not bad," Ruby said. Chomper and Sharptooth began to wake up.

Back at Petrie's nest, he and Tera woke up his siblings/her children. Tera had came up with a good excuse for her and Petrie's absence. "OK kids, me and Petrie have an important goal that Sharptooth requested us to do," Tera said. "What does he want mom?" Glider asked. "Er…he said he'll ell us. Just stay with the herds." "Ok mother," the young flyers replied. "Petrie's so lucky," one his brothers said jealous, wishing he could go with his mother.

"Morning Ruby," Chomper smiled. "Morning Chomper," Ruby smiled back, and they shared a kiss.

"Young love," Zidane smiled. "I think I was there the night you two started falling in love with each other."

Ruby blushed. "Ok, I'll admit I think that's weird," she laughed a bit. Sharptooth smiled, but then resumed a stern look. "We have to gather everyone now." He let out a mighty roar signaling another big meeting. All the rexes, fast biters, belly draggers, swimming sharpteeth, sharpteeth flyers, and bladebacks (and any other type of carnivore dinosaur) gathered in the near the waterhole so the swimming sharpteeth could listen in.

"Attention everyone!" Sharptooth called, sounding like a true leader as he always did "Our mission to save the fast biter Tricia has changed slightly. We all probably have family or friends who live out in the Mysterious Beyond, correct?" Lots of the carnivores nodded "We decided in a time of crisis like this, we need every ally we can get. In addition to the trying to find where these flyers are hiding in addition to some of us searching for the Stone of Cold Fire, we need some of us to find every dino we can to assist us in case we have to resort to invading and killing the evil flyers."

"I'M GONNA TEAR THE THROATS OUT OF THOSE BACKSTABBING NO-GOOD FLYERS!," Veli yelled at the top of his lungs, the thought of his young daughter in danger seemed to be giving him extra power and speed. Cira was equally concerned, but she was trying her best to have Veli keep calm.

Eventually, Mama Swimming Sharptooth spoke up. "I remember during the hunting classes that lots of other swimmers live out in the Big Water, I don't know how they can help us, but we will try if we can find them." "Always appreciate a try," Sharptooth smiled back.

Tippy talked next, looking at her mother. "Mom? Do you remember where the herd Tippy's uncle and aunt stay with?" the belly dragger asked. Tippy's mother thought for a moment, then she remembered. "I do Tippy, they aren't too far away." "I'll go with you," Guido said, quickly flying up. "Why Guido?" Tippy asked. "I just want to help," Guido replied.

Littlefoot walked up to his grandparents. "I think my parents and Shorty and their herd would be at the Meadow of Jumping Waters right now," he explained. "I'm sure Tyran is strong enough to assist us in something like this," Grandpa Sharptooth commented. Sharptooth grinned confidently at all the results they were getting.

"So it is settled. We will devide into three groups. One for finding supporters, one for searching for the Stone of Cold Fire, and one for sniffing out Rinkus, Sierra, and their army. Please choose now which group you would prefer to go with, you will be not forced to go with one you don't want to."

Sharptooth, Chomper, Zidane, and Ruby agreed to look for the Stone. Dein and Terri also came along with this group to watch over their son. Mr. Belly Dragger came because of the minor knowledge he had about the Stone. Grandma Sharptooth also went with this side. Also, various sharpteeth who will remain unnamed came along.

Veli was taking the leader of the hunt for the flyers group, no surprise there. Cira accompanied him, of course, as did Cera. Growley, Grandpa Sharptooth, Mr. Bladeback, as well as most of the bladebacks in the GV, Petrie's siblings decided to come along with this group too. A lot of the other good flers came with this group, and a some other t-rexes.

Littlefoot, Ducky, all the other swimming sharpteeth, Spike, Tippy, and pretty much all of the belly draggers, Guido, and most of the other fast biters would go on the search to find every they could who'd be able to help them. "We must succeed, we must, we must," said Ducky.

Not every sharptooth was leaving the valley. Some of the bigger rexes and bladebacks stayed behind to make sure no one tried to attack the Great Valley or anything while they were gone. After a good lunch of spiketails and longnecks to get some protein and energy for their quests, the groups gathered by the exits to the valley. Sharptooth let out another roar.

Chomper looked around until he could see his friends. "This is it," he said, knowing that what lied on the road ahead, it wasn't going to be easy!

TO BE CONTINUED…….

Next time on The Land Before Time: Sharptooth Valley: The groups set out to do what they need to, Tera and Petrie find Pterano in addition to the gang of leafeaters, Mr. Belly Dragger shares more knowledge about the stone, and more about Rinkus and Sierra will come to light.

(Read and Review! Oh yeah, one thing I want to make clear even though I think I mentioned this at the end of one of the early chapters, is that the wish will NOT be undone at the end, I want to avoid going into the most cliché of clichés when in comes to stories about life-changing wishes.)


	38. Cold Hearts and Cold Fire Part 3

(Chapter 37 is here!)

Chapter 37: Cold Hearts and Cold Fire Part 3

Sharptooth called attention to everyone else one more time before they set out. "My fellow sharpteeth," he roared in a powerful and leading way, "This may be the most dangerous thing we've ever done together. We must not give up hope, and we must support each other here." Everyone responded by nodding silently but respectfully. Sharptooth got all his fellow sharpteeth in his sights. "Now's the time to depart." The groups began heading out.

Chomper and Ruby, in the stone-hunting group, stayed besides all the grownups. Dein and Terri requested that there son stay by them in case something happens. "We don't want to see your hurt son," Terri said to Chomper.

"I know mom, don't worry," replied Chomper. Chomper knew his parents always do anything they can to keep him safe in dangerous situations, and he didn't mind. That's what a good parent was.

Sharptooth looked over at Mr. Belly Dragger. "Do you have anay knowledge about the Stone of Cold Fire that might aid us in our search for it?" he asked.

Mr. Belly Dragger took a moment to think while he kept walking. "Well, I do know some…."facts" on it based off the legend. The story goes that the Stone can only grant one wish per dinosaur, and that there's supposed to be some words, a chant if you will, that allows the wisher's wish to be granted." Chomper silently huhed some "_When I made my wish, I didn't say anything like a chant, maybe the stone changed too after my wish was granted."_

"But do you know anything about where we can find it?" Sharptooth asked. Mr. Belly Dragger nodded.

"They say it's somewhere on the ground, not on a cliff or anything." Mr. Belly Dragger replied. Since the belly dragger began talking, there was something brewing in the back of Chomper's mind. There was something he was trying to remember, but the memory just wouldn't quite come.

Elsewhere, Petrie and Tera were far ahead of everyone else. "Pterano should be not far from her," Tera said, remembering her brother's instructions. She began sniffing the air. "I'm picking up his trail." Soon, Petrie picked up his uncle's scent too.

As they were flying around the top of a canyon, they heard a voice calling to them. A voice they recognized. "I'm here sister," the voice called. "Brother," Tera said, flying down to Pterano. Pterano looked surprised that his nephew had also come along "Hi uncle," Petrie said.

Pterano smiled at his nephew back, but then turned to face his sister. If she had went all this way to find him, he knew he had to be correct all along. "Rinkus and Sierra……they are up to no good, correct?" he big sharptooth flyer asked.

"Worse," Tera replied sternly. "Right it front of Sharptooth and a lot of the kids….they abducted a little infant. A friend of Petrie's baby sister, a fast biter named Tricia." Pterano looked shocked, but he wasn't surprised the two flyers would do something so terrible.

"We have to track them down," Pterano planned. "Then we'll wait for a moment those two are by themselves. Then we'll strike them, sister." Tera and Pterano, in addition to being great hunters, could really hold their own in a fight if need be. Pterano looked at his nephew "Petrie, if we encounter them…..you'll have to stay on the sidelines, is that ok?" Petrie nodded yes. The flyers set off. Little did any of the groups of sharpteeth know that there was another group unknowingly close to the flyer's lair already….

Rita, Strut, Rory, Myra, Greg, and Mo were, much to their unknowing, a mere few yards away from the evil flyers' lair, Ichy following them to make sure Greg would be OK. Rita suddenly stopped. "Guys….I'm feeling cold again," she started to shiver. "And now I feel…..colder than ever." Everyone ran up to her, and asked if she was OK.

Just above, two flatteeth flyers were guarding the entrance to their lair when they heard the commotion the 6 dinosaurs down below had caused. "Wonder that they are doing?" one guard asked the other. "Don't care," replied the other guard, but then they looked at each other with evil grins. "However….this could be an opportunity to test out that trick we've been meaning to try." They looked at big piles of pointy rocks on top of the cliffs of both sides of the canyon.

"Did you guys see something?" Rory asked, failing to notice one of the flyers fly overhead to the other side of the narrow gorge they were walking through. "No," replied Myra. "I could have sworn I saw a flyer or something." Rory said.

Ironically, what the flyers were about to attempt was a more intended-on-harm version of what the gang had done a few weeks ago when they stopped Redfoot's plan. They each got behind the piles of rocks, which were on a little slant. "Farewell," one flyer said in silent wickedness, and then the two proceeded to knock the rocks down.

"Huh?!" said Myra, hearing something, looking up. The leafeaters noticed a massive amount of rocks/boulers falling towards them! "Everyone get out of the way!" Strut yelled to the children. "Oh gosh, Greg!" Icky yelled, flying into action hoping to save his son. What happened next was hard to tell. A big cloud of dust enveloped the area.

After what seemed like forever, the flyers descended to see what was the result of their trap. When the dust cleared, they had seen that Strut, Rory, Myra, and Mo had jumped out of the way……but Rita and Greg were nowhere to be seen. "YOU FIENDS!" Strut yelled, the fast runner could tell that this was no accident. "Rita…..Greg…." the other 3 kids said sadly.

"Hmph, more hostages never hurt us," one of the flyers grinned. He then proceeded to fly swiftly towards Strut and rammed his him against the wall. Strut bumped his head badly and was knocked unconscious. "STRUT!" Myra, Rory, and Mo yelled.

One of the flyer's lifted up Strut's out-cold body and put it on his back. The other flyer looked at the children. "You clearly have no chance of escape, so don't try to run and we won't kill you right away." Myra wanted to say many things to the flyer, but she knew if she said them, she'd probably get herself and her friends killed. Two more flyers quickly swooped by and grabbed all 3 of the kids and flew them back up to the lair.

Icky, who had remained unnoticed, flied over in terror towards the pile of rocks. "It….can't….be…..Greg!" he yelled. The flyer was about to cry (Yes, even Icky can cry) when some of the rocks started to move. The young spiketail emerged from a not so deep part of the pile. "Ugh…..dad?" Greg said, dizzy from the impact, but not injured. Icky quickly helped his son out of the pile. "What was that?!" he yelled, having no idea of what just happened.

"I…..don't….know," panted a voice. It was Rita, who managed to dive into an alcove on the other side of the pile.

"Rita! You're alive!" called Greg. But the big rock pile separated the two friends, as they couldn't get across it. Sure, Icky could fly over, but that won't be enough. "Greg….you and your dad have to get back to the valley. Get everyone you can to help," Rita instructed, catching her breath.

"What about you?" Greg asked nervously. Icky wasn't strong enough to pick up a longneck so Rita couldn't get back to their side. "I'll try to find somebody. I…don't know, to help us. Look, our friends are in danger, we have no time to think of something else," Rita said. "Ok," Greg said. "Dad, we gotta get mom and everybody who'll help."

AT THE MEADOW OF JUMPING WATERS……..

A herd of t-rex were relaxing by the warm waters. Two sharptooth parents were just enjoying each other's company when their kids arrived looking a little annoyed. "What's brothering you son?" Tyran asked. "I just lost at a game of Toss the Seed," Shorty complained. "Shorty, remember that winning isn't everything," said Tyran.

"Yeah, because Littlefoot's such a goody," Shorty said annoyed. Shorty did care for his brother, but their personality difference did occasionally annoy him. "In fact, I can smell his goodness right now," he said sarcastically. Then, he sniffed the air. "No way," he said, a familiar scent reaching his sniffer.

"Mom! Dad! Shorty!" Littlefoot called, running ahead of the rest of the group. The swimming sharpteeth had went in a different direction to find allies in the water. Littlefoot's family ran up to him, happy (yet confused) to see him.

"Littlefoot! It's great to see you! But why have you come here?" Tyran asked. "I need…your help," Littlefoot said, his friends and the rest of the search party soon catching up. "With what?" Saura asked, confused.

One of the grownup fast biters explained what had went down with Rinkus, Sierra, and all the other flyers. Every rex who overheard the summary of the recent events went wide-eyed. "So….some psycho flyers want to find this so-called magical stone and they are forcing everyone in the Great Valley to look for it or they'll kill a baby fast biter?" Shorty said, hoping he understood the situation. All the sharpteeth nodded yes. "That….is seriously messed up," Shorty said.

"So you'll help us?" Littlefoot asked. "Of course Littlefoot," Tyran replied. "But we have to move fast, we don't have much time," a belly dragger explained to the rex herd. Tyran, Saura, Shorty, and the rest nodded in agreement and started to follow them to their next destination.

WALKING ALONG A CANYONSIDE…….

Veli would not stop moving. Even when Cira suggested they take a half-hour break to hunt down some prey for a quick bite, Veli responded with "Resting is for sharpteeth who have nothing better to do!" Grandpa Sharptooth understood Veli's rage, so he promised the group he would hunt down something by himself and catch up with them.

Eventually, the hunting for the flyers' group did agree on taking a water break. As Cera began taking a few sips from a waterhole, Ducky suddenly emerged from the water. "Hi Cera, I surprised you, I did, I did." Cera looked shocked as all the other swimming sharpteeth emerged and looked at the landwalkers.

"How'd you end up here?" Cira asked. Mama Swimming Sharptooth swam over.

"There's a series of underground, underwater tunnels we found that only swimming dinosaurs can use," she explained. "This'll help us in navigating without being seen in case there are those evil flyers patrolling the area." She explained. Cira looked intrigued. "Good thinking," she thought. Grandpa Sharptooth soon returned with a big longneck he had caught.

AT THE FLYERS' LAIR……….

Rinkus and Sierra were just enjoying themselves, witnessing a few of their colleagues take in the latest hostages, 4 leafeaters. Rinkus had an idea. "Put them in the cave with the fast biter. That would be interesting to see…."

In the cave where she was being held, Tricia was feeling very sick. The green food she had been served, while tasty to a flattooth by their standards, was absolutely disgusting to her. She'd kill for some meat right now (Which is technically how she'd get the meat in the first place, but you know what I mean). Just then, the boulder blocking the cave was moved slightly. Dack had thrown in Myra, Rory, and Mo.

"How dare you!" Myra yelled, but then noticed their cell/cave-mate. A fast biter! "Great, now we're gonna get eaten," she cried scared. But then Rory looked at Tricia.

"Myra…it's just a baby," Rory said, still scared by the flyers but not by the young fast biter. "I heard baby sharpteeth can't really kill leafeaters by themselves, they need a grownup's help." Mo looked over at Tricia and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, she looks harmless," the swimmer commented, but then noticed how scared Tricia looked. "She's so terrified…" Mo commented.

"Yeah, like we should be," Myra said sadly. "Look, Greg and Rita are dead, and no one knows we're here, we're going to die!" she began to cry.

"You got that right brat," Dack laughed sinisterly. However, thankfully, Myra was wrong. Rita and Greg were alive. And they were going to do everything they could to help stop this madness.

BACK AT FLATTOOTH VALLEY…….

Greg and Icky dashed/flew as fast they possibly could to the center of the valley. "What's going on?" Julie asked, wondering where her daughter and her friends had been. "Yeah Icky, what did you do now?" Dil taunted.

"Not…..me." Icky panted. "Myra…..Rory…..Mo…..Strut……they've been kidnapped," Greg said, nearly out of breath himself. Everyone gasped. "But what about Rita?" Julie asked. "She got away, but she's on another side of the Mysterious Beyond trying to get help," Greg explained.

SOMEWHERE IN THE SKY………

"Do you have any idea where those bad guys would be hiding at?" Petrie asked.

"I'm sure it would be a place only flyers could access," Pterano replied, he knew how Rinkus and Sierra think. Pterano sniffed the air. "I can smell one of the groups you mentioned sister," he said to Tera.

"Yeah, I believe that's the group that is trying to hunt down those flyers personally," replied Tera. "I just hope…" Pterano began to reply,

"That if we are not successful in our efforts, that they would be in theirs." Petrie got a little nervous at this comment.

BACK IN THE GROUP CHOMPER IS IN……

(After I realized I practically ignored this group the whole chapter….)

"We can estimate that the Stone of Cold Fire would be in a secluded place," Sharptooth commented, "Since they have not been able to find it themselves despite their ability to fly."

Ruby was looking at Chomper, "Is something bothering you Chomper?" the fast biter asked the rex. "Yeah, kind of," Chomper replied. "It's like…there's something I should be remembering, but I just can't right now," he explained.

Chomper was also thinking about the Stone of Cold Fire itself. If it only granted one wish per dino and required a chant now, he couldn't do anything even if they did find it.

In the middle of all this thinking, however….

"HELP!" a leafeater voice called. "I NEED SOMEBODY!" Chomper went wide-eyed, as did Sharptooth. It was Rita! "I…got to go check something," Chomper said to Ruby, and quickly took off, Ruby looking a bit confused.

Chomper was soon followed by Sharptooth. "It's that longneck friends of yours right?" Sharptooth asked. "Yeah," replied Chomper. They rounded a bend, and soon Rita noticed the two sharpteeth, and screamed a bit.

"AGH! SHAR……Chomper?!" she said, turning from fear to relief. She also recognized Sharptooth as well. "What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"While what about you, and where is everyone else?" Chomper asked. They both responded with the same response:

"It's a long story."

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Next time: Pterano, Tera, and Petrie team up with the leafeaters, a secret entrance to the flyer's lair is discovered by the good guys, and the final battle is nearing after the Stone is located……

(Just one more reminder, the wish will NOT be reversed at the end of the story. The leafeaters will remain as sharpteeth, and vice-versa.)

A LITTLE BONUS………

The sharptooth version of the gang (The main seven, as well as Tippy and Guido) walk out and face the reader, all wearing Santa hats.

RUBY: Happy celebration time everyone…..Again!

LITTLEFOOT: The human called brekclub85 tells us that you humans are celebrating an important celebration pretty soon, that you call Christmas.

GUIDO: We hear it's a time that families and friends come together, and we think that's something very important. Right guys? (Everyone nods.)

CERA: We also hear it's a time for giving, as well as receiving… (Everyone else looks at her, she chuckles nervously.) But giving's the more important part. (Everyone smiles.)

PETRIE: We wish you and everyone you know a very safe, fun, and enjoyable Christmas season. You use the word season, right?

DUCKY: Yup Yup Yup. In fact…..

TIPPY: Tippy and the others each got you a gift, by the suggestion of brekclub85.

SPIKE: (Nods.)

CHOMPER: So pretty soon, you will receive our gift to you: A nice tasty threehorn carcass, as well as a lucky tooth.

EVERYONE: Merry Christmas to all, and to all…….

(Shows their teeth.) A good bite! (Laugh happily and walk off.)

CERA: Man, saying that is always fun.

(Read and Review! Hope you liked the 2nd holiday announcement I did.)


	39. Cold Hearts and Cold Fire Part 4

(Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it, but chances are since this is chapter 38 you'd only be reading it if you already like the story.)

Chapter 38: Cold Hearts and Cold Fire Part 4

"You go first," Rita said to Chomper. "So, why are you out here?"

Chomper sighed, thinking of where to begin. "You see, what happened was me and my friends noticed a weird fast biter was following my friend Ruby, and we thought he was bad news, right? But then we tracked him down and we found out this fast biter was actually there to protect Ruby, he was hired to do that by her parents who died some time ago, we then thought everyone was ok but then two flyers named Rinkus and Sierra showed up and kidnapped Cera's sister Tricia and we have to find the Stone of Cold Fire, and everyone in the Great Valley split into 3 groups: one for finding the stone, which is the one I'm in, one for tracking down the lair of the evil flyers, and one for finding other sharpteeth to help us, and here we are now." Chomper concluded.

Rita went wide-eyed, this was a lot of info to take in at once. But there was one key phrase in Chomper's story that bugged her: _evil flyers._ Were they the same ones who abducted her friends? "Well, me, Myra, Rory, Greg, Mo, and Strut went out into the Mysterious Beyond because I had weird feelings, but all of a sudden we were nearly crushed under these big falling rocks, you see, I got out of the way but got hurt a bit, and I noticed everyone besides Greg was kidnapped by some evil flyers also got taken to a cave in the middle of a mountainside, then Greg went back to get help from my valley and I was stuck on this side of the rocks, and now I found you two."

Sharptooth looked horrified, was there no trace of dinomanity (pun on humanity) in these flyers at all?! "I seems we are on similar goals," Sharptooth commented. If those flyers are still out there, you're best just at safety is to stay with us," he said, remembering Rita from the Redfoot incident.

"Ok sir," Rita replied. Even though they only met once, Rita trusted Sharptooth, he was quite wise. But there was one thing bothering her……Chomper and Sharptooth were part of a bigger group of sharpteeth, and she would never exactly forget one particular thing Chomper had said to her back when he taught them how to speak sharptooth. Sharptooth could see Rita's nervousness and immediately figured it out.

"Don't worry, I'll inform everyone that you are now part of our group and not lunch or dinner. Not all sharpteeth eat every leafeater they see." "Oh, don't worry, I've learned better," replied Rita, who grew to be more knowledgeable about how the Circle of Life truly works, but still, you can't blame her from being freaked out by the thought.

Elsewhere, the leafeaters had gathered a search-and-destroy-flyers search party of their own. Greg, Icky, Dil, Redfoot, Julie, Elsie, and Myra and Rory's parents had all ventured out into the Mysterious Beyond. Everyone was most surprised by the fact that it was _leafeater_ flyers who had kidnapped everyone. "Do you remember exactly where everyone was taken?" Redfoot asked. That was a problem. Since they were in such a hurry to get back to the leafeater valley, Greg and Icky had forgotten the specific directions, and only had the general idea.

"You moron," Dil said to Icky angrily. She didn't say it just for the sake of joking, she was honestly angry that Icky could not quite remember something so direly important. There was silence among the 2-spiketails and 1-flyer family.

MEANWHILE, IN THE SKY………..

Pterano, Tera, and Petrie had taken a moment's break to rest and eat. A lone threehorn was walking nearby, and since everyone of the three was hungry, they went for it. Petrie was getting nervous about something. "We only have one day left," he said nervously. Pterano knew the ultimatum Rinkus and Sierra had given the sharpteeth would be over soon, and they had to act fast.

"You know….maybe it was a bad idea to try to do this by ourselves," Tera said. They knew these evil flyers were much more of a threat then the three of them could take on. Just then, two scents came into the area. Tera smelled one while Pterano and Petrie smelled the other.

"I smell one of the groups Sharptooth had formed," said Tera. But the smell that caught the males' sniffers was quite different. "I smell….a group of leafeaters, of many different types," Pterano noted. When Petrie smelled the leafeaters, he realized two things.

"I can smell Redfoot," Petrie said surprised. Pterano noticed the smell and agreed with his nephew, but that wasn't the only familiar odor he noticed. "He's not the only one I can smell with my sniffer," Pterano said. "I also recognize two of the flatteeth from our quest to decontaminate the water in he Great Valley: the little spiketail and that annoying flyer."

"But what would they be doing out here?" Petrie asked confused. Pterano had a theory. "Stay here, I'll be back," Pterano instructed his relatives.

Back at the stone-searching group, Sharptooth and Chomper had introduced Rita to everyone, and since they knew she wasn't a threat, and that two of them knew her well, the group accepted her. Rita knew, however, that there wouldn't be much more time before she would become enemies with sharpteeth, so she knew she should consider herself lucky.

Throughout both realities, Chomper was aware that when he got bigger, he wouldn't be able to see his leafeater friends anymore, even if they would always have their bonds. He had learned to accept this fact. At least in this reality he lived in a place where he wasn't in constant danger. But as the group was walking, Chomper started to feel like the area they were in was……familiar.

Sharptooth had assured Rita that when they delivered the stone, they would demand for the release of her friends too. As they walked, Terri came up to Rita.

"Um…..hello?" Rita smiled nervously. Terri asked Chomper to translate for her. "Weren't you one of the leafeaters who took the egg that was Chomper when we took over the Great Valley?" she questioned. Rita remembered that mix-up well. "I was," she admitted

"I was always angry at you for a while since that happened," Terri replied, and Chomper translated. "My mate and I, in the days our egg was missing, were always terrified that we had lost our baby forever, and when we found Chomper by the scent of his egg, we thought, since you leafeaters always seemed to hate sharpteeth, we thought you were going to kill him, and that's why we tried to harm you. I'm….sorry. We wanted to harm you, and it wasn't even for food we needed."

After Chomper translated his mother's apology, Rita started to look sad slightly. Asking Chomper to translate for her, Rita said "And I'm sorry too. Me and my friends never considered that Chomper's parents would be looking for him, that was back when we thought sharpteeth were mindless and uncaring." The little longneck and the mother t-rex had finally had a sense of closure, so now they could focus on their flying problem.

BACK AT THE LAIR…….

Dack had thrown in more leaves for the prisoners. Tricia sighed sadly and chewed on the awful leaves. Of the 3 kids, Rory was probably the most understanding right now, even though he wasn't that good with infants.

"Hey, it'll be ok," he tried to say. But Rory wasn't sure. Would someone ever find them here? If not, now was the best time to say what he wanted to say. He began chewing on some leaves.

"Myra…." Rory began. "What is it?" the girl threehorn asked.

"I…." Rory tried to say, "I…..I….ACK!" Rory, who wasn't focusing on how he was chewing, began choking on his food. "Hang on!" Mo called, running to Rory's side and pushing on his neck, helping force the stuck leaves out.

"Thanks Mo," coughed Rory. Myra looked at him. "What were you going to say Rory?" she asked.

"Never mind," Rory replied, embarrassed.

"Simple and utterly pathetic," Dack laughed evilly.

BACK WITH VELI'S GROUP……..

"I smell flyers, a large congregation too," Cira noted. Veli looked angry. "IT HAS TO BE THEM!" he yelled. The smell was still in the distance, but they could determine one thing.

"It's up in the sky," Growley noted. Growley's sniffer had never quite fully recovered from the boulder that Rita, Rory, Myra, and Greg had pushed on him (Even though he didn't know their names of course.), but he could still smell the general directions other dinosaurs were in.

"We could handle them!" Petrie's siblings said in unison, but then Veli gave them a look suggesting "Do You Really Think You Can Take Them On By Your Own?" "Good point," commented Glider.

BACK WITH THE LEAFEATERS……..

"Oh man, I can't remember the spot right," Greg said, thinking hard. "If we could just find the pile of fallen rocks…" Greg was angry at himself, his friends could be injured, or worse…..right now, and it would've been his fault for not remembering where they were taken. Little did they know, a flyer was approaching them…..

"Hello down there," Pterano called in leafeater standing atop a cliff. The brigade of berry-eaters (just used that term for alliteration) looked confused, not seeing where the voice was coming from, but then Greg looked up. "Hey! I remember you!" the little spiketail called.

Rory and Myra's folks, Dil, Julie, and Elsie all looked confused. Icky, Greg, and Redfoot all remembered Pterano. "Who is that?" Rory's father asked confused. "And is part of those evil flyers?!" Dil asked angrily.

"No mom," Greg replied, "He was a flyer I met a while ago, I know he's a good guy……technically." "What do you mean son?" Dil asked.

"He was……a flying sharptooth who me and my friends helped stop Redfoot back when he was kind of insane," Greg admitted. "FLYING SHARPTOOTH?!" Rory's father screamed.

Pteraon was still atop the cliff, so no one could reach him while he tried to explain. "I have a question:" he called in a loud voice, "Is the reason, by any chance, that you have ventured out into the Mysterious Beyond is because you are hunting down flyers?"

Everyone looked surprised, but suspicious, except for Julie, who was examining Pterano's eyes "Correct, but why do you want to know?" Redfoot asked. The big longneck was more understanding of sharpteeth since the river incident, but that didn't stop him from being suspicious of possible traps.

"Then we are on the same paths my friend," Pterano said. "A young resident of my valley, a baby fast biter has also been kidnapped. I believe someone or someones you know have also been taken?"

"That's right," replied Dil, still untrusting. "Then you have no chance of finding them without joining up with the sharpteeth, the group you seek to find is too powerful even with your small brigade." Dil, Rory and Myra's parents, and even Elsie scoffed. "How dumb do you think we are?" Rory's father asked. Pterano had an insult prepared, but he knew this would make them not want to help.

"I……believe him," Julie said suddenly, her truth detecting ability acting up again. Greg also trusted Pterano, he thought he was cool from the time they first met. "Julie, are you insane?!" Myra's mother yelled. Even though she was aware that Julie was ALWAYS right in her personality-judging abilities, but they still thought this was ludicrous.

Julie took a leader's voice, because she felt it was necessary. "Look, some of our children are missing, they are in clearly grave danger, we don't know which direction to do in, and now someone offers us assistance, I know he's telling the truth!" Everyone looked surprised at how certain she was.

Redfoot let out a sigh, then looked up at Pterano. "Ok…..we'll believe you. But if you or any of the sharpteeth on your side go against us, we will not hesitate to kill you and them." Pterano nodded at Redfoot's condition. "I understand. But believe me….we're not the ones you have to worry about."

BACK AT THE HUNTING HERD………

Littlefoot and the rest had gathered family and friends of every kind of sharpteeth they could find and rejoined with Veli's group. "We know they're nearby, but we can't determine their exact location," Cira explained to everyone. "HEY!" the group turned their heads and saw Tera flying to them.

"Tera? Where were you all this time?" asked Cira, having no idea where or why her flying friend had left. Tera then proceeded to explain to them, as Pterano requested, Pterano's plan about teaming up with leafeaters.

"IS HE CRAZY?!" Veli yelled, "Those moronic flatteeth can't help us in anyway!" Cira looked at Veli annoyed. Sure, she hunted down leafeaters as much as the next sharptooth, but she didn't think they were stupid. Just tasty.

Tera then said how the leafeaters were in a similar scenario as Veli and Cira were in. "Tricia…" Cera said sadly, she couldn't stop thinking of the danger her baby sister was in.

Veli stood there angry for a minute. Everyone else was willing to accept the leafeater's help. After a few minutes, the father fast biter finally muttered "Ok."

BACK IN CHOMPER'S GROUP…..

The Bright Circle was going down. They had less than 24 hours to find the Stone of Cold Fire and get it to Black Rock. Even though none of the sharpteeth had made any hungry motions towards Rita, she decided to stay around the two sharpteeth she trusted. Zidane stayed by Ruby, he was still her body guard.

Ruby and Chomper cuddled up together that night. "Who's that?" Rita asked chomper, she could see this fast biter was close to him.

"This is Ruby," Chomper replied in leafeater. "She's……..my girlfriend," he finally admitted. Rita let out a smirk. "So Rory WAS right back then," she laughed. "It's not embarrassing," Chomper replied. "I love her. And she loves me."

Rita sighed. "I'm glad for you Chomper," she said. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find somebody someday Rita," the sharptooth replied. "Well, there is a longneck I see back in the valley…." She said.

Suddenly, it hit Chomper. He knew where the Stone of Cold Fire could be!

BACK AT THE GROUP OF BOTH TYPES OF DINOSAURS…….

Pterano, with the testimonies of Greg and Icky, was finally able to determine where the flyers' lair was. "How could I have not realized this before?" Pterano laughed to himself. "What? Where are they?" Tera asked, not knowing what her brother was getting at.

"But when I was young and had gotten into my daredevil way of life, I used to hold celebrations there all the time. When I first met Rinkus and Sierra, I told them about the vast caverns that could only be reached if you're a flyer. They than apparently decided to use that as the base of their sick operation." He explained this in both languages.

"So what can we do?!" Dil asked angrily. Pterano quickly said what they were going to do to Tera. She would explain the plan to the sharpteeth, while Pterano would explain the strategy to the leafeaters.

"One thing I never told anyone about…..was a secret exit located on the bottom of the opposite side of the entrance. If you follow these hidden tunnels, you eventually reach what seems like a dead end. However, it you push this one wall really hard, it allows you access to the main portion, where we can ambush them. Flyers are strong, but they'll never stop all our combined efforts."

Redfoot listened to Pterano's words. Sharptooth and Pterano, and perhaps the little one known as Chomper were the only sharpteeth he had ever heard speak their language. As much as he hated them for their tastes in food, he had to admit….all 3 of them were wise.

BACK AT CHOMPER'S GROUP…………

Chomper was running ahead of the rest of the group. "What do you mean you might know where the stone is son?" Dein called, followed by the rest of the sharpteeth + Rita. Chomper thought about what to say next.

Chomper had remembered where he was when he made his wish, and he realized: the Stone of Cold Fire was still probably there! But he knew he wouldn't be able to explain how he himself had made a wish on it that altered reality, and changed leaf eaters into meat eaters, and vice-versa. He then thought of a good alternate explanation.

"Um…when Mr. Belly Dragger described what the Stone looked like, I remembered seeing a rock that matched the description when I went hunting once!" was Chomper's explanation, and everyone believed that. Chomper and the rest of the group were near where Chomper's family lived in the previous reality. Chomper just hoped his secret private cave was still there.

The group rounded a bend following Chomper's instructions, and they came across a small cave. Inside the cave was an oddly shaped and colored rock. It was the Stone of Cold Fire! "You were correct son!" Terri smiled. "It looks exactly how I the story goes," said Mr. Belly Dragger amazed. "Chomper, you did it!" Ruby smiled, the fast biter giving Chomper a big hug. Chomper blushed so much you would've thought his body had permanently turned a shade of red.

But Sharptooth still had a stern look on his face. "But we have to get the stone to Black Rock before our time limit runs out. Tricia's life is hanging in the balance." Everyone nodded in serious agreement. But that wasn't the only thought on Sharptooth's mind.

"Even if we do what they say, I don't think this will be a simple transaction. We must be prepared to fight them, and if they are as ruthless as we already are aware of, it may be…to the death." Chomper, Ruby, and Rita (who Chomper translated for) gulped.

IN THE FLYERS' LAIR………

Rinkus noticed that more of their army was arriving at the entrance. "Why is everyone gathering here?" he asked Sierra. "Simple, I planned a pre-victory party," Sierra replied with an evil smug. "Tomorrow will be our finest hour, for all the flyers, who deserve to truly control this world."

They had little knowledge of all the other dinos around them…

(Read and Review!)

Next Time on The Land Before Time: Sharptooth Valley: In a 2-part, the epic final battle begins. Who will win?

(Just so I can get ideas, readers, if you may, tell me what you want to see in the showdown, I'd want to hear them.)


	40. Fight to the Finish Part 1

(Here's the beginning of the final battle, even though these aren't the final chapters. I want to thank Serris and Dark Fox Tailz for giving me some ideas, cause I'll admit I'm not that great at fight scenes.)

Chapter 39: Fight to the Finish Part 1

Since the groups had spent most of the time without rest, Sharptooth decided that rest was necessary, as they had 14 hours estimated before the ultimatum Rinkus and Sierra had given them was up. Chomper, Ruby, and Rita were sleeping on the back of Mr. Belly Dragger, his back big enough for the little t-rex, fast biter, and longneck. But the movement eventually woke them up.

Rita looked at the snow falling around them, it was near the Cold Time, after all. "The snow is so pretty," she said, always fascinated by the sight. "Yeah, it's nice," Chomper said, still cuddling a sleeping Ruby. Dein, Terri, and Zidane soon walked up.

"Son, we want you and your friends to stay by us in case those flyers attack," Terri said. "We will mom," Chomper replied in sharptooth. "What did she say?" asked Rita. "She said that we should stay with them in case those flyers attack." Chomper replied.

"But won't they agree to release our friends?" Rita asked confused.

"We don't know," Chomper replied, "These flyers….they really are evil." Ruby awoke at this point. Even though she didn't know how to speak leafeater, she had an idea of what they were talking about.

"Those fleyers….they caused the death of everyone in my family," Ruby said, with Chomper translating, "And I can only imagine every else they have hurt. We've got to stop them." Ruby continued.

Rita looked horrified at Ruby's story. "I'm sorry," she said somberly, "I don't know what it's like to lose family, but I can only imagine it hurts greater than anything else." Chomper translated for Ruby, then Rita asked how she got over the pain. Ruby replied, and Chomper translated "I helped a lot," Chomper smiled, being kissed on the cheek by Ruby.

BACK WITH THE OTHER GROUP…..

Pterano was giving instructions to the swimming sharpteeth in the group. "In Cold Times like this, I'm sure some of the flyers relax in the nearby hot springs, so you need to stay underwater until some of them arrive."

"Then what Mr. Petrie's uncle?" Ducky asked, enjoying the hot water.

"Then…you pull them under by their feet and drown them," Pterano instructed.

Ducky went wide eyed, she had hunted down flatteeth swimmers before, but this was something she had never done before. "Don't worry Ducky," Mama Swimming Sharptooth, "Me and the other grownups we'll take care of this if you don't think you can." "Thanks mommy," Ducky smiled.

Veli came up to Pterano "How are you so sure that the other flyers aren't aware of your secret entrance?" the fast biter father asked.

Pterano smirked. "Because when your head's as high in the puffies as theirs are, you tend to forget what's on the ground," he replied.

IN THE LAIR……….

Sierra flew up to Dack. "Some of the other flyers and myself are taking a flight then proceeding to Black Rock. I've decided to take our hostage with me, she should experience one more flight before her death," Sierra laughed. Sierra had waited till Rory, Tricia, Myra, Mo, and Strut were asleep to say this. Dack silently pushed the boulder aside, and Sierra flew over to Tricia.

"Time to go," he smirked in a sinister tone, and picked up Tricia and put her in his claws, and flew out of the Holding Caves, some of the other flyers ( A total of five) decided to follow him.

THE NEXT MORNING……….

Chomper's group was a few hours walk away from Black Rock, but they would be able to make it within the time limit. "If they try to harm that baby fast biter, I will tear their freaking throats out," Zidane vowed. Ruby nodded, as did Chomper. Rita had never seen or heard of someone who was pure evil before, so she had no comments right now.

Elsewhere, Pterano was leading both the sharpteeth and the flatteeth (minus the swimming sharpteeth of course) to the opposite side of the mountain from the entrance to the dominion of the evil flyers. "I don't see any cave entrance," Redfoot commented angrily.

Pterano let out a sigh. "That's why it was a SECRET entrance," he said. He pointed towards a part of the wall covered completely in moss. "Everyone! I will need assistance in moving the rocks that are covered in this moss." Dil, Redfoot, Veli, Cira, Growley, Tyran, Saura, and every other name that's counted as a spelling error on my Microsoft word program were up to the task.

Most of the dinosaurs with hands cleared the moss away, it had been many cold times since Pterano used this place, so it was a hard, but not too hard job. Redfoot, Tyran, Tera, Julie, and the rest of grownups took out the rocks, revealing a rather large tunnel.

"Wow…." Littlefoot, Shorty, Cera, Petrie, Tippy, and Guido went in unison. "We must be quick and as silent as we can," Tera instructed, leading the way alongside her brother. "Got it mom," Petrie replied.

After about 11 minutes of walking, they came to what looked like a dead end. Pterano ordered the big group to halt. "This is it everyone," he said. "On the other side of this wall, there is no turning back until the fight is over. Anyone who doesn't want to do this doesn't have to." But surprisingly, no one wanted to leave, not even the children. "I'm going to kill every one of them," Cera muttered angrily, also having extreme anger in this scenario. "Yeah, let's destroy them!" Shorty laughed. One quality about their soon that concerned Tyran and Saura was Shorty's over eagerness to fight sometimes, but they realized now he had a reason to be.

Veli, Cira, Elsie, Tyran, Dil, Saura, and most of the fast biters began pushing on the rock that would lead to their final battle. "On the count of 3," Cira instructed, even though Dil and Elsie had no idea what she was saying. As they were starting to shove the rock, one of the evil flyers noticed that one of the walls was shaking, and he couldn't figure out why.

AT THE HOT SPRINGS…………

6 of the flyer's in Rinkus and Sierra's army were relaxing in the warm waters. "To think…this is our final day before the earth will become ours," one sighed, relaxed. "And then all those other asinine species will finally realize who is truly superior," another nodded. Little did they know what lurked right below them….

The water in the hot springs was a very dark shade of blue, so you could NOT see anything that was under the water. That was the perfect cover the swimming sharpteeth needed. Mama Swimming Sharptooth was giving commands to everyone else (**Author's note:** I don't know if this is true or not (I doubt it is, but it's just here for the sake of the story), but swimmers of both types, in this story, have a special third language they can use to communicate with each other while underwater.) "We have to be swift," she said. Everyone must attack at the same time." Everyone looked up carefully at the flyer's feet. They were about to strike.

"What a daAH!" one of the flyers said as he was suddenly grabbed by the feet and pulled under the water by one of the swimming sharpteeth, his 5 allies having a similar fate. Pterano's strategy had worked. The pressure of being under water greatly slows down a flyer's main weapon: their flight ability. 5 of the swimming sharpteeth were successfully holding down on the flyer's feet in their mouths. After about 30 seconds of struggling, most of the flyers had given up. Too much water had gotten into their lungs. However, the one Ducky's mother was holding onto still had some fight left in him. Using his hand claws, he slashed near Mama swimming Sharptooth's eye. The impact weakened her grip.

"Mommy!" Ducky yelled, and swam as fast as she could towards the flyer and bit deep into it's torso. Normally, the wound inflicted by the bite wouldn't be enough to kill the flyer, but since they were underwater, the blood came out more faster, severely weakening the flyer, then it finally died. The swimming sharpteeth surfaced. "Mommy, are you ok?" Ducky asked scared.

"Yes, I am," Ducky's mother replied. She had a scratch on her face, but it was safely above her eye and nothing to severe. "Well, we've done our part," another swimmer said.

BACK IN THE CAVES………

"3!" yelled Cira. The dinosaurs pushed against the rock so hard that when they pushed inside, the flyer who was standing right there was soon crushed between the rock and the opposite wall. The edges of the wall were sharp, and one of the spikes went into the flyer's back. When the group entered, they noticed a small puddle of blood forming from the other side of the rock they pushed. Redfoot was the first to notice the evil flyer they had just killed.

"Wow……that was easy." Icky muttered. This was a part of their lair that the flyers didn't use much, so they didn't hear the noise. Pterano flew in front of everyone. "But this isn't going to be easy. Everyone here, this will be our finest moment, but we must be prepared." Pterano said that in both languages. Everyone got battle-ready.

About this time, Rinkus and the rest of the remaining flyers who hadn't left (besides Dack) were gathered in the central part of the lair. As Rinkus was relaxing, just waiting for their inevitable victory, a smell entered his sniffer. It was Pterano's trail. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered in disbelief. "What? Who do you smell?" one flyer asked confused.

"A pest I believed I had shooed off," Rinkus replied. "Wait here." Rinkus began flying down the tunnel where he was noticing Pterano's trail.

Pterano, meanwhile, flew ahead of the group. "Don't follow until I give the signal," he advised everyone. After about 1 minute of flying, Pterano and Rinkus finally saw each other face-to-face.

"Pterano, how you been?" Rinkus asked on the off-chance that Pterano had no idea what they were doing. "Cut the crap Rinkus," Pterano replied. "I know what you and Sierra are up too, and I've come to stop you and free anyone you've captured." Rinkus then burst into laughter.

"I hate to say the obvious, my friend, but do you realize how many flyers are on our side, the most you'd be able to do before we killed you is give one of us a tiny scratch!"

"That's why I'm not alone," Pterano grinned confidently. Tera flew beside him. "Ah Tera, I guess it's true that siblings do everything together, including dieing together too." "They're not alone," Tyran called, stepping up. "One rex, you think that'll help you in the slightest?"

"Not one, two," Saura said, stepping beside her mate. "Make that 4," Littlefoot said, he and Shorty standing besides their parents.

"Add a longneck," Redfoot said, even though the conversation had been spoken in sharptooth, he was able to understand the general gist of it.

"You have our daughter," Veli said angrily, showing up behind Pterano, Cira and Cera standing next to him.

One by one, Petrie, his siblings, Julie, Icky, Greg, Dil, Rory's folks, Myra's folks, Grandpa Sharptooth, Spike, Mr. Belly Dragger, Growley, Mr. Bladeback, Elsie, Tippy, Guido, all of the other rexes, all of the other belly draggers, all of the other fast biters, and some of the sharptooth flyers all politely introduced themselves.

"Oh…..crap." Rinkus muttered (But let's just say that crap wasn't the word he used.)

Littlefoot, Tippy, Shorty, and Cera covered their ears so they didn't here the bad word. "You see Rinkus, if you do the math, you'll realize you made and Sierra made a miscalculation. Now….attack!" called Pterano.

Rinkus quickly flew backwards, it was CLEAR that assistance was going to be needed against this army. "What's going on boss?" one of the flyer's asked, not knowing why Rinkus appeared panicked.

"We're under attack," Rinkus panted. "Everybody, get ready for battle." Rinkus stopped being nervous. His army of flyers could take down any type of dinosaur, no matter how much the quantity of the opposing force. After mere seconds, the army of sharpteeth and flatteeth reached the central cavern, Veli and Pterano leading everybody.

AT BLACK ROCK……..

The group had arrived at the base of Black Rock. They were instructed by Rinkus and Sierra to take it to the top a while ago. "I'll go up there," Sharptooth said.

"But I want to help!" Chomper called, running beside the big rex's feet. Sharptooth looked down at Chomper, with a caring expression on his face.

"Chomper….if the flyers attack, I do not want to put your life at risk," Sharptooth replied. "But I don't want to lose you Sharptooth!" Ruby called, running up, "You've helped me so much, you've cared for me…."

"We'll go with you," Mr. Belly Dragger and Grandma Sharptooth said. Dein, Terri, Zidane, and the others stayed to watch over the kids.

AT THE BATTLE……

The chaos had begun. One of the enemy flyers picked up a loose stalactite and threw it at Dil's side. The spiketail screamed in pain. "Mom!" called Greg, rushing to his mother's side. Icky looked angry at the flyer. "Why you…." He muttered in rage.

Icky flew towards the evil flyer, and the two began slashing at each other with their claws. Dil looked impressed at what the flyer that lived with her's strength. All of those "weakling" jokes were being proven untrue.

Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Guido, and Tippy stayed together. "What are we gonna do?" Guido asked nervously. One of the bad guy flyers flew towards them, but Saura managed to swipe it away. Suddenly, Spike's sniffer began acting up, and he went overe to an old leafeater carcass.

"Now's not the time for eating Spike!" Cera yelled in the heat of the moment, but Spike began doing something odd. "Tippy thinks Spike has a plan," Tippy commented. The young bellydragger dug into the carcass, and using his mighty teeth, removed some of the leafeater's bones.

As Pterano was dueling Rinkus, he called out to everyone of his allies: "Go for the wings! A flyer who can't fly can't fight!" An angry Rinkus managed to hit Pterano in a……..sensitive area. Pterano cried out in pain, but before Rinkus could do anything else, Tera flew up and slashed him across the face, knocking him back.

"Sister…." Pterano said, still recovering from the blow, "I need you to take over as commander of our mission." "Why?" Tera asked. "Sierra's not here, but I know where he's going." Pterano then walked to the exit of the cave, and flew out.

"Coward!" Rinkus taunted out loud. Tera roared angrily, and all her children flew over beside her. "Don't call my uncle a coward!" Petrie yelled. "He's better than you in every way!" "Such brave words from such a foolish child," Rinkus grinned in his in-dinomane (inhumane) way.

In the Holding Cells, the prisoners could hear the battle going on a short distance. "What's going here?!" Myra yelled. Dack, noticing the struggle, looked into the cave where the young leafeaters were being held. "Bad news kids," he grinned "It looks like your deaths are about to come more earlier than initially expected."

Mo, Myra, and Rory's hearts sank. They were too weak to fight, and just waited for the worst. "Rory…" Myra cried, "I….I…." but before Dack could lift his calw, someone dashed into the cave and knocked Dack against the wall. "What was that?" asked Mo.

It was an enraged Veli, followed by Cira, Elsie, and the parents of Rory and Myra. "MOM!" All 3 cried happily, running to their parents. "You're safe," Elsie said, hugging Mo tight. As the leafeater parents were glad to see thie rchildren again, Veli was killing the ever-living snot out of Dack.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" Veli yelled, louder than anytime he yelled before. "I'll never tell," Dack said. Veli kept smashing Dack's head against the wall, blood coming out from the cracks. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I'll never confess," laughed Dack, as if he didn't fear death. Veli than dug his claws into Dack's chest and then proceeded to rip the chest open. Cira just stood there as her mate ripped out and tore up Dack's internal organs (Hope this satisfies the violence-wanters.) "Veli….it's over," Cira said, trying to calm Veli down. "He's dead." "But where's Tricia?"! he yelled. "I think the leader took her to Black Rock," Cira replied.

Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Tippy, and Guido were now all armed with broken leafeater bones, which could be used as weapons do to the sharpness. Growley and Grandpa Sharptooth had just knocked a flyer against the wall, Growley suffering a few injuries, but he was mostly ok. Before the flyer could move again, Cera, Littlefoot, and Guido quickly pinned him to the wall with the leafeater bones, which they lodged in the flyer's wings. The flyer soon died. But the battle was far from over.

BACK AT BLACK ROCK………..

Sharptooth, Mr. Belly Dragger, and Grandma Sharptooth arrived at the top. Sierra and the other flyers were waiting for them. "I'm impressed Sharptooth, I honestly didn't believe you and the rest of the Great valley would be able to locate the Ancient Stone."

Sharptooth looked up angry at Sierra. "Just let the young fast biter go free," he demanded.

"After I make my wish, she'll be yours," Sierra smiled sinisterly. _"Of course, after I make my wish, it won't matter, you'll all be enslaved."_

"Fine," Sharptooth nodded, knowing that trying something different could result in Tricia's death.

Back at the base of Black Rock, Chomper was looking nervous for two reasons. 1: For Tricia's safety, and 2: That Sierra's wish would be granted and the world would become a terrible place. He went over to Ruby and hugged her, wanting her by his side.

Back at the peak, Sierra began the chant….

(Honestly, I could **not** think of any fancy chant for this part, so just leave it to your imagination. Anyways….)

"Oh Great Stone of Cold Fire: Grant my wish! I wish that flyers ruled the world, and that every other type of dinosaur would be our mere subjects!"

Chomper waited for the worst. Sierra waited for the best. But several seconds went by. Nothing happened. The stone the sharpteeth had located WAS the correct stone, but nothing happened. Then, louder than any noise the sharpteeth had heard before, Sierra yelled….

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED…………

(Read and review! I'm still open for ideas for the final showdown, but I do have Rinkus and Sierra's final deaths planned, and I don't think I'll change them. Hope you liked the action.)


	41. Fight to the Finish Part 2

(Here's the conclusion of the final battle, hope it's entertaining.)

Chapter 40: Fight to the Finish Part 2

Even down at the base of Black Rock, Chomper, Zidane, Ruby, Dein, Terri, Rita, and the others still had to cover their ears from Sierra's scream of fury.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" Sierra shrieked. "YOU IMBILSILS MUST HAVE NOT FOUND THE RIGHT STONE!"

Sharptooth was getting upset. "That stone matches the description, and you thought yourself that it's the correct one when we got here, and all you requested of us was to find the Stone and bring it here. Now let the young fast biter go," Sharptooth demanded.

Sierra started to look deranged. "Oh…we'll let her go alright," he said, you could tell he was losing what little sanity the sharptooth flyer had left in his voice. "Drop her," she said to another flyer. The flyer nodded…..and let Tricia go!

"NO!" Chomper and Ruby yelled, seeing the infant fast biter fall. Tricia was crying out in terror, sure that the impact would kill her, when someone from the sky swooped towards her. Tricia's screams stopped when she realized someone had caught her.

"That's Petrie's uncle!" Ruby called, seeing Pterano fly with Tricia safely on his back. He landed near Chomper's parents. "Keep her safe, I have a score to settle with Sierra." (Hey, alliteration, sort of.) "Got it," Terri nodded.

Chomper, Ruby, and Zidane ran up to Tricia. "You're safe!" Ruby smiled, giving Tricia a hug. Zidane looked up at the sky. "But now we have to finish off those flyers," he said to everyone, "Without a hostage, we have no reason to let them live."

"What did he say?" asked Rita, not knowing much of the sharptooth language. "He said it's time to fight the flyers Rita," Chomper replied. "And…" he added," "It looks like it's going to be a battle to the death."

At the peak, Pterano flew up and daced Sierra. "You…." Sierra muttered. "I'll take you down myself Sierra," Pterano said. Sierra let out a smirk. "Fine," he agreed. He turned and looked at the flyers on his side. "You kill those weaklings…..don't let them have any chance of survival."

"Understood boss," one of the flyers said in silent rage due to the fact their lifelong goal was now rendered useless, and began flying towards Sharptooth, Mr. Belly Dragger, and Grandma Sharptooth! "Stay away from the edges!" Sharptooth yelled, "They'll try to knock us off!"

4 flyers flew down towards the surface! "They're coming for us!" yelled Ruby. Zidane stepped in front of her. "I vowed to protect you, and that's what I'll do today."

BACK IN THE LAIR………

All heck was breaking lose. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK DIL!" Icky yelled, knocking a flyer against the wall. "Whoa…dad," Greg said, amazed at his father's strength well he took cover over beside his mother. The flyer slashed Icky across the face, creating a cut, but what Icky did in retaliation was unbelievable.

Icky managed to hold the flyer still for a few seconds, and then, using HIS OWN HEAD, broke the flyer's neck! "How's that?!" Icky laughed in his little victory.

4 flyers saw spike and Tippy running across the ground. "Young belly draggers….easy kill!" They flew towards them. "Oh no, Spike look out!" called Tippy. Belly draggers were not as maneuverable as rexes or fast biters, so they were in trouble. They had each received a few injuries in the back when Littlefoot, Cera, and Guido came running/flying up. "Don't you dare hurt our friends!' they yelled.

BLACK ROCK………..

Zidane took Chomper, Ruby, Rita, and Tricia to a cave. "I'll stand guard," he promised. "But what about my parents and the other sharpteeth?" Chomper asked. "I vowed to protect Ruby, and I'm not leaving her side until this bad sleep story's over." Chomper, Ruby, and Rita REALLY wanted to help, but they didn't know how.

Pterano and Sierra's mid-air duel had begun. Each one kept trying to bite the other's wings. A flyer who had lost the ability to fly had no power whatsoever practically. Sierra slammed Pterano against the wall. The sharptooth flyer's back received the impact, but he managed to dodge Sierra's bite. "_I need to try something different if I'm going to beat him,"_ Pterano thought to himself.

One of the evil flyers flew down towards Mr. Belly Dragger. "Kill them! Push them off the rock!" the flyers attacking the trio of grownups went. Grandma Sharptooth carefully charged towards them, knocking two out the way, but one dodged the head-butt and proceeded to attack the prehistoric alligator.

Pterano noticed a cave alongside the side of Black Rock. "_Just what I'm looking for,"_ he thought to himself, and flew towards it, Sierra in hot pursuit. "Running away are you?" Sierra taunted. "Far from it," Pterano replied, flying faster.

The flyers near the sharpteeth on the bottom knew better than to get lot to the ground. The key to attacking a t-rex was from behind. While Terri was fighting off one facing her, another was sneaking in from behind for a sneak attack. "Dear, watch out!" called Dein. Terri turned her head and got a nasty scratch acoss the face, but it missed her eyes and sniffer thankfully.

Dein rushed up and bit down hard on the flyer that had harmed his mate. The rex began tearing the flyer limb from limb, small parts of it hitting the ground. The sharpteeth were surprisingly not having much trouble with the flyers here, but Sierra was proving to be a challenge for Pterano.

THE LAIR………

"Why you!" Guido yelled, the sharpbeak plowing through the flyers attacking Spike and Tippy, managing to knock them out of the way. Growley and Grandpa Sharptooth than did a tactic rexes and fast biters used when flyers were hunted down: The "Bite On Both Wings Then Tear Them Off" method. RIP!

Two bloody wings were torn off by the rexes, the flyer's torso bleeding from both sides, but it didn't matter, it was dead. Meanwhile, Ali and Rhett had caught up with Littlefoot, Cera, and even Shorty. "Here!" Littlefoot called, handing both of the other young sharpteeth pointy leafeater bones for weapons. "Thanks," said Rhett.

Meanwhile the flyers had noticed that the furious Veli was probably their most dangerous enemy, although Rinkus was fighting Tera personally.

"Go mom!" Petrie and his siblings cheered, staying behind some rocks, not quite as powerful as the other sharpteeth and flatteeth fighting the good fight.

"I must say, I'm quite impressed Tera," Rinkus laughed, dodging some of Tera's strikes, "You're just as strong as that moronic brother of yours." It sounded as if Rinkus was having fun in all this.

"But like my brother, I'm still a better dinosaur than you will ever be you selfish heartless monster!" Tera yelled, swiping Rinkus on the beak.

Meanwhile, Cira, Elsie, Mo, Rory, Myra, and the threehorn's parents were busting up the Holding Caves, letting all the other captive dinos free. "You're safe! You must run!" Rory's mother called to the leafeater hostages.

"You're free now!" Cira called to the sharpteeth hostages. The flatteeth who had just been freed, even though they didn't understand the language, could tell that the sharpteeth were fighting FOR THEM, in a way.

"I'll lead you out of here," Elsie said to the leafeater captives. "Follow me to safety," Cira instructed the sharpteeth captives.

Rinkus had an idea of how to kill Tera. He flew into a part of the lair where the ground was all dusty. "Watch your eyes," he advised evilly, and began flapping his wings very hard and fast. Dust began to fill the air, blinding Tera.

"MOM!" Petrie and his siblings cried when Tera was sucker punched against a wall by Rinkus. "You'll pay for that!" Petrie yelled, about to do the riskiest stunt of his life: flying towards an insane psycho murderer.

BLACK ROCK………..

Pterano was flying through the cave, looking for something he could use as a weapon against Sierra. "Come back here and fight!" Sierra yelled. Pterano then eyed something that might prove useful.

Near the opposite exit of the cave from the one he entered, there was a big clubtail skeleton. Using his claws, he carefully zoomed towards the decomposed corpse and ripped off a very sharp bone with his claws. "_The old leafeater bone as a weapon trick eh?"_ Sierra thought to himself.

Dein, Terri, and Zidane were meanwhile managing to lead the other sharpteeth in victory. "They're finally down," Terri muttered, her wound still recovering, but she wasn't weak.

Chomper, Ruby, Tricia, and Rita came out of their hiding place. "But they still need help!" Chomper said, pointing towards the top of Black Rock, where the flyers there were trying to knock Sharptooth, Littlefoot's grandma, and Mr. Belly Dragger off to their deaths.

"We have to get up there!" Ruby yelled. Chomper and the rest of the sharpteeth nodded, and Rita could guess from visual clues what Chomper was saying. The group raced to the path up to the top.

Just then, Sierra and Pterano emerged from the cave, Pterano attempting to stab Sierra with the clubtail bone, but Sierra managed to avoid all his blows. "You should know me better than that now Pterano," Sierra insulted with a smirk "Just admit that I was better than you both in strength and intelligence and I'll make your death quick and painless." "Not a chance you fiend!" Pterano yelled.

THE LAIR…….

"Get away from my mom!" Petrie yelled, biting Rinkus on the wing. "Get off you little insect!" The evil flyer yelled, flinging Petrie against a wall, knocking him out. "Time for you demise…" Rinkus began to say, but then Littlefoot, Cera, Shorty, Guido, Tippy, Spike, Tyran, and Saura came by.

"If you hurt any of them it'll be the last thing you ever do!" Cera yelled. The fast biter and her family were currently unaware that Tricia had been saved. Rinkus let out a shrug.

"Fine. I have more than enough faith in my associates that they can finish you off." He said that comment even though he was fully aware that some of them were dead. "I'm sure Sierra wouldn't mind help in eliminating your other friends." Rinkus was standing in front of an exit to the cave which only a flyer could use.

"Why……you….." Shorty muttered angrily, and then started charging towards Rinkus, who was about to take off. "Shorty!" called Littlefoot, who ran after his brother. "Littlefoot, help me with this!" Shorty called.

Meanwhile, a hoard of the evil flyers were attacking Veli. Even at his full strength, Veli couldn't shake off 5 flyers who were attacking him at once! The fast biter father tried to shake them off when one gouged him in the eye. (A suggestion by Serris.) Veli sht it in pain, but then he felt the flyers swat off him. It was, surprisingly, Redfoot, who had just killed the flyers with his tail.

Redfoot still disliked sharpteeth for what they do to leafeaters, but he understood that they were only doing it for survival. But these flyers actions were inexcusable.

Just as Rinkus had taken off, Littlefoot and Shorty JUMPED off the exit and each one bit onto Rinkus' wings in mid-flight. The pain was incredible. Rinkus never imagined that anybody who wasn't a flyer would have the bravery to jump from a platform from which they wouldn't survive the fall, let alone children. The rex brothers had successfully crippled Rinkus, but then they realized they were falling too. "AHH!!!" they screamed.

But luckily, Petrie's siblings had sprung into action. "You didn't think we'd let you down did ya?" Dacty smiled, holding onto Littlefoot with 2 of his sisters while 3 more of them held onto Shorty. But it was too late for Rinkus, the second-in-command of the flyers was falling towards the ground with no control.

BLACK ROCK……..

Chomper and the rest of group was dashing up the bath to the top. But what they didn't see was that one of the flyers had noticed them. "This'll get them out of our scales," one of the flyers said, flying away from Sharptooth towards a pile of rocks. Chomper, Rita, and Ruby had a lead over everyone else in the group. "Just…a quick shove," the flyer muttered to himself, knocking the rocks over.

"NO!" yelled Sharptooth. The roar managed to catch the attention of the group, and looked up. "GET OUT OF THE WAY EVERYONE!" Chomper roared to everybody. When the rocks fell, no one was thankfully hurt, but the group was divided. Rita, Ruby, and Chomper were still on the way to the top while Dein, Terri, and Zidane's path had been blocked off. The flyer grunted at his plan's lack of success. "I guess it's true what they say….if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

The rexes had begun to clear the rocks out of the way, but it would take a few minutes. "I have to get to the other side!" Zidane yelled. He looked at Dein. "Chomper's father, assist me with this," he said. Dein understood what Dein meant, and then stood at an angle, allowing the fast biter to carefully run across him and over the rocks.

The flyer however, had the young rex, fast biter, and longneck cornered. This particular flyer was probably the biggest in the group next to Rinkus and Sierra."We're…..trapped," Chomper said scared in both languages to Ruby and Rita. "TIME YOU RUNTS DIE!" the flyer yelled, swooping down, beak ready for a killing stab. Tears began forming in the dinos' eyes, when….

As the flyer was mere feet away, Zidane jumped over from the other side, and landed in front of the children……..then the flyer's sharp beak went right into Zidane's chest. "ZIDANE!" yelled Ruby.

The battle between Pterano and Sierra was heating up. Neither of the two had managed to get a successful hit on the other for a few minutes. Sierra was quickly changing his tactics in his mind. He figured out what to do. He began flying towards Pterano. But just before he would make contact, he quickly swooped down and attacked Pterano from below! The hit didn't harm Pterano much, but it did make him drop the leafeater bone. "You're mine now," Sierra said sadistically. (Hey, more alliteration.)

THE LAIR………

The good guys were winning the fight. Veli and Redfoot both proved to be extremely tough fighters, and took out pretty much all of the flyers. It was clear for the flyers that all the confidence in their power, wit, and intelligence proved to be for naught. Their thought that the other dinosaurs couldn't work together and would only help themselves proved to both be wrong and be their downfall.

Tera, Petrie, and all the other young sharptooth flyers flew down towards the dying Rinkus. "You know…." Tera began, "Whenever I go hunting, I always go for prey that can fight back. Even though I need to eat and so does my family, I kind of like to let the prey have a chance. But _you…_ you kidnapped young ones, never gave them a chance, and killed others all while manipulating them. Dinosaurs like you don't deserve a chance."

Rinkus let out a very weak laugh, blood pouring out from his head and his torso. "Maybe you're right," he said in weak sarcasm. "Just do the deed…" he said, giving up on life. "If you can do one act of kindness towards me, finish me off right now." And Tera obliged. With one swift swipe at the throat, Rinkus was dead. That part of the fight was over.

BLACK ROCK………

The flyer slowly removed his beak from Zidane, who fell to the ground, looking dead. Ruby began to cry at the sight of her bodyguard potentially dead. Before the flyer could do anything else, Chomper's parents and the rest of the sharpteeth bust thorugh the rocks. Dein and Terri angrily looked at the flyer, then Dein pounced. The flyer had been on the ground, and was crushed by the impact of Dein's foot. Mr. Belly Dragger came around and saw Zidane lying on the ground.

"I'll look after him," he assured the rest of the group. "You just have to finish off those flyers!" "Got it!" replied Chomper. Rita saw a plant sticking out of the rock wall.

The longneck removed it with her teeth. "I've heard of this plant from Strut!" she said to Mr. BD, even though he didn't know the flatteeth language. "It can heal injuries like this!" Mr. Belly Dragger also did recognize the plant. He took it from Rita and placed it on Zidane's wound. They WAS a chance of survival.

Sierra picked up the leafeater bone. "That's your final mistake Pterano," he said well doing that traditional evil-villain panting they do whenever they use up a lot of their strength. Pterano and Sierra were right beside the edge of Black Rock. Sierra began pushing the sharp edge of the clubtail bone towards Pterano's was backed against the edge of the wall. One sudden move, and he'd be fatally stabbed. And if that didn't kill him, falling onto the stalagmites below would.

The group (Minus Zidane, Rita, and Mr. Belly Dragger) reached the tip of Black Rock. Sharptooth and Littlefoot's grandmother had managed to finish off the remaining flyers. All that was left was Sierra. "Where's Petrie's uncle and the bad flyer?!" Ruby panted. Sharptooth began sniffing the air. "They're down there!" he called to everyone. They looked over the edge. They could see that any second, Sierra was about to kill Pterano! "We gotta do something!" Ruby panicked.

Chomper looked down and could make out the stalagmites below. The little sharptooth quickly developed a plan in his mind. He looked around towards the Stone of Cold Fire. The apparently not magic anymore stone was the cause of all of this, and now…..it would be the end of it. Chomper quickly ran over to it. "What are you doing son?" Terri asked nervous for Pterano. "Mom, dad, Ruby, Sharptooth, help me with this!" the young rex grunted.

The 4 he called rushed over, the bigger sharpteeth began moving the stone. "What do you want us to do?" Dein asked. "Move it right above the flyers," Chomper instructed. Dein, Terri, and Sharptooth obeyed.

Sierra was getting in some final insults at Pterano. "Even though the Stone was not magic, I know I can form another army of flyers and take over this world by ourselves. You should've joined our cause." "I'd never help a monster like you…" Pterano muttered, knowing that comment would be his last. Suddenly, they heard a voice call from above:

"Petrie's uncle, get out of the way!" Chomper called. Pterano and Sierra looked up, and saw that the Stone of Cold Fire was falling towards them! Sierra was frozen in surprise and Pterano managed to swoop out of the way just in time as the stone came crashing down right on top of Sierra forcing him down. Sierra wasn't strong enough to get out from under the stone, and when it hit the ground…….

The spikes impaled Sierra at least 7 different ways, and the Stone was destroyed as well. The evil flyer died instantly from the injuries. It was over. The bad sleep story (nightmare) was finally over.

Next time on Sharptooth Valley: The groups go back to their separate valleys, some of the dinos part their ways, and Chomper says goodbye to his leafeater friends.

(Read and review. Hope you enjoyed the final showdown :- ))


	42. The Big Victory Celebration

(Here's the next chapter, the end of Sharptooth Valley will be coming soon….)

Chapter 41: The Big Victory Celebration

A tired but triumphant Pterano flew back to the tip of Black Rock. "It's over…" he said, a happy smile appearing on his face. "This madness is finally over."

"Yes, it is. We've won," Sharptooth smiled. Then, a thought hit Ruby: Zidane! She quickly rushed back down the mountain, soon running into Rita and Mr. Belly Dragger. Zidane wasn't moving.

"Oh no…" Ruby said, beginning to tear up, "Don't tell me he's……" "Going to be alright," Zidane's voice said, the fast biter managing to make it back on his feet. Ruby was overjoyed to see her bodyguard still alive. "I told you I'm unique."

Chomper, Dein, Terri, Sharptooth, Pterano, and Grandma Sharptooth soon came down. Ruby hugged Chomper. "Chomper, you did it!" she said, hugging him and kissing him multiple times. "No Ruby, WE did it," Chomper replied, no longer embarrassed by being kissed in front of others anymore.

Sharptooth looked down at Rita. "Don't worry longneck, we'll help you find your heard again, we won't eat you," he assured her in leafeater. "Thank you," Rita smiled.

THE LAIR………..

The good guys couldn't believe it. They had won! All the evil flyers were dead, and that even though some of them were injured, everyone was ok. "We have to find Tricia daddy," Cera said to Veli. "Maybe she's safe with Chomper and Ruby and the rest of our friends," the fast biter suggested. "We most hope," Veli replied. At this point, everyone was proceeding out of the cave, all the hostages that had been taken had been freed. The sharpteeth and flatteeth were on a temporary truce right now.

Meanwhile, Tera was leading her kids, as well as Littlefoot, Tyran, Shorty, Saura, Spike, Tippy, and Guido out of the cave. "Tippy's glad you guys are safe," the belly dragger said to Littlefoot and Shorty, who had just risked their lives in a successful attempt to kill Rinkus.

"I'm glad you're safe too Tippy," Guido grinned. "Um…ok Guido," Tippy replied, not understanding what the sharpbeak was talking about. "Don't worry, we'll be able to rest soon children," Tera assured everybody. "That's a relief," Shorty laughed.

Rory and Myra were standing by their parents, Myra's mother carrying the still unconscious Strut on her back. "He should be awking soon," Myra's father confirmed. "Good to know that Dad," Myra sighed, glad to be finally free.

OUT IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND……….

"So how are you going to find everyone if you split into groups?" Rita asked. "Don't underestimate a sharptooth's sniffer," Chomper replied with a laugh. Rita suddenly remembered that incident long ago. Rita began telling Chomper about the time she, Rory, Myra, and Greg got stuck outside the leafeater valley. Chomper flinched a bit when she said what they did to the rex's sniffer.

"That had to hurt," Chomper shivered. Chomper remembered instances in the past reality where leafeaters had hurt or even killed sharpteeth like that, and he hoped things like that would never happen to him, his family, or friends. "But you know what……that sharptooth never actually seemed to be chasing us. If I eve saw him or her again, and if I knew how to say it in sharptooth….I'd apologize," Rita muttered. "What did the sharptooth look like?" Chomper asked. Rita described the rex's appearance, and Chomper realized that it was Growley, one of his father's friends!

Chomper walked over to Ruby, she was remembering her parents and her brothers, but she knew they had today managed to beat the murderers. Her emotions were rather high today, she then began to hug Chomper tightly. "I love you Chomper, so much," the fast biter grinned. "And I love you too Ruby," Chomper replied, and the rex and fats biter kissed once again on the mouth (Do dinos have lips?)

"I'll think I'll leave you two alone," Rita chuckled, seeing the two kissing sharpteeth. She walked over to Sharptooth, who, as you know, also knows leafeater.

Dein and Terri looked down at their son, "He's grown so much in the past few months," Terri said proudly. Dein nodded in agreement.

THE OTHER GROUP……………

Dil looked at Icky. "Icky….what you did back there…." The spiketail said impressed. "Yeah dad, that was amazing!" Greg smiled.

Icky smiled happily at his "Son" then let out a mean-looking smile towards Dil. "Oh, I just knew your mother wouldn't be able to protect herself greg, so I decided to do what I could." "Why you!" Dil said angrily.

Greg laughed to himself. Some things never change.

Grandpa Sharptooth came up to Littlefoot and Shorty. "Tyran told me what you boys did," he said to his grandsons. "And I must say….as dangerous and foolish of a thing it was to do, it was brave, and it did yield results." "You're…..welcome gramps," Shorty replied, not knowing what to say.

The groups had exited the caves. "You won, you did you did!" Ducky called to her friends from the water. "Did you miss us Ducky?" Petrie asked with a smile, flying close to her. "We were worried about you, but at least these mean fliers were yummy," the swimming sharptooth smiled.

CHOMPER'S GROUP…….

After a while of walking, Sharptooth's sniffer began acting up. "I smell our friends and family," he said with a smile. And sure enough, the other group soon came into view, while the swimming sharpteeth headed back to the Great Valley since the waterhole didn't go to these parts. "Littlefoot! Cera! Petrie! Spike!" Chomper and Ruby cried happily, running over to their friends.

"Chomper! Ruby!" they called (except for Spike who made a noise suggesting their names) back.

"RITA!" Rory, Myra, Mo, and Greg called, running over to her. (You can probably already guess what Rita called back so I'm not going to bother posting it.) When Rita got back to her friends, she noticed something odd about the leafeaters who came on the rescue mission.

"You mean Redfoot and our families were the only ones who came to help?" the longneck asked Greg. "Yeah," Greg replied sheepishly, "It seems unlike sharpteeth, everyone else in our valley doubted you guys were alive," Greg explained to Rory, Myra, and Mo.

But one thing everyone knew was that this was the time for the two types of dinosaurs to head back to their respective valleys. They realized that, unless under extreme circumstances for a goal that connected the two valleys, this would probably be the last time they would be on the same side.

"Well, it's been nice working with you Redfoot," Sharptooth said in leafeater, in practically a chummy tone of voice. Redfoot almost let out a smile, but then he continued to frown at Sharptooth. "Just remember we wouldn't have assisted your kind if some of our own wasn't in danger," the mighty longneck replied. Sharptooth knew that factoid already.

Chomper walked up to his five leafeater friends. He knew in both realities that when he got bigger, he knew he wouldn't be able to see his flatteeth friends anymore, so he decided to make sure they had a good final meeting. "I just wanted to say…..thank you guys for being friends despite our differences," Chomper said.

"Yeah, you're cool Chomper," Rory smiled, "In fact, many cold times from now, when we're big, if you try to hunt me down I wouldn't try to kill you," he said with a little laugh.

"And I wouldn't hunt you or anybody you knew," Chomper smiled. Rita wanted to ask something. "How do you say "goodbye" in sharptooth?" she asked with a smile.

Chomper grinned, "Like this," he replied in leafeater, than let out the growl that meant "Goodbye." Rita did her best imitation of it.

It sounded like she was saying "go bay" in sharptooth.

Meanwhile, Veli, Cera, and Cira were looking for Tricia. "Here she is," Terri grinned, Tricia appearing from behind her foot. "Oh Tricia!" the fast biter family called in unison, running up to their daughter/sister in Cera's case. "Mama!" Tricia cheered in baby talk, running up to Cira. The family was finally reunited.

Just before Chomper turned to head back to his family, another rex walked up, familiar to both him and the leafeaters. "That's…the sharptooth whose sniffer we broke," Greg realized. Indeed, it was Growley.

Growley, having Chomper translate, said: "Were you the flatteeth kids who permanently damaged my sniffer?" he asked. Rory, Myra, and Greg (Mo wasn't there for that incident) tried to nod no, but Rita had Chomper say "Yes we were, and we want to apologize," to Growley in sharptooth.

Rory, Myra, and Greg looked surprised that Rita admitted this, but she was always the kind and forgiving one of the group, so it soon made sense. Chomper translated back to his friends that Growley had accepted Rita's apology. "Is there anything we can do to make it up to you?" she asked.

A FEW MINUTES LATER…….

The leafeaters and the sharpteeth were heading back to their respective valleys. "You know, I don't exactly believe that what Chomper said back there is true," Rory commented, covered in sharptooth slobber.

Rita smiled, "Hey, according to him, licking the dino you were mad at is the sharptooth way of saying you forgive them, this isn't too bad," she laughed. "Don't worry, you can take a bath as soon as we get back to the valley," Julie said to her daughter.

"And for once, I'll be looking forward to it!" Myra laughed, overhearing this conversation. She and Rory looked at each other, and gave a smile. Then they took a few side steps toward each other so they could be closer on the walk home.

"Don't worry Greg, that can wash right off," Dil assured his son. "Thanks mom, I just hope your wound recovers," Greg replied. Icky was trying to wipe off any blood marks with his wings, maybe he did care about this spiketail after all.

Then, Rita, Rory, Myra, Greg, and Mo all looked back at the sharpteeth leaving in the opposite direction and all thought "_Goodbye Chomper."_

WITH THE SHARPTEETH……

Ruby walked over to Zidane, who could walk by himself perfectly fine now. "Zidane….I wanted to say thanks for everything you've done for me," she said. "Don't mention it," replied Zidane.

"But….I believe your duties involving me are done," Ruby said. "You did what my parents hired you for, and I'm sure there are other sharpteeth out there who need your help." Zidane looked only a tad bit surprised by her words.

The mighty fast biter began walking in a separate direction. "Just tell your friends I appreciate all the assistance I've been," he called to Ruby. "Don't worry, I will, I will, Don't worry!" Ruby called back.

AT THE GREAT VALLEY……….

As they approached the Great Valley, all the sharpteeth were happy to see nothing had happened to their home or the ones who had stayed behind to guard it. A bladeback came out and smiled at his fellow valley inhabitants.

"You won?" he said hopefully. Sharptoot was standing in front of everyone else, since he was the valley leader. "Indeed," Sharptooth replied in his leader voice. "And, incredibly, there were no fatalities on our side. Everyone of us survived."

Veli and Cira came up, "And let's just say we now have some new faces living here," Cira smiled. The sharpteeth hostages who had been freed from their life in the horrifying grasps of Rinkus and Sierra's army were more than overjoyed to find a nice place to live where they were free from danger.

LATER THAT NIGHT………

Over the time the rest of the valley inhabitants were gone, the rexes and bladebacks had hunted down a lot of prey for any emergency rations in case there was an attack, but since there was no such occurrence, Sharptooth decided (and practically everybody else agreed) that this was the perfect time for a celebration!

Everyone in the Great Valley was enjoying themselves and having a bite to eat, Veli and Cira making sure that Tricia got as much as she could, as they had found out that she was only served green food when she was held captive, and they were amazed that she could stomach that. "Any daughter of mine can toughen up enough to eat the most disgusting slop of all," Veli bragged to the other fast biters, but they all shared a laugh.

At the waterhole, the Gang of Nine (Tippy and Guido had more or less become members of it now) were enjoying themselves, even singing "We Feel So Happy" (But I know none of you want to hear that song again, so I'm not going to type the verses. :- )

"It's nice to know we can finally relax and have some fun," Littlefoot smiled, swimming around. Ducky managed to teach Littlefoot and Chomper how to swim well despite their scrawny arms.

"Yeah," Petrie agreed, taking a bite out of a bigmouth the gang got for themselves. "Now I can have to more time to come up with cool stunts!" "And I have time to come up with something even cooler than yours'" Guido laughed.

Dein and Terri came up their son, followed by Cira and Veli. "You're a hero son," Terri said proudly. "Yeah, I heard about what you did Chomper," Petrie said, flying up. "If you hadn't thought of that, my uncle might've not been alive now."

"Don't mention it," replied Chomper, who was always a modest sharptooth in both realities.

IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND………

Near Black Rock lied the destroyed Stone of Cold Fire. Motionless, it looked like just another rock. But then….a small mist started emerging from the crushed stone. The mist began taking the shape of something. The shape of a rainbowface! The rainbowface looked around.

The rainbow face took a deep breath. "Could it be, fresh air?" he smiled to himself, taking in the oxygen. "I thought I'd never be free to enjoy the world again," he said happily. "I say, I must find the little sharptooth who freed me from that terrible prison and thank him for letting me be able to enjoy life again."

(Read and Review! You're probably wondering what's going on, but it'll be explained next chapter.)

Next time on The Land Before Time: Sharptooth Valley: Some friends and family head back into the MB, the mysterious rainbow face meets Chomper and befriends him, and Chomper learns more about magic….

(The wish isn't going to be undone, one final reassurance.)


	43. Wishful Thinking

(Here's the next chapter, sorry for the delay.)

Chapter 42: Wishful Thinking

It was over. Everyone was surprised by this fact, but the villains were finally dead. Now, the residents of both valleys could finally say that things were back to normal. In the Great Valley, the celebration continued on for two days.

"I'm gonna catch you guys!" Cera laughed, the fast biter being "It" in the group of friends' game of "Hide and Go Hunt."

"You can't catch me!" Petrie laughed, flying overhead. "Oh, that's no fair," Cera called, but she wasn't angry or anything. Just then, Littlefoot tripped, providing Cera with the opportunity to tag him. "Oh no," he laughed.

Cera then tagged him, then the friends shared a laugh again. "I think we should end the game now guys," Littlefoot said, "I got to go say goodbye to my family, they're leaving the Great Valley in a few minutes." "So is my uncle," Petrie added. "The Bright Circle is going down anyways," Ruby added, "We all should be heading back to our sleeping places."

LATER….

Pterano was (Once again) saying goodbye to his sister, nephews, and nieces. "I'll miss you uncle," Petrie said, the young sharptooth flyer hugging Pterano. "I'll miss you too Petrie, don't worry," Pterano replied. He then looked at his sister.

"I guess I'll miss you brother," Tera said, "Take care." "Same to you sister," Pterano replied, and the mighty sharptooth flyer, still a bit sore from his fight with Sierra albeit, took off into the skies and on another world travel, for real this time.

MEANWHILE…….

Saura, Tyran, and Shorty were ready to leave the into the Mysterious Beyond with the rest of the rexes who liked to travel when Littlefoot came running up. "Goodbye Littlefoot," Saura said, nuzzling her son. "I'll miss you. " Littlefoot then showed his family something he was holding in his hand: the shiny stone he had one in the pinecone tournament back in chapter 16.

"I want you guys to have this," he smiled. "Littlefoot…it's beautiful!" Saura said. "Almost as beautiful as your mother," Tyran added. Shorty walked up to his brother.

"Thanks for all your help Shorty," Littlefoot said. "Don't mention it bro," replied Shorty, then the two brothers gave each other a hug.

"Aww….you two are finally getting along" smiled Saura. The hug quickly ended. "No, actually…..he just tripped and I caught him, that's all," responded Shorty. Tyran just smirked.

Chomper looked around him and smiled. This new reality was finally at peace. Ruby came up and gave him another kiss. "Thanks for all the help you've ever given me Chomper," the fast biter smiled. "Don't mention it," replied Chomper happily, and kissed back. Hey were in love, could you really blame them for kissing each other a lot?

Meanwhile, on the top of one of the stone walls, the rainbowface who had apparently emerged from the smashed stone magically teleported to the top. "Aw, nice and peaceful here," he smiled, seeing all the sharpteeth. "But where is the little one who freed me?" He looked around, and after a minute, Chomper came into view. "A-ha!"

The Bright Circle had gone down by this point, so the gang was ready to go to sleep. "Don't worry son, I think your father's snoring problem has gone away," Terri smirked, but Dein took the joke. "Oh, it Has," Dein said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Chomper just giggled. His parents were some of the funniest sharpteeth he knew.

ON THE TOP OF THE ROCK……

"Better wait to everyone has gone asleep," the rainbowface thought to himself, "Even though it wouldn't matter if one of them saw me, I could just teleport somewhere else no problem." The rainbow face for now watched Ducky and Spike go to sleep in the waterhole, Ducky practicing some flips beforehand. She was happy because her tooth was growing back ever since she lost it in the whole Guider incident. The young swimming sharptooth's skill had improved greatly over the past few weeks.

"Goodnight mom, goodnight dad," Chomper yawned, a little tired. "Goodnight son," Dein and Terri yawned in unison. Honestly, right now, you could not find parents who were more proud of their child now then Chomper's parents. "He has grown so much, it's unbelievable," Terri whispered happily.

Outside, back in the central part of the Great Valley, Guido was getting hungry. "On no, it's too dark to try hunting now," he said, the sharpbeak's stomach rumbling. The rainbowface was nearby, and wanted to help out Guido. With a quick snap of his fingers….

Right behind Guido, a small spiketail corpse landed behind him magically. "Hmm…must've not noticed this," Guido thought to himself, thinking the meal had always been there, and began chowing down. Mage then continued to make his way towards Chomper's family's cave.

Meanwhile, at Sharptooth's cave, Ruby was also settling down to go to sleep herself. "Thank you Sharptooth," she smiled warmly. "For what?" the leader of the Great Valley asked in reply. "For being so supportive of me and everyone, and helping us take down those heartless flyers." "Don't mention it," replied Sharptooth happily, and then lied down on the ground. Shortly afterwards, the young fast biter quickly ran up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sharptooth had really become like a father to Ruby since he saved her life long ago.

AT CHOMPER'S CAVE……..

Knowing that the conflicts were over and there wasn't anything really major to worry about, Chomper just enjoyed hearing the sounds of the night. Water trickling in the waterhole, branches blowing in the wind, his parent's snoring, and if you listened closely enough you could hear their dinner digesting in their stomachs. Chomper's life was good. He took in a deep, happy breath. "Night everyone," he whispered, wondering if somehow all his friends heard that, and proceeded to go to sleep.

It was at this point that the rainbow face managed to get to Chomper's cave. "Oh great, too late as always Mage," he self-criticized. "I'll just try again in the morning." But then it happened. Just as Mage was stepping outside the cave, he tripped on a rock and hit the ground. "Whoa!" he called out loud as he made the impact. This sudden commotion was enough to wake Chomper up.

"Wha? Who was that?" the little t-rex asked. He looked around, and he quickly saw Mage. "Who are you?" he asked, not afraid but just surprised. Why would (and how could) a leafeater be found so deep in the Great Valley?

"Oh, hello there Chomper," Mage replied. Chomper looked confused. "How do you know my name?" Chomper asked. "I knew it since you first talked to me," Mage replied. Chomper looked even more confused. "When did I talk to you?" Mage knew he was going to have to tell Chomper that he was the magic spirit who lived inside the Stone of Cold Fire. He wanted to thank the little biter anyways.

"My name is Mage," Mage replied. "And I am the magical spirit you freed when you destroyed the Stone of Cold Fire." "Wha?" Chomper went, surprised now more than ever. He remembered when Mr. Belly Dragger first told them about the magical powers the Stone of Cold Fire had shortly after he made his wish, but he didn't think they had a physical embodiment or anything!

Mage chuckled a bit. "Pardon my haste, I believe I introduced myself rather too quickly, I'm willing to bet this revelation has been a….bit of a shock to you, has it not?" "Are you just playing a joke?" Chomper asked, still confused by this rainbowface.

"Oh, this is not a trick," Mage smiled back in a friendly way. "Observe." He looked at a small rock on the ground near Dein and with a snap of his hand, the rock began levitating into the air! "Wow!" Chomper said loudly.

"Something the matter son?" Dein asked, waking up but keeping his eyes closed because he was still tired. "Nothing dad," Chomper roared back, not wanting to wake up his parents during this. Dein fell asleep again shortly afterwards.

"Your father's right Chomper, we could stand to be more quiet," Mage whispered…..in the sharptooth language. "You know how to speak Sharptooth?" Chomper whispered amazed in his native tongue. "I knew how to speak every language since I was created," Mage replied.

Chomper looked confused. "Created? Don't you mean you were born?" the little sharptooth asked. This is when Mage's story began to get interesting. "Oh, yes, I was hatched from an egg like yourself….but that was hundreds of cold times ago." "Hundreds?!" Chomper said in anon-whisper tone, but it wasn't enough to wake up his parents thankfully.

Mage thought in his mind about how he should begin the tale of his past. "Chomper, ever wonder why dinosaurs who believe in magic think the only magical thing in the world is the Stone of Cold Fire?" the rainbow face asked. "No, I haven't," Chomper replied. "Well, there's a good reason for that," Mage began.

"Long ago, all those hundreds of cold times that I mentioned, before you made your wish, magic was a lot more common in the world. At first, it seemed like all the spells and tricks we could do would be for the greater good of all dinosaurs, but then some of the dinos, both flattooth and sharptooth, began to get greedy."

"What happened?" asked Chomper, intrigued by this spirit's tale. "Hold on, I'm getting to that," Mage replied.

"But there were still dinosaurs who used their magic for good reasons, and they realized something: the world was better off without magic, so they needed a way to seal the magic away where no one would find it. The leader of the Wise Council knew my parents, and I had just been recently hatched, so then they made a decision: to transfer all their magical powers out of their bodies and into mine, and they hoped myself or any of the selfish dinosaurs would never find out about this ability."

Chomper was amazed, but one detail was still bugging him. "But then how did you end up in the Stone of Cold Fire?" the little sharptooth asked puzzled. "Well…..let's just say that was of my own free will," Mage responded. "Huh?"

"You see, not everyone on the Wise Council turned out to be as smart as we thought they were. One of the council, a threehorn named Dagger was beginning to regret giving up his magical abilities. He went to me and my family and tried to force me to use my magic, and this was the first time I learned about the power I was given, of course." "That sounds bad," Chomper said. "It got worse," Mage added.

"After his attempts to make me use my magic failed, Dagger brought, how you say…..reinforcements. He gathered up all of the evil magic-craving dinosaurs he could find, and they went out to kill all my friends and family as a way of coaxing me into using my magic, which at the time I didn't really know how to control." "That's horrible of them!" Chomper whispered. "But, it didn't really surprise me. Magic is something anyone would do insane or evil things to get," Mage explained. "But then, the two leaders of the council, a longneck and a sharptooth, had come up with a plan."

"What was the plan?" asked Chomper, intrigued by the world of magic. "Turns out they didn't transfer all of their magic into me," Mage explained, "There was one type of spell they still had the ability to use: the power to transfer magic. They found what was now known as the Stone of cold Fire and came to me. They asked me, for the sake of the world, to transfer myself and my magic powers into the rock so all the evil dinosaurs would give up on the ability to use magic. It was a hard choice…..but I eventually accepted it. I knew I probably wouldn't be able to see my friends or family again, but I knew it had to be done."

"But where does the wishes the Stone granted come into effect?" asked Chomper. "That was a disadvantage of living inside a rock. If anyone found me and knew what I was, I wouldn't be able to stop my magic powers from activating. However, the longneck and sharptooth leaders of the Council put a, for lack of a better term, limit on how many times the magic could be activated. They made it so that after the first dinosaur who made a non-selfish wish, the stone would be completely useless. And as time went on, less dinos began to believe in magic or that it ever existed, but those flyers were an exception."

Chomper looked confused. "You mean my wish wasn't selfish?" he asked. "You may not think so Chomper," Mage replied, "But since we flip-flopped the species of all the dinosaurs, the Circle of Life has become more balanced, has it not?"

Chomper thought back to the Redfoot incident. He also remembered how the sharptooth-leafeater ratio was more even in this reality. "And you know your friends Littlefoot and Rita?" Mage asked suddenly. "Yeah," replied Chomper, not getting what Mage was getting at.

"Tell me something those two have in common," Mage said. Chomper thought for a moment. "Um…they are both nice, one was a longneck and one's now a longneck,' Chomper guessed. "Accurate, but not what I was referring to," Mage replied. "The one thing I was referring to was their _mothers. _They were both dead in the past reality, but now, thanks to your wish, they are alive again." Chomper remembered his surprise when he first saw Saura/Littlefoot's mom as a t-rex, but he didn't think too deeply about it back then.

"I may have used up a majority of my magic powers when I granted your wish Chomper, but I'm sure there are still things I could help you out with if you needed me," Mage offered. "What do you mean?" Chomper asked. "Well, I'm thankful you made a selfless wish AND that you managed to free me from the stone and now I can enjoy the world, I want to be your friend, you wouldn't mind that, right?"

Chomper really didn't need to think about the answer. "Of course Mage!' Chomper said, still not waking his folks up. "Then, if you want to talk to me or need my help, just call out for me," Mage advised. "But what if you're far away at the moment?" Chomper asked. "It's another bit of my magic," Mage replied. "I'll know when you are calling for me. Well, goodnight!"

"Goodnight,' Chomper smiled back. Then Mage snapped his fingers, and in a flash, he teleported himself to a private cavern in a different part of the GV for the night.

After this big surprise, Chomper went back to sleep. He now had a friends with magical powers!

(There you go, Read and Review please!)


	44. Final Round

(Only 2 chapters, including this one, remaining! Hope you like it!)

Chapter 43: Final Round

The next morning came. All of the gang gathered around the waterhole just because they wanted to talk. "You look tired Chomper, you do, you do," Ducky said from the water. "Did you have a bad sleep story?" asked Ruby, giving Chopmer a morning kiss when the rest of the gang wasn't looking, even though she knew that Petrie and Littlefoot were aware of Chomper and Ruby's love for each other.

"No, uh…my dad's snoring just woke me up in the middle of the night," Chomper lied, but it wasn't a mean lie. I mean, how do you think everyone would've reacted if Chomper told them about Mage? Speaking of Mage, the rainbow face spirit decided to live in the Secret Caverns. At nighttime, he and Chomper would have talks, and Mage had always managed to avoid detection. So far, Chomper had no need for another use of Mage's powers, and Mage was happy that Chomper did not get greedy or conceited because of this.

About a week after Chomper met the magical rainbow face, the gang was hanging out in the waterhole. "Ah, this is the life," Petrie smiled. He could still fly perfectly well, be he decided to just lie on the little flotation device (Even though that's not the term they used) that his friends had made for him back in chapter 21. "Yeah," the gang replied in unison.

(Again, at this point, they would start singing Good Times, Good Friends, but I doubt you want to hear that one more time, am I right?)

Soon, they heard someone swimming close by. Tippy was quickly making her ways over towards her friends. "Guys! You'll never guess what Tippy just heard!" the belly dragger smiled. "What is it Tippy?" Guido asked, the sharpbeak staring at her admiringly, but Tippy didn't see this. "Tippy just overheard that there's going to be another Pine cone tournament," Tippy said.

"Cool," Littlefoot, Chomper, Ruby, and Petrie replied. Cera sounded interested too, but she remembered the incident when she had to babysit Tricia and how she got into a big panic when she thought she had lost her, so she hoped that wouldn't happen again. Tippy had one more piece of information about this contest.

"However, Tippy heard that only teams of 3 can compete in it," the belly dragger explained. This posed a problem for the gang.

There was 9 of them, a number divisible by 3, but Ducky, being a swimming sharptooth, was not able to play this game. That left eight: Chomper, Ruby, Cera, Petrie, Littlefoot, Spike, Tippy, and Guido. Littlefoot was thinking of a plan. "Looks like 2 of us will have to not compete," he said, not being able to come up with a way around this problem.

Ducky looked a little disappointed in her self, but she quickly smiled again. "I don't mind, I don't, I don't," she grinned. "I'll keep you company Ducky," Petrie said, flying towards the swimming sharptooth he had a little bit of a crush one. "Thanks Petrie," Ducky replied.

"Guys, there's still a week before the games you know," Tippy said. The gang shared a little laugh. The friends then jumped it the water and gathered in a circle. "Yeah, as we work together, we'll always do good," Ruby smiled, the nine pals putting their hands/claws/fins together. What they didn't see was that three bullies were nearby, listening to their every word……

"Those runts may have beaten us before, but they aren't going to beat us again," Hyp smirked to Mutt and Nod. "And I think I know how we can have an _assured _victory," he added with a laugh. Nod and Mutt looked confused. "What do you mean Hyp?" Nod and Mutt asked confused. "You'll find out…." Replied Hyp.

3.5 DAYS LATER……….

Chomper, Dein, Terri, Littlefoot, and Littlefoot's grandparents came back with the rest of the t-rex hunting party, as it was their turn that day. "You're really doing great son," Dein complimented. "Thanks dad," Chomper smiled. "Yeah, that clubtail didn't stand a chance against the two of us Chomper," Littlefoot smiled to his friend. The two young sharptooth seemed extra active these past couple days according to their parents.

"I remember how many times I played games when I was younger," Dein said, remembering back when he lived in the Mysterious Beyond. "Yeah, you probably always lost," Terri laughed. "Hey…" Dein said, annoyed but not offended. Chomper's parents shared a laugh. Chomper smiled. Sometimes, he felt his parents acted like little kids (Especially after Terri told the story of how she and Dein met), but this didn't bother him.

As Littlefoot and Chomper were walking back to the center of the GV, they noticed Hyp walking by. But the weird thing was, Hyp looked happy. Very happy, as he had an unusually noticeable smile on his face. "Hyp looks happy," commented Littlefoot. The two little biters looked at each other. "Then it can't be a good thing…." They said at the same time, knowing how Hyp was still a bit of a bully. "Well, let's wait and see what happens," Chomper said.

Littlefoot nodded in agreement. "Okay….race ya to the Secret Caverns!" he said, quickly getting a head start. "Hey!" laughed Chomper, following his friend.

2.5 DAYS LATER……………..

It was nighttime. Hyp had told Nod and Mutt to meet him by the trees where the stinging buzzer's nest was. "So, what are we supposed to do?" Nod asked, because Hyp hadn't told his friends what his intentions were. "Yea, what is it Hyp?" asked Mutt.

Hyp let out a sly grin. "Simple, help me with this," he said, climbing into one of the trees and began picking out berries. The fast biter and belly dragger looked confused. "Uh….Hyp…..why are you getting those tree sweets? You know they are terrible," Nod commented. "Exactly," Hyp replied.

"You see, the night of the games, when we get to the Semi-Finals for sure, we'll just secretly put these in the other team's food, and when they eat this, they'll get belly aches, and they won't be able to play right!" Mutt thought this was a good plan, but Nod looked unsure. "But Hyp….we'd only be playing 3 at a time, couldn't we win normally?" Hyp started to look mad.

Hyp jumped down. "Do you know how my dad reacted when we lost last time?!" he asked angrily. "He called me a weak wimp who can't even hunt properly!" Nod stayed silent. "Ok…..I'll help you," he said finally. "I just want my dad to stop picking on me"! Hyp said, picking out more sweet bubbles.

THE NIGHT OF THE GAMES……………

The Gang of Nine decided how their teams would work:

Sitting out: Ducky, Petrie, Spike.

Playing, Team 1: Chomper, Littlefoot, Ruby.

Playing, Team 2: Cera, Tippy, Guido.

"You guys can do it, yes you can, you can!" Ducky smiled to her friends. "Thanks Ducky," replied Chomper. Chomper was glad that in this reality he had more time to play games with his friends. In addition to the gang's two teams, there was the trio of Hyp, Nod, and Mutt, and 5 other teams, leaving a total of eight.

Sharptooth, Littlefoot's grandfather (Whose name was Allister, and this is the name he'll have in SV 2 and in the previous reality.), Watra (From chapter 16), and Cira were serving as the referees/commentators. (IE, they roared what was going on like a modern day sports broadcast.)

Sharptooth went over to Ruby. "Good luck," he whispered to the dark-reddish pink fast biter and her friends. "Thank you," Ruby replied to her legal guardian. "And be sure to play fair. One thing in life I know is that cheating is one of the worst things you can do," he said. The gang nodded. Sharptooth was full of wisdom, which was good as he was the leader of the valley.

"So, when do we play?" Guido asked the gang. "We're not in the first match, the first match none of us are in," Ruby responded. "But me, Ruby, and Littlefoot go in the second," Chomper added.

"Cool," said Petrie, who was sitting on Spike's back. "Anyone want a buzzer?" he offered his friends, holding a nest of the insects. "Sure," replied Ducky and Cera. Soon, the gang heard Sharptooth let out a roar, which signified the competition was about to begin.

The 6 members of the gang who were going to compete were doing some last-minute warm-ups. Cera and Ruby were running short distances, Littlefoot and Chomper doing push-ups (Ya never know, it might be possible for sharpteeth to do this.), and Guido and Tippy were sharing a pre-game snack.

Hyp, Nod, and Mutt were doing exercises too. Even though Hyp still had every intention of cheating, he would wait until the semi-finals to do so. Í can't lose," he kept repeating to himself. Nod and Mutt were almost concerned about this.

The tournament began. None of the gang's teams or the bullies were in the first match, so they could just watch. One of Petrie's siblings was, however. "Go Glider!" Petrie said, cheering on his sister. One of the rules in the competition was that the sharptooth flyer players could only fly a limited height off the ground. Glider managed to dodge a tail swipe from a belly dragger and scored a point for her team. "Yeah! All right!" she cheered. "No sweat at all!" Soon, Glider's team which consisted of her and two fast biters who were her friends won their match.

"We're up," Littlefoot smiled. The two sharpteeth and fast biter did last second warm-ups, and headed to the ring.

The team Chomper, Littlefoot, and Ruby were playing consisted of 3 t-rexes, and since you know the main characters are just going to win the match anyways, I'm just going to skip typing that match, OK?

Hyp, Nod, and Mutt were in the 3rd match of the quarterfinals. The opposing team consister of two belly draggers and one bladeback, all smaller than the trio of troublemakers. "This'll be no problem," Hyp laughed to himself as Sharptooth and Littlefoot's grandpa roared to signal the start of the game. Mutt was the first to grab the pine cone. The young bladeback dived down to trip him, but it didn't work. "Darn," he said competitively.

Eventually, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt won the match. "Yes!" Ha! In your face!" Hyp bragged. "Good game," one of the belly draggers tried to reply but Hyp was too caught up in his victory to notice. "Let's get something to eat," the belly dragger smiled to his team.

Meanwhile, Cera, Tippy, and Guido started their match while Chomper went to go get a drink of water. As he was by himself, he heard a noise like a flash of smoke. Mage soon appeared beside him.

"Hi Mage," he smiled to his friend. "I watched your first match from a distance," the magic rainbow face replied. "I remember, even though it was very long ago, how I used to play games with my friends, before I even heard of all this magic stuff I had within me." Chomper felt bad for his friend. "But I've gotten over it," he replied, to make chomper feel better. "But….I am concerned about those bullies who are in the competition. I've got a bad feeling about them." Chomper gave a tiny head shake of agreement. Just then, he heard noises suggesting the match was over. "We won!" he heard Cera call.

Meanwhile, when no one else was around, Hyp, Mutt, and Nod were gathering up a massive pile of berries. "So, where exactly are we going to put these?" Mutt asked Hyp confused. "Actually, we'll be crushing a lot of them," Hyp smirked. Nod and Mutt looked more confused.

The trio found where the other teams had caught food for themselves. "I heard that just the juice these berries make can give any sharptooth a bad stomachache," he grinned, "And this'll assure our victory." He crushed the berries in his hands and let the juice they produced drip all over the clubtail Cera, Tippy, and Guido caught for themselves.

BACK AT THE TOURNAMENT……

The Semi-Finals had begun. Chomper, Ruby, and Littlefoot were facing off against Glider and her fast biter friends. "Go Chomper!" Dein and Terri cheered. "Go Littlefoot!" Gradma and Grandpa Sharptooth called to their grandson.

Ruby had grabbed the cone and was dashing towards the goal and was about to score a point when Glider flew by and grabbed it out of her hands. "_Got to change my tactics,"_ Ruby thought to herself. They also had a problem: Glider was flying as high as the rules allowed, but it was higher then the friends could jump! But Littlefoot and Chomper had a plan…..

"Chomper! Now!" Littlefoot called to his teammate. Chomper ran beside Littlefoot who was right under Glider. Littlefoot stuck his arms out in front of him, and applied all the strength he had to them. Chomper jumped up…..and landed on Littlefoot's hands, but it didn't hurt. Thisw as something the two little sharpteeth had practiced. With all his might, Littlefoot gave Chomper an extra boost allowing Chomper to jump again and grab the pine cone out of Glider's claws!" "No way!" Glider called amazed.

Elsewhere, the other 3 competing members of the gang were having a bite to eat before their next match. "We can beat those bullies," Guido said confidently. As Tippy dug further into the clubtail, she suddenly commented, "This tastes funny to Tippy, does it to any of you guys?" the belly dragger asked. Cera took a bite, and nodded in agreement. Little did they know they had fallen into Hyp's scheme….

The match was tied 3-to-3. The next point would decide the game. Ruby jumped out of the path of the other fast biter and hurried towards the goal. She tossed the pine cone and scored the point. "Yeah!" Littlefoot and Chomper cheered, Chomper hugging Ruby. :- ) "Good game," smiled Glider, and the teams shook hands/claws.

Littlefoot's belly rumbled. "I'm hungry, how bout you guys?" he asked. Chomper and Ruby agreed. "My grandpa caught a flyer for us," Littlefoot smiled. Chomper licked his lips. Flyers were his favorite food. "Let's eat fast so we can cheer our friends on," said Ruby. As they weer going to get their meal, Cera, Guido, and Tippy were coming back from their's…. and they didn't feel good.

Getting into the arena, Cera was taking some deep breathes. "_There was something wrong with that clubtail,"_ she thought to herself. She felt like she needed to puke. Tippy and Guido felt equally sick. Sharptooth roared signaling the start of the game. "Let's go!" Hyp laughed, acting like he wasn't aware of his opponents' problems.

Meanwhile, Chomper, Littlefoot, and Ruby were taking a few bites of a longneck Terri had caught for them, when they began to notice something. "What's that stuff covering the longneck?" asked Ruby, who had already taken a few bites, as did the rexes. "That's sweet bubble juice!" Chomper realized in disgust. "Gross," said Littlefoot, spitting the bite out he had just taken. "But it's weird," Ruby said, starting to get a belly ache. "The only way it could get completely covered in sweet bubbles is if…..someone else covered it with them." There was a realization.

"HYP!" the all yelled. Meanwhile, the match was pretty one-sided. Tippy, Guido, and Cera didn't feel well enough to play their very best. The semi-finals were over soon. Hyp looked in the crowd and saw his father, pleased with his son's victory, but unknowing of his methods. "Something's not right here," said Guido.

Meanwhiel, Littlefoot, Chomper, and Ruby were starting to get stomach aches themselves. "We gotta tell Sharptooth about this," said Littlefoot. "Yeah, he bullies are cheaters," agreed Ruby. "I just wish we could've beat Hyp fairly," Littlefoot said. Suddenly, an idea came to Chomper. "I'll be back in a minute guys, wait here." Ruby and Littlefoot agreed.

Chomper went off until he was all by himself and called "Hey Mage!" The raindowface spirit soon appeared beside him. "Hi Chomper, what is it you want?" "You were right about the bullies Mage," Chomper said, "They covered me and my teammates' food in sweet bubble juice, and now we feel kinda sick." "So what is it you want me to do?" Mage asked. "Well, since unlike them, I'm not going to cheat, could you make it so me, Ruby, and Littlefoot would feel how we felt before we ate the stuff?" he asked, holding his stomach. Mage could grant this request. "Sure thing, just give me a sec," the rainbowface replied. With a snap of his fingers, Chomper's stomachache went away, as did Ruby's and Littlefoot's.

"Thank you," Chomper smiled, running off to join his friends. "Don't mention it," Mage called back. When chomper caught up to his friends, they looked amazed. "I don't feel sick anymore, because I do feel good now," Ruby commented. "I gues….we just didn't eat a lot of the sweet bubbles," smiled Chomper. "Now let's teach Hyp a lesson!"

AT THE FINAL ROUND……….

Hyp looked shocked to see the opposing team enter the arena, all looking fine and not sick. "Oh no" he said silently. "I can't lose….I just can't…" Chomper overheard this. He wondered why. The game soon began.

It was a VERY close match. The teams were equal in skill, despite the bullies being older. After what seemed like forever, the score was tied 5-5. The next point decided who won. As everyone was taking a quick breath before the play started, Chomper looked into the crowd, and noticed a sharptooth in it looking very serious. "_That's Hyp's dad," _he realized. "_That's why he cheated, he just didn't want to get his dad angry."_ Just then, Cira roared, causing the start of the final play.

Hyp dashed for the pine cone, but Littlefoot was able to scoop it up. Hyp was in close persuit as Littlefoot headed for the goal, then Mutt pounced on Littlefoot, knocking it out of his hands. "I got it!" Hyp called, catching the pine cone, but then Ruby ran up. "No, I got it," she laughed, jumping up and swiping it out of Hyp's hands. Littlefoot got back up from Mutt's pounce.

Nod was getting nervous, Ruby and Littlefoot were dashing towards him. (In this round, Chomper was his team's goalkeeper.) Hyp tried a desperate last dive towards Ruby, but Ruby (If this was a sports movie, this would be in slow motion) jumped up and with all her might tossed the pine cone into the goal and over Nod, scoring the final point.

"WE WON!" Chomper, Ruby, and Littlefoot cheered. "No…." Hyp said in self-disappointment. As Cera, Guido, Tippy, Spike, and Petrie went over to congratulate their friends as the crowd of sharpteeth cheered, Chomper saw Hyp's father come up. "Hyp, you lost _again_ to these little biters?! How weak are you?!" This made Chomper mad, even if he wasn't fond of Hyp particularly.

"Hey, don't yell at him!" Chomper said, standing up for Hyp. "He did try hard!" Ruby, Littlefoot, and the rest of Chomper's friends looked surprised, but moved by this action. "Yelling only makes things worse!" Hyp's father was surprised by how this little biter stood up for his son. He took a deep breath.

"Hyp….I'm sorry," he finally said. Hyp looked surprised, his father never apologized to him before. "Just be back at home soon," Hyp's father then walked off. At this point, Cera and the other's stomachaches had gone away.

"Hey Hyp….we were going to get something to eat after the games, do you, Nod, and Mutt want to come along?" Littlefoot offered friendly. The bullies looked surprised. The Gang of Nine was being kind to them after they were jerks to them. "Sure Littlefoot," Hyp and Nod replied. Spike had already taken off towards the food. "Come on, I think Spike's already hungry for a clubtail that we can find nearby," Littlefoot grinned.

Now, the bullies had become friends of the gang. "That was nice of you standing up for Hyp, Chomper," Ruby smiled. Once again, the rex and fast biter shared a kiss. No one saw this, except for Cera, who was unaware of the little crush. "What are these two up to?" she wondered to herself.

(There, read and review. Only 1 chapter left!)

Next time on Sharptooth Valley: When Chomper and Ruby head to Saurus Rock again, Cera, as well as Spike, Tippy, and Ducky try to find out what's going on between the two of them.


	45. Another Night at Saurus Rock

(This is it ladies and gents, the _final_ chapter of Sharptooth Valley!)

Chapter 44: Another Night at Saurus Rock.

That night, during their victory meal, Ruby came over to Chomper. "You did great out there, and it was nice what you did for Hyp," Ruby smiled. "Oh, it was nothing…" Chomper replied modestly. "Ohm, but it was," replied Ruby. "Chomper, you're one of the nicest, most selfless, caring sharpteeth I know." Chomper blushed at his girlfriend's comment. Hey guys, join in the chowing down!" Guido called, tearing into the meat. "Ok," replied Chomper and Ruby with smirks on their faces.

But all this time, Cera was giving them a suspicious look and they didn't realize that. "_What are you two up to?"_ she wondered to herself. Chomper and Ruby had been acting like this for a while now, and she wanted to know why. Cera felt that fast biters needed to know everything, a quality of course inherited from her father.

In the middle of the meal, Ruby pulled Chomper aside so no one else could hear them. "Sharptooth told me there's going to be a sky fire shower tomorrow night, and I wanted you and me to see it Chomper, just the two of us." "But where?" Chomper asked curiously. "Where else silly, silly where else?" Ruby replied with a smile. "The top of Saurus Rock." That place immediately entered Chomper's mind. It was the place where he and Ruby really began to fall in love. "But we should wait till it's late to go there," Ruby said, "So no one follows us or anything." "Got it," replied Chomper.

Meanwhile, as the rest of the gang was eating the leafeater, Cera was keeping an eye on her friends who had just stepped aside. "Something bothering Cera?" asked tippy. "Actually, yes Tippy," Cera replied. (At this point, the only members of the gang unaware of Chomper and Ruby's relationship are Cera, Ducky, Spike, and Tippy.) "I think Chomper and Ruby have been acting really weird lately, and I want to get to the bottom of this," the fast biter said. Littlefoot had heard Cera's remarks. "Cera, don't worry, they're not up to anything," he said, covering for his friend. Even though Littlefoot could have simply just told Cera what was happening, he felt it would be a more friendly thing to do to let Chomper tell her himself when he was ready. "I agree with Littlefoot," Petrie added.

Guido nodded as well, and that seemed to end the conversation, but Cera wasn't satisfied. "Hey Spike, Tippy, Ducky," she said to her friends. "Do you think you could help me with something tomorrow?" "What is it Cera?" Ducky smiled. "I just wanna follow Chomper and Ruby and find out what's going on with them, that's all." By this point, the gang was used to spying, first on their mothers and then on Zidane, so they were getting skilled at it, but this time, they were thinking about spying on their own friends. "I'll think about it Cera, I will, I will," the swimming sharptooth replied.

THE NEXT DAY……………..

The next day was pretty normal, nothing spectacular, but some of the sharpteeth were eagerly looking forward to seeing the sky fire storm that night. Grandma and Grandpa Sharptooth were having a discussion about this.

"This'll be the first one we'll have seen in, what was it, 10 cold times?" Allister asked his mate. "Correct," Valerie (Grandma S.) smiled back. A lot of the couples in the Great Valley always thought a sky fire storm was so romantic, but this didn't just apply to the sharpteeth……

AT THE LEAFEATER VALLEY……

The leafeater gang of five was playing at the waterhole, but, to be more accurate, only 4 of them were playing. Rory had gone somewhere else. "It's good to be back safe and sound," Myra sighed, trying to forget the horror of being held hostage by the flyers. Rita nodded in agreement, even though she managed to avoid capture. She looked around the valley and sighed. Recently, she began having a desire. A desire to find another longneck, a desire to have a boyfriend. But would she ever find one? Just then, they heard footsteps running up. It was Rory, holding many pretty flowers in his mouth.

"Hey Rory, what are those for?" asked Greg. Rory panted a little out of breath, but then let out a grin. "Myra, these are for you," the threehorn said. "For me?" Myra said, flattered. "Yes. I'm not waiting anymore, I'm just going to say it! Myra, I love you!" Rita, Mo, and Greg looked at this scene amazed. Rory then kissed Myra directly on the mouth/lips. (Do dinosaurs have lips? Please someone tell me.) "Ah, young love," Strut said, the wise fast runner walking by.

AT THE GREAT VALLEY………….

Nightfall was coming, as was the sky fire shower. Ruby was getting ready for the night, eating her dinner in Sharptooth's cave. "Going to see Chomper again?" the leader of the valley asked the little fast biter. "Yes, I am," Ruby replied respectfully. "I remember what it's like to be in love," Sharptooth sighed, thinking about his past. "Trust me Ruby, from what I've seen of Chomper, I know you too complete each other." Ruby didn't disagree with that comment one bit. "Take care!" Ruby and Sharptooth waved to each other as Ruby departed.

However, shortly after she left the cave, Cera, Spike, and Tippy emerged from their hiding place, a big tree. "There she goes," Cera muttered quietly. "Follow me." The two belly draggers nodded and began following the fast biter.

Ducky meanwhile had been told to keep an eye on Chomper. She was secretly following him as he left his family's cave from the nearby waterhole. "_I must stay quiet, I must, I must,"_ she thought to herself. Chomper, not considering the possibility of being followed, was not sniffing the air or anything. He started to move faster, so Ducky began to swim faster also.

Ruby had gotten out of sight of Cera, Spike, and Tippy, but they managed to keep on her trail. After about 7 minutes of walking, Ruby and Chomper finally reached their destination. "Haven't been here in a while," Chomper smiled, staring up at the massive stone t-rex. "You're right Chomper, Chomper you're right," Ruby replied. Then two love biters noticed how dark it was getting.

"We better get up there quick, or we'll miss the start of the sky fire shower," Ruby said, "And Sharptooth told me that's always the best part." "He's probably right there," Chomper agreed. Little did they realize, shortly after they began to climb up, Cera, Tippy, and Spike arrived at the base of Saurus Rock. Ducky had to stay behind of course due to being bound to water. "Tippy wonders what Chomper and Ruby are doing at Saurus Rock," Tippy said silently, seeing that they were still climbing up and not yet at the top. Spike made a noise suggesting, "So what do we do?"

Meanwhile, lots of the sharpteeth throughout the GV were staring up at the sky. Dein and Terri were smiling at each other, as were Veli and Cira, Littlefoot's grandparents, Tyran and Saura (From the MB of course), and all the other mates or boyfriend and girlfriends.

AT SAURUS ROCK………

"Here's the plan, I'll sneak up Saurus Rock as quietly as I can, and catch them in whatever it is that they are doing," Cera told her belly dragger friends. However, before should could start climbing up, she heard a voice call. "What are you doing?" It was Littlefoot's.

"Oh Littlefoot, I was just….." Cera began, but Littlefoot knew what she was planning. "Look, you don't have to be sneaky about it, I'll just climb up there and ask Chomper and Ruby nicely what they're doing," Littlefoot offered. Cera looked surprised at her friend's offer. "Ok," the fast biter accepted. Littlefoot began climbing the rock.

A FEW MINUTES LATER………..

Littlefoot came down. "You followed them for no reason Cera," he smiled, "They only went here to get a better view of the sky fire." Cera looked a little disappointed. "That's all?" she asked, a tad bit in disbelief, but it lasted only briefly. "Well, at least we a had a little adventure, right guys?" Spike and Tippy nodded "Yes."

However, as the 4 friends walked away, Littlefoot looked back up at Saurus Rock's top. Chomper was leaning over, staring down at him. Littlefoot gave Chomper a wink, and Chomper managed to see it despite the distance between them. The two sharpteeth smiled at each other as Littlefoot's group walked off.

Now, Chomper and Ruby stared at each other. "I love you Chomper/Ruby," they said in unison." The rex and the fast biter shared a passionate kiss. Chomper was thinking to himself one more thing besides his love for Ruby: Maybe his wish made the world better in everyway. Who knows? But all that mattered now was his love for Ruby.

(If this were a movie, imagine the camera going up and showing the sky fire going through the sky.)

The tale of Sharptooth Valley was finally complete. Until Brekclub85 writes the sequel, that is 

(There guys, the story is SV is finished. I want to thank all my fans: GVG, TFS, DH, Kor, Explorer, Dark Pternao, and all of you who enjoyed this. Special thanks to DH for all your fanart.)

Sharptotoh Valley 2……………COMING SOON.


End file.
